


Adagio

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 86,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Ufficio Misteri, 31 dicembre 1998: mentre l'anno della guerra e della pace vive i suo ultimi minuti, un gruppo di Indicibili scoprono che una Soglia altro non è che un passaggio, e che dove si può andare avanti, si può tornare indietro.Un grosso cane nero – apparentemente molto debole, ma innegabilmente vivo – viene estratto dalle macerie di un arco di pietra.E mentre l'anno della morte e della rinascita volge al termine, i rimpianti si fanno leggeri, pronti ad essere spazzati via dalla speranza di una seconda possibilità.





	1. Prologo

**_Prologo_**  
  
  
 

  
_Adagio:_

_ 1\. Legazione di movimenti lenti e aggraziati finalizzati a rafforzare nei ballerini la forza di sostegno, il senso della linea e l'equilibrio. _

_2\. Movimento d'apertura del classico pas de deux dove la ballerina, aiutata dal suo compagno che svolge la funzione di porteur, esegue lenti movimenti in elevazione._  
  
  
 

  
_Londra, 31 dicembre 1998_  
  
Un fuoco caldo e scoppiettante, un sacchetto di carta marrone ripieno di grosse scaglie di liquirizia, un thermos di caffè aromatizzato e il silenzio degli uffici praticamente deserti: Andrew Kourdakis non avrebbe potuto desiderare altro.  
O meglio, certo che avrebbe potuto desiderare altro: tanto per cominciare, avrebbe potuto desiderare non avere un lavoro che lo obbligava a un noioso turno notturno anche a Capodanno. Del resto, i suoi piani per Capodanno includevano soltanto una lunga, lunghissima cena a casa di Eve Fletcher, quella specie di arpia nata dalla stessa madre della sua dolce fidanzata Margaret. Avrebbe anche potuto desiderare un lavoro diverso, più prestigioso e remunerativo, ma Andrew non aveva mai avuto un carattere ambizioso, e se poteva guadagnarsi da vivere indicando la strada ai visitatori, inviando messaggi urgenti da un ufficio all'altro e leggiucchiando distrattamente l'ultimo numero dell'Eco della Pluffa, non si sarebbe mai lamentato.  
Fosse stato un ragazzo appena un briciolo più sensibile e dotato della capacità di riflettere con un pensiero ampio e complessivo sul mondo che lo circondava, avrebbe potuto desiderare che quel 1998 si portasse via per sempre la guerra e l'orrore che aveva devastato l'Inghilterra fino a pochi mesi prima, lasciando posto solo alla speranza e alla rinascita. Oh, certo, Andrew avrebbe ricordato gli ultimi anni come i peggiori della sua vita, mentre attorno a lui amici e conoscenti morivano e il futuro era solo un'incerta macchia nera che incombeva minaccioso sulla sua vita, ed era grato che Harry Potter avesse posto la parola fine a tutto questo, ma lui era un ragazzo semplice. Andrew non era capace di preoccuparsi davvero per una data più lontana di _domani_ , e tutto quello che voleva era che la sua vita potesse scorrere come un placido fiumiciattolo, senza onde e senza scossoni. E al momento tutto ciò che voleva era continuare a succhiare le sue scaglie di liquirizia, sonnecchiare davanti al camino nella guardiola nell'atrio del Ministero della Magia e non preoccuparsi di niente.  
Sarebbe stato un turno tranquillo, quello: la maggior parte degli uffici erano chiusi, quasi tutti i dipendenti erano a casa a godersi festeggiamenti e famiglia, e i pochi funzionari che non potevano rinunciare all'ufficio nemmeno in un giorno di festa sarebbero rimasti soli con le loro carte, a borbottare e a spaccarsi la testa cercando di trovare un modo per far ripartire la comunità magica.  
Andrew, ne era certo, poteva rilassarsi: quello sarebbe stato il turno più tranquillo degli ultimi mesi.  
  
Fu dunque con estrema sorpresa e una certa dose di disappunto che, pochi minuti prima dello scoccare della mezzanotte, un vociare scomposto accompagnato dal riecheggiante suono di passi in corsa destarono Andrew Kourdakis dal suo sonnecchiare accanto al fuoco.  
Il ragazzo si riscosse appena in tempo: vuotò in un sorso quel che restava della sua tazza di tè e finse di assumere un'aria perfettamente sveglia ed efficiente, e poté rivolgere la sua migliore espressione lievemente stupita ma del tutto professionale a una coppia di maghi dall'aria stralunata. I due correvano, gli occhi spalancati, e sembravano non accorgersi di avere gli abiti completamente ricoperti di una strana sostanza biancastra, simile alla polvere di gesso, ma in qualche modo diversa, più antica, più sacrale... era una vista quasi ipnotizzante. Andrew si rese conto che quella sostanza lo attraeva e disgustava al tempo stesso: avrebbe allungato un dito per sfiorarla, se solo non si fosse trattato di un gesto estremamente maleducato, e al tempo stesso tremava al solo pensiero di fare qualcosa di così sciocco e pericoloso.  
Andrew distolse l'attenzione da quella sostanza in tempo per osservare la piccola “I” ricamata sul petto della divisa dei due uomini.  
_Indicibili_.  
E certo, chi mai avrebbe potuto disturbare la quiete del Ministero nella notte di Capodanno, se non due Indicibili?  
“Contatta il San Mungo, ragazzo. Dì di mandare una squadra di Guaritori esperti, e di preparare due stanze in un'ala riservata e isolata.”  
Prima che Andrew avesse il tempo di ribattere, il più basso dei due tossì violentemente, mentre aggiungeva:  
“E poi mandaci subito nella Sala dell'Arco il Ministro.”  
Il Ministro?  
“Ma io... la segretaria, non so...”  
Il cerimoniale era chiaro: Andrew poteva al massimo comparire con la testa nel camino della signorina Guendoline McPhial, la segretaria del Ministro. Mai, per nessun motivo, avrebbe dovuto disturbare il Ministro in persona. Il signor Knife, il suo capo, era stato chiarissimo.  
I due Indicibili stavano già invertendo la rotta della loro ansante camminata, quando il più basso, senza smettere di tossire, gridò:  
“Se non vedo la faccia di Shaklebolt nella Sala dell'Arco entro cinque minuti, giocherò a Gobbiglie con quello che tieni nelle mutande, ragazzo.”  
Andrew era atterrito.  
Lavorava come portinaio tuttofare nell'atrio del Ministero della Magia da cinque lunghi mesi, ma mai gli era capitato di doversi dividere fra gli ordini di un Indicibile arrabbiato e l'idea, terrificante, di disturbare il Ministro in persona.  
Era quasi certo che avrebbe trovato il Ministro nel suo ufficio, perché pareva che Kinsley Shaklebolt, da quando era stato insignito della carica di Ministro della Magia, avesse ufficialmente trasferito la sua residenza al Ministero: lo si vedeva abbandonare l'edificio solamente per recarsi in visite di lavoro, per presenziare a deposizioni di targhe, per dirigere importanti riunioni con i Capi di Stato dei Paesi vicini... sembrava che il pover'uomo avesse rinunciato a qualsiasi cosa potesse essere riconducibile alla vita privata.  
Facendo un profondo respiro, Andrew si avvicinò al camino che scoppiettava allegro alle sue spalle. E dire che, per un po', aveva sperato che quel camino sarebbe servito solamente a tenerlo al caldo, e al massimo per arrostirci sopra qualcuno dei marshmallow che, lo sapeva, il suo collega Bradley teneva nascosti nel doppiofondo del terzo cassetto della scrivania.  
E invece, per le verruche di Morgana, avrebbe dovuto usarlo per disturbare il Ministro in persona.  
Andrew afferrò una manciata di scintillante polvere color smeraldo dall'ampio contenitore posato sulla mensolina del camino, e, tremando come una foglia, si sforzò di fare il suo dovere. Non era mai stato così terrorizzato, nemmeno quando i Mangiamorte avevano perquisito la sua casa, mesi prima.  
  
Andrew Kourdakis avrebbe fatto fatica a ricordare con precisione la sequenza di eventi di quella notte: parlare con il Ministro – che prevedibilmente si trovava nel suo ufficio, e straordinariamente si mostrò sollecito e per niente rancoroso per via di quell'interruzione – lo aveva lasciato talmente senza fiato che quasi aveva scordato la seconda parte dell'ordine che gli avevano dato gli Indicibili. Solo quando si risollevò barcollando, sentendo la testa che girava per l'emozione, e pensò che un bel sorso di Pozione Corroborante gli avrebbe proprio fatto bene, si ricordò del San Mungo, della squadra di Guaritori da allertare e delle stanze da far preparare. Molto più sicuro di sé – quando osi disturbare il lavoro del Ministro della Magia la notte di Capodanno, dare ordini ad una graziosa strega situata davanti al camino per le chiamate urgenti del San Mungo era un gioco da ragazzi – Andrew completò baldanzosamente i suoi compiti, e poi decise di concedersi un grosso pezzo di liquirizia. Del resto, ora tutto ciò che doveva fare era aspettare. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di grosso, giù all'Ufficio Misteri, e lui sarebbe stato il primo a saperne qualcosa. La sua Margaret sarebbe impazzita di gioia, quando glielo avrebbe raccontato.  
  
Andrew aspettò e aspettò, ascoltando avidamente ogni scricchiolio del grande edificio, ogni borbottio, ogni schiocco. Quando stava per preoccuparsi e rigettare la testa nel camino per strapazzare un po' la bella ragazza del San Mungo, molte cose sembrarono accadere nello stesso momento. L'ascensore dorato in fondo all'ampia sala cominciò a sferragliare rumorosamente, annunciando la risalita dell'ampia gabbia metallica e del suo carico di voci concitate. Gettando alle ortiche ogni prudenza e ogni professionalità, Andrew balzò fuori dalla sua guardiola, curioso di vedere che cosa stava succedendo.  
A pochi passi da lui, le fiamme di un grosso camino usato solitamente dai dipendenti del Ministero si illuminarono di verde, e una gran quantità di maghi e streghe dai camici verde acido si riversarono nell'Atrio, parlottando in maniera sconnessa ma marciando in formazione compatta, quasi fossero dei soldatini bene addestrati.  
Andrew, strizzando gli occhi, si sforzò di osservare il gruppo di Indicibili - erano almeno cinque, questa volta, che, sempre ricoperti di quella strana sostanza gessosa, erano emersi dall'ascensore dorato, e ora avanzavano verso i guaritori. Il Ministro Shaklebolt li seguiva, il mantello sporco e spiegazzato, un'espressione attonita in volto, la bacchetta levata davanti a sé con attenzione: di fronte a lui, sospeso nell'aria c'era un grosso globo di luce dorata. Andrew sapeva di che cosa di trattava: i guaritori erano soliti quel globo per trasportare i feriti gravi, riuscendo a congelare per diversi minuti le loro condizioni cliniche e proteggendo i feriti da ogni possibile urto. Andrew aveva visto suo padre avvolto da quel globo di luce, sette anni prima, quando qualcosa era andato storto nei suoi esperimenti con l'estratto di Prugiforme: Alexandros Kourdakis aveva trascorso otto settimane disteso in un letto del San Mungo, alimentato con dodici pozioni diverse, ed era sopravvissuto per miracolo. Andrew non invidiava quel povero diavolo nascosto nella bolla dorata, non lo invidiava per niente: essere avvolti da quell'incantesimo significava essere messi proprio male.  
Andrew avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo: il suo era uno stomaco delicato, proprio non reggeva la vista del sangue, ed era certo che, qualunque cosa fosse successo agli Indicibili, la persona avvolta da quel globo di luce doveva rappresentare uno spettacolo raccapricciante.  
Del resto, però, non aveva senso aver osservato tutta la scena fino ad ora e poi perdersi proprio il dettaglio fondamentale.  
Mentre due guaritori piuttosto anziani accorrevano con le bacchette levate, aggiungendo luce dorata al globo evocato dal Ministro, Andrew si decise finalmente ad alzare la testa.  
Si aspettava membra divelte, ferite marcescenti, lineamenti orribilmente sfigurati da antiche e terribili maledizioni... niente lo avrebbe preparato alla sorpresa che provò quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla figura rannicchiata in quel globo di luce.  
Non era per il corpo di un Indicibile che lui era stato costretto a disturbare il Ministro della Magia.  
Quello che un'intera squadra di Guaritori si affrettava a soccorrere era un animale.  
Un grosso, tremante cane nero.  
  
 

***

  
  
_Budapest, 2 gennaio 1999_  
  
Margit Birò detestava ogni cosa della palazzina situata al 123 di via Pétersy.  
Detestava la serratura del cancelletto, che si decideva a scattare solamente esercitando la giusta pressione con la chiava inserita ad una particolare angolatura; detestava la puzza nauseante del detergente che la signora Somogyi utilizzava almeno tre volte al giorno per pulire l'androne d'ingresso; detestava la coppia di novelli sposi del secondo piano, che ogni giorno doveva scambiarsi appassionate e rivoltanti effusioni sulle scale; detestava le tubature vecchie e mezze marce, che ogni inverno gelavano e causavano problemi. Più di ogni altra cosa, detestava il minuscolo ascensore con la porta a vetri smerigliati che percorreva con una lentezza estenuante il suo tragitto, traballando e scricchiolando minacciosamente. Soprattutto, lo detestava perché, un giorno sì e uno no, quell'aggeggio infernale era rotto. Guasto, fuori servizio, momentaneamente inutilizzabile, morto. E Margit abitava al quinto piano, e caracollare su per cinque rampe di scale quando si aveva un pancione grosso come una mongolfiera che nemmeno ti fa vedere di che colore sono le tue scarpe può essere incredibilmente stancante. Del resto, quando si hanno diciotto anni, dei genitori bigotti, una bambina in grembo e un fidanzato _desaparecidos_ ci si deve considerare fortunati ad averlo, un appartamento da detestare.  
  
Tra un rantolo e uno sbuffo, dopo almeno sei pause per riprendere fiato e una fastidiosa fitta alle reni, Margit raggiunse finalmente il suo pianerottolo al quinto piano, trascinando svogliatamente la grossa busta della spesa. Aveva fatto scorte degne di un attacco atomico, ed era intenzionata a sigillarsi in casa per la prossima settimana: la prossima volta che avrebbe fatto quelle dannate scale, sarebbe stato per andare in ospedale a conoscere di persona la piccola Blanka, che ormai, a giudicare dal peso del suo pancione, tanto piccola non doveva essere.  
Stava per infilare la chiave nella sua toppa, quando sentì un movimento alle sue spalle e il rumore di una porta che si apriva.  
Sorrise soddisfatta, preparandosi a salutare la sua vicina di casa: se c'era una cosa che non detestava del numero 123 di via Pétersy, era la sua dirimpettaia. Dopo sei mesi di chiacchiere noncuranti sul pianerottolo, ancora non aveva capito che cosa ci facesse una donna inglese dai gesti da signorina di buona famiglia in una topaia come quella nella periferia di Budapest. Margit non glielo aveva mai chiesto, e lei non glielo aveva mai detto. Del resto, la signorina inglese, come amava chiamarla lei, non le aveva mai chiesto che cosa ci facesse Margit da sola con una bambina in arrivo, e Margit non glielo aveva mai detto. Il loro era un rapporto fatto di battute sarcastiche e frecciatine, ma anche di passaggi in auto, buste della spesa lasciate sullo zerbino dell'altra e lunghe chiacchierate davanti a forti tazze di tè, ma le confidenze si fermavano alle indiscrezioni sugli effetti della nuova influenza intestinale che funestava il quartiere.  
Alhena Macnair era una delle persone più strane che Margit avesse conosciuto – e nei suoi diciotto anni di vita ne aveva conosciute tante, di persone strane – ma a lei piaceva per quello. Alhena Macnair insegnava danza classica in una scuola sgangherata ad un paio di fermate di tram da lì, parlava un ungherese discreto, pur non avendo la minima intenzione di perdere il suo accento inglese, viveva con un cagnolino zoppo e spelacchiato e non parlava mai, nemmeno per sbaglio, di quello che si celava nel suo passato. Aveva modi di fare da piccola nobile, ma una volta Margit l'aveva sentita litigare con un tizio ubriaco che le aveva detto chissà quale volgarità in mezzo alla strada, e aveva fatto sfoggio di un'aggressività e di un arsenale di parolacce - inglesi e ungheresi - degne del migliore camionista pieno di birra. Viveva sola, Margit non aveva mai visto una persona sotto i quarant'anni mettere piede in casa sua, ma regolarmente riceveva una coppia piuttosto anziana che con lei parlava un buon inglese, ma che fra loro comunicava in un ungherese così stretto che non c'erano dubbi sulla loro origine.  
A volte, attorno ad Alhena succedevano cose strane: Margit non era mai riuscita ad assimilare del tutto queste stranezze, perché era come se tutto svanisse prima ancora di essere iniziato, appena fuori dal suo campo visivo, ma al tempo stesso, quando stava con lei, la ragazza era sicura che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nell'aria. Era più che altro una sensazione sottopelle, come un soffio d'aria fredda che le faceva rizzare i peli delle braccia, ma non era una sensazione spiacevole.  
E poi, anche se Alhena l'avrebbe negato fino alla morte, guardandola con i suoi grandi occhi chiari pieni di sarcasmo, Margit era sicura che la sua vicina di casa fosse riuscita ad addomesticare un gufo.  
  
Quando si voltò verso la porta della sua vicina, Margit era certa che avrebbe scorto la figura esile di Alhena, il suo sorriso sfuggente e il suo sguardo attento.  
Non si aspettava certo di trovarsi davanti un uomo dall'aria sconvolta.  
Era un uomo alto, con una folta chioma rossa raccolta in una coda di cavallo, e il suo viso un tempo doveva essere stato quello di un bel ragazzo, ma ora era solcato da brutte cicatrici nodose. Era pallido, e i suoi vivaci occhi blu vagavano da una parte all'altra, confusi. Quando la vide, l'uomo le riversò addosso un fiume di rapide parole in inglese, di cui Margit colse solo il nome di Alhena.  
Sollevando un sopracciglio stanco, Margit intimò all'uomo, nel suo inglese pigro e stentato, di parlare più piano.  
“Devo parlare con Alhena. Abita qui, vero?”  
Margit esitò. Ora che lo guardava da vicino, quell'uomo aveva qualcosa di strano: innanzitutto, indossava un mantello. Chi è che se ne va in giro con un mantello, invece di mettersi una giacca a vento termica? E poi, quell'uomo era inglese: Alhena non parlava mai della sua vita in Inghilterra, e Margit aveva la forte sensazione che la sua vicina non volesse più avere niente a che fare con la patria della regina Elisabetta e del tè delle cinque. Ma soprattutto, se quell'uomo stava chiedendo se Alhena abitava lì, significava che Alhena non era in casa. E allora, come diamine aveva fatto Sir Sfregiato a uscire dal suo appartamento, solo un attimo prima?  
Margit strinse gli occhi, fissando minacciosamente quell'uomo e stringendo più saldamente tra le mani i manici della sporta con la spesa. In caso di necessità, era abbastanza sicura di riuscire a roteare su sé stessa e colpirlo in faccia con la sua spesa: con un po' di fortuna, lo avrebbe preso con il barattolo della marmellata, 'ché tanto, sfregio più, sfregio meno...  
L'uomo fece un paio di passi verso di lei, e aprì la bocca per parlare di nuovo... e vomitò. Margit, disgustata, fece un balzo indietro, reprimendo un gemito. Ne aveva avuto abbastanza di nausee nei mesi scorsi, e ne avrebbe avuto abbastanza di rigurgiti nei mesi a venire, non aveva certo intenzione di mettersi a fare l'infermiera per un tizio inglese, probabilmente ubriaco, potenzialmente pericoloso. L'uomo si accasciò a terra, scosso dai conati, e l'unica frase che Margit riuscì a capire, anche se non aveva il minimo senso, fu:  
“Maledette Passaporte Internazionali”.  
  
A quanto pareva, Sir Sfregiato non era un pazzo giunto fino a Budapest dall'Inghilterra solo per ubriacarsi e cercare di ammazzare Alhena Macnair. Proprio quando Margit stava pensando di battere in ritirata, chiudersi a chiave in camera sua e lasciare che quell'uomo finisse di svuotarsi lo stomaco in santa pace, Alhena era comparsa alle sue spalle, reggendo il guinzaglio di Marmellata, il suo brutto cane.  
Quando aveva scorto la figura scomposta dell'uomo davanti alla sua porta di casa, aveva lasciato cadere il guinzaglio di Marmellata, aveva urlato qualcosa di incomprensibile e si era precipitata su di lui, aiutandolo a rialzarsi. I due si erano stretti a lungo, come avrebbero potuto fare due fratelli, mormorando parole sconnesse e ignorando completamente sia Margit che la pozza di vomito ai loro piedi.  
Quando ebbe la certezza che Alhena era perfettamente padrona della situazione, e che la visita di Pel di Carota era sorpresa ma gradita, Margit decise finalmente di lasciare i due da soli.  
Se ne pentì solo qualche ora dopo: era a letto, tormentata dal mal di schiena e dall'impossibilità di dormire prona, come aveva fatto per diciassette anni, quando dall'appartamento di Alhena udì provenire delle urla. Quelle di Alhena.  
Margit si riscosse di colpo, cercò di sollevarsi a sedere, domandandosi che cosa fare, quando si rese conto che quelle di Alhena non erano urla che invocavano aiuto. Alhena era furiosa, parlava ad alta voce in un inglese per Margit incomprensibile, e la voce di Sir Sfregiato era solo un basso mormorio conciliante.  
Quando si udì il suono di un oggetto che colpiva il pavimento, infrangendosi, Margit cominciò a preoccuparsi. A preoccuparsi per l'incolumità di Sir Sfregiato, non certo per quella di Alhena.  
Le cose continuarono così per una mezz'oretta: Alhena urlava e piangeva, Sir Sfregiato cercava di tranquillizzarla, gli oggetti si infrangevano e Marmellata uggiolava, spaventato.  
Quando finalmente la situazione parve calmarsi, Margit era preoccupata. Non aveva mai sentito la sua vicina di casa perdere la testa a quel modo, e non era certa di fidarsi del capellone con le cicatrici in faccia. Presa da un'improvvisa ispirazione, balzò in piedi – o meglio, arrancò fino a riuscire a mettersi in posizione eretta, maledicendo per l'ennesima volta l'ingombro della sua pancia – e attraversò la sua casa buia. Aprì la porta, e quando giunse sul pianerottolo, si accorse che Alhena e il rosso avevano lasciato la porta di casa aperta. Ecco perché era riuscita a sentire così bene la loro lite. La luce del piccolo salotto era accesa, e la scena che le si parò davanti lasciò Margit senza parole: Alhena, di solito così compassata e fredda, col viso simile ad una maschera priva di emozioni, era rannicchiata a terra. Piangeva, e si stringeva all'uomo dai capelli rossi, che intanto la cullava come se fosse stata una bambina di pochi anni.  
Tra un singhiozzo esausto e l'altro, Alhena ripeteva ossessivamente due sole parole.  
_“È vivo.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Note:_  
Credo che qualche premessa, in questo caso, sia d'obbligo: forse non sarà il modo migliore di invogliare qualcuno a leggermi, ma c'è un motivo ben preciso se ho una laurea in filosofia e non in marketing.  
Questa storia non ha alcuna necessità d'essere. E va contro tutto quello che ho sempre scritto e letto.  
Sono sempre stata una grande sostenitrice dell'aderenza al canon sempre e comunque, ho sempre creduto che la forza delle fanfiction stesse proprio nell'incunearsi nei momenti d'ombra di una storia, sviluppando personaggi e passaggi di trama solitamente lasciati in ombra.  
Eppure, col tempo ho capito che la cosa più importante è la serenità che si prova mettendo le dita sulla tastiera. E se una storia chiede d'essere scritta, e lo fa con un'urgenza che è quasi un bisogno fisico, allora io posso solo capitolare.  
Questa storia potrebbe essere considerata un lungo (ma non troppo lungo, lo prometto) epilogo alternativo alla mia long “La danza delle spade”. Un epilogo che mai avrei creduto di poter scrivere, dal momento “La danza delle spade” aveva per protagonista e voce narrante Sirius Black, e si interrompeva, ovviamente, col sopraggiungere degli eventi narrati ne “L'Ordine della Fenice”.  
C'era anche un mio personaggio originale, in quella storia, un personaggio che non ha mai smesso di parlarmi, anche dopo mesi dalla conclusione della sua storia. Un personaggio a cui ho deciso di dare ascolto, gettandomi in quest'impresa un po' folle, forse distruttiva, sicuramente non necessaria.  
Dal momento che “La danza delle spade” è molto lunga e molto acerba, non voglio che nessuno senta il bisogno di recuperarla, per seguire “Adagio”: cercherò di dare tutte le spiegazioni del caso attraverso la bocca e le azioni dei personaggi, giocando anche sulla libertà d'azione che l'abbandono della prima persona singolare mi dà.  
Non me la sento di fare promesse di alcun tipo: questa storia è la cosa più pazza che io abbia mai iniziato a scrivere, ma sono tanto felice di avere iniziato a farlo.  
Benvenuti.


	2. Danzare in tempo di guerra, è come sputare in faccia al diavolo

_ Capitolo 1   
  
**Danzare in tempo di guerra, è come sputare in faccia al diavolo** _

  
  
  
  
_“Avanti, puoi fare di meglio!” esclamò, la voce appena alterata da un tono vagamente canzonatorio. Sperava di provocare Bellatrix, di spingerla a fare qualcosa di stupido, rivelando un punto debole. Vide il suo sorriso allargarsi ancora di più, mentre i suoi occhi si illuminavano di una luce fredda e la sua bacchetta si muoveva così rapidamente che lui non ebbe nemmeno il tempo d capire che cosa stava succedendo._  
 _Il dolore che gli esplose nel petto gli annebbiò per un attimo la vista, mentre perdeva l'equilibrio e cadeva all'indietro._  
 _Aspettò di sentire il duro impatto della pietra con il suo corpo, ma tutto quello che udì fu la voce di Harry che gridava il suo nome._  
Gridava e gridava, e Sirius continuava a precipitare, i polmoni sempre più vuoti, la coscienza che faticava ogni secondo di più a mantenere la presa sul suo corpo.  
 _La voce di Harry si fece un sospiro sempre più flebile, sempre meno angosciato, finché quel sussurro si trasformò in un soffio delicato che sembrava parlare al centro esatto del suo essere, con una malinconia tanto dolce che Sirius sarebbe rimasto ad ascoltarlo per sempre._  
 _Non aveva più voce, né orecchie con cui ascoltare suoni, e non esistevano più pensieri coerenti, o sensazioni, ma mentre avvertiva il suo intero essere dissolversi un un'assenza di tensioni intuì, più che sentire, una voce pronunciare un'ultima volta il suo nome._  
 _La voce di James era una carezza che gli indicava la direzione in cui lasciare andare quel che restava della sua volontà._  
Nel suo ultimo anelito di consapevolezza, la seguì.  
  
E poi la voce tornò a farsi intensa, tornò ad essere qualcosa di corporeo, non più un mormorio al centro della sua coscienza, ma qualcosa di concreto, qualcosa che poteva essere udito solo da orecchie umane, orecchie che facevano parte di un corpo vivo, fatto di sensazioni, di un dolore atroce in mezzo agli occhi, di membra adagiate su una superficie morbida...  
 _“Sirius.”_  
Harry, non James. Harry che chiamava il suo nome, la voce roca, una disperazione incredula a incrinare le sue parole.  
Sirius avrebbe solo voluto scivolare di nuovo in quel vuoto confortante, quel vuoto dove non c'era coscienza, dove non c'era altro che un nulla privo di ogni tipo di sofferenza.  
Ma Harry ripeteva il suo nome, e Sirius sapeva che quel ragazzo aveva bisogno di lui.  
Bellatrix, i Mangiamorte, la Profezia... doveva tornare da lui.  
Con un immenso sforzo di volontà, Sirius costrinse i suoi occhi ad aprirsi sulla luce fredda e troppo intensa di quella stanza. Aprire gli occhi, separare due sottili membrane di carne l'una dall'altra era stato uno forzo così intenso che per un attimo Sirius temette di essersi spinto troppo in là.  
La luce era troppo violenta, i suoi occhi iniziarono a lacrimare mentre lui cercava di sottrarsi a quel bruciante dolore, troppo debole per sollevare una mano a schermarsi il viso... e poi qualcosa di grosso oscurò del tutto la sua visuale, qualcosa gli si gettò addosso, soffocandolo in un abbraccio che minacciò di mozzargli il respiro.  
 _Harry_.  
Harry stava bene, allora. Qualcuno li aveva portati via dall'Ufficio Misteri...  
Sirius avrebbe voluto rispondere all'abbraccio di Harry, stringerlo fra le braccia, cercare di mormoragli qualche parola di conforto, ma gli era impossibile.  
Si sentiva esausto, sentiva dolore ovunque, ed era come se il suo corpo fosse stato pressato ed allungato all'infinito. Anche respirare si stava facendo sempre più difficoltoso, e fu con un moto di sorpresa che si accorse che l'inquietante rantolo che riempiva la stanza proveniva dalla sua gola.  
Ci fu un suono concitato di passi, parole allarmate, poi una voce molto vicina a Sirius esclamò:  
“Esca, signor Potter.”  
Harry protestò vigorosamente, ma Sirius faceva fatica a concentrarsi su quello che gli stava intorno.  
Movimenti confusi, una sagoma scura allontanò quasi a forza Harry, e prima che Sirius trovasse la forza per cominciare a protestare un volto si stagliò davanti agli occhi di Sirius: un uomo giovane, un viso bello, ma freddo, una carnagione olivastra che non era per niente lusingata dalla mascherina verde acido che gli copriva la bocca...  
“Stia tranquillo, signor Black. L'abbiamo ripreso, è al sicuro, ora. Non la lasceremo tornare laggiù.”  
C'erano mani che tastavano e armeggiavano in maniera esperta con il suo corpo, sollevavano il suo braccio destro, vi iniettavano una scarica dolorosa, gelida, che si diffondeva rapidamente attraverso tutti i suoi nervi...  
“Riposi, ora” sussurrò il giovane uomo con voce affabile, e Sirius, che ormai non riusciva più a distinguere le figure attorno a sé, si lasciò andare.  
  
 

***  
 

  
Ron e Hermione si lanciarono un'occhiata complice: Harry era pallidissimo, sembrava sul punto di svenire. Era accasciato su una scomoda poltroncina imbottita, la stessa che aveva occupato negli ultimi sei giorni, sempre, puntuale come un orologio. Da quando Kinglsey Shaklebolt, la notte di Capodanno, si era presentato nell'appartamentino che lui e Ron dividevano, con il viso scolpito da un'espressione così grave da gelare all'istante ogni tardivo festeggiamento, portando con sé quella sconvolgente notizia, Harry aveva trascorso tutte le sue giornate fuori da quella stanza in un'ala isolata del San Mungo. Arrivava tutti i giorni alle otto precise, e se ne andava solo dopo le sei, quando la Guaritrice di turno lo implorava di rispettare gli orari delle visite, la voce tremante. Nel gennaio del 1999 era difficile, per chiunque, chiedere a Harry Potter di fare qualcosa che chiaramente andava contro la sua volontà.  
Fosse stato per lui, non avrebbe abbandonato la sua posizione nemmeno per pranzare, motivo per cui Hermione, Ron e la signora Weasley si erano assunti il compito di presentarsi al San Mungo ogni mezzogiorno per cercare di obbligare Harry a ingoiare rapidamente almeno un sandwich.  
La sconvolgente notizia che un gruppo di Indicibili, la notte di Capodanno, aveva provocato un'esplosione all'interno di una sala dell'Ufficio Misteri, causando il crollo di un antico arco di pietra dalle proprietà ancora non del tutto note al grande pubblico, e che fra le macerie del crollo avevano ritrovato il corpo esanime, ma ancora vivo, di un grosso cane nero, era stata tenuta segreta. Il Ministro Shaklebolt in persona si era assicurato che tutti i Guaritori coinvolti nel caso mantenessero il riserbo più assoluto. Eppure, il fatto che i tre protagonisti della Guerra e della Pace, invece di godersi le meritate vacanze invernali avessero preso a trascorrere molto tempo al San Mungo, non era per niente passato inosservato: i giornalisti si erano sbizzarriti in teorie l'una più assurda dell'altra. Il Cavillo aveva pubblicato un lungo articolo in cui dimostrava come il loro soggiorno all'interno dei sotterranei della Gringott l'anno precedente doveva aver causato un brutto contagio di Landamina Rannuvolata – la spora di un fungo invisibile in grado di far evaporare lentamente la sanità mentale del malcapitato. L'Eco della Pluffa aveva strillato in lungo e in largo che Potter e Weasley soffrivano di Vertigolite, una malattia piuttosto diffusa nei giocatori di Quidditch semi-professionali: quest'articolo aveva riempito di orgoglio e soddisfazione Ron, e aveva strappato una risatina sprezzante a Ginny, che aveva promesso di dare fuoco a tutte le sue vecchie copie della rivista, appena fosse tornata a Hogwarts. Infine, la Skeeter aveva sostenuto che, per alleviare la tensione durante l'anno di peregrinazione, i tre eroi del Mondo Magico dovevano aver stretto un legame particolarmente saldo, che ora doveva essere sfociato nell'assidua presenza della signorina Granger nei corridoi del reparto maternità – tutti avevano notato come i suoi fianchi si fossero riempiti negli ultimi mesi, no? – e Potter e Weasley, in qualità entrambi di papabili padri, erano con lei a dividersi gioie e responsabilità. Quest'articolo aveva rischiato di far svenire Ron, e di certo era riuscito a far venire una crisi di nervi alla signora Weasley.  
  
Harry parve non accorgersi della presenza dei due ragazzi fino a quando loro non gli furono accanto, e Hermione chiese, con voce forzatamente allegra:  
“Ci sono novità, Harry?”  
Il ragazzo sussultò, si raddrizzò gli occhiali sul naso e disse, con voce roca:  
“Sì. Si è svegliato.”  
Hermione e Ron, quasi contemporaneamente, proruppero in grida esultanti, fino a quando, finalmente, Harry riuscì a spiegare:  
“Be', oddio, non proprio. Ha aperto gli occhi, ma sembrava non vedere nemmeno quello che aveva attorno, poi ha fatto un rantolo orribile e mi hanno buttato fuori...”  
I due ragazzi, di nuovo, si lanciarono un'occhiata complice, un po' preoccupati.  
Con un sospiro, Harry proseguì:  
“Dieci minuti fa è uscito il Guaritore Landmann, ha detto che per un altro paio di giorni preferiscono tenerlo sedato... ma le sue funzioni vitali sono tutte ripartite naturalmente. Secondo lui, quando lo sveglieranno di nuovo, potranno iniziare la riabilitazione. Ora è debole, ma a livello fisico non sembra avere alcun tipo di danno...”  
Il ragazzo lasciò ricadere il capo all'indietro, come se pronunciare quelle poche parole lo avesse completamente stremato.  
“Oh, Harry, ma è fantastico! Landmann è il migliore, se dice così significa che davvero... che andrà tutto bene!”  
Harry guardò Hermione con le labbra tese in una linea sottile, e annuì. Non c'era bisogno che nessuno dei tre pronunciasse ad alta voce quello che si aggirava nella mente di tutti: nessuno, nemmeno il famoso Landmann, aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse necessario fare. La vita dell'uomo disteso nella camera 3 del reparto riservato ai dipendenti dell'Ufficio Misteri era appesa al filo dell'intuito e della fortuna dei Guaritori.  
Quando Kingsley aveva comunicato ad un Harry sconvolto che il corpo di Sirius Black, incosciente, debilitato ma _vivo_ , era stato ritrovato fra le macerie della sala dell'Arco nell'Ufficio Misteri, la prima reazione di Harry e dei suoi amici era stata di incredula, sconvolta, immensa gioia. Harry si era precipitato al San Mungo, ma il corpo di Sirius era tenuto sotto strettissima osservazione: il suo caso era unico in letteratura, i Guaritori migliori del San Mungo si muovevano attorno a lui – e un paio di luminari erano stati convocati in tutta fretta dalle migliori accademie di Magimedicina di tutta l'Europa – ma le certezze erano pochissime. Nessuno sapeva che cosa aspettarsi, e la paura di fare un passo falso e risvegliare troppo in fretta il corpo di quell'uomo, causando danni irreparabili, era tantissima. E così Sirius era stato incantato con un sonno profondo in grado di rallentare al massimo tutte le sue funzioni vitali, così da dare tempo ai Guaritori di studiare la situazione e capire quale fosse il modo migliore di procedere.  
A Harry era stato concesso di vederlo solamente dopo tre giorni dal suo salvataggio dalle macerie dell'Arco, e solo attraverso uno spesso vetro che isolava la stanza asettica in cui era tenuto dal resto dell'ospedale: non avendo idea di che cosa fosse successo a Sirius in quei due anni, né di come fosse stato possibile che il suo corpo uscisse da quell'Arco in perfette condizioni, come se fossero passati solo pochi secondi da quando lo aveva attraversato – il sangue sul taglio che aveva in faccia era ancora fresco, quando erano riusciti a trasformare il grosso cane nero in Sirius Black – si temeva che qualsiasi cambiamento nelle condizioni ambientali potesse essere pericoloso per le persone coinvolte nella sua cura, e fatali per il paziente.  
Lentamente, i Guaritori avevano iniziato ad alleggerire l'incanto di sedazione, potendo così effettuare maggiori controlli sulle sue funzioni vitali, e a partire dal terzo giorno avevano permesso a Harry di passare del tempo in sua compagnia.  
La mattina del sei gennaio il Guaritore Landmann, un uomo giovane, ma dotato di un talento fuori dal comune, aveva decretato che fosse arrivato il momento di correre qualche rischio, e provare a risvegliare il paziente.  
Il risultato non era stato esattamente quello sperato, ma per lo meno i Guaritori avevano osato sollevare l'incanto sedativo, e ora Sirius Black giaceva in un sonno indotto solamente da una banale pozione calmante molto concentrata: non c'erano stati significativi peggioramenti nelle sue funzioni vitali, e questo faceva sperare che ben presto avrebbero potuto diluire di molto la pozione calmante, permettendo al paziente di riprendere coscienza per qualche ora ogni giorno.  
  
Harry, per una volta, avrebbe voluto saltare il pranzo: Sirius si era riaddormentato solo da un'ora, e poteva ancora succedere di tutto. Non si sarebbe mai perdonato se qualcosa fosse andato storto e lui non fosse stato fuori dalla sua stanza, mai. Hermione e Ron, però, ebbero la meglio: i Guaritori sapevano perfettamente dove trovarlo, se fosse successo qualcosa, e lui aveva bisogno di mantenersi in forze.  
I tre ragazzi, immersi in una fitta conversazione, attraversarono il corridoio ampiamente illuminato dell'area riservata ai casi speciali protetti dal Ministero del San Mungo, senza prestare la minima attenzione a ciò che li circondava. Se fossero stati meno presi dall'analisi che Harry stava facendo delle parole del Guaritore Landmann, si sarebbero accorti che una giovane donna dal volto pallido era ritta in piedi lungo il corridoio, fissando con occhi spaventati la porta dalla quale erano appena emersi.  
Se uno di loro si fosse gettato un'occhiata alle spalle, avrebbe visto quella donna fare un sospiro profondo, sistemarsi un ciuffo di capelli chiari dietro l'orecchio sinistro e gettarsi oltre la porta che loro avevano lasciato, con il volto deformato dalla stessa espressione di terrore che avrebbe avuto un uomo incaricato di gettarsi in un nido di Acromantule.  
  
 

***  
 

  
Eugenie Collins, ventisette anni e un diploma in Guarigione e Medimagia fresco di pochi mesi, appose con uno svolazzo la sua firma in fondo alla scheda su cui aveva diligentemente appuntato tutti i parametri vitali del signor Black: ancora non poteva credere che il signor Landmann l'avesse scelta - lei sola, fra tutti gli specializzandi! - per fare parte del selezionato e prestigioso numero di Guaritori coinvolti nel caso Black. Si trattava di un caso più unico che raro, una fantastica occasione per fare ricerca in campi inimmaginabili, oltre che un ottimo trampolino di lancio per la sua carriera. Oh, certo, la sua amica Betty, specializzanda in Fatture Accidentali, il suo primo giorno di lavoro aveva già messo la bacchetta addosso a tre pazienti, mentre a Eugenie non era mai stato permesso di fare qualcosa che non fosse prendere appunti e misurare il battito cardiaco del paziente, ma insomma, le cose non erano nemmeno lontanamente paragonabili.  
Eugenie stava lavorando con i migliori Guaritori d'Europa, e se solo Black fosse sopravvissuto qualche altra settimana, per il tempo necessario di permettere loro di compiere qualche studio approfondito, la sua presenza in quell'equipe sarebbe stata un biglietto in grado di aprirle le porte di qualsiasi ospedale del mondo.  
Landamnn era convinto che Black sarebbe sopravvissuto, ma Eugenie, lungi dal voler contraddire il più giovane Guaritore ad essersi guadagnato la nomina di Caporeparto, non riusciva ad essere così fiduciosa: l'uomo disteso su quel letto era un mucchietto d'ossa tenuto insieme da un sottile strato di pelle grigiastra, e lei temeva che si spezzasse ogni volta che un Guaritore lo muoveva per effettuare qualche analisi. Certo, i suoi parametri vitali si facevano di giorno in giorno più stabili, ma quando qualche ora prima aveva aperto gli occhi, Eugenie aveva a stento trattenuto un gemito di orrore: quello sguardo cieco ero lo sguardo di un pazzo, di un uomo incapace di vedere oltre i confini della propria mente.  
Eugenie si era informata bene: l'Emeroteca del San Mungo era estremamente fornita, e lei aveva letto tutto quello che aveva trovato su Sirius Black; aveva iniziato dai quotidiani di sedici anni prima, che lo descrivevano come il Mangiamorte che aveva portato Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato ai Potter, passando per i giornali del '96, in cui era ritratto come un assassino in fuga da Azkaban, fino ad arrivare alle cronache dei processi dello scorso autunno, quando il nome di Black era stato pulito da ogni accusa, la verità sul suo conto era stata portata a galla – Harry Potter e il ministro Shaklebolt in persona avevano giurato davanti all'Alta Corte del Wizengamot, fornendo prove inconfutabili dell'innocenza di Black – e lui e suo fratello Regulus avevano ricevuto entrambi un Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe, alla memoria.  
Eugenie aveva osservato a lungo le fotografie di Black, sia quelle del ragazzo affascinante che era stato nei suoi ultimi anni di scuola e nei pochi anni da uomo libero che aveva vissuto combattendo Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, sia quelle che lo ritraevano prigioniero, folle e urlante ad Azkaban. Non c'erano dubbi sul fatto che quel corpo pallido e malandato che aveva sotto gli occhi appartenesse al prigioniero dall'aria spettrale: se non glielo avessero assicurato, in quei lineamenti ossuti e tetri lei non sarebbe mai stata capace di rivedere il ragazzo affascinante che sedeva sulle rive del Lago Nero accanto ad un giovane James Potter.  
  
Quando Eugenie si voltò per lasciare la stanza e portare il suo rapporto nell'ufficio di Landmann, per poco non rischiò di urlare: accanto alla porta c'era qualcuno, qualcuno che si era mosso in modo così silenzioso che Eugenie, persa nei suoi pensieri, non l'aveva sentito arrivare.  
Era una donna che doveva avere all'incirca la sua età: piccola di statura, magra, avvolta in un cappotto babbano scuro, il suo viso era così pallido da confondersi con il muro bianco alle sue spalle. I suoi capelli chiari arrivavano appena a sfiorarle il mento, e sembravano aver bisogno di una bella spazzolata. Sarebbe stata carina, probabilmente, se solo avesse perso qualche minuto a coprirsi quelle profonde venature scure sotto gli occhi, se avesse spalmato un po' di colore sulle sue gote esangui, e se non avesse fissato il letto su cui era disteso Sirius Black con uno sguardo a dir poco allucinato.  
“Signorina, non può stare qui. Devo chiederle di uscire.”  
Le regole erano regole: nessuna visita era ancora permessa, salvo quelle del signor Potter – il quale del resto aveva minacciato di far saltare per aria l'intero reparto, se non lo avessero lasciato avvicinare al letto di Black – e solo sotto la sorveglianza del Guaritore Landmann.  
La donna parve non sentirla: i suoi occhi chiari erano fissi sul letto di Black, a un paio di metri da lei, e il suo respiro, così sembrava a Eugenie, era accelerato.  
“Se è una parente stretta, può aspettare il Guaritore Landmann qui fuori: sarà qui entro venti minuti, e potrà chiedere a lui chiarimenti, ed eventualmente concordare un orario di visita...”  
Le parole morirono sulle labbra di Eugenie mentre la donna sollevava una mano tremante in un gesto di supplica: gli occhi chiari della donna non si erano mai staccati dal corpo addormentato di Black, e ora erano evidentemente pieni di lacrime.  
Eugenie non sapeva che cosa fare: o meglio, sapeva cosa _avrebbe dovuto_ fare, e cioè allontanare immediatamente quella donna, ma non sapeva come farlo. Un conto era studiare una procedura di comportamento e ripeterla con sicurezza ad un esame, diverso era pensare di sfiorare quella donna che sembrava pronta ad accasciarsi al suolo in ogni momento, o interrompere quello sguardo così intenso che aveva il potere di farla sentire un'intrusa fuori posto.  
Eugenie esitò: non sembrava che la donna fosse minimamente intenzionata a fare un passo verso il paziente, e questo era buono. Però doveva andarsene prima che Landmann tornasse: se il Guaritore avesse scoperto che lei aveva lasciato una visitatrice entrare senza permesso nella stanza di Black, si sarebbe beccata la sfuriata più grande della sua carriera. E con ogni probabilità, non avrebbe più avuto una carriera, se non quella di commessa nel negozio di scarpe di suo padre.  
Alla fine, con un sospiro, si decise a intervenire, cercando di assumere il suo tono più professionale:  
“Signorina, dico davvero, la prego di lasciare subito la stanza. Non mi obblighi a fare intervenire la sorveglianza, per favore.”  
Eugenie le posò una mano sulla spalla con un gesto gentile ma fermo, e in quel momento la donna si riscosse: i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime si posarono sul viso di Eugenie e vi indugiarono a lungo, confusi, come se solo in quel momento si fosse resa conto che nella stanza c'era qualcun altro.  
Infine, la donna represse un brivido, lanciò un'ultima occhiata al corpo di Black e poi, guardando Eugenie come se non la vedesse veramente, mormorò:  
“Dovete girarlo...”  
Eugenie fece un passo indietro: c'era un motivo più che fondato se il primo reparto che aveva escluso dalla lista delle possibili specializzazioni era il Janus Thickey: non aveva la minima idea di come approcciarsi ad una persona chiaramente fuori di testa. Forse questo non le faceva particolarmente onore, ma tant'era.  
“Signorina...”  
“Sul fianco destro. Di solito dormiva così.”  
Eugenie aprì la bocca, ma nessun suono lasciò le sue labbra.  
Nel frattempo, silenziosa e rapida com'era arrivata, la donna le voltò le spalle, e scomparve nel corridoio.  
In lontananza, Eugenie avrebbe giurato di udire dei singhiozzi a stento trattenuti.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Note:_  
Il titolo di questo capitolo, come spesso accade, non è farina del mio sacco, ma è tratto da un'opera di Hafid Aggoune.  
Il primo paragrafo di questo capitolo, invece, l'ho ripreso praticamente pari pari dalla fine dell'ultimo capitolo de “La danza delle spade”: l'unica cosa che è cambiata, è la persona.  
Giuro che questo è l'ultimo capitolo “preparatorio”, e dal prossimo entreremo un po' più nel vivo delle vicende. O per lo meno, ci proverò.  
Come mi è già capitato di dire a qualcuno di voi fra i commenti, chiedo un particolare favore a chi non avesse letto La danza delle spade: fatemi sapere se il filo della storia è comprensibile comunque. La mia intenzione è di trovare il modo di dare le giuste spiegazioni in modo da rendere tutto comprensibile a chiunque, ma ormai convivo da troppo tempo con il personaggio di Alhena e la sua storia, e rischio di faticare ad essere obiettiva.  
I prossimi aggiornamenti credo saranno un po' più dilatati, ma solo perché vorrei riuscire a tenere saldamente il filo della narrazione, e ci sono alcuni punti che hanno bisogno di un bel po' di attenzione, e non voglio rischiare di affrettare troppo le cose, facendo sciocchezze.  
In ogni caso, ci sentiremo sicuramente prima di Natale.


	3. And it is dawn the world goes forth to murder dreams

__ Capitolo 2   
**And it is dawn  
the world  
goes forth to murder dreams**

  
  
  
  
  
“La sudicia prole del babbanofilo parla a Kreacher, il traditore del suo sangue fa domande a Kreacher, ma Kreacher non deve obbedire, no no, Kreacher non deve obbedire alla feccia coi capelli rossi.”  
Alhena, che fino a quel momento aveva cercato di concentrarsi solamente sul viso di Bill, familiare e rassicurante, si costrinse ad abbassare lo sguardo: all'altezza delle sue ginocchia, uno degli Elfi Domestici più malandati che avesse mai visto fissava Bill con gli occhi iniettati di odio. Alhena non aveva mai visto un Elfo Domestico parlare a quel modo con un mago, poco importava che si trattasse o meno il suo padrone. Le piaceva quella presa di posizione, faceva presagire un carattere forte... e poi, lei si sarebbe divertita un mondo a prendere in giro Bill, chiamandolo feccia coi capelli rossi. Una risatina nervosa le sfuggì dalle labbra, e fu solo allora che l'Elfo sollevò i suoi grandi occhi acquosi su di lei, osservandola dalla testa ai piedi come se si fosse appena trovato davanti una padella incrostata di sporco particolarmente ostinato.  
“Ah, ma il traditore del suo sangue ha portato una nuova persona nella casa della mia padrona. Kreacher non conosce questa nuova persona, ma Kreacher sa che gli ospiti del figlio della padrona sono solo feccia...”  
“Kreacher” ripeté Bill, con tono fermo e deciso “un Elfo Domestico dovrebbe andare ad avvertire il suo padrone che degli ospiti sono arrivati, che questo gli sia stato ordinato oppure no.”  
Se Alhena aveva creduto che quella creatura avesse già lanciato uno sguardo carico di odio a Bill, ora doveva ricredersi: _questo_ era uno sguardo carico d'odio.  
“Il figlio dell'amante dei babbani parla così, ma Kreacher lo sa che la sua vergognosa famiglia non ha mai visto da vicino un Elfo Domestico.”  
“Kreacher!”  
Esalò un'ultima volta Bill, e finalmente, continuando a borbottare improperi a mezza voce, la creatura si allontanò lungo un corridoio buio.  
Quando Bill e Alhena rimasero soli nella stanza, Alhena avrebbe voluto fare qualche commento su ciò che aveva appena visto, ma era troppo presa a guardarsi attorno: da quando aveva seguito Bill su per quei gradini di pietra, e poi attraverso quel corridoio scuro e polveroso, aveva cercato di concentrarsi solamente sulla figura di Bill che avanzava a passo deciso davanti a lei: sapeva che cosa avrebbe trovato in quella casa, e sapeva anche che, non appena ci avesse messo piede, non avrebbe voluto fare altro che andarsene. E invece era lì, in mezzo a quel salotto tetro, stipato di oggetti preziosi e con ogni probabilità pericolosi, intenta a respirare affannosamente l'odore di chiuso e di silenzio di una dimora che non conosceva più da tempo la felicità. Ora si guardava attorno, e osservando i quadri alle pareti, i preziosi manufatti stipati in vetrine antiche, la polvere degli anni accumulata fra cimeli di famiglia, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a Baillincollig, e alla grande casa dove era cresciuta. Non c'era mai polvere, a Baillicollig, ma Alhena conosceva bene il freddo delle pareti di una casa troppo antica, troppo intrisa di storia e di aspettative, colma di ricordi, fatta di lignaggi e rapporti familiari gelidi.  
Faceva davvero freddo, in quella stanza, e Alhena si sentiva così stupida e fuori luogo, lei con il suo vestito babbano a fiori, quello che le scopriva le braccia e le ginocchia...  
“Kreacher può essere un po' un dito in un occhio, ma di solito se ne sta per i fatti suoi, non ti preoccupare”, spiegò Bill, e Alhena annuì. Non le importava niente dell'Elfo, tutto sommato, anche se certo avrebbe preferito un benvenuto un po' più caloroso.  
All'improvviso, si udirono dei passi pesanti provenire dal corridoio in cui era sparito Kreacher, e ben presto sulla soglia del soggiorno si stagliò una figura cupa: i vestiti fuori moda pendevano inerti da quel corpo alto e troppo magro, e il suo viso pallido e scavato sembrava scomparire, sovrastato com'era da quegli occhi scuri e ardenti, due tizzoni tetri, due buchi neri che attiravano la luce, annientandola.  
Sirius Black.  
Sirius Black, l'assassino brutale e crudele che aveva fatto capolino da ogni giornale, quando lei era poco più che una bambina e cercava di trovare il suo posto in una scuola troppo grande.  
Sirius Black, il pericoloso criminale evaso da Azkaban, il ricercato, il pazzo.  
Sirius Black, l'innocente che era fuggito, l'uomo che era sopravvissuto ai Dissennatori.  
L'uomo che lavorava per Silente, proprio come avrebbe fatto lei, e che, finché non avessero trovato una soluzione diversa, per un po' l'avrebbe ospitata nella sua vecchia casa di famiglia.  
Quando Bill le aveva raccontato la verità sul conto di Sirius Black, Alhena era stata sicura che lui la stesse prendendo in giro. Erano state necessarie le parole di Silente, per convincerla della verità dei fatti, e anche a lui Alhena aveva chiesto se per caso non la stesse prendendo per i fondelli – o meglio, aveva utilizzato un colorito sinonimo che il preside, tuttavia, aveva galantemente finto di non udire.  
Per giorni, prima del trasferimento si era domandata che cosa diamine avrebbe mai potuto dire ad un uomo che per dodici anni era stato in carcere per un crimine che non aveva commesso, un uomo creduto un pazzo e un assassino, un uomo che aveva trascorso praticamente tutta la sua vita adulta in balia dei Dissennatori...  
Mormorò solo un banale ringraziamento per l'ospitalità, mentre gli stringeva la mano dalle dita lunghe e ossute e si costringeva a guardare quegli occhi spiritati, e improvvisamente, davanti allo sguardo carico di disprezzo di quell'uomo, seppe di aver detto la cosa sbagliata.  
Il disprezzo di Sirius Black nei suoi confronti parve solo crescere quando, dopo averla accompagnata nella stanza che Kreacher non le aveva preparata, rimase fermo sulla soglia a fissarla, mentre lei armeggiava con le lenzuola pulite. Alhena era rimasta in silenzio, sopportando con malcelato disagio quello sguardo fisso e duro, e aveva continuato a sollevare e tendere le lenzuola, cercando di non pensare che Sirius Black poteva anche essere innocente, ma certo questo non lo rendeva sano di mente, e con ogni probabilità la sua vita si sarebbe interrotta sulla soglia dei suoi venticinque anni con la gola tagliata durante il sonno.  
“Che c'è, hai paura di avere ancora la Traccia addosso?”  
Il freddo sarcasmo nella voce di Sirius Black fece trasalire Alhena, che improvvisamente abbandonò ogni pretesa di apparire cordiale: il comportamento di quell'uomo era semplicemente ingiusto. Ingiusto e tremendamente irritante. Dimenticandosi subito del suo timore di essere accoltellata durante la notte, sbottò:  
“Direi che dopo otto anni posso essere abbastanza sicura che sia sbiadita del tutto, no?”  
Sirius Black si strinse nelle spalle, come se quella minuscola briciola di interesse nei suoi confronti fosse del tutto scomparsa, dopo quella rivendicazione così puerile. Alhena avrebbe voluto ribattere, piccata, ma qualcosa la frenò: si sentiva così stupida, nell'essere scattata a quel modo... solo una _ragazzina_ avrebbe potuto prendersela così solo perché qualcuno voleva farla apparire più giovane di quel che non fosse.  
“Certo che se però avessi usato la bacchetta, avresti già finito da un pezzo.”  
Di nuovo, quella voce roca, piena di disprezzo, piena di una rabbia che sembrava cercare solo la più piccola scintilla per poter esplodere.  
Alhena gli voltò le spalle, infuriata.  
No, non era infuriata. Quell'uomo che conosceva da una manciata di minuti, con un disprezzo che lei non meritava, era riuscito a farla sentire di nuovo la quattordicenne che, al termine del suo terzo anno di scuola, aveva deciso di non tornare a casa. L'aveva fatta sentire di nuovo quella ragazzina sola e impaurita, quella che, dopo giornate piene di terrore passate a vagare nella Londra babbana, si era ritrovata davanti a un letto con il materasso troppo alto, nella casa di persone buone, persone che, ora lo sapeva, le avevano probabilmente salvato la vita, ma che all'epoca conosceva a malapena, e di cui non era certa di potersi fidare.  
Sirius Black l'aveva ferita.  
“È solo una vecchia abitudine” si ritrovò a mormorare, senza nemmeno sapere perché stesse dicendo quelle cose ad un uomo tanto scontroso “un piccolo gesto che mi aiuta a sentirmi a casa”.  
Sirius Black non aggiunse nulla. Era stato sufficiente quel verso sprezzante, perché Alhena capisse che cosa stava pensando: quella non era casa sua, e lei non si sarebbe mai sentita a casa, tra quelle mura.  
In quel momento, tutta la tensione accumulata nel petto di Alhena si strinse in un nodo soffocante, la ragazza ricacciò indietro le lacrime che le stavano salendo agli occhi, e si voltò verso Sirius Black, pronta a mettere in chiaro un paio di cose: non aveva chiesto lei di passare qualche settimana in quella stupida casa, era stato Silente a proporlo, e Sirius Black aveva accettato. Se non la voleva lì, sarebbe bastata una sua parola, una sola, e lei avrebbe tolto il disturbo senza nemmeno guardarsi indietro. Ma se doveva restare, chiedeva solo di essere lasciata a lavorare per l'Ordine in santa pace, senza doversi preoccupare delle irritazioni immotivate di un uomo che non sapeva assolutamente niente di lei.  
Ma Sirius Black le aveva già voltato le spalle, e stava avanzando con passo deciso verso la soglia della stanza.  
Solo che la soglia non era una soglia, ma un antico arco di pietra. E non c'erano porte, ma solo un velo nero, sottile, che sembrava essere appena stato smosso da un alito di vento. E Sirius non camminava, ma cadeva all'indietro, e il suo corpo si inarcava, aggraziato, e gridare il suo nome non sarebbe servito a niente.  
Non serviva mai a niente, mai.  
  
Alhena si sollevò a sedere di scatto, soffocando a stento il grido che aveva nel petto.  
Le prime luci dell'alba fendevano a fatica il fitto strato di nebbia che ricopriva Dublino, quella mattina: le tende dell'ampia finestra erano scostate, e Alhena poteva scorgere il pallido grigiore che premeva contro i vetri appannati.  
Marmellata, che come sempre le dormiva accanto, il muso posato sul suo petto, era scivolato accanto a lei con un guaito spaventato.  
La donna si concesse un lungo sospiro, gli occhi serrati e le dita contratte sulle lenzuola sudate: era abituata alle notti difficili, ai sonni agitati e ai ricordi che le mozzavano crudelmente il respiro. Negli ultimi due anni si era ritrovata spesso a gridare, impotente, contro un velo nero agitato da una brezza leggera, e ogni volta si era risvegliata in un bagno di sudore e con la sensazione che qualcosa le fosse stato strappato dolorosamente dal petto. Negli ultimi mesi, però, le cose erano migliorate: i brutti sogni non erano cessati, ma erano diventati molto più sporadici e confusi. Spesso non si svegliava nemmeno più, ma immagini confuse le riaffioravano alla mente solo l'indomani mattina, quando la luce del giorno era forte e le cose da fare erano tante, e non c'era proprio tempo di indugiare su vecchie ferite. Faceva male, naturalmente, ma era il dolore sordo di una ferita cronica, una ferita con cui si poteva convivere, una ferita nonostante la quale si poteva provare ad essere felici.  
Fino ad una settimana fa, almeno.  
Fino a quando era rientrata a casa dopo la sua solita passeggiata con Marmellata, e aveva trovato Bill Weasley sul suo pianerottolo. Fino a quando le parole del suo vecchio amico – parole folli, parole a cui non aveva potuto credere – non l'avevano costretta a strappare il tessuto a malapena cicatrizzato delle sue ferite.  
Alhena fece un alto profondo respiro, gli occhi chiusi e tutta la sua attenzione concentrata sul lento sollevarsi del suo diaframma. Quando riaprì gli occhi, si ritrovò lo sguardo scuro e compassionevole di Marmellata puntato addosso, e si concesse di sorridere, affondando le dita in quell'ammasso di pelo ispido.  
“Ti ho spaventato, eh?” mormorò, beandosi del calore tremulo di quel corpicino. Il cagnolino abbaiò due volte, le leccò il polso e si accoccolò meglio sulle sue gambe.  
Alhena sorrise, ripensando a tutte le volte che Marmellata le aveva leccato le lacrime dalla faccia, rifiutandosi di allontanarsi da lei. Quel cane poteva essere la creatura più fifona che Alhena avesse mai incontrato, ma era un compagno fedele, e lei aveva imparato a fare affidamento sul suo musetto impertinente.  
“È tutto a posto, mostro. Solo il caro vecchio velo... immagino siano cose che succedono, quando ti rifiuti di affrontare la realtà.”  
Alhena sapeva che a ventotto anni era decisamente troppo giovane per iniziare a parlare da sola e a utilizzare il proprio cane come analista, ma non era colpa sua se la psicoterapia non era una disciplina particolarmente diffusa fra i maghi. E lei non poteva certo andare da un babbanissimo psicologo a raccontare di quanto la sua testa fosse un casino, perché era nata da una donna pazza e un Mangiamorte, perché un guerra di cui i babbani non sapevano niente l'aveva costretta, bambina, a guardare il suo unico fratello sano di mente morire davanti ai suoi occhi, perché la sua adolescenza era stata un assurdo equilibrio di eccessi e rigore, fra bravate in una scuola di magia durante l'anno e un'accademia di balletto classico l'estate. Non poteva poi dire che tutto era precipitato irrimediabilmente quando aveva deciso di tagliare definitivamente i ponti con tutto quello che la legava alla sua famiglia, andando a vivere con i babbani, e rischiando che suo fratello pazzo facesse saltare in aria lei e le sue tre coinquiline prive di ogni goccia di sangue magico. Non poteva parlare con uno psicologo di come un'altra guerra si fosse avvicinata, e di come lei avesse deciso di combattere, e di come si fosse ritrovata a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto di un uomo che si era comportato come se la detestasse dal primo giorno in cui l'aveva vista. E non poteva certo dire che con quell'uomo aveva finito per andarci a letto, e per litigarci furiosamente, e per raccontargli ogni cosa le passasse per la mente, e per cercare di stargli accanto, nelle sue notti fatte dei ricordi di dodici anni in balia dei mostri. Non poteva dire che, assurdamente, con quell'uomo folle di dolore e rabbia e frustrazione per una prigionia che non meritava aveva finito con l'essere felice, anche se non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di domandarsi che cosa significassero quelle lunghissime ore passate in silenzio, nel buio della sua stanza, a respirare assieme, membra contro membra. Non poteva dire, poi, che il mondo le era crollato addosso quando aveva preso per mano quell'uomo e aveva insistito perché anche lui avesse la possibilità di andare a cercare un gruppo di ragazzini nelle viscere del Ministero della Magia, e lui era scivolato oltre il velo con l'eleganza e l'apparente semplicità di un ballerino intento ad un grand jeté. Non poteva dire di come quegli ultimi due anni le fossero scivolati fra le dita, avvolti in una nebbia ottundente, fatta di incubi e giornate buie in un Paese straniero, che aveva lasciato solo per tornare a combattere una guerra in cui non credeva più. E non poteva parlare nemmeno di quella battaglia nella sua vecchia scuola, perché di quella battaglia lei non ricordava assolutamente niente, se non un paio d'occhi grigi e un ghigno sprezzante, quello della donna che era stata la causa di tutto il suo dolore, la donna che lei aveva inseguito, e che l'aveva quasi uccisa, lasciandola per settimane in un limbo di dolore di cui non aveva memoria.  
Non poteva dire, poi, della sua vita a malapena ricostruita, di Budapest e delle giornate dove il sole, piano piano, era tornato a splendere, sebbene le sue notti fossero spesso fatte ancora di veli neri e petti squarciati. Aveva ritrovato il suo equilibrio fragile, Alhena, e stava cominciando a guardare al suo passato con lo sguardo benevolo di chi il lutto ha imparato a viverlo e ad assimilarlo, a usarlo come scudo, ed era pronta a ricominciare a fiorire, lontano dai ricordi, lontano da un Paese che stava rinascendo dalle sue ceneri, lontano da tutti gli amici che aveva lasciato sul campo di battaglia.  
Perché poi era arrivato Bill, il suo Bill, la sua roccia lontana, e le aveva detto che quel maledetto arco di pietra era crollato, un Indicibile era morto e un cane nero, vivo, era stato estratto dalle macerie.  
Le aveva detto che quei due anni di dolore e di lotta continua per imparare ad andare oltre, a lasciar andare quello che non poteva tornare e ad accettare il suo futuro erano stati del tutto inutili. Le aveva detto che tutti i suoi zoppi tentativi di essere felice altrove, lontano, sola, non l'avevano portata da nessuna parte.  
Perché Sirius Black era vivo, e di nuovo le poche certezze sulle quali si era faticosamente messa in piedi erano franate sotto di lei.  
Sirius Black era vivo, era a Londra, e Alhena avrebbe voluto prendere un aereo – lei, che per aria non ci poteva proprio stare – e scappare lontano, lontanissimo, che so, in Nuova Caledonia, in qualsiasi posto fosse abbastanza lontano perché il suo passato non potesse mai più raggiungerla.  
E invece Alhena, senza nemmeno riuscire a mettere insieme un pensiero dopo l'altro, aveva raccolto pochi vestiti, aveva preso in braccio Marmellata ed era corsa al Dipartimento per i Trasporti Magici del Ministero Della Magia Ungherese, aveva superato una decina di persone in coda davanti all'Ufficio per le Passaporte Internazionali ed era arrivata a Londra.  
Aveva passato giornate intere al San Mungo, intenta a camuffarsi fra la folla e ascoltare di nascosto le parole di Harry e dei suoi amici. Il giorno prima, quando aveva saputo che Sirius Black aveva aperto gli occhi, si era fatta coraggio, e si era introdotta nella sua stanza.  
Alhena non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di piangere il corpo di Sirius, ma quello che aveva visto disteso in quel letto di ospedale era qualcosa di così simile ad un cadavere, che aveva sentito il suo petto dilaniarsi di nuovo.  
E di una cosa era certa: se mai fosse sopravvissuta allo sconvolgimento di sapere che Sirius era vivo solo per vederlo morire di nuovo, lo avrebbe inseguito fino all'inferno, per cancellargli quel maledetto ghigno dalla faccia a suon di ceffoni.  
  
 _Note:_  
Aggiorno molto prima del previsto, ma, del resto, nelle mie intenzioni il capitolo avrebbe dovuto avere anche un'altra scena al San Mungo, Poi però Alhena si è presa più spazio di quanto avevo programmato, ed eccoci qui.  
Ho paura che la sua storia risulti un po' confusa, ma insomma, di nuovo vi chiedo di avere pazienza: più avanti arriveranno altre spiegazioni che spero renderanno tutto più coerente.  
Giusto una precisazione stupida: Marmellata nella Danza era cieco. Ho del tutto liberamente cambiato questo fatto perché, semplicemente, non era previsto che il suo personaggio sopravvivesse alla prima stesura di quei capitoli... è rimasto solo per permettere a Remus di fare una battutaccia. Ora mi ci sono affezionata, ma, francamente, essere brutto e zoppo era già abbastanza, poverino, sarebbe stato un po' esagerato renderlo anche cieco.  
Al solito, se c'è qualcosa di poco chiaro, chiedete pure.  
Ah, questa volta il titolo del capitolo è un verso di una poesia di Cummings: preparatevi, temo che vi spammerò le sue poesie fino alla nausea, qui. È l'ossessione del momento, scusatemi.


	4. Fuori dal blu e dentro al nero

_Capitolo 3  
 **Fuori dal blu e dentro al nero**_  
  
 

  
  
  
  
Luce, di nuovo.  
Anche attraverso le palpebre serrate, la luce di quella stanza era troppo forte.  
Aggressiva, forse. Sembrava che quella luce accecante volesse a tutti i costi scovarlo e strapparlo con violenza a quel mondo fatto di silenzio e suoni ovattati in cui la sua coscienza poteva restare addormentata.  
Un mondo dove non c'erano prigioni a cui tornare, non c'erano incubi dai quali scappare, non c'erano Mangiamorte pronti ad attirare Harry in una trappola...  
Harry.  
Harry e l'Ufficio Misteri, Harry che non aveva accennato a muoversi, quando gli aveva detto di andarsene, Harry che...  
“Signor Black? Riesce a sentirci?”  
Una voce musicale e pacata, una voce che non conosceva lo spinse a concentrarsi sul presente.  
Non si trovava più nell'Ufficio Misteri, ma era da qualche parte al caldo, disteso su di un letto morbido. Non aveva idea di dove potesse trovarsi, né del perché ci fossero diverse persone affaccendate attorno a lui, ma la voce che lo chiamava non sembrava quella di un Auror pronto a consegnarlo ai Dissennatori.  
“Sirius?”  
Questa nuova voce, esitante e spaventata, Sirius la conosceva bene. Era la voce di Harry. Il suo figlioccio sembrava spaventato, ma non come lo sarebbe stato se si fossero trovati in una situazione di estremo pericolo. Non come se lui fosse appena stato catturato, insomma.  
Con un piccolo sforzo di volontà, Sirius si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, lasciando che quella luce fredda e insistente gli ferisse lo sguardo.  
In mezzo alla nebbia dei suoi occhi pieni di lacrime, Sirius scorse il viso familiare di James: era ritto in piedi davanti a lui, e lo fissava con un'intensità vagamente inquietante.  
“Sirius...” mormorò il ragazzo, e il suo viso si aprì in un incerto sorriso.  
Sirius era confuso: quel ragazzo non poteva essere James, e Sirius sapeva che non lo era – gli occhi dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali erano troppo chiari, e fra i ciuffi ribelli della sua fronte si intravvedeva una cicatrice a forma di saetta – ma non era nemmeno l'adolescente che Sirius conosceva.  
Il viso del ragazzo che gli stava davanti era quello di Harry, eppure era anche quello di James: James come Sirius lo ricordava, dopo la scuola, sulla soglia della sua vita da adulto.  
“Harry?”  
Sirius si sorprese nel sentire quanto la sua voce suonasse flebile e roca. Sembrava la voce di un uomo che non aveva pronunciato una parola per anni, eppure erano passati solo pochi attimi da quando l'incantesimo di Bellatrix lo aveva colpito al petto, mozzandogli il respiro.  
“Sirius! Stai... stai bene?”  
La voce di Harry era talmente strozzata che Sirius si affrettò ad annuire.  
Un gesto decisamente sconsiderato, dato che quel piccolo movimento sembrò in grado di rimescolare completamente tutti i contorni della stanza, mentre i suoi occhi si velavano e piccole lucine colorate salivano ad accecargli la vista. Quando la stanza sembrò tornare a fuoco, Sirius cercò di parlare, ma fu assalito da un violento senso di nausea, che minacciò di sopraffarlo. Temendo di vomitare mentre era ancora disteso supino, Sirius cercò di sollevarsi, ma in quel momento un paio di mani decise corsero ad afferrargli le spalle, costringendolo a letto.  
“Non si muova, per favore, signor Black. Riesce a parlare?”  
Di nuovo quella voce musicale.  
Sirius volse appena il capo in direzione di quel suono, e per la prima volta cercò di prestare attenzione a ciò che lo circondava: era in una stanza ampiamente illuminata da numerosi globi di luce argentata sospesi a mezz'aria. Le pareti della stanza erano immacolate, e c'era uno strano odore, un odore freddo e pungente, che chissà per quale motivo gli fece tornare in mente le albe che seguivano la luna piena, a Hogwarts, quando lui, James e Peter scivolavano in silenzio alle spalle di una Madama Chips intenta ad assicurarsi che Remus fosse ancora tutto intero.  
C'erano diverse persone, in quella stanza: uomini e donne che lo fissavano con intensa curiosità al di sopra di lunghe vesti di un nauseante verde acido. Una donna dai capelli scuri raccolti in una morbida crocchia stava armeggiando con un'ampolla da cui si levava un denso fumo violetto, ma tutti gli altri Guaritori sembravano essere vittima di un Incanto della Pastoia, tanto erano immobili, intenti ad osservarlo.  
“Credo di sì”, mormorò Sirius, e ogni parola era sabbia nella sua gola secca.  
L'uomo dalla voce musicale, un giovane dalla pelle color caramello e dai penetranti occhi scuri annuì appena, gli afferrò il polso con una mano coperta da sottili guanti verdi, e dopo aver sussurrato dei numeri incomprensibili ad una giovane donna alta e pesantemente truccata di scuro, sollevò la sua bacchetta, posandola nell'incavo del collo di Sirius.  
La sua reazione fu istintiva: Sirius si gettò di lato, rischiando di cadere dal letto e scalciando per allontanare quell'uomo. Non aveva intenzione di farsi ammazzare da un Auror travestito da Guaritore.  
Accadde tutto molto velocemente: la sua vista si annebbiò, mentre tutto il suo corpo sembrava lambito da lingue di fuoco e ghiaccio. Aveva dolore ovunque, e un fischio assordante premeva sulle sue orecchie, premeva e premeva, come se volesse penetrare nel suo cervello e spremere ogni briciola di coscienza fuori da lui.  
Quel tormento sembrò proseguire per ore, ma quando finalmente la luce tornò a farsi strada nei suoi occhi, era di nuovo inchiodato al letto: altre mani lo tenevano fermo, mentre il Guaritore dalla pelle ambrata sfiorava il suo petto con la punta della sua bacchetta, mormorando a mezza voce una litania infinita e monotona, un incanto che Sirius non riusciva a riconoscere. E più il Guaritore cantava la sua litania, più la pressione nella testa di Sirius diminuiva, rendendogli possibile tornare a respirare senza difficoltà.  
“Signor Black, stiamo cercando di aiutarla. Non abbiamo intenzione di attaccarla o di metterla in pericolo, ma lei deve collaborare” sentenziò seriamente il Guaritore dalla voce musicale.  
Sirius annuì di nuovo, rischiando di scatenare una nuova ondata di nausea, ma riuscì a restare abbastanza concentrato sul mondo che lo circondava. Harry, che per tutto il tempo era rimasto immobile a osservare la scena, fece qualche altro passo avanti, e Sirius poté notare quanto fosse diverso, questo Harry, dal ragazzo che conosceva: il suo viso era smagrito, pallido, e segnato da ombre di preoccupazione troppo profonde, per un ragazzo della sua età.  
Dopo un lungo silenzio, Sirius riuscì a domandare:  
“Dove sono?”  
Il Guaritore che lo stava visitando, che aveva smesso di intonare la sua litania, ma non di sfiorare ogni parte del suo corpo che la punta della sua bacchetta riuscisse a raggiungere, fece per parlare, ma Harry lo interruppe.  
“Sei al San Mungo.”  
Al San Mungo. Il prigioniero più ricercato della comunità magica, ricoverato al San Mungo.  
“Ma... devo nascondermi, io...”  
Harry scosse la testa, si tolse gli occhiali e si passò stancamente una mano sul viso.  
“Sirius, sono successe tante cose... e tu non sei nelle condizioni di ascoltare un racconto troppo lungo. Però...” Harry lanciò un'occhiata al Guaritore che, evidentemente, era a capo di quell'equipe medica, il quale annuì brevemente, prima di rigettarsi a testa china nei suoi esami.  
“Però non ti devi preoccupare. È tutto finito. Sei libero...”  
Sirius fissò a lungo Harry, domandandosi se non avesse definitivamente perso il senno. Da tempo ormai sospettava che le sue facoltà mentali fossero state irrimediabilmente danneggiate dai Dissennatori, ma questa doveva essere la prova definitiva. Tutto finito? Libero, lui? Era evidente che doveva trattarsi solo di un sogno. O di un'allucinazione, forse. L'incantesimo con cui Bellatrix lo aveva colpito all'Ufficio Misteri doveva essere stato più violento del previsto, e ora probabilmente si trovava di nuovo a Grimmauld Place, in preda a chissà quale delirio. Quello che gli stava parlando, con ogni probabilità, era Remus, non Harry.  
“Svegliami...”  
Mormorò, più a sé stesso che ad altri. Harry, o l'immagine di Harry creata dalla sua mente, strabuzzò gli occhi, inforcò di nuovo i suoi occhiali e domandò:  
“Che cosa?”  
“Svegliami”, ripeté Sirius, questa volta un po' più forte, cercando di scorgere un lampo del viso di Remus attraverso i lineamenti di Harry, “è un'illusione troppo realistica, non voglio rischiare di crederci.”  
Harry e il Guaritore si scambiarono un'altra occhiata d'intesa, ma questa volta fu il Guaritore, a proseguire:  
“Signor Black, mi rendo conto che questo potrebbe risultare uno shock, per lei. Per questo preferiremmo raccontarle i dettagli solo quando ci saremo accertati della sua completa ripresa fisica, ma deve sapere che molte cose sono cambiate, dall'ultima volta che è stato cosciente. È stato prosciolto da ogni accusa, ed è, a tutti gli effetti, un uomo libero.”  
L'ultima volta che era stato cosciente... ma che cos'era successo, dopo che era stato colpito dalla maledizione di Bellatrix? Di quella battaglia aveva ricordi confusi, era tutto un turbinare di grida e di angoscia. Ricordava il sollievo nell'aver ritrovato Harry sano e salvo, e ricordava di averlo incitato ad andarsene assieme a quell'altro ragazzino... e poi ricordava Bellatrix che avanzava verso di lui, dopo essersi liberata di Tonks, e ricordava di non aver esitato un secondo a gettarsi sulla sua strada. Ricordava di aver maledetto Alhena, che se ne stava immobile a fissarlo, invece di prendere Harry e portarlo via, e poi ricordava solo la sorpresa del dolore che gli era esploso nel petto, e la voce di James e quella di Harry che si sovrapponevano, e la luce accecante di quella stanza d'ospedale.  
Sentendo l'angoscia della battaglia risvegliarsi nelle sue vene, Sirius si ritrovò a domandare, senza riflettere:  
“Alhena sta bene?”  
Le sopracciglia di Harry si aggrottarono in un moto confuso: Sirius sapeva che quella domanda doveva apparire strana al suo figlioccio, ma non gli importava.  
“Alhena? Macnair?”  
Sirius annuì lentamente, osservando la confusione sul viso di Harry fare spazio ad un moto incurante, mentre il ragazzo sollevava le spalle, disinteressato.  
“Immagino di sì. Vive all'estero, ora, in Bulgaria mi pare, o giù di lì...”  
Alhena se n'era dunque andata? Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per l'Ordine, se n'era andata in mezzo alla guerra?  
Non che fosse dispiaciuto all'idea di saperla lontana da un Paese sull'orlo del baratro, ma non poteva negare di essere deluso dalla sua partenza. Se n'era andata, senza nemmeno aspettare di poterlo salutare. Sirius sapeva che al momento c'erano cose molto più importanti a cui dedicare la sua attenzione – era stato prosciolto da ogni accusa? Com'era possibile che il Ministero avesse acconsentito a un processo nei suoi confronti, e che avesse addirittura creduto alla sua versione dei fatti? – ma dovette combattere a lungo, per scacciare quella bruciante delusione dalla sua mente.  
Il mondo aveva ricominciato a vorticare in maniera incontrollabile, ma questa volta, Sirius lo sapeva, il malessere non era più solamente fisico. Era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa nella sua testa che si rifiutava di funzionare nel modo giusto, qualcosa che gli intimava di scappare e rifugiarsi in un mondo fatto solo di istinti e sensazioni. Harry lo fissava confuso, forse anche spaventato, e Sirius avrebbe voluto allontanarlo... Harry non aveva bisogno di preoccuparsi per lui, era solo un ragazzino che era stato costretto ad affrontare fin troppo, nella sua giovane vita. Doveva essere a Hogwarts, in questo momento, non accanto a lui, in un ospedale.  
Harry non aveva bisogno di vederlo in quello stato, e non era di Harry che ora Sirius aveva bisogno.  
Cercando di concentrarsi sul presente e di mantenere un tono di voce saldo, Sirius domandò, asciutto:  
“Dov'è Remus? Ho bisogno di parlare con lui.”  
Remus avrebbe saputo cosa fare. Remus avrebbe saputo fermare quell'ondeggiare di pensieri, avrebbe trovato il modo migliore di spiegargli quanto era accaduto, e tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Ma Harry non rispose, e il suo viso si rabbuiò tutto, trasformandolo improvvisamente in un adulto tormentato dal dolore. Qualcosa, nel modo in cui Harry distolse lo sguardo, lasciò Sirius boccheggiante: non c'era più il suo dolore, non c'era la sua paura e la sua confusione, ma solo una lenta, fredda angoscia che saliva lentamente ad avvolgerlo in spire soffocanti.  
“Dov'è Remus?” ripeté, la voce un sussurro flebile, quasi che parlare troppo forte avrebbe potuto dare vita e corpo al suo tormento.  
“Sirius... devi capire che le cose sono più complicate di quanto tu pensi. Durante la battaglia all'Ufficio Misteri credevamo che tu fossi... morto... e lo abbiamo creduto per due anni. Siamo nel 1999, è passato tanto tempo da quando tu... da allora, e sono successe tante cose. La guerra è finita, abbiamo vinto, ma c'è stata una battaglia, e...”  
La voce di Harry morì sulle sue labbra, ma era come se non avesse parlato affatto. Le sue parole toccarono le orecchie di Sirius e volarono oltre, come se non avessero un peso, come se non potessero sfiorarlo. Harry diceva sciocchezze, parlava di cose folli e senza senso, ma il dolore che aveva negli occhi era quanto di più reale Sirius potesse immaginare.  
Per l'ultima volta, domandò:  
“Dov'è Remus?”  
Harry non rispose, si limitò a scuotere leggermente la testa, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Non c'era bisogno di parole.  
Sirius chiuse gli occhi, cerando di tenere a bada quella voragine che aveva nel petto, quella voragine che si stava allargando, contaminando tutto ciò che trovava.  
Aveva un gemito intrappolato in gola, ma riuscì a trattenerlo, e si concentrò su quel suono strozzato così a lungo che quasi non si rese conto della scarica elettrica che si diffondeva nel suo corpo, scorrendo nel suo sangue al ritmo del suo cuore impazzito. Era un dolore familiare, una scossa fatta d'eccitazione e terrore, quel salto nell'ignoto che doveva affrontare ogni volta che il suo corpo mutava forma, mentre i suoi sensi umani si facevano sottili, e quelli di Felpato prendevano il sopravvento.  
L'odore dei medicamenti assalì il suo naso delicato come uno schiaffo in pieno viso, e i colori andarono a fondersi l'uno sull'altro, appiattendosi e trasformandosi in scie di movimento.  
Il dolore c'era ancora, era tutto lì, concentrato nel ringhio basso nella sua gola, ma era un dolore fatto di rabbia cieca e disarticolata, una sensazione primordiale che lo stordiva, e i suoi sensi animali lo proteggevano, almeno in parte, dalla portata sconvolgente della piena consapevolezza.  
Suoni attorno a lui, e movimenti rapidi, odori di sconosciuti che si avvicinavano minacciosamente, una bacchetta puntata contro di lui... i suoi istinti furono più rapidi dei suoi pensieri: davanti ad una bacchetta levata, si fugge o si attacca. E Felpato non era fatto per fuggire. I suoi denti trovarono la carne morbida di un braccio, e il gemito sopra la sua testa non bastò a convincerlo a mollare la presa. Era più facile lasciare che il dolore si trasformasse in fauci serrate, era facile respirare affannosamente, e ignorare l'intenso vociare che lo circondava.  
Il lampo di luce dorata lo investì d'improvviso, cogliendolo impreparato.  
Non fu doloroso.  
Fu come scivolare nelle acque tiepide e salate del brodo primordiale, tornare ad essere un lumicino appena pulsante di vita.  
Pieno di vita, ma privo di coscienza. Sirius scivolò _fuori dal blu e dentro al nero_ con la certezza che, almeno lì, il dolore sarebbe cessato.  
 

***

  
  
_Budapest, 23 gennaio 1999_  
  
Imre Szeredàs respirava affannosamente, il petto magro ancora scosso dalle convulsioni di quel tremendo accesso di tosse. L'inverno era sempre una stagione difficile, per i suoi polmoni, ma era certo che ben presto le cose sarebbero migliorate. Del resto, aveva davanti a sé una tazza fumante di quella _tisana speciale_ che sua mogli gli preparava ogni anno: l'effetto su di lui non era rapido e immediato come lo sarebbe stato per qualcuno del popolo di sua moglie, ma anche un _non varàszlò (1)_ come lui sapeva trarne dei benefici. E, in ogni caso, l'effetto del vapore che risaliva dal suo stomaco fino alle sue orecchie, fuoruscendo con un curioso sibilo simile ad una locomotiva da salotto era a dir poco esilarante, e Imre non ci avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo.  
Imre, comodamente adagiato sui cuscini mezzi sfondati del loro divano, ascoltava i suoni attutiti prodotti da sua moglie Emerenc, tutta intenta a tirare a lucido la cucina. Per quale motivo quella benedetta donna si ostinasse a perdere tanto tempo e tante energie nelle pulizie di casa, quando le sarebbe bastato agitare quel pezzetto di legno che si portava sempre appresso per avere una casa in perfetto ordine, Imre non aveva mai smesso di chiederselo. Del resto, aveva smesso di farsi domande sulle stranezze di sua moglie molti decenni prima, quando lei lo aveva seriamente preso da parte e gli aveva raccontato una storia straordinaria fatta di magia e stregoneria. E alla fine del suo racconto, gli aveva _dimostrato_ che era tutto vero.  
Oh, insomma, il fatto che sua moglie fosse una strega era solo l'ultima delle sue stranezze, e lui quelle stranezze le aveva amate tutte, pazientemente, dalla prima all'ultima.  
Imre sospirò, allungando una mano scarna ad afferrare la tazza fumante che aveva davanti: stava proprio invecchiando, si stava trasformando in un patetico sentimentale. Emerenc lo avrebbe guardato col suo sopracciglio sollevato in segno di disprezzo, se lo avesse sentito fare dei discorsi del genere ad alta voce.  
  
Un discreto picchiettio alla finestra distrasse Imre dai suoi pensieri: un piccolo gufo dalle piume arruffate beccheggiava piano contro il vetro appannato, e sembrava faticare a reggere il peso del pacchetto cilindrico legato alla sua zampa. Per quale motivo quegli sciocchi inglesi si ostinassero ad utilizzare gufi così piccoli per consegne internazionali, per Imre era un mistero. Per tagliare sui costi, probabilmente.  
L'uomo, un po' malfermo sulle gambe, si sollevò lentamente in piedi, caracollando piano fino alla finestra: quando l'aria gelida di quel nevoso mattino gli allargò le falde della vestaglia, Imre rabbrividì, e si affrettò a lasciar entrare il piccolo pennuto nella stanza. Il gufo svolazzò attorno alla sua testa, bubolando vivacemente, e Imre sorrise: erano sempre i soliti, i gufi impiegati dalla Gazzetta del Profeta per le consegne internazionali a Budapest, e Imre aveva imparato a conoscerli. Questo piccolo diavoletto curioso lo aveva soprannominato Kis, e lo aveva viziato a suon di biscottini che il piccolo animale mangiava direttamente dalla sua mano.  
“Porti buone notizie, vero, Kis?” mormorò l'uomo, frugando nella tasca della vestaglia fino a trovare le strambe monetine di bronzo che servivano a pagare la consegna del giornale. Il gufetto tubò soddisfatto, lasciò che l'uomo slegasse lentamente e con dita incerte l'involto in pelle scura che avvolgeva il quotidiano, e poi svolazzò con aria sicura verso la cucina dove, Imre lo sapeva, Emerenc avrebbe borbottato, lo avrebbe sgridato perché spargeva le sue penne ovunque, salvo poi viziarlo con le briciole dell'ultima torta che aveva sfornato.  
Imre, osservando l'animale muoversi con familiarità nella loro piccola casa, sorrise, aprendo l'involto di pelle e preparandosi a sfogliare il giornale: era curioso come, fra di loro, fosse lui, il babbano, quello che insisteva per continuare a comprare il quotidiano magico nazionale del Paese in cui erano vissuti per quasi trent'anni, e da cui erano fuggiti quando la guerra si era fatta troppo pericolosa. Emerenc diceva di non voler sapere più niente di quello schifo di posto, non ora che la loro _gyermek_ li aveva seguiti definitivamente a Budapest, ma Imre non avrebbe mai rinunciato al piacere quotidiano che gli dava sfogliare uno di quei giornali dalle figure sempre in movimento.  
Qualche volta, quando una fotografia attirava la sua attenzione, dedicava qualche minuto del suo tempo agli articoli, ma il più delle volte si limitava ad osservare uomini sconosciuti sorridere e agitare le braccia sulla carta stampata.  
Quando tornò a sedere, la pozione aveva finalmente raggiunto una temperatura adatta a gole umane, e così si decise a sorseggiare quel carico di vapore e erbe medicinali mentre sfogliava distrattamente il giornale.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire perché il grosso titolo in terza pagina avesse attirato la sua attenzione: non c'erano immagini, in quella pagina, fatto salvo la pubblicità di una squadra di Gobbiglie, ma qualcosa lo spinse a leggere distrattamente il grosso titolo nero che incoronava una lunga e fitta colonna:  
“Inchiesta San Mungo: il Ministero non riesce più a nascondere le verità sconcertanti. Sirius Black, la grande vergogna della giustizia magica per anni considerato morto, è ricoverato in un'ala impenetrabile dell'ospedale londinese, e la sua salute sembra migliorare di giorno in giorno.”  
Imre lesse più volte quel titolo, gli occhi sgranati, mentre nella sua mente riviveva quelle notti terribili dell'estate di due anni prima, quando la loro _gyermek_ si era ripresentata all'improvviso sulla soglia di casa, pallida e terrorizzata. Non aveva mai detto che cosa le fosse successo, e loro non lo avevano mai chiesto, ma Imre ricordava fin troppo bene le lunghe notti passate insonni a vegliare il suo sonno agitato. Tante volte, troppe volte l'avevano vista risvegliarsi, in lacrime, chiamando il nome di Sirius.  
“ _Szerelem_! (3)” chiamò, allarmato.  
Non ebbe risposta.  
“Szerelem! Devo farti vedere una cosa!”  
Emerenc, borbottando ininterrottamente e legandosi al meglio un fazzoletto di un rosso sgargiante sulla sua candida treccia spettinata, lo raggiunse.  
“Bevi la tua pozione, sciocco che non sei altro, e non farmi perdere tempo. Il forno non si pulisce da solo nemmeno con una bacchetta!”  
Imre scosse una mano, impaziente: non aveva tempo per stare al gioco con le lamentele di sua moglie.  
“Guarda qua”, si limitò a dire, porgendo il giornale a Emerenc, che lo prese con un'occhiata scettica.  
Imre osservò con attenzione gli occhi chiari e penetranti della donna scivolare da una riga all'altra, mentre le sue labbra sottili si tendevano in una linea sempre più severa.  
Quando la donna ebbe finito di leggere, sollevò lo sguardo, accigliata.  
Marito e moglie si guardarono a lungo, senza dire niente: non c'era bisogno che parlassero, non quando avevano passato due settimane a interrogarsi sul bigliettino scritto di fretta che la bambina aveva fatto pervenire loro: “ _Torno a casa. Non so quanto starò via, dormirò a Dublino. Non preoccupatemi per me, vi voglio bene. A.”_  
Era tornata a casa, la loro bambina, nella casa di Dublino nella quale loro l'avevano accolta, più di dieci anni prima. Era tornata a casa senza una spiegazione, lasciandosi dietro solo un biglietto, e a lungo loro si erano chiesti che cosa potesse essere successo, che cosa l'avesse spinta ad abbandonare quelle briciole d'equilibrio che si era costruita a Budapest per rigettarsi nel caos della vita da cui era fuggita. Si erano chiesti se non fosse il caso di raggiungerla, di accertarsi che stesse davvero bene, ma poi avevano deciso di aspettare. Lei era forte, se la sarebbe saputa cavare, e loro avevano preferito attendere un segnale. Un segnale che era arrivato solo con quell'articolo di giornale.  
Emerenc richiuse il giornale, sistemando un ciuffo di capelli ribelli sotto il fazzoletto che aveva in testa. Nei suoi occhi si leggeva lo sguardo determinato che aveva ogni volta che prendeva una decisione.  
Non c'era bisogno che parlassero, Imre già sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo.  
Osservò sua moglie prendere il mantello da viaggio dall'attaccapanni accanto al fuoco, e sorrise.  
“Stasera chiamerò Anikò. Sarà felice di lavorare un po', anche se mi mancherà la tua cucina.”  
Emerenc sorrise appena, e, afferrando un grosso borsone di tela, mormorò:  
“Non essere un pezzo di burro come al solito. Se non la strigli tu, ci penserò io quando tornerò: non ho intenzione di pagare una donna per accarezzare i mobili. Deve pulire, quella ragazza.”  
Imre annuì, già sapendo che niente di quello che Anikò avrebbe fatto avrebbe mai potuto soddisfare l'occhio ipercritico di Emerenc.  
Soffocando un altro accesso di tosse straordinariamente lungo, si sollevò in piedi per aggiustare la piega nella sciarpa di lana di sua moglie:  
“Dalle un bacio da parte mia, e dille che non deve farsi fretta. Mai, per alcun motivo.”  
Emerenc annuì, dando una carezza sulla testa calva del marito.  
“Ci penso io, a quella screanzata. Tu riguardati. Se il telefono funziona ancora, ti chiamo appena arrivo, altrimenti aspetta un mio gufo.”  
Non si scambiarono altre parole, e quando le fiamme del camino smisero di brillare di un intenso verde smeraldo, Imre si lasciò cadere con un sospiro sul divano.  
Sarebbero stati giorni lunghi e solitari, a Budapest.  
  
  
Note:  
  
(1) Varàszlò: stregone in ungherese  
(2) Gyermek: bambina in un ungherese  
(3) Szerelem: amore in ungherese  
  
Emerenc Szeredàs è la protagonista del mio romanzo preferito della mia autrice preferita: “La porta”, di Magda Szabò.  
Quando ho dovuto inserire un personaggio positivo, un personaggio capace di aiutare Alhena quando era solo una ragazzina, ho scelto di farlo con un piccolo omaggio a quella donna straordinaria.  
Non credevo sarei mai arrivata a mostrarla apertamente, ma insomma, tant'è.  
Come sempre, ulteriori spiegazioni arriveranno: per seguire la storia, vi basti sapere (credo che basti, altrimenti chiedete pure!) che gli Szeredàs sono una famiglia di ballerini ungheresi che hanno vissuto per anni in Inghilterra, hanno insegnato ad Alhena bambina, e l'hanno aiutata quando è cresciuta.  
Il capitolo non è per niente quello che avrei voluto che fosse, ma ci tenevo a pubblicare prima di Natale.  
Tanti auguri, spero che queste feste vi portino conforto e serenità. 


	5. Thy hair is acold with dreams, love thou art frail

  
  
_Capitolo 4_  
 ** _Thy hair is acold with dreams, love thou art frail_**  
  
 

  
_Cruelly, love_  
walk the autumn long;  
the last flower in whose hair,  
they lips are cold with songs  
  
for which is  
first to wither, to pass?  
shallowness of sunlight  
falls,and cruelly,  
across the grass  
Comes the  
moon  
  
love, walk the  
autumn  
love, for the last  
flower in the hair withers;  
thy hair is acold with  
dreams,  
love thou art frail  
  
— walk the longness of autumn  
smile dustily to the people,  
for winter  
who crookedly care.  
  
E. E. Cummings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry masticava lentamente un boccone di pane dopo l'altro, senza nemmeno accorgersi della consistenza ciccosa di quel panino. Ormai era evidente: nel fine settimana i cuochi del San Mungo dovevano essere in ferie, perché i panini serviti nella sala da tè dell'ultimo piano erano a dir poco immangiabili.  
"Harry, vuoi venire da noi, questa sera? Dovrebbero esserci anche Charlie e Percy, magari possiamo mandare un gufo a Ron e..."  
"No, grazie, signora Weasley."  
Harry deglutì faticosamente l'enorme boccone che aveva in bocca, bevve un abbondante sorso di succo di zucca tiepido, e si affrettò ad aggiungere:  
"Davvero, mi piacerebbe, ma è meglio se torno direttamente a casa. Sono un po' indietro con lo studio, e non manca molto ai primi esami..."  
Molly Weasley gli lanciò una lunga occhiata penetrante, ma Harry sostenne il suo sguardo senza battere ciglio: sapeva che la donna era preoccupata per lui, che, a suo dire, passava troppo tempo in ospedale, così come sapeva che Molly era convinta che lui e Ron, in quel piccolo appartamento vicino all'Accademia Auror, dovevano sopravvivere solo grazie a cene composte di Zuccotti di Zucca e Cioccorane. Ma Harry era _davvero_ rimasto un po' indietro con lo studio, gli esami di metà semestre si stavano avvicinando con una velocità inquietante, e lui aveva bisogno di tranquillità per riuscire a concentrarsi su quel dannato manuale di fondamenti di diritto magico.  
"D'accordo, come preferisci. Magari potresti andare a casa già ora, dormire un paio d'ore e poi concentrarti con calma. Sirius capirà, e comunque ci sono io, qui, e Andromeda ha promesso che se Teddy si sveglia presto farà un salto anche lei, quindi non rimarrebbe solo..."  
Harry scosse di nuovo la testa, deciso. Aveva già messo in conto di passare la domenica al San Mungo, e lo avrebbe fatto.  
  
Non era più un mistero, per la comunità magica, il fatto che Harry Potter trascorresse gran parte delle poche ore lasciate libere dall'intenso addestramento delle giovani reclute Auror al capezzale del suo padrino, Sirius Black. La settimana precedente, infatti, un articolo che recava la firma di una certa Anita Mosquito - pseudonimo di una non meglio identificata giovane penna della Gazzetta del Profeta - aveva sconvolto le colazioni di numerose famiglie, riportando la sconvolgente notizia che il Ministero aveva tanto intensamente cercato di tenere nascosta: Sirius Black, Ordine di Merlino alla Memoria, Prima Classe, era, assurdamente, vivo.  
Erano state settimane intense, quelle: l'addestramento in Accademia era ancora fermo ad una fase puramente teorica, e richiedeva una tale concentrazione che, a volte, Harry aveva semplicemente paura che prima o poi il suo cranio si sarebbe spaccato a metà. Harry passava le sue giornate chino sui libri, e non appena il grande orologio presente in ogni aula dell'Accademia scattava sulle diciassette, era uno dei primi a raggiungere i camini incantati nell'atrio. Al San Mungo gli orari per le visite erano piuttosto severi e restrittivi, ma aver liberato il mondo magico dal mago oscuro più potente del secolo dava dei vantaggi, e Harry era ben deciso ad approfittarne. Cenava assieme a Sirius, nella sua stanza e poi si fermava un po' con lui, fino a quando qualche giovane infermiera terrorizzata non pigolava che era proprio ora che il signor Potter lasciasse la stanza del signor Black.  
Nonostante tutti al San Mungo fossero entusiasti dei passi da gigante che stava facendo la salute di Sirius Black, Harry era preoccupato: dal punto di vista fisico, certo, le cose sembravano migliorare di giorno in giorno, tanto che il guaritore Landmann aveva addirittura osato sbilanciarsi, affermando che prevedeva una ripresa completa con tanto di dimissioni al massimo entro l'arrivo della primavera, ma Harry sospettava che non tutto stesse andando nel verso giusto. Quando Harry entrava nella sua stanza, Sirius si sforzava di mostrarsi sereno, cercava di rispondere alle chiacchiere di Harry, si interessava a quanto gli stava accadendo, a come andassero le cose in Accademia e a come si sentisse, ma era come se stese soltanto recitando una parte. Una parte che spesso non si sforzava nemmeno di interpretare al pieno delle sue capacità. Harry sapeva che Sirius passava gran parte del suo tempo a dormire, e che quando era sveglio assumeva spesso la sua forma Animagus, e si rifiutava di tornare umano anche davanti alle suppliche dei Guaritori. Landmann sosteneva che fosse del tutto normale, che Sirius doveva essere sconvolto da quanto gli era accaduto, e che probabilmente solo ora, che era effettivamente al sicuro, stava cominciando a elaborare razionalmente anche tutti i traumi legati ad Azkaban, e dunque assumere le forme familiari e non troppo razionali di quel grosso cane nero gli serviva a rifugiarsi in una dimensione conosciuta e tranquillizzante. Era solo questione di tempo, diceva l'uomo, prima che Sirius ritrovasse una routine sana e serena. La cosa migliore che si potesse fare, ora, era cercare di lasciarlo solo il meno possibile, cercare di parlargli e di coinvolgerlo in conversazioni che riguardassero il presente, e soprattutto il futuro. Harry ci provava, ma sembrava che Sirius non fosse interessato a niente che lo riguardasse, perché ogni volta che Harry provava ad accennare a quello che sarebbe successo una volta che Sirius fosse stato dimesso, il suo padrino si rabbuiava, smetteva di rispondere e dopo pochi minuti diceva di essere stanco e di aver bisogno di dormire.  
Sirius non aveva mai fatto domande su come fosse possibile che lui avesse riattraversato il Velo: l'unica cosa che aveva chiesto era stato un resoconto dettagliato di quanto fosse accaduto all'Ordine dopo la sua scomparsa, ed erano state conversazioni lunghe e difficili, che avevano costretto Harry a riaprire ferite ancora non del tutto rimarginate, e avevano ridotto Sirius a un fascio di nervi. Quando Harry, con poche parole e cercando di omettere quanti più dettagli possibile, si era ritrovato a raccontare ciò che era successo durante la Battaglia di Hogwarts, quando Harry aveva lasciato la scuola per camminare nella Foresta, Sirius non era riuscito a trattenersi: era balzato in piedi, aveva gridato, aveva maledetto Silente e poi aveva preso a pugni il carrello carico di boccette di pozioni che aveva accanto al letto. Quando si era calmato, si era limitato a stringere forte a sé Harry, senza dire una parola.  
Da quel giorno, non aveva mai più parlato dei due anni trascorsi dalla sua apparente morte, non con Harry, almeno: il ragazzo aveva infatti scoperto che il suo padrino aveva obbligato una Guaritrice a procurargli gran parte dei quotidiani custoditi nell'Emeroteca del San Mungo, e che li aveva letti tutti, con un'avidità un po' fanatica.  
  
"Oh, Harry, per piacere, puoi ricordare a Ron che la settimana prossima sarà il compleanno della prozia Muriel? Il centonono compleanno è una ricorrenza non da poco, farebbe bene a non dimenticarsi di spedirle un gufo."  
Harry venne strappato dalle sue riflessioni dalla voce di Molly, che aveva finito di bere la sua Acquaviola e ora frugava nella sua ampia borsa in cerca di un fazzoletto.  
"Sarà fatto, signora Weasley."  
"Grazie, caro", mormorò la donna, facendo cenno ad un anziano inserviente di portare via tutto quello che era rimasto sui loro vassoi di stagno.  
Attorno a loro, la caffetteria era un incessante vociare: la domenica il San Mungo poteva essere estremamente affollato, e Harry aveva ormai smesso di contare i bisbigli e le dita che si sollevavano ad indicarlo ad ogni suo passo.  
Lui e Molly si alzarono in piedi, pronti a lasciarsi finalmente alle spalle quella stanza troppo affollata e decisamente troppo calda.  
"Harry, sei sicuro di non voler tornare a casa?"  
Quando Harry ribadì che non aveva intenzione di lasciare da solo Sirius, Molly sospirò, rassegnata, e ignorando completamente il barrito di una donna dal volto coperto da un folto pelame color polpa di avocado, domandò, esitante:  
"Be', se tu sei deciso a restare qui tutto il giorno, io quasi quasi andrei. Ho un po' di cose da comprare a Diagon Alley, già che sono qui a Londra, e poi correrei a casa... sai, la cena..."  
"Non ci sono problemi, signora Weasley. Lei vada pure", si affrettò ad aggiungere Harry. Il ragazzo, infatti, non desiderava minimamente che Molly Weasley si caricasse di un fardello che non aveva bisogno di sostenere. La sua presenza al San Mungo non era esattamente necessaria: Sirius poteva tranquillamente restare solo qualche ora, e, in ogni caso, il rapporto fra i due non era mai stato particolarmente stretto. Molly, tuttavia, sembrava ben decisa a non lasciare soli né Harry, né Sirius: si recava in ospedale quasi ogni giorno, si preoccupava di fare compagnia a Harry durante le lunghe attese, quando i Guaritori sottoponevano Sirius a qualche esame particolarmente spiacevole, ed era diventata una presenza fissa su cui entrambi potevano contare. Harry sospettava che tutto questo darsi da fare servisse anche a lei, che era ben decisa a tenere mani e mente occupati, senza dover correre il rischio di ritrovarsi sola con i propri pensieri.  
“Ti ringrazio, caro. Ti accompagno giù, allora, ok?”  
I due cominciarono ad attraversare l'affollata sala da tè, ignorando del tutto una bambina con delle splendide ali di farfalla svolazzanti che esclamò a voce alta “ _Mamma, quello è Harry Potter!_ ”, e avevano quasi raggiunto il pianerottolo del quinto piano, quando Harry si arrestò: riflesso nel vetro delle ampie finestre, il ragazzo ebbe l'impressione di scorgere un profilo conosciuto.  
“Che c'è, Harry?” domandò Molly Weasley, ma il ragazzo non le rispose, voltandosi invece verso il bancone affollato. Nell'angolo più lontano da loro, china su una tazza di tè fumante c'era una giovane donna minuta, appollaiata con grazia sull'alto sgabello,la schiena diritta e una mano impegnata a giocherellare con una ciocca di capelli chiari.  
Harry non la conosceva bene, l'aveva vista solo qualche volta durante le vacanze di Natale trascorse a Grimmauld Place due anni prima, ma era piuttosto certo che quella donna fosse Alhena Macnair.  
Senza fermarsi a riflettere, Harry riattraversò la sala, seguito a ruota da Molly Weasley.  
Quando arrivò alle spalle della donna, il ragazzo le sfiorò una spalla, e Alhena sobbalzò appena, rovesciando un po' di tè sul bancone chiaro.  
“Alhena?” domandò Harry, osservando il viso pallido della donna arrossarsi, mentre Alhena lo scrutava con aria vagamente spaventata.  
“Scusami, non volevo spaventarti...”  
“Nessun problema, ero solo distratta.”  
Alhena si era ripresa subito: i muscoli del suo viso si erano irrigiditi in un'espressione impassibile, tradita solo dal modo in cui i suoi occhi continuavano a saettare in quelli di Harry, e poi tutto attorno, come se avesse paura di essere osservata.  
Harry si schiarì la voce, leggermente a disagio: lui e Alhena non avevano mai parlato molto, e in effetti non aveva nemmeno idea che lei si trovasse ancora in Inghilterra.  
“Tutto a posto? Credevo vivessi in Bulgaria...”  
La donna arrossì di nuovo, impercettibilmente, prima di affrettarsi a rispondere:  
“No, vivo a Budapest in realtà, ma avevo qualche cosa da sistemare qui, e insomma, credo mi fermerò per qualche giorno.”  
Harry annuì, chiedendosi che affari potesse avere in sospeso al San Mungo, ma preferì non fare domande: era chiaro che la donna non era del tutto a suo agio, e probabilmente non sarebbe stata molto contenta di vederlo ficcanasare nei suoi affari. Probabilmente doveva fare qualche visita... Harry ricordava che, dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, Bill e Fleur erano andati spesso a trovare Alhena al San Mungo, dove era rimasta ricoverata per diverso tempo. Quali strascichi si potesse portare dietro, dopo due anni, Harry non osava nemmeno immaginarlo, ma era pur sempre stata Bellatrix Lestrange a confinarla in quel letto d'ospedale.  
“Oh, Alhena! Che bello vederti!”  
Molly li aveva raggiunti, e guardava la donna con uno strano sguardo penetrante.  
“Ciao, Molly. Bill mi aveva detto che avrei potuto incontrarti qui...” Molly annuì, e Harry, colto da un'ispirazione improvvisa, domandò:  
“Hai saputo di Sirius?”  
Alhena fece un cenno affermativo con la testa, fissando intensamente la tazza che aveva fra le mani.  
“Ho saputo, certo che ho saputo. Sta bene, no? Voglio dire, mi sembra di aver letto che stia bene... meglio, insomma. Che si possa riprendere, e...”  
La voce le morì in gola, e Harry, confuso, si affrettò a rispondere:  
“Oh, sì, sta bene, sta sempre meglio, in effetti. È in ottime mani, e i Guaritori sono tutti convinti che le cose non faranno che migliorare... senti, se hai voglia puoi fare un salto a trovarlo. Sto andando da lui, adesso, e vedere qualche faccia nuova non può che fargli piacere. Anche perché, un po' di tempo fa aveva chiesto di te, e...”  
Alhena, che stava prendendo una sorsata di tè, iniziò a tossire furiosamente, lasciando che i capelli le ricadessero davanti alla faccia.  
Molly, dando qualche colpetto delicato sulla schiena della donna, guardò Harry con un ampio sorriso incoraggiante, e disse:  
“È una splendida idea, Harry. Perché non lasci le generalità di Alhena ai Guaritori? In questo modo, quando avrà tempo ci potrà andare senza problemi, senza dover aspettare di essere con te.”  
Harry annuì, stringendosi nelle spalle. Dal momento che la notizia del ritorno di Sirius era arrivata ai giornali, i curiosi che volevano fargli visita solo per vederlo erano aumentati a dismisura, e per arginare quel flusso di pettegoli disinteressati, i Guaritori avevano disposto che solo Sirius stesso e Harry potessero dare disposizioni in merito alle persone ce avrebbero avuto il permesso di oltrepassare il cordone di sicurezza imposto attorno all'ala in cui Sirius era ricoverato.  
“Ah giusto, farò così. In ogni caso, io sto scendendo da lui, adesso, quindi se hai voglia...”  
“Ci proverò, Harry” intervenne Alhena, sorridendo appena.  
“Sono giornate un po' difficili, queste, ma cercherò di ritagliarmi qualche minuto per fare un salto, grazie.”  
Harry annuì, senza sapere bene che cosa aggiungere.  
“Ehm, ok. Allora magari ci vediamo, uno di questi giorni.”  
Si salutarono con un po' di imbarazzo, e Harry si allontanò, confuso. Quando aveva quasi raggiunto l'uscita della caffetteria, Harry si voltò per un secondo, giusto in tempo per vedere Molly Weasley stringere fra le braccia Alhena, accarezzandole con fare consolatorio la schiena scossa da rapidi singhiozzi.  
 

  
***

  
  
Sirius osservava il cielo nebuloso di Londra tingersi lentamente di una fioca luce rossastra: erano sempre offuscati, i tramonti di Londra. Opachi, sbiaditi, come se per il sole non valesse la pena di impegnarsi troppo, non per quella città fatta di caos e di un infinito numero di persone che correvano in ogni dove.  
Il sapore di quella maledetta pozione antibatterica, acre e pungente, rendeva ogni suo respiro uno strazio nauseante. Odiava quella pozione, perché dopo averla presa non poteva mangiare niente fino al mattino successivo, e non importava quante volte si lavasse i denti, perché quel sapore pesante e nauseante sarebbe rimasto sulla sua lingua per ore.  
Con un sospiro rassegnato, Sirius tornò a lasciarsi cadere sul materasso, appoggiando la schiena ai numerosi cuscini che aveva accatastato contro il freddo metallo delle sbarre della testiera del suo letto.  
“Dicono che potrebbe nevicare, domani” mormorò Harry, in piedi poco distante da lui. Nevicare, come se questo avrebbe potuto fare una qualche differenza, per Sirius. Un po' di colori in meno fuori dalla sua finestra, ecco tutto. Stava per sbottare, dicendo che non gli importava niente del tempo che avrebbe fatto l'indomani, ma si trattenne: Harry stava solo cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera di quella stanza, dopo un pomeriggio trascorso a cercare di strappargli più di qualche monosillabo.  
Sirius si lasciò scappare un sospiro, massaggiandosi vigorosamente gli occhi. Si detestava, in momenti come quelli. Sapeva che Harry stava facendo di tutto per lui, sapeva che a diciotto anni una giovane recluta non avrebbe dovuto trascorrere tutte le sue serate e le sue domeniche in una stanza d'ospedale, e gli era grato per quelle attenzioni. Gli era grato per davvero. Non sapeva che cosa avrebbe fatto, se non ci fossero state le sue visite a obbligarlo ad uscire dalla sua testa, a lasciare per un po' da parte quella spirale di pensieri che non facevano altro che attirarlo in quel deserto arido che era il suo cuore, dove non sembravano esserci emozioni, ma solo un sordo, informe, uniforme dolore.  
Eppure, certe giornate erano più difficili di altre. Lo erano state a Grimmauld Place, quando si ritrovava solo, senza uno scopo, senza la possibilità di fare niente per aiutare gli amici che combattevano, e lo erano ora. Perché non era cambiato niente: la pace non era servita a niente, se non a portare nuovo dolore, a portarsi via altre vite innocenti, e il cielo, per Sirius, continuava ad essere solamente un irraggiungibile rettangolo colorato fuori dalla finestra.  
  
"Come hai detto che si chiama il tuo istruttore, Harry?"  
Domandò Sirius, pur sapendo bene che quell'uomo si chiamava Aldrin. Harry gliene aveva già parlato moltissime volte, ma Sirius stava solo cercando un pretesto per far ripartire la conversazione.  
Un lieve bussare alla porta li interruppe, e i due si scambiarono un'occhiata confusa: erano passati non più di venti minuti dall'ultimo giro di controllo effettuato dai Guaritori, era altamente improbabile che si trattasse ancora di loro. Soprattutto perché la maggior parte di loro non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di bussare, prima di spalancare la porta.  
Fu Harry il primo ad alzarsi in piedi e a raggiungere la porta, e Sirius si ritrovò a strabuzzare gli occhi: sulla soglia c'era un passeggino, e nel passeggino un bimbo che non poteva avere più di un anno, o che forse era anche più piccolo. Un bimbo intento a spalmarsi un biscotto mezzo sciolto su tutta la faccia, sorridendo a Harry e sfoggiando una foltissima zazzera di capelli turchesi.  
In piedi dietro il passeggino, più magra, pallida e stanca di quanto Sirius potesse ricordare, c'era Andromeda Tonks.  
Sirius non vedeva sua cugina da sedici, lunghi anni, e fu con una fitta al cuore che l'uomo dovette realizzare quanto Andromeda fosse cambiata: non era più la ragazza col sorriso dolce che cercava sempre di rabbonire zia Walburga quando lei se la prendeva troppo con il suo primogenito, né era la ragazza decisa che un giorno, semplicemente, si era chiusa la porta di casa alle spalle, senza più tornarci. Non era nemmeno la giovane madre esausta ma felice che Sirius ricordava dai suoi ultimi giorni di uomo libero. Andromeda era invecchiata, i suoi morbidi riccioli scuri erano venati da fili argentati, e i suoi occhi, così simili a quelli di Sirius, contornati da una sottile rete di fragili rughe, erano gli occhi di una persona che conviveva ogni giorno con un dolore più grande di lei.  
Mentre Harry si chinava sul bimbo nel passeggino, Andromeda fece qualche passo nella stanza, fissando intensamente Sirius: dopo un lungo momento in cui i due cugini rimasero immobili a fissarsi, la donna si aprì finalmente in un piccolo sorriso, mentre i suoi occhi si inumidivano.  
"È bello rivedere il mio cuginetto preferito", sussurrò lei, risvegliando improvvisamente nella mente di Sirius tutta una serie di ricordi d'infanzia, ricordi nei quali Andromeda, ragazzina, si intestardiva a chiamare Sirius _cuginetto_ , facendolo infuriare, perché lui _non era più un bambino piccolo, nel caso lei non se ne fosse accorta._  
"Andromeda..."  
Sirius sentì le parole spegnersi nella sua gola. Che cosa si può dire a qualcuno a cui un tempo si è voluto molto bene, dopo sedici anni di silenzio?  
Fu Andromeda a cavarlo d'impiccio, avvicinandosi a lui e stringendolo improvvisamente in un forte abbraccio. Sirius rimase immobile a lungo, sentendo le braccia magre di Andromeda strette attorno a lui, respirando il profumo delicato e fiorito dei suoi capelli, combattendo il disagio e la voglia di scappare. Alla fine, però, la naturalezza di certi gesti vinse la sua ritrosia, e lui si limitò a ricambiare l'abbraccio.  
"Mi dispiace tanto, Sirius. Mi dispiace."  
La voce di Andromeda era un sussurro appena percettibile accanto all'orecchio di Sirius, e l'uomo si ritrovò a scrollare appena le spalle, senza mai sciogliersi da quell'abbraccio che sembrava scaturire direttamente dagli anni della sua infanzia.  
"Quando sei morto... quando pensavamo che fossi morto, credevo che non mi sarei mai perdonata per non averti cercato, per non aver insistito perché Dora mi permettesse di parlarti..."  
Tonks. Quel piccolo vulcano di goffaggine e chiasso che sapeva trasformare ogni cena a Grimmauld Place in uno show di facce buffe e bicchieri rotti. Sirius se la ricordava bimbetta, un piccolo tiranno in grado di obbligarlo a giocare per ore con le sue bambole, e poi l'aveva ritrovata una giovane donna piena di vita e col sorriso sempre sulle labbra. L'ennesimo tributo che la pace aveva preteso.  
"Va tutto bene... Andromeda, io ho saputo... Harry mi ha detto di tua figlia e di Ted. Mi dispiace così tanto..."  
L'abbraccio di Andromeda si fece appena più convulso, ma quando la donna parlò, lo fece con voce salda.  
"Grazie, Sirius"  
I due rimasero vicini ancora per un po', fino a quando Andromeda si riscosse, lasciò andare il cugino, e mormorò:  
"Sarei venuta a trovarti prima, ma Teddy si è preso un brutto raffreddore, e per un po' di giorni siamo rimasti confinati a casa."  
Come a voler sottolineare il concetto, il bimbo che ora sedeva sulle ginocchia di Harry proruppe in un poderoso starnuto, che fece volare quel che restava del suo biscotto sul pavimento e lo lasciò con un'espressione a dir poco confusa, mentre i suoi capelli si scurivano fino a diventare di un brutto verde marcio.  
Sirius osservò con attenzione e curiosità Harry pulire il faccino del bambino dai residui di biscotto, il tutto facendolo saltellare sulle sue ginocchia. Dopo qualche minuto, il bambino tornò a sorridere, e i suoi capelli persero quella sfumatura malsana.  
Sirius fissò Andromeda, sorridendo appena: Harry non gli aveva mai parlato di quel bambino, ma Sirius non aveva bisogno di fare domande, per capire chi potesse essere.  
"Harry non mi aveva detto che sei diventata nonna", si limitò ad affermare.  
Andromeda lanciò uno strano sguardo a Harry, che per tutta risposta arrossì, e mugugnò:  
"Volevo farlo, ma non ho mai trovato l'occasione..."  
Andromeda allora incrociò le braccia al petto e si esibì in un sorriso ironico, mentre gli occhi le si accendevano della stessa luce che avevano quando, da ragazzina, aveva in mente di combinare qualcosa che avrebbe potuto metterli nei guai.  
"È strano che non te lo abbia detto, considerando che si tratta del suo figlioccio."  
Sirius sgranò gli occhi, confuso. Harry, il padrino del figlio di Tonks? Non immaginava che i due avessero potuto stringere un rapporto tanto profondo.  
Harry annuì appena, mentre Andromeda faceva cenno a Sirius di avvicinarsi al piccolo.  
"Lui è mio nipote Teddy. Teddy Lupin."  
Le parole di Andromeda impiegarono diverso tempo a raggiungere la coscienza di Sirius, ma quando lo fecero, lo colpirono come uno schiaffo in pieno volto.  
Teddy Lupin.  
Oh, Merlino.  
Quel bimbo non era il figlio di Tonks e di un non meglio identificato giovane mago.  
La testardaggine di Remus aveva incontrato una volontà ancora più ferrea della sua, in quella ragazza dai capelli rosa.  
Grazie a Morgana.  
Sirius si inginocchiò lentamente davanti alla poltroncina su cui sedevano Harry e Teddy, osservando con attenzione il viso del bambino. Le sue guance piene e rosee, gli occhi grandi e curiosi, la bocca semiaperta che mostrava tre fieri, minuscoli dentini... Il figlio di Remus, la prova tangibile, _viva_ , che Remus non apparteneva solo ai suoi ricordi più dolorosi. Teddy fissava Sirius con curiosità, e Sirius non lo sapeva se si trattava solo di suggestione, o se qualcosa, nel taglio di quello sguardo limpido, ricordasse davvero gli occhi gentili di Remus. Eppure c'era qualcosa nella piega della sua bocca, nell'espressione seria e concentrata del bimbo, al di là dei colori chiassosi che erano irrimediabilmente un segno della sua discendenza materna, che ricordava Remus così tanto da fare quasi male.  
Teddy prese ad agitare le sue gambette piene, e Sirius, istintivamente, allungò una mano ad afferrare quel piedino paffuto, coperto da buffi calzini ricamati con piccoli manici di scopa. Il bimbo si aprì allora in un ampio sorriso, emettendo un versetto soddisfatto. I suoi occhi, notò Sirius, avevano perso la loro sfumatura verde screziata d'ambra, e si erano scuriti in due pozze dello stesso colore di un cielo in tempesta, così come si erano scuriti i suoi capelli, che ora ricadevano in morbide onde nere sulla sua fronte.  
"Gli stai simpatico" mormorò Harry, sorridendo appena.  
Sirius, perso com'era nello sguardo ridente del figlio del suo migliore amico, a malapena prestò attenzione a quello che Harry stava dicendo.  
Fu Andromeda ad aggiungere:  
"Ha ragione, sai? Vedi come ti somiglia, ora? Lo fa sempre, quando incontra qualcuno che gli piace."  
Fu solo in quel momento che Sirius si rese conto che Teddy, con quel cambiamento, aveva assunto i suoi stessi colori. Sirius allungò la mano che aveva libera a solleticare il palmo paffuto di Teddy, e mormorò:  
"Ciao, Teddy. Anche tu mi piaci molto."  
"Mmmbah!" fu la risposta entusiasta del piccolo.  
Ci fu silenzio, a lungo, un denso silenzio, in quella stanza d'ospedale. C'era gioia, in quell'incontro, una gioia che affondava le sue radici nel dolore dell'assenza, ed era tutto così esplicito, in quel momento, che per la prima volta da quando aveva riaperto gli occhi, Sirius sentì di essere davvero vicino ad altri esseri umani, di poter condividere qualcosa con loro.  
Guardando il piccolo Teddy Lupin voltarsi a cercare le braccia di sua nonna, Sirius non poté impedirsi di pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato, in quel gesto. Dovevano essere le braccia di Tonks, quelle che Teddy avrebbe cercato. E doveva esserci Remus a spingere quel passeggino, e ad aiutare il piccolo a soffiarsi il nasino, a consolare il suo pianto e a tenerlo stretto fino al sopraggiungere del sonno.  
E invece loro non c'erano, loro, che avevano ancora così tanto da dare, loro che avevano un futuro da stringere fra le braccia, una vita da costruire, loro non erano più lì, e non sarebbero tornati. Mentre lui, Sirius, un guscio vuoto fatto solo di rancori e giornate spente, era tornato da un velo di morte, era tornato e ora poteva accarezzare i capelli turchesi di Teddy, ed era tutto così _sbagliato_...  
  
Sirius, improvvisamente, sentì il bisogno di cacciare via tutti. Non poteva sopportare la vista di Andromeda, Andromeda così pallida, Andromeda che sorrideva al nipote che era costretta a crescere da sola, Andromeda che doveva sopravvivere alla morte di una figlia di ventitré anni e lo faceva con coraggio e tenacia, lasciando che il dolore mangiasse il suo corpo magro, ma non il suo sorriso.  
Proprio quando l'aria sembrava essersi fatta più densa e difficile da respirare, Harry, con tono del tutto casuale, disse:  
"Ah, Sirius, sai chi ho incontrato prima, su nella sala da tè? Alhena, Alhena Macnair. Ha detto che se ha tempo, uno di questi giorni farebbe un salto a salutarti."  
Fu come se una mano di ghiaccio di fosse stretta attorno alla gola di Sirius.  
Alhena era lì, a poche rampe di scale da lui. Non era in un Paese straniero, un Paese dove forse le notizie dall'Inghilterra non arrivavano. Era lì, a Londra, e sapeva che anche lui era lì, ma non aveva il tempo di attraversare quei corridoi che li separavano.  
Per la prima volta da quando aveva riaperto gli occhi in quella stanza d'ospedale, tutte le conseguenze di ciò che era accaduto investirono Sirius come un bolide diretto allo stomaco.  
Lui era scomparso dal mondo per due anni. Se n'era andato, e le persone che erano sopravvissute avevano continuato a vivere.  
Erano passati due anni, da quando lui e Alhena si erano ritrovati a cercare di scacciare il gelo di Grimmauld Place assieme. Non si erano mai promessi niente, e Sirius era scomparso, e Alhena aveva continuato a vivere. Aveva continuato a vivere, _per due anni._  
Alhena doveva essere diventata una donna meravigliosa, una donna con una vita densa e piena, una vita fatta di abitudini che Sirius non conosceva più. Una vita in cui lui era solo parte dei brutti ricordi legati alla resistenza e alla guerra.  
Due anni dopo, Alhena doveva essere andata avanti.  
Due anni dopo, non poteva esserci spazio per i brutti ricordi.  
  
 

***

  
  
Andromeda fissò Harry, sconcertata: il gorgoglio di gioia del bambino stretto fra le sue braccia non era abbastanza forte per coprire l'uggiolato del grosso cane nero dall'aria minacciosa che era balzato agilmente sul letto di fronte a lei.  
Teddy allungò una manina verso quello che, fino a pochi istanti prima, era stato Sirius Black, ma Harry fu rapido a frapporsi fra l'enorme animale e il suo figlioccio.  
"Vada a chiamare un Guaritore, signora Black, e porti pure a casa Teddy. Farò un salto da voi appena la situazione si sarà un po' calmata."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 __Note:  
Non era in programma che questo aggiornamento si facesse attendere così tanto, e non era in programma che fosse questo, il contenuto del capitolo.  
Sono giorni complessi, le feste sono giorni complessi, i parenti, le incombenze, tutto mi riempie di molta ansia.  
L'incontro di Sirius con Teddy lo immaginavo da così tanto tempo che, ora che l'ho scritto, mi sembra di aver buttato nel cesso un'occasione.  
Non so, sarà che è tempo di bilanci, sarà che il 2018 è stato un anno strano, fatto di montagne russe emotive, e sarà che al momento mi trovo nella parte più bassa del percorso di questo ottovolante.  
Non doveva andare così, questo capitolo, ma abbiamo rischiato che non andasse per niente.  
Perdonatemi, ma la mia lucidità in questo periodo sembra non essere reperibile.


	6. Amore è il fatto che tu sei per me il coltello con cui frugo dentro me stesso

_Capitolo 5  
 **Amore è il fatto che tu sei per me il coltello con cui frugo dentro me stesso**_

  
  
  
  
Dublino sembrava essersi appena risvegliata da un sogno nebuloso, quella sera: erano giorni che la nebbia invadeva le strade della cittadina, confondendo i contorni di oggetti e persone e avvolgendo le luci di un alone soffuso, quasi timido.  
Eppure, per la prima volta da quando era tornata nella grande casa di St. Ignatius Road, quella mattina Alhena era stata svegliata da un raggio di sole, da una luce pulita e decisa, una luce che l'aveva accompagnata fino a Londra. Era stata una giornata gelida, fatta di vento tagliente e cieli limpidi, e la notte che ora avvolgeva le strade della cittadina era una notte fatta di pece e stelle luminose.  
Alhena aveva dovuto lottare non poco con la testardaggine di Marmellata, che si rifiutava di lasciarsi avvolgere da quell'orribile cappottino con ricami natalizi, ben consapevole che _cappottino_ significava _passeggiata,_ epasseggiata non poteva che significare passare almeno mezz'ora esposti all'aria gelida di quella notte di fine gennaio. Alla fine era stata la donna ad averla vinta, e le due figure esili e intirizzite si erano avventurate sotto le luci limpide dei lampioni.  
Alhena era distratta, teneva il guinzaglio di Marmellata con una mano e camminava a passo svelto, senza nemmeno guardarsi attorno. Aveva perso il conto di quante volte avesse percorso quelle strade, da ragazzina, nelle lunghe domeniche estive passate a evitare i turisti e a osservare con occhi avidi le abitudini dei babbani.  
Non metteva piede a Dublino da anni, eppure, non appena vi era tornata, le era sembrato di non averla mai lasciata. Aveva preso a muoversi con una sicurezza che non aveva mai avuto nelle strade delle altre città che l'avevano accolta. Camminava con passo sicuro, si stupiva dei piccoli cambiamenti avvenuti qui e lì – un negozio chiuso, case ridipinte, nuove insegne a sostituire le vecchie – e si stupiva che tutto, in fondo, fosse rimasto sempre uguale.  
Lei stessa, nonostante i quasi ventotto anni che le pesavano sulle spalle – anni durante i quali aveva cercato in tutti i modi di scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione di impotenze e di essere minuscola, in balia di un mondo che non avrebbe mai saputo fronteggiare – continuava a sentirsi una quattordicenne spaventata, che scendeva barcollando dal suo primo Nottetempo, non avendo idea di che cosa il futuro le avrebbe riservato.  
Le era sembrata orribile, Dublino, quella prima sera estiva: pioveva, e lei aveva freddo, nella sua veste magica meno appariscente, aveva freddo e il suo baule di Hogwarts pesava troppo per le sue braccia di ragazzina che troppo spesso saltava la cena, perché di sedersi ad un lungo tavolo pieno di adolescenti con cui credeva di non avere niente in comune non le andava proprio. Pioveva, e non sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo, quando avesse bussato alla porta del numero 3 di St. Ignatius Road.  
Com'era stata sciocca.  
Doveva saperlo che Dublino aveva una scorza amara, una scorza difficile, ma che era solo questione di tempo, prima che le rivelasse tutta la sua luce.  
  
Alhena camminava a passo svelto, senza nemmeno prestare attenzione alle strade che attraversava. In qualche momento era lei a guidare, tirando con determinazione il guinzaglio di un infreddolito Marmellata, mentre in altri momenti i suoi pensieri si distraevano, riportandola ai corridoi freddi di quell'ospedale di Londra dove non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di palesarsi apertamente, ed era il cagnolino a scegliere la direzione della passeggiata.  
Fu dunque con un certo grado di sorpresa che Alhena si ritrovò ad alzare la testa con un sospiro, mentre i suoi occhi chiari si posavano sul cartello che segnalava l'inizio di Starsfield Street. Quante volte le sue gambette scattanti di adolescente l'avevano condotta fino all'incrocio fra Starsfield Street e Berkeley Road, dritta davanti all'ufficio postale sempre affollato, e poi via di corsa lungo la strada fiancheggiata da un filare di ciliegi, fino al cancelletto di ferro battuto del numero 9, e poi su per le scale di quell'edificio di mattoni rossi che l'aveva vista crescere più di ogni altro luogo al mondo. La Dublin City Ballet Academy, il luogo di ritrovo di genitori apprensivi e ragazzini pieni di talento e belle speranze.  
"Ma guarda un po' dove siamo finiti..." mormorò la donna, osservando con un velo di malinconia Marmellata annusare intensamente il cancelletto di ferro battuto smaltato di nero.  
Da quando aveva nuovamente messo piede a Dublino, pur essendo tornata a vivere nella casa che l'aveva accolta da ragazzina, non aveva mai dedicato nemmeno un pensiero a quell'accademia in Starsfield Street. Era stata troppo presa a sopravvivere ai ricordi di un passato recente, per dedicarsi al suo passato remoto. Ogni giorno si svegliava presto, passava fin troppo tempo sotto il getto della doccia bollente, combattendo l'ennesima battaglia contro la sua forza di volontà, e poi si ritrovava, immancabilmente, a gettare una manciata di polvere verde e scintillante fra le fiamme del camino del salotto. Il San Mungo l'accoglieva ogni giorno con la confusione che lei aveva imparato a benedire, perché questo le permetteva di nascondersi fra la folla e di non farsi notare: era diventata brava, ormai, a cavalcare il silenzio, a rendersi poco interessante e a restare in disparte, attenta solo a cogliere stralci di conversazioni non dedicate a lei. Quel pomeriggio, però, qualcosa era andato storto: come avesse fatto ad essere così stupida da non accorgersi che _Harry Potter_ era accanto a lei, quello proprio non se lo sapeva spiegare.  
E ormai il tempo stava scadendo: non poteva continuare a fare finta di niente, a nascondersi fra la folla e a chiedere a Bill di informarsi su ogni cambiamento nello stato di salute di Sirius: doveva agire, prendere in mano la situazione e decidere che cosa fare. Decidere se lasciare che la sua vita perdesse di nuovo ogni bussola, se affidarsi al vento del cambiamento e perdere ogni sicurezza, o tornare ai tristi equilibri di Budapest.  
Alhena si riscosse in tempo per strattonare delicatamente Marmellata, il quale, nel frattempo, aveva ben deciso di marcare il territorio proprio accanto al cancelletto d'entrata della scuola.  
“Ma che diamine... Marmellata! Lo sai benissimo che non si fa pipì su macchine, biciclette o porte di casa!”  
Per tutta risposta, il cane abbaiò un paio di volte, tirando il guinzaglio e cercando di infilarsi in mezzo alle sbarre nere e lucide del cancelletto.  
“Stai fermo, che ti incastri, così!”  
Alhena si guardò attorno, lieta di constatare che la strada era completamente deserta. Non ci teneva proprio a far sapere a tutti che, sì, lei intratteneva lunghe e regolari conversazioni con il suo cane.  
Quella strada deserta, però, la convinse ad alzare il capo verso le finestre scure della scuola: non c'era nemmeno una luce accesa, lì dentro. Non c'era nessuno, e Marmellata continuava ad insistere per infilarsi fra le sbarre del cancello.  
Con circospezione, Alhena estrasse dalla tasca del cappotto la sua bacchetta, e si limitò a bisbigliare un incantesimo a mezza voce, sfiorando la serratura del cancello, che scattò con un allegro _click_.  
“Tu non hai idea di quante ore io abbia passato qui dentro, mostro...” sussurrò Alhena, seguendo finalmente un Marmellata barcollante di entusiasmo.  
Un paio di colpi di bacchetta dopo, Marmellata e Alhena stavano percorrendo i corridoi bui della scuola, seguendo con circospezione la fioca luce emanata dalla bacchetta della donna.  
Tutto era rimasto esattamente com'era quindici anni prima: le ampie finestre che davano sul giardino interno, le fotografie degli allievi più illustri della scuola, quelli che della danza erano riusciti davvero a farne un mestiere, e lo avevano fatto calcando le scene più importanti d'Europa.  
Alhena si diresse a passo svelto verso l'ultima porta in fondo al corridoio del primo piano. Il suo studio preferito, quello piccolo, quello con una sola finestra, troppo in alto perché qualcuno dal giardino potesse guardare dentro.  
Con mani tremanti, abbassò la maniglia, e un tocco di bacchetta sull'interruttore della luce fu sufficiente a illuminare tutta la stanza.  
Alhena respirò a fondo, stupita di quanto quell'odore le sembrasse familiare e vicino, come se non se ne fosse mai andato. Odore di legno lucido, e grani di pece greca che si sbriciolavano sotto la suola delle scarpette, qualche residuo di lacca per i capelli, e giusto un pizzico di deodorante per ambienti alla lavanda.  
Alhena lasciò scivolare una mano sul legno lucido della sbarra che correva lungo tre delle quattro pareti, osservando con una smorfia la sua immagine riflessa nel grande specchio davanti a lei. Era a dir poco ridicola, infagottata com'era in quel piumino scuro. Ed era cresciuta, non era più una ragazzina incerta, che si ritrovava a faticare, sempre un passo indietro rispetto alle sue compagne di corso, che avevano quattro, cinque anni meno di lei, ma le bagnavano il naso come niente.  
Aveva sempre danzato, Alhena, e con una delle migliori insegnanti della comunità magica, ma aveva solo appreso le danze tradizionali che le avrebbero permesso di fare una splendida figura a qualsiasi festa organizzata nel maniero di qualche famiglia purosangue. Lavorava sodo, ed era brava, ma questo non le era servito a niente, la prima volta che Imre, stanco di vederla ciondolare senza nulla da fare in casa, se l'era trascinata dietro in accademia. Vivere con il direttore della scuola e sua moglie aveva dei privilegi, perché le era permesso accedere ad ogni masterclass estiva senza dover superare alcun provino. C'erano anche degli svantaggi, ovviamente, come l'essere obbligata a frequentare tutte le lezioni di Imre, partendo da quelle delle bambine piccole, in mezzo alle quali spiccava come un cactus nel deserto, ma con le quali condivideva la goffaggine, fino ad arrivare alle classi dei ragazzi più grandi, dove a malapena riusciva a seguirli nel riscaldamento, salvo poi restare in disparte ad allenarsi alla sbarra. Dicerie e derisioni l'avevano seguita, plié dopo plié, pirouette dopo pirouette, ma Imre l'aveva sempre esortata a lasciar parlare chi doveva parlare e a concentrarsi sul suo corpo. E, sorprendentemente, la cosa aveva funzionato. Perché dopo una giornata intera passata a farsi sanguinare i piedi davanti a quello specchio, la stanchezza era troppa perché Alhena riuscisse a preoccuparsi del suo futuro, della famiglia da cui si era allontanata e dalla scuola in cui sarebbe dovuta tornare, a settembre. Era troppo stanca anche per essere perennemente arrabbiata, e la danza richiedeva così tanta disciplina e autocontrollo che, semplicemente, nella sua testa e nel suo corpo non c'era più spazio per nient'altro.  
Alhena non avrebbe mai saputo dire se fosse stata semplicemente fortunata nel trovare riparo presso una famiglia di ballerini, o se la danza le fosse entrata dentro a tal punto solo proprio perché scorreva nelle vene di chi l'aveva aiutata. Sapeva di aver iniziato a danzare quando era troppo grande, e di aver continuato a farlo con troppa poca costanza, quando ancora frequentava Hogwarts, ma sapeva anche di non essere mai stata tanto libera come quando si concentrava a tenere sotto controllo ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo. Imre diceva sempre che, se solo avesse potuto iniziare a studiare da bambina, seguendo programmi costanti e regolari, probabilmente avrebbe potuto aspirare a qualche stagione da solista in compagnie di tutto rispetto. Emerenc, invece, sosteneva che i risultati che aveva ottenuto - compagnie sgangherate e un posto da insegnante in una scuola di terz'ordine - erano dovuti solo al suo caratteraccio: se non si fosse intestardita a voler dimostrare di essere perfettamente all'altezza di quello sciame di bambine giovanissime e molto più esperte di lei, con ogni probabilità Alhena non avrebbe mai trovato lo stimolo per mantenere uno sforzo costante. E Alhena, sebbene non lo avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, concordava perfettamente con Emerenc.  
  
L'abbaiare infastidito di Marmellata – l'animale detestava essere ignorato per così tanto tempo dalla sua umana preferita – riportò Alhena al presente. Il cagnolino si era rannicchiato accanto ad un vecchio stereo che aveva decisamente l'aria di aver vissuto tempi migliori, e Alhena decise di avvicinarvisi.  
“La vuoi vedere una magia babbana?” chiese la donna, grattando distrattamente le orecchie di Marmellata. Dopo aver armeggiato con pulsanti e prese della corrente, finalmente dallo stereo si diffusero lievi le note di una sonata per pianoforte. Alhena era certa di conoscere quel brano, ma era sempre stata una frana con la musica, e non avrebbe mai saputo dire di chi fosse.  
Per un po', rimasero così, immobili: un cagnolino zoppo e una giovane donna accovacciata a terra, in una scuola di danza chiusa e fredda. Una parte di Alhena, quella più istintiva, quella che respirava con la memoria del corpo, avrebbe voluto solo sollevarsi da terra, abbandonare scarpe e piumino, e gettarsi nei familiari esercizi di riscaldamento alla sbarra, gli stessi che, fino a qualche settimana prima, lei si impegnava ad insegnare alle sue bambine a Budapest.  
Quanto sarebbe sembrata stupida nei suoi jeans un po' stretti e con i suoi muscoli freddi, intenta ad evitare le feste di Marmellata, a danzare in una stanza in cui non sarebbe mai nemmeno dovuta entrare.  
“È meglio che andiamo, prima che qualcuno ci trovi qui dentro... ci mancherebbe giusto dover passare la notte a dare spiegazioni ad un poliziotto babbano.”  
“Io invece credo che sarebbe il caso che tu prenda una decisione, _gyermek_ : o danzi, o lasci libera la sala. È una regola importante.”  
Alhena si voltò di scatto, la mano che correva a stringersi attorno alla bacchetta in un moto istintivo.  
Mentre il cuore le tuonava nelle orecchie in una corsa impazzita, Alhena si ritrovò a fissare i piccoli e luminosi occhi scuri di una donna avvolta in un logoro mantello da viaggio. Le rughe sul viso di Emerenc Szeredàs erano congelate in una strana espressione, un sorriso appena nascosto dietro la piega severa delle labbra.  
Alhena era senza parole: Emerenc doveva trovarsi a centinaia di chilometri da lì, come poteva ora essere su quella soglia ad osservarla con le braccia conserte?  
“Che? Cosa ci fai qui?”  
La voce di Alhena risuonò innaturalmente acuta, in quella grande stanza vuota. La voce di una bambina che temeva ci fosse una ramanzina in arrivo.  
Le labbra di Emerenc si serrarono ancora di più, mentre la sua testa si chinava appena di lato, gli occhi assottigliati in un attento esame della ragazza che le stava di fronte.  
“Che cosa ci fai tu, qui? Con un cane in sala prove? Vestita così, senza nemmeno esserti data una pettinata?”  
Alhena sorrise appena. Niente ramanzine, niente ramanzine vere.  
“Fa un po' troppo freddo per danzare, no?”  
Emerenc emise un verso insofferente, facendo schioccare la lingua e lanciando l'ennesima occhiataccia a Marmellata.  
“Rudi si allenava in un capanno nel bosco senza riscaldamento, a Ufa. Ed era quasi in Siberia.”  
Fu il turno di Alhena di incrociare le braccia al petto, ribattendo:  
“Ah, stai implicitamente paragonando le mie potenzialità a quelle di Rudolf Nureyev?”  
“Sei sempre la solita bambina sfacciata!”  
Emerenc batté con stizza un piede a terra, ma pochi istanti dopo stava già attraversando a passi rapidi la sala, attirando a sé Alhena e stringendola in un lungo abbraccio.  
Alhena non aveva idea di che cosa Emerenc ci facesse a Dublino, o forse sì, ma solo quando si ritrovò a stringere fra le sue braccia il corpo magro dell'anziana donna si rese conto di quanto si fosse sentita sola, negli ultimi giorni. E di quanto tutto sarebbe andato meglio, ora che non era sola.  
“Andrà tutto bene, gyermek. Andrà tutto bene.”  
E per la prima volta da quando il mondo le era franato sotto i piedi, Alhena si permise di credere che sarebbe davvero andato tutto bene.  
  
 

***  
 

  
Finalmente, silenzio.  
Sirius chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la fronte al vetro freddo della finestra.  
Harry se n'era appena andato, e Sirius già ne sentiva un po' la mancanza, ma una parte di lui – quella gretta e meschina, quella egoista, quella che spesso cercava di nascondere ma che, immancabilmente, risultava essere la più forte – era felice che fosse rimasto, finalmente solo.  
Solo con quel turbinare di pensieri che gli si affollavano in testa dall'ultimo colloquio con il Guaritore Landmann, quella mattina. Solo con tutte le preoccupazioni per un futuro al quale, nonostante tutto, non riusciva proprio a pensare. Solo, con tutte quelle voci che urlavano nella sua testa, che gli dicevano che tutto stava per cambiare, tutto, tutto tranne lui.  
Non era pronto per affrontare quello che sarebbe venuto.  
Non ne era pronto, lui con i suoi lunghi silenzi e le tante ore passate rannicchiato sotto le coperte, il naso di Felpato premuto contro il cuscino a respirare quell'odore pungente di medicine e pozioni antibatteriche. E a poco serviva pensare che sarebbe andato tutto bene, perché Harry avrebbe pensato a tutto, perché Harry era solo un ragazzo. Un ragazzo che aveva bisogno, finalmente, di poter fare solo il ragazzo, e non di preoccuparsi per tutti i guai che il suo padrino gli faceva passare.  
  
Un discreto bussare alla porta costrinse Sirius ad aprire gli occhi e a voltarsi.  
I Guaritori non bussavano mai, in quel maledetto ospedale, e l'orario di visita si era bello che concluso.  
Evidentemente, però, quel bussare sommesso era solo una finta cortesia, perché prima che lui avesse il tempo di invitare il visitatore ad entrare, la porta della sua camera si spalancò.  
Una donna minuta avvolta in un mantello da viaggio che doveva essere stato confezionato almeno vent'anni prima avanzò con passo rapido e silenzioso nella stanza. Il suo volto coperto da una sottile rete di rughe era illuminato da un paio di luminosi occhi scuri, occhi vispi e attenti, che lo studiavano con circospezione. La donna aveva vaporosi capelli candidi avvolti in una crocchia morbida, da cui alcune ciocche ribelli sfuggivano per danzarle attorno al viso. Qualcosa, nel modo in cui le sue labbra screpolate erano tese in una linea severa e sottile, ricordò a Sirius l'atteggiamento della professoressa McGrannitt. La donna lo fissò a lungo, e nonostante fosse un donnino minuto ed esile, Sirius si ritrovò a combattere contro una soggezione che non credeva avrebbe mai potuto provare nei confronti di una persona del genere.  
“Dunque sei tu, il famoso Sirius Black.”  
Quando alla fine la donna si decise a parlare, lo fece con una voce tagliente, quasi che il famoso Sirius Black non fosse all'altezza delle aspettative. Parlava un inglese corretto e fluido, eppure c'era una cadenza strana nella sua voce, l'accento di un paese che Sirius non riusciva ad identificare.  
“E lei sarebbe...?”  
La donna si guardò in giro per la stanza, gettando un'occhiata chiaramente infastidita ai resti della sua cena che riempivano il vassoio di stagno posato sul piccolo tavolino di fianco al letto. Estraendo la bacchetta, la donna fece sparire pigramente ogni cosa, lasciando pochi piatti lucidi e bene impilati sul vassoio.  
“Ehi! Non può farlo, qui controllano ancora quello che mangio e quello che non mangio!” esclamò Sirius, ripensando con irritazione alla faccia implorante di una giovane Guaritrice che lo esortava a terminare almeno una delle due portate.  
“Mi sembra un ulteriore motivo per lasciare i piatti puliti, no?” ribatté la donna, voltandogli le spalle e cominciando a tendere le lenzuola del suo letto mezzo sfatto.  
“Si può sapere chi diamine è lei?”  
Sirius era a dir poco scocciato: aveva mal di testa, era stanco, e lo aspettava una giornata difficile, l'indomani. Una giornata a cui non aveva ancora iniziato a pensare, cosa che di certo non sarebbe riuscito a fare con quella donna insolente nella sua stanza.  
“Szeredàs.”  
Sirius si trattenne a malapena dal sibilare un sarcastico “ _salute_!” alle spalle della donna, che nel frattempo aveva terminato di rifare il suo letto, lasciando lenzuola e copriletto perfettamente appianate.  
“Allora?”  
“Allora cosa?” mormorò la donna, incrociando le braccia al petto magro, e fissando Sirius con freddo interesse.  
Sirius era senza parole. Quella donna piombava nella sua stanza dal nulla, lo indisponeva, toccava le sue cose senza chiedere il permesso, e si permetteva anche di fare del sarcasmo.  
Da quando si era risvegliato al San Mungo, Sirius non aveva mai sentito così tanto la mancanza della sua bacchetta, che non era riemersa dal velo assieme a lui e che ancora non gli era stato permesso sostituire.  
“Allora, mi può dire chi diamine è lei e che cosa vuole da me?”  
La donna sospirò, scuotendo la testa, e per la prima volta, sorrise. Un sorriso dolce, pieno di malinconia, che trasfigurò il suo viso freddo e duro.  
“Ah, sfacciato e impertinente! Proprio come lei.”  
Sirius chiuse gli occhi, massaggiandosi vigorosamente la fronte. Evidentemente, doveva essersi addormentato, e questo era solo uno dei sui incubi migliori, quelli irritanti ma innocui.  
“Senta, se non si decide a dirmi che cosa ci fa qui, io...”  
Per tutta risposta, la donna lo interruppe con una sonora risata, che mise in mostra una dentatura non proprio perfetta.  
“Calmati, Sirius Black. Mi chiamo Emerenc Szeredàs, e sono qui solo perché avevo voglia di conoscerti finalmente di persona, e per parlarti di qualcosa che spero stia a cuore ad entrambi.”  
Emerenc Szeredàs... quel nome, chissà perché, suonava familiare a Sirius, ma lui non riusciva proprio a capire dove lo potesse aver sentito. Ed era certo, certo come di poche altre cose al mondo, di non aver mai incrociato quegli occhi neri e luminosi.  
La donna fece un cenno a Sirius, invitandolo a sedere sulla sponda del suo letto, e Sirius, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si ritrovò ad obbedire. Oh, fantastico, stava obbedendo a qualcuno che lo invitava a sedersi nella sua stessa stanza.  
“Vedi, Sirius Black, io ho passato gli ultimi quattordici anni della mia vita a vegliare su una bambina testarda, sfacciata e impertinente. Una bambina che ha avuto la forza di tirarsi fuori da situazioni ben peggiori di queste, ma che, al momento, è piuttosto stanca e confusa.”  
Sirius osservò la donna, anche lui confuso. Non aveva voglia di ascoltare i suoi problemi familiari, non ne aveva proprio la minima voglia.  
“Con tutto il rispetto, signora, ma al momento ho problemi più gravi che occuparmi di sua nipote o quello che è...”  
Il viso di Emerenc Szeredàs era tornato una maschera di ghiaccio, mentre la donna sibilava, adirata:  
“E invece credo che tu debba occuparti di questa bambina, Sirius Black, perché è soprattutto colpa tua se ora si è ridotta ad essere una figuretta che piange a ogni alito di vento e ha paura anche ad uscire di casa.”  
Sirius era sconvolto, e furioso: che colpa ne aveva lui se questa benedetta bambina stava male? Lui era morto, scomparso dalla circolazione per due anni, due maledetti, schifosi anni, e non aveva potuto fare niente per cambiare quello che era successo in quei due cazzo di anni.  
Fu con un certo grado di sorpresa che Sirius si accorse che quelle parole non erano rimaste nella sua testa, ma che erano sgorgate dalle sue labbra a colpire quella stramba vecchina, che aveva accolto le sue grida con l'espressone annoiata di una madre che guarda i capricci di suo figlio.  
“Bene, su questo siamo tutti d'accordo. Ciò non toglie che ci siano persone che hanno sofferto non poco a causa della tua morte, e tu ora hai un debito nei loro confronti. Un debito che dovrai ripagare in tempo, pazienza e silenzio.”  
Oh, sì, decisamente quello doveva essere un incubo, e nemmeno uno dei più innocui.  
“Ascoltami bene, Sirius Black: io sono Nata Babbana, e mio marito è un babbano. Vivevamo a Dublino, fino a tre anni fa, ed eravamo felici. Poi però è arrivata la guerra, e alla fine la nostra bambina ci ha costretti a scappare, e a tornare a Budapest.”  
Sirius aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma poi la richiuse, colpito da un pensiero improvviso: c'era un senso, nelle parole di quella donna. Il suo racconto andava ad accarezzare dei pensieri sopiti, qualcosa che Sirius non riusciva ad afferrare concretamente, ma che era lì, da qualche parte nella sua mente.  
Concedendo un breve cenno di ringraziamento al silenzio di Sirius, Emerenc Szeredàs continuò a parlare:  
“Noi siamo partiti solo perché lei sembrava serena. Non ci ha raccontato che cosa stava combinando, ma io e mio marito non siamo stupidi. Avevamo capito che aveva qualcosa in ballo, qualcosa di molto più grosso di lei. Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la guerra e la resistenza. Siamo partiti, perché era suo diritto restare e combattere. Perché era l'unico modo affinché si lasciasse alle spalle il passato e trovasse finalmente la sua strada.”  
E poi, eccolo, quel pensiero che tanto gli stava sfuggendo: il salotto di Grimmauld Place il giorno di Natale, il silenzio assordante lasciato dal viaggio al San Mungo di Harry e dei ragazzi Weasley, e Alhena acciambellata su una poltrona davanti al fuoco. Era stata la prima volta che Sirius e Alhena si erano parlati civilmente, dopo una brutta lite. Avevano sepolto l'ascia di guerra, e si erano concessi di abbassare tutte le difese, sfiorandosi piano, imparando a conoscersi e a volersi bene. Sirius la ricordava bene, lei con i suoi lunghi capelli accesi di bagliori dorati dai riflessi delle fiamme, le sue dita sottili che coccolavano Grattastinchi, e la sua voce, leggera, che raccontava la trama di un balletto composto da topi e bambole e fate di zucchero.  
 _“Sono stata da Emerenc Szeredàs e da suo marito. Non voglio che siano in Inghilterra, se le cose dovessero peggiorare. Mi mancheranno.”_  
“Alhena!”  
Per la seconda volta da quando si era risvegliato al San Mungo, Sirius si concesse di pronunciare il suo nome. Aveva pensato spesso a lei, più spesso di quanto avrebbe voluto, soprattutto da quando aveva saputo che Alhena non era in Ungheria, ma lì a Londra, così vicina, eppure irraggiungibile. L'aveva odiata per il suo silenzio, eppure, quando si svegliava di notte in preda a uno dei suoi incubi, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse più semplice sopravvivere a una notte insonne, quando c'era Alhena a respirare accanto a lui.  
“Sì, Alhena. Alhena che due estati fa mi è comparsa davanti, a Budapest, magra come un uccellino e spaventata a morte. Non me l'ha mai voluto raccontare, che cosa le fosse successo, ma ho passato abbastanza notti nella sua stanza da averle sentito gridare il tuo nome all'infinito.”  
Sirius non voleva ascoltare. Era più facile pensare ad un'Alhena lontana, un'Alhena che era andata avanti nella sua vita, che lo aveva dimenticato ed era felice. Faceva male, faceva un male cane, ma era facile. Sirius poteva provare rancore per questa donna giovane e felice, poteva rimproverarle di non aver nemmeno cercato di dargli una spiegazione, ma erano sentimenti facili, che non richiedevano di attingere alla riserva di sensi di colpa che lo tormentavano.  
Non voleva pensare ad un'Alhena che la notte gridava il suo nome.  
“È tornata qui, e quest'estate me l'hanno quasi ammazzata, in quella stupida scuola. L'ho rimessa in piedi, e lei ha ricominciato a vivere, più o meno. E poi tu, dopo che me l'avevi spezzata due anni fa, hai pensato bene di sentirti Gesù Cristo e di risorgere!”  
Emerenc Szeredàs pronunciò quelle ultime parole con una stizza incredibile, e, a giudicare dall'occhiata sprezzante che lanciò a Sirius, probabilmente avrebbe anche sputato per terra, se non si fosse trovata in un ospedale.  
“Non ho certo scelto io di farmi ammazzare!” sbottò Sirius, scocciato.  
Era chiaro che Alhena non voleva più avere niente a che fare con lui, quindi per quale motivo quella donna si trovava lì, a rinfacciare a Sirius colpe che non aveva?  
“No, non l'hai scelto tu. E, credimi, Sirius Black, mi dispiace per quello che hai dovuto sopportare. Ti hanno accusato di aver tradito un amico, ti hanno dato in pasto a dei mostri per troppi anni, ti hanno inseguito e braccato, e poi ti hanno ammazzato. Sarebbe un destino ingiusto per chiunque.”  
I piccoli occhi scuri della donna erano due spilli penetranti, ma la compassione sul suo viso era sincera. Sirius distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato. La testa gli faceva sempre più male, e il viso di Alhena continuava a balenargli davanti agli occhi, una distrazione sgradita e dolorosa.  
“Ma è Alhena che io ho visto crescere” continuò Emerenc, mentre il suo viso tornava ad indurirsi in una fredda maschera, “ed è di lei che mi importa. Tu forse non lo sai, Sirius Black, ma lei si era rifatta una vita, a Budapest. Non la migliore delle vite possibili, ma una vita in cui era serena. E questa vita l'ha abbandonata senza nemmeno guardarsi indietro, quando ha saputo che tu respiravi ancora, qui.”  
Era come se qualcuno avesse acceso una candela nel petto di Sirius. Respirare era un po' meno difficile, un po' meno doloroso, e faceva un po' meno freddo.  
Sirius cercò di scacciare tutte quelle sensazioni, perché aveva imparato che la speranza era una bestia infida: fa abbassare le difese, annebbia i sensi, rende ciechi e ubriachi, e alla fine il dolore della sua scomparsa lasca ferite infette.  
“Alhena è una ragazza più forte e coraggiosa di quanto lei stessa immagini, ma in questi giorni ha perso la sua strada. Da quando è tornata in Inghilterra, è venuta in questo ospedale ogni singolo giorno, Sirius Black. Ma ha paura di tante cose: ha paura che questo sia solo uno scherzo del destino, e che presto te ne andrai di nuovo. Ha paura che ormai sia passato troppo tempo, e che tu non la voglia più vedere, dato che non ha avuto il coraggio di parlarti subito. Ha paura di essere diventata pazza, e che questo sia solo un brutto scherzo del suo cervello.”  
Sirius si guardò attorno, come se quel semplice gesto bastasse a mostrargli Alhena, magari nascosta nel brutto armadio laccato di bianco accanto alla poltrona preferita di Harry, o dietro le tende della sua finestra.  
Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Emerenc Szeredàs si affrettò ad aggiungere:  
“Alhena ti ha davvero voluto bene, Sirius Black. E anche se non è stata una tua scelta, per colpa tua ha sofferto molto: il minimo che tu possa fare per lei, ora, è ripagare questo debito che hai nei suoi confronti.”  
“Come?”  
Sirius era confuso. Tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare, ora, era uscire da quella maledetta stanza e andare a cercare Alhena. Dirle che non gli importava niente di niente, niente del silenzio, niente di quanto avesse fatto in quei due anni, niente. Abbracciarla stretta, accarezzare i suoi capelli, e parlare di tutto e di niente, come avevano saputo fare con tanta naturalezza due anni prima.  
“Te l'ho detto, con tempo, pazienza e silenzio.”  
Il volto di Emerenc Szeredàs tornò a sciogliersi di quella dolcezza malinconica, appena trattenuta, piena di compassione.  
“Io la conosco, quella bambina. Lo so che presto troverà la forza di affrontare ogni cosa, ma tu devi promettermi che le lascerai tutto il tempo che le serve. Non la cercherai, non la presserai, resterai in silenzio fino a quando sarà lei a venire da te.”  
Questo andava contro ogni desiderio di Sirius, contro ogni suo istinto. Se Alhena era lì, a pochi passi da lui, perché continuare a ignorarla?  
“Ma...”  
“No, Sirius Black, non ci sono ma”, lo interruppe brusca Emerenc Szeredàs, improvvisamente preda di una nuova urgenza.  
“Non ci sono ma, c'è solo una bambina che sta affrontando tutto il dolore che tu lei hai causato, e sta affrontando le sue paure. Dalle tempo. Lasciale _il suo_ tempo. Per favore.”  
Quelle due ultime parole, pronunciate con una voce bassa e tremante, spensero ogni obiezione. Sirius non conosceva questa donna, ma aveva la netta impressione che non fosse nelle sue abitudini chiedere per favore.  
“Io... d'accordo. Sarò paziente, le darò tempo e me ne starò in silenzio.”  
Emerenc Szeredàs annuì, sorridendo piano, e raddrizzò la schiena magra, facendo qualche passo all'indietro, in direzione della porta.  
“Grazie, Sirius Black. Mi auguro che anche tu possa trovare la tua serenità.”  
Mentre la donna si voltava dandogli le spalle, Sirius chiuse gli occhi, e sibilò:  
“Mi stanno per dimettere. Lunedì pomeriggio. Forse vuole farlo sapere ad Alhena.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Note:_  
Ok, non volevo troncare così rapidamente il capitolo, ma aveva già raggiunto un numero di parole notevole, e non volevo tediarvi oltre.  
Dato che temo il piano temporale sia un po' confuso (è la mia pecca principale: impiego un numero infinito di capitoli per delineare la situazione iniziale di una storia, e poi le vicende mi sfuggono di mano), anticipo una mezza spiegazione: Harry nello scorso capitolo diceva che le dimissioni di Sirius erano previste per la primavera. In realtà qui ci troviamo ancora a fine dicembre, e le dimissioni vengono anticipate perché, a livello fisico, lui sta ormai bene, e ha solo bisogno di fare movimento, stare all'aperto e ricominciare ad avere una sana routine. E perché certe altre situazioni dovevano svilupparsi, e non mi andava di continuare a scrivere cose ambientate in una stanza d'ospedale. Sorry.  
Il titolo è una celebra frase scritta da Kafka in una delle sue lettere a Milena Jesenskà.  
Chiedo scusa anche per la lunga attesa, ma nonostante non abbia più un lavoro (che bello essere giovani e avere certezze per il futuro) trovare il tempo e la concentrazione per mettermi a scrivere mi è comunque difficile.  
Vi lascio con un siparietto tragicomico, giusto perché nella mia vita reale i potterhead scarseggiano e nessuno comprende il mio disagio. Mia madre ha visto il film “L'ora più buia”, e stava parlando della performance di Gary Oldman. Ad un certo punto se ne salta fuori dicendo: “Ma lo sai che ha anche recitato in Harry Potter? Faceva Lupus (sic)”. Vedendo la mia espressione scioccata, capisce di aver detto una sciocchezza, e si corregge. “Ah, no, vero, faceva Black... com'è che si chiamava? Gavin Black”.  
Gavin Black.  
Gavin Black.  
Aiutatemi. 


	7. Camin dolce

_Capitolo 6  
 **Camin dolce**_

  
  
  
  
  
  
Levando la piuma dall'ennesimo foglio che Landmann gli aveva posato davanti, una grossa macchia d'inchiostro schizzò la firma che Sirius aveva appena apposto. Oh, sì, questo avrebbe irritato terribilmente Landmann, nonché divertito Sirius: adorava vedere le narici del Guaritore fremere per la voglia di sbottare in un rimbrotto di qualche tipo, salvo poi doversi trattenere, conscio che il suo ruolo di _Guaritore Capo Supremo Meraviglioso Privo di Eguali_ non gli conferiva alcun diritto di prendersela con la sbadataggine dei suoi pazienti.  
 _Ex_ -pazienti, se tutto fosse andato bene.  
 _Semi_ -ex-pazienti, se si pensava che Sirius aveva appena firmato infinite dichiarazioni con le quali si impegnava a recarsi regolarmente alle visite di controllo bisettimanali programmate per i prossimi tre mesi, asseriva che avrebbe rispettato tutte le indicazioni e le prescrizioni di Landmann, e prometteva che, al minimo accenno di un qualche peggioramento della sua salute, sarebbe tornato al San Mungo senza fiatare.  
Chissà perché, sembrava che Landmann temesse che Sirius si sarebbe precipitato all'Ufficio per il Trasporto Magico per acquistare la prima Passaporta Internazionale per Brisbane, non appena qualcuno avesse allentato la sorveglianza su di lui. Non che fosse uno scenario che Sirius disdegnava, ma, insomma, non era certo di avere la forza emotiva di affrontare un cambiamento del genere, al momento.  
  
"Signor Potter, posso contare su di lei affinché il signor Black non compia azioni avventate?"  
Prima che Harry, da tre quarti d'ora impegnato a dondolare a disagio spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra, avesse il tempo di rispondere, Sirius sbottò:  
"Ma per le flaccide pudenda di Vlad l'Impalatore! Non ho bisogno di una balia! Posso andarmene, ora, o devo firmare qualche contratto con cui mi impegno a spedirle un gufo ogni volta che vado in bagno?"  
Ignorando l'agitarsi nervoso di Harry alle sue spalle, Sirius si godette con soddisfazione lo spettacolo del bel viso di Landmann che si tingeva di un acceso color aragosta, mentre il Guaritore combatteva con l'evidente impellenza di mandare a quel paese il suo paziente. Se c'era una cosa che Sirius aveva imparato durante quelle estenuanti settimane trascorse sotto la stretta – stretta? _Soffocante_! –osservazione di Landmann, era che quell'uomo aveva un cervello decisamente al di sopra della media, che ne era estremamente consapevole, e adorava sentirselo dire. Landmann era il fiore all'occhiello del San Mungo, e si muoveva per le corsie dell'ospedale con la stessa benevola pienezza di sé che avrebbe potuto sollevare da terra un dio misericordioso intento a crogiolarsi della sua immensa bontà mentre aiutava i poveri, comuni, insignificanti mortali. Gli altri Guaritori lo guardavano come i bambini del primo anno a Hogwarts fissavano per la prima volta la trasformazione in gatto della professoressa McGrannitt, e il fatto che avesse un sorriso a dir poco abbagliante e folte ciglia a sottolineare il calore del suo sguardo non faceva che aumentare i sospiri di ammirazione delle specializzande che sembravano seguirlo ovunque.  
 _Patetico_.  
Sirius lo aveva detestato da subito, e il fatto che probabilmente la sua ripresa così repentina e sorprendente fosse dovuta alle geniali intuizioni di quell'uomo non aveva mitigato minimamente la sua antipatia. Se c'era una singola azione di cui andasse fiero, da quando era tornato a respirare, era aver affondato le zanne di Felpato nel braccio di quel Guaritore. Di certo questo non aveva contribuito a rendere il loro rapporto più limpido e amichevole, ma insomma, Sirius era ben consapevole di rappresentare un caso più unico che raro, un evento imperdibile, un'occasione irripetibile di arricchire il proprio curriculum di _Guaritore Supremo Bellissimo e Incontrastato._ Insomma _,_ Ippocrate o non Ippocrate, Landmann non lo avrebbe mai lasciato morire.  
Per quasi un mese avevano avuto entrambi un disperato bisogno l'uno dell'altro, ma Sirius era certo che quel commiato –momentaneo, dato che mercoledì mattina alle dieci in punto Sirius avrebbe dovuto attraversare di nuovo quei corridoi per sottoporsi ai controlli – sarebbe stato accolto da Landmann con la sua stessa gioia.  
"Molto bene, allora. Per qualsiasi necessità, non esitate a contattarmi a qualsiasi ora, conoscete il mio indirizzo di casa. Si goda finalmente la sua vita, signor Black."  
Senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia, Landmann girò attorno alla sua scrivania ingombra pile e pile pericolanti di pergamena, passò sotto mura cariche di diplomi e attestati di specializzazione incorniciati con cura, ignorò la fotografia della sua bella moglie che ammiccava con tutti e trentadue i suoi candidi denti, e aprì finalmente la porta del suo studio.  
"Grazie ancora di tutto, Guaritore Landmann..."  
  
Sirius, impaziente, si precipitò nell'ampio corridoio dell'ala riservata al personale medico del San Mungo, mentre Harry si preoccupava di mantenere un atteggiamento civile e maturo nei confronti di Landmann.  
Quando finalmente il suo figlioccio fu al suo fianco, i due cominciarono a camminare a passo spedito verso la saletta in cui Guaritori e Infermieri erano soliti trascorrere le loro pause: i camini delle stanze dei degenti erano tutti scollegati dalla Metropolvere, per garantire ai malati la massima tranquillità. Harry e Sirius avrebbero potuto utilizzare uno dei numerosi camini a disposizione del pubblico nell'ampio atrio, naturalmente, ma inspiegabilmente la notizia delle dimissioni di Sirius Black aveva raggiunto la stampa, e così al momento l'atrio era assediato da una decina di addetti alla sicurezza intenti a litigare con giornalisti agguerriti pronti a tutto per guadagnarsi il primo scatto del _morto-non-morto_ più famoso del mondo magico. Landmann, _sant'uomo_ , aveva permesso a Sirius e Harry di utilizzare il camino riservato al personale per poter lasciare, finalmente, l'edificio.  
"Le flaccide pudenda di Vlad l'Impalatore? Seriamente?"  
Harry scosse la testa, senza riuscire a reprimere un sorriso a metà fra l'esasperato e l'ammirato.  
Quando i due raggiunsero finalmente la piccola stanza dedicata al riposo dei Guaritori, scoprirono che all'incirca ogni singolo impiegato del San Mungo doveva essersi preso un quarto d'ora di permesso proprio in quel momento: la stanzetta era affollata all'inverosimile, e Sirius riuscì a scorgere diversi volti sconosciuti, in mezzo a quelli dei Guaritori e degli Infermieri che nell'ultimo mese aveva imparato a riconoscere.  
"Oh, merda..." Sirius non riuscì a trattenersi. Si era augurato di potersene andare in silenzio, senza fare rumore, senza dover sostenere attenzioni che non avrebbe mai voluto, e invece eccoli lì, tutti quei faccini accesi dalla curiosità, tutti quei colli che si allungavano a osservare Sirius Black e Harry Potter, attrazione numero uno di Londra, una falce per una fotografia, signori!  
Harry, che evidentemente in questi mesi doveva essersi abituato a sopportare ben di peggio, non fece altro che sollevare appena le spalle in una posa leggermente rigida, alzare il mento e camminare a passo rapido verso le fiamme del camino, che scoppiettavano allegre. Il giovane fece attenzione a non incrociare nemmeno per sbaglio le numerose coppie di occhi che li seguivano, e Sirius decise di imitarlo.  
Presto sarebbe stato tutto finito, sarebbe stato lontano da quei volti curiosi e da quei bisbigli, e avrebbe avuto due giorni, due lunghissimi, spaventosi giorni per abituarsi al fatto di essere un uomo libero. Un uomo libero che aveva perso quindici anni, che non sapeva come funzionasse quello strano mondo e che non aveva idea di che cosa avrebbe fatto della sua vita, ma pur sempre un uomo libero.  
Sentendo il calore delle fiamme davanti a sé e il bruciore degli sguardi curiosi nella sua schiena, Sirius afferrò senza troppe cerimonie una manciata di Polvere Volante dalla vecchia scatola di cartone che un tempo doveva aver contenuto una confezione formato industriale di Ossofast.  
"Destinazione Uccello Vermiglio, Abbotsbury, allora?"  
Sirius non aveva mai voluto pensare a quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare una volta lasciato il San Mungo, né avrebbe voluto parlarne, ma Harry era riuscito a strappargli qualche mezza indicazione. Se c'era una cosa su cui era stato chiaro, era che non aveva intenzione di tornare a Grimmauld Place, nemmeno se l'alternativa fosse stata quella di accamparsi di nuovo nella grotta poco lontana da Hogsmeade, nutrendosi di topi e avanzi rubati nottetempo.  
Non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, ovviamente.  
Harry lo aveva rassicurato dicendo che, se non avrebbero trovato un'altra sistemazione, l'appartamento che lui e Ron Weasley condividevano aveva un divano piuttosto comodo. Andromeda aveva aggiunto che, fino a quando Sirius si fosse impegnato a ripagare l'ospitalità accollandosi la pestilenziale incombenza dei pannolini di Teddy, la stanza degli ospiti di casa sua sarebbe sempre stata aperta. Insomma, questo finché Sirius non avesse avuto il tempo e la forza di cercare una sistemazione alternativa. Venne poi fuori che niente di tutto ciò sarebbe stato necessario: Harry, infatti, la settimana precedente si era recato alla Gringott per cercare di capire che cosa ne fosse stato del patrimonio di Sirius. Tutti i beni gestiti da un contratto magico stipulato dalla Banca, infatti, erano impregnati di antica e complessa magia, che trovava risalto nei vincoli magici legati al sangue della Nobile e Antichissima Casata Black. Quando Sirius aveva attraversato il Velo, tutti i beni in suo possesso – quelli che erano entrati in suo possesso a causa del sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene, a discapito di ogni strepito e insulto sputato dalla sua cara madre – erano passati in eredità a Harry. Harry, però, non aveva formalmente preso possesso di nulla, salvo, con la sua sola presenza durante la guerra, di Grimmauld Place. I beni della famiglia Black erano vincolati da antichi incantesimi legati al sangue, che non tenevano affatto in considerazione i legami ben più importanti dell'affetto e dell'amore. Non c'era sangue Black, nelle vene di Harry, che del resto non aveva compiuto alcun atto di rivendicazione nei confronti dell'eredità di Sirius, E così, a parte Grimmauld Place, tutto il resto del cospicuo patrimonio Black, negli ultimi due anni, era legalmente proprietà di Harry, ma all'atto pratico, non essendoci stata alcuna rivendicazione da parte del ragazzo, tutto apparteneva secondo magia agli ultimi Black viventi: Andromeda e Narcissa. Nessuna legge avrebbe mai permesso una cosa del genere: anche volendo, qualunque rivendicazione di Narcissa e Andromeda sarebbe stata ritenuta vana e priva di fondamenti, e i folletti della Gringott assicuravano che sarebbero bastate poche firme di Sirius, perché lui tornasse proprietario di ogni cosa. Quando Sirius aveva affermato di non voler niente, e di voler lasciare comunque tutto a Harry, i due avevano discusso. Alla fine, si erano accordati, stabilendo che Sirius avrebbe tenuto per sé il necessario per condurre una vita dignitosa, e il resto di quell'ingombrante eredità – di cui, del resto, Harry non aveva bisogno – sarebbe rimasta intatta fino al momento in cui Teddy avesse compiuto diciassette anni e deciso di voler aprire un allevamento di Ippogrifi in Nuova Zelanda, o di costruire bacchette in Argentina, o anche solo essere schifosamente ricco e viziato.  
La cosa interessante, comunque, era il piccolo ed eccentrico cottage situato lungo la costa del Dorset: l'Uccello Vermiglio, l'appartamento che zio Alphard, a dispetto di tutto ciò che la loro famiglia aveva cercato di fare loro, per tutta la vita aveva gelosamente custodito e lasciato in eredità a Sirius. Sirius vi aveva vissuto per i quattro anni che erano seguiti al diploma, nell'incertezza della guerra, senza mai fare programmi, considerandolo solo un luogo di passaggio a cui tornare le notti che non avrebbe passato in giro per conto dell'Ordine. Era stato felice, in quel buco stracolmo di oggetti assurdi provenienti da ogni angolo del globo, felice quanto si può essere a vent'anni, quando una guerra minaccia di cancellare ogni cosa, ma si ha l'arroganza di rispondere al terrore con una risata, credendo in fondo di essere troppo giovani, troppo privilegiati perché qualcosa di brutto potesse accadere davvero.  
Zio Alphard era un tipo strano, poteva aver tappezzato di sete cinesi un vecchio cottage che affacciava su una ripida scogliera, ma aveva fatto le cose per bene. Voleva lasciare al nipote scapestrato e ribelle un luogo sicuro, e si era adoperato affinché nessun Black potesse mai intromettersi fra Sirius e l'Uccello Vermiglio. Il cottage apparteneva a Sirius, e solo a Sirius, che ne aveva rivendicato la proprietà varcandone la soglia al raggiungimento della maggiore età. Quando Sirius aveva oltrepassato il Velo, avendo redatto un testamento magico, la proprietà dell'Uccello Vermiglio doveva essere potenzialmente passata a Harry, il suo erede designato, che però ne aveva sempre ignorato l'esistenza. Non essendo mai stato reclamato da nessuno, l'Uccello Vermiglio era rimasto sigillato nella sua magia protettiva per sedici anni, ed ora si sarebbe aperto solamente davanti a Sirius, il suo proprietario. Harry, nei giorni precedenti, aveva cercato di entrarci, non fosse altro che per controllare che l'ambiente si fosse conservato in maniera decente e che fosse adatto ad accogliere il ritorno di Sirius, ma non c'era stato modo di forzare la porta d'ingresso. Neppure Andromeda, nelle cui vene scorreva lo stesso sangue di Sirius, era riuscita a convincere la vecchia porta di legno scuro a cedere sotto il suo tocco.  
Oh, be', a quanto pareva Sirius avrebbe dormito fra topi e ragni, quella notte.  
  
“In realtà, ho dovuto promettere a Molly di portarti alla Tana, prima... insomma, una cena di bentornato, una cosa intima, per pochi, ma non ha voluto sentire ragione.”  
Sirius si rabbuiò, osservando l'imbarazzo sul viso di Harry. Non voleva nessuna cena di bentornato, non voleva vedere nessuno, voleva solo sbucare in mezzo alla cenere e alla polvere dell'Uccello Vermiglio, lasciarsi cadere sul letto sfatto della sua camera di ragazzo e dormire finalmente per una notte intera, senza essere svegliato da una stupida Infermiera con un cucchiaio di chissà quale pozione pestilenziale.  
“Non se ne parla, Harry.”  
“Sirius, lo sai com'è fatta Molly... vieni solo dieci minuti, il tempo di buttare giù un bicchiere di vino, e ce ne andiamo.”  
Negli occhi di Harry, Sirius vide tutta la sua esitazione: non doveva essere facile per lui dover mediare tra la testardaggine di Sirius e l'esasperante istinto materno di Molly.  
“Va bene, ma solo dieci minuti. Anche Landmann ha detto che non devo fare troppi sforzi...”  
“Non fingere che ti importi qualcosa di quello che ha detto lui!” sbottò Harry, esasperato.  
Per sfuggire ai rimproveri di Harry, Sirius lasciò cadere la manciata di Polvere Volante che teneva in mano nel camino, ed esclamò, con voce chiara:  
“La Tana!”  
 

***

  
  
Tutto accadde molto più velocemente di quanto Sirius avrebbe immaginato.  
Lo sgradevole tubrinio della Metropolvere gli ricordò fin troppo chiaramente che quella mattina Landmann aveva insistito per una dose doppia di Pozione Corroborante, che ora minacciava di lasciare il suo stomaco nel modo più disastroso possibile.  
E quando finalmente tutto smise di vorticare, Sirius stava barcollando su un vecchio tappeto stinto, spargendo cenere in ogni dove, sentendosi lo sguardo acuto di fin troppe paia di occhi puntate addosso.  
Una cosa intima, come no. Una cosa intima, per Sirius, voleva dire condividere una zuppa con i pensieri nella sua testa.  
Per Molly Weasley, ovviamente, significava avere almeno sei persone sedute attorno ad un tavolo.  
La mano ferma e salda di Arthur Weasley lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, mentre l'uomo, sorridendo, sussurrava:  
“Bentornato, Sirius.”  
Le strette di mano e i sorrisi furono così tanti che Sirius si sentì girare la testa. Non si accorse nemmeno che Harry era riemerso dal camino dietro di lui, reggendo ancora sulle spalle lo zaino con dentro i pochi vestiti che aveva procurato a Sirius per le settimane di degenza.  
I Weasley sembravano tutti più sottili di come Sirius li ricordasse, stretti l'uno all'altro, con quei sorrisi che non riuscivano a nascondere del tutto le ombre nei loro occhi.  
Ginny Weasley era tornata a Hogwarts, dopo la fine delle vacanze di Natale, e c'erano Charlie e Percy, i due Weasley che Sirius non aveva mai conosciuto, così diversi l'uno dall'altro che a stento si sarebbero detti fratelli, se non fosse stato per quella chioma della stessa sfumatura di rosso e gli stessi brillanti occhi chiari. Percy gli strinse la mano sistemandosi un paio di spessi occhiali sul naso, Charlie si limitò a fare un cenno, scrollando le spalle e aprendosi in un ampio sorriso.  
E poi Fleur Delacour – no, Fleur Weasley, a quanto pareva – impeccabile e bellissima, come sempre.  
Bill e George, e poi Ron, che sembrava cresciuto di un'altra spanna da quando Sirius lo aveva visto per l'ultima volta.  
Andromeda, il viso esausto ma il sorriso svelto, che salutò Sirius con una strizzata d'occhio, e poi Molly, che emerse dalla cucina tenendo fra le braccia Teddy con la stessa naturalezza con cui altri avrebbero impugnato una bacchetta.  
E per finire, l'abbaiare entusiasta di una ispida palla di pelo nero, che attraversò caracollante il salotto, arrancando sghemba sulle sue zampette non proprio simmetriche. Marmellata abbaiò e saltellò, annusò e scodinzolò, e Sirius non avrebbe mai voluto ignorarlo a quel modo, ma la porta d'ingresso si era appena aperta, e il sorriso di Alhena, quell'accenno di sorriso sul suo viso pallido era così bello, contro il cielo scuro.  
Alhena rimase immobile a lungo, la schiena appoggiata contro la porta ancora aperta, i suoi grandi occhi fissi in quelli di Sirius.  
E Sirius lo sentì, doloroso come una ferita aperta, tutto il peso dei suoi due anni di assenza. Perché sembrava che non fosse cambiato niente, non per Sirius, che sentiva solo il bisogno di avvicinarsi a lei e stringerla come aveva sempre fatto, come se fosse la sua àncora, e al tempo stesso come se volesse proteggerla da qualsiasi cosa. Eppure era cambiato tutto, tutto, nel modo in cui lei lo fissava, spaventata e lontana, irraggiungibile.  
C'erano anni a separarli, anni fatti della sua rinascita, e non sarebbe bastato attraversare quei pochi metri di tappeto liso per cancellare quella distanza.  
Questa consapevolezza si concretizzò nella malinconia con cui Alhena sorrise, chinando appena di lato il capo, come se si stesse scusando.  
Una ciocca di capelli chiari scivolò da dietro l'orecchio di Alhena, ricadendole sul viso.  
“Ti sei tagliata i capelli.”  
Oh, per le pudenda più o meno flaccide di Vlad l'Impalatore.  
Landmann si era sbagliato, era evidente che non fosse tutto a posto, nella testa di Sirius. Se fosse stato tutto a posto, le prime parole che avrebbe rivolto alla donna a cui aveva pensato più spesso nelle ultime settimane non sarebbero certo state _ti sei tagliata i capelli._  
Era un idiota.  
Un grandissimo, immenso idiota.  
E Alhena si stava passando una mano sulla nuca, facendo scivolare tra le dita quel che restava della sua bella chioma, e i suoi occhi si stavano chiaramente riempiendo di lacrime,  
In quel momento, Molly e Fleur presero a parlare contemporaneamente, con una voce decisamente più alta del necessario, dicendo qualcosa a proposito della cena e dei primi gattonamenti di Teddy.  
Solo allora Sirius si ricordò di tutte le persone presenti nella stanza, e si voltò per incontrare solo sguardi ignari o compassionevoli. Quando tornò a rivolgersi ad Alhena, lei gli aveva voltato le spalle.  
Ci furono chiacchiere inutili, e il trambusto di una decina di persone che si spostavano goffamente dal piccolo salotto alla cucina.  
Lentamente, la stanza si svuotò, e con un tuffo al cuore Sirius si rese conto di essere solo con Harry e Alhena. Lei continuava a evitare il suo sguardo, ma Sirius era quasi sicuro che ora non stesse più piangendo.  
“Cosa preferisci fare, vuoi andare via?” domandò Harry, che sembrava estremamente confuso dalla situazione.  
Istintivamente, lo sguardo di Sirius corse a cercare quello di Alhena, e lei si limitò a scuotere piano il capo.  
“Ho fatto i kürtőskalács.”  
Sirius non aveva la minima idea di quello che Alhena stesse dicendo, ma quando la donna si avviò lentamente verso la cucina, lui aveva preso una decisione.  
Dieci minuti, un'ora, tutta la notte... al diavolo Emerenc Szeredàs e qualunque promessa le avesse fatto.  
L'Uccello Vermiglio aveva aspettato il suo ritorno per sedici anni, poteva aspettare ancora.  
  
 _Note:_  
Perché Sirius dovrebbe fuggire proprio a Brisbane? Perché l'Oceania è un bel posto dove essere felici. Parola di AdhoMu (davvero, eh, leggetela, se non vi è ancora capitato).  
Nell'antica Cina, la stella Alphard era la più luminosa dell'Uccello Vermiglio, quella che potremmo definire la costellazione estiva del fuoco. Lo so, è un nome idiota da dare a un Cottage nel Dorset, ma lo zio Alphard è descritto come un tipo eccentrico, e quindi, perché no?  
L'appartamento ereditato da Sirius l'ho collocato nel Dorset (e più in particolare poco lontano da Abbotsbury), perché... perché sì. Perché in questi giorni sto guardando Broadchurch, e sono innamorata follemente di quei panorami. Perché la scogliera della serie mi ricorda un sacco quella rappresentata sulla copertina del primo volume della saga dei Cazalet (che amo molto), e perché Abbotsbury mi ricorda Chesil Beach, che è anche un romanzo di McEwan (che amo molto). Insomma, sono impazzita con i riferimenti, lo so, ma questa storia tutta è nata all'insegna del “perché sì”, quindi portate pazienza.  
Il Kürtőskalács, detto anche “camin dolce”, è un dolce tipico ungherese, ed è buonissimo. Spoiler: in cucina Alhena è una frana, in realtà lei ha provato a prepararli, ha fatto un disastro, e Emerenc ha salvato la situazione.  
Questo capitolo doveva andare proprio così. Poi ho pensato di cambiare idea, di dare alla storia una piega del tutto diversa, e mi sono un po' bloccata Un po' bloccata per diverse settimane, anche se ho tergiversato con altri capitoli un po' “allungabrodo”. Infine, mi sono ricordata che, maledizione, questa è la mia storia “perché sì”. O “perché no”, vedetela come volete. E sì, le dimissioni e l'incontro con Alhena sono arrivati troppo presto per avere del tutto senso. Sì, qui ho fatto un casino colossale con la questione delle eredità magiche, ma non capisco un fico secco di diritto babbano, figuriamoci quello magico. E sì, nel prossimo capitolo succederà una cosa che forse non avrà senso e sembrerà molto pretestuosa, ma che cavolo, voglio farla succedere perché sì.  
Sì, mi sto comportando come una bambina che picchia i piedi.  
Perdonatemi, vi avevo avvertiti che questa storia è una barca senza capitano. O con un capitano che ha bevuto troppa Ausscottie (se di nuovo non capite, significa che non mi avete ascoltato e non avete letto le storie di Adho).  
Ora taccio, giuro!


	8. I fought the Law (and the Law won)

_Capitolo 7  
 **I fought the Law (and the Law won)**_

  
  
  
  
  
  
Trasparente.  
Ecco come si sentiva Sirius, seduto a quel tavolo troppo affollato.  
Non che qualcuno lo stesse ignorando: era fin troppo consapevole delle occhiate attente che i vari membri della famiglia Weasley gli lanciavano, ma era come se niente potesse sfiorarlo.  
Chiacchierando, Arthur si rivolgeva spesso a lui, cercando di coinvolgerlo nella conversazione, ma senza mai fargli domande troppo dirette o richiedere una sua partecipazione troppo attiva, e di questo Sirius era grato.  
Eppure, era lì, a quel tavolo, a spostare l'ottimo cibo di Molly da una parte all'altra del piatto, ma avrebbe potuto tranquillamente trovarsi altrove.  
Si sentiva lontanissimo, un ospite impalpabile che tutti vedevano ma che nessuno riusciva a raggiungere.  
C'era un'intimità attorno a quella tavola che lo faceva sentire fuori posto. Le conversazioni leggere, le piccole abitudini, gli sguardi di chi si conosce e sa di essere parte della famiglia... vedendo Harry interagire con tanta naturalezza con i Weasley, Sirius non poteva che sentirsi grato: era grato ad Arthur e a Molly, perché lo avevano accolto alla loro tavola come si fa con un parente, non un ospite più o meno gradito.  
Anche Andromeda, nonostante fosse molto silenziosa, sembrava essere piuttosto a suo agio. E a giudicare da come Teddy si lasciava prendere in braccio da George Weasley, era evidente che non era la prima volta che il piccolo si trovava in compagnia di quella grande famiglia.  
L'unica nota stonata di quella tavolata fatta di sorrisi e piccoli riti familiari era il silenzio di Alhena.  
Lei sedeva tutta impettita fra Bill e George, dritta come un fuso, la schiena eretta e le spalle rigide. Non parlava, teneva gli occhi fissi sul piatto quasi intonso che aveva davanti, e sembrava che il suo unico desiderio, in quel momento, fosse di trovarsi ad almeno trecento chilometri da lì.  
Ma come diamine aveva fatto, Sirius, a credere che accettare di sedersi ad una tavola piena di gente che conosceva appena potesse essere una buona idea? Davvero credeva che gli sarebbe bastato sedersi accanto a Harry, chiacchierare del nuovo direttore dell'Ufficio per il Trasporto Magico, annuire soddisfatto all'offerta di Molly di prendere una seconda porzione di pasticcio di agnello, perché tutto tornasse normale? C'era mai stato qualcosa di normale, poi, nella sua sciocca vita?  
  
Il cibo di Molly era delizioso, ma troppo pesante, dopo settimane di dieta composta da pozioni iniettate in vena e e brodini insipidi. Faceva caldo, in quella stanza affollata, e il chiacchiericcio sommesso e costante sommergeva Sirius, lo spingeva in profondità, si parava attorno a lui come un muro compatto, impossibile da scalfire. Non riusciva più a distinguere una parola dall'altra, tutto si accalcava e premeva contro di lui, quei visi sorridenti erano troppo chiari, troppo luminosi, e i loro contorni sembravano appiattirsi l'uno sull'altro in un unico, abbagliante ritratto.  
Sirius si alzò di scatto, senza badare al tonfo sordo della sua sedia che cadeva a terra.  
Sentì qualcuno chiamare il suo nome, ma a lui non importava.  
Voleva solo riuscire a respirare.  
Respirare a pieni polmoni, e ignorare il dolore elettrico che gli attraversava la spina dorsale, irradiandosi in ogni terminazione nervosa.  
Respirare, mentre la sua carne mutava, e gli odori si facevano più intensi, facili da categorizzare e dividere.  
Respirare, mentre i colori perdevano intensità, e i movimenti diventavano scie continue, prevedibili, _inseguibili_.  
Bastarono un paio di balzi delle sue lunghe zampe per abbandonare gli odori opprimenti della cucina, e fu con sollievo che il suo grosso corpo canino si accucciò sul morbido tappeto del salotto.  
Ignorando del tutto l'uggiolare terrorizzato di Marmellata, che non appena lo vide si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, Sirius rimase immobile.  
Com'era facile, in quelle condizioni, relegare le sue emozioni umane ad un grumo di palpiti nascosti in un angolo del suo essere, affidandosi solo ai sensi e all'istinto.  
Le voci concitate che provenivano dalla cucina non cessarono, ma presto vennero sopraffatte dal lento suono di passi di qualcuno che si avvicinava. Per un attimo, Sirius fu tentato di balzare in piedi e lasciare la stanza, ma poi qualcosa, quella voce tesa e chiarissima che suggeriva a Felpato cosa fosse meglio fare, lo convinse a restare. Non correva pericoli, con quella visita.  
Non fu il viso preoccupato di Harry, infatti, a fare capolino nel piccolo salotto, ma quello serio e pallido di Andromeda. Quello di Andromeda, e quello roseo e altrettanto serio di Teddy. Quando gli occhi del bambino si posarono sulla forma di Sirius acciambellato sul tappeto, le sue labbra si aprirono in un sorriso entusiasta, e Teddy emise un buffo verso di gioia.  
Andromeda avanzò con passi lenti e decisi verso Sirius, ignorando Teddy che si agitava fra le sue braccia, tendendo le manine paffute verso Sirius.  
Quando i due furono a pochi passi da lui, Andromeda domandò:  
“Non mordi, vero?”  
Sirius, per tutta risposta, si limitò ad agitare la sua lunga coda nell'aria, posando il capo sulle zampe anteriori.  
Andromeda, lentamente, si sedette accanto a lui, lasciando finalmente Teddy libero di esplorare il tappeto e lo strano essere che ospitava. Il bimbo, con una gattonata goffa e stentata, arrivò fino al grosso cane nero, e senza la minima esitazione la sua mano calò sul muso di Sirius, rischiando di ficcargli un delizioso ditino nell'occhio destro.  
Teddy sembrava a suo agio in quell'incontro, ma Sirius, spaventato all'idea di spaventarlo, cercò di restare immobile, subendo stoicamente ogni vigorosa esplorazione delle mani del bimbo.  
“Con questo, l'hai definitivamente conquistato.”  
La voce di Andromeda era poco più che un sussurro, mentre carezzava pigramente i riccioli turchesi di Teddy.  
“Quando Teddy vede degli animali, impazzisce. E più sono grossi e minacciosi, più faccio fatica a tenerlo fermo... fosse per lui, credo che cercherebbe di coccolare anche una tigre.”  
Teddy, nel frattempo, aveva affondato le sue dita nel pelo di Sirius, facendo presa, e si era precariamente sollevato sulle sue gambe. Ben presto però il suo traballante equilibrio lo tradì, facendolo ricadere a terra, e strappandogli un'adorabile espressione abbattuta, con tanto di labbro tremulo e mento all'ingiù. Cercando di isolare la dolorosa malinconia che aveva riportato Sirius all'estate di sedici anni prima, quando il bambino che cercava di muovere i suoi primi passi aggrappandosi al pelo di Felpato aveva una zazzera incolta di capelli neri e un padre apprensivo pronto a frenare ogni sua caduta, Sirius si limitò ad avvicinare piano la sua testa alla guancia di Teddy, dandogli un leggero buffetto che fece tornare il sorriso sul viso del bimbo.  
Nella stanza calò un lungo silenzio, interrotto solamente dalla cantilena di sillabe sparse di Teddy.  
Sirius restava immobile sul tappeto, limitandosi ad accettare le goffe carezze del bambino. Una parte di lui gli gridava che restare fermo così non sarebbe servito a niente: doveva alzarsi, riprendere le sue sembianze umane e andarsene. Magari avrebbe potuto chiedere ad Andromeda di andare per favore a chiamare Harry, se non voleva affrontare la famiglia Weasley al gran completo. Sarebbe stato un po' come tagliare la corda, ma, che diamine, non aveva la forza di dare spiegazioni o affrontare sorrisi compassionevoli.  
Eppure, restarsene su quel tappeto a godere del calore del fuoco, ad annusare il profumo di bimbo di Teddy, respirando piano, senza dover parlare, senza dover dare spiegazioni, era così facile...  
  
“Sirius? Perdonami, ma è arrivato il Ministro... Kingsley, e vorrebbe parlarti.”  
Molly era comparsa in salotto senza fare troppo rumore.  
“Adesso? Non può aspettare qualche giorno?”  
Molly sorrise some se volesse scusarsi, davanti all'esclamazione stizzita di Andromeda.  
“Temo sia una questione piuttosto urgente.”  
Oh, maledizione.  
Allontanandosi di qualche passo da Teddy, Sirius lasciò che la sua mente si aggrappasse a tutti gli istinti più umani che ancora gli agitavano il corpo. Di nuovo quella scarica elettrica, e poi la sensazione, straniante e benedetta allo stesso tempo, di essere tornato a casa.  
Sirius si sollevò sulle sue gambe, e, rivolgendo un mezzo sorriso colpevole a Teddy, che a giudicare dal suo urletto e dagli occhi pieni di lacrime non doveva avere particolarmente apprezzato quella trasformazione, si avviò senza una parola verso la cucina da cui era appena fuggito.  
  
C'era un nuovo silenzio, un silenzio pesante e carico di imbarazzo, in quella stanza. Sirius rimpianse immediatamente il sottile caos da cui era fuggito poco prima.  
Kinglsey Shaklebolt, il neo-confermato Ministro della Magia Inglese, se ne stava immobile di fronte al camino, intento a ripulire le pieghe del suo mantello dai residui di cenere. Fu con una lentezza estrema che alzò lo sguardo su Sirius, e separò la distanza che li separava per stringergli la mano con una stretta calorosa.  
“Bentornato, Sirius.”  
Il sorriso sul viso serio di Kinglsey non raggiunse i suoi occhi, e Sirius, improvvisamente, avvertì la morsa fredda della paura. C'era qualcosa che non andava, in quella visita.  
“Arrivi giusto in tempo per il dolce... vuoi una fetta di torta, Kingsley?”  
La voce di Molly era esitante e fin troppo acuta.  
“No, ti ringrazio, Molly, per questa volta no. Sono... sono qui per ragioni ufficiali, purtroppo.”  
Sirius serrò i pugni, ignorando il dolore acuto delle unghie che premevano nella sua carne. Non aveva idea di che cosa stesse per dire Kingsley, ma se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato in quegli anni, era a non fidarsi del Ministero. Kingsley era una brava persona, ma il potere logora, e richiede sacrifici che inevitabilmente cambiano la gente.  
Harry, urtando la sua sedia, si alzò di scatto, andandosi a sistemare accanto a Sirius.  
“Che cosa succede?”  
Il Ministro si passò una grande mano sul viso stanco, sospirando, prima di lanciare uno sguardo di scuse a Sirius:  
“Sono davvero desolato per questa... questa seccatura, ecco, ma purtroppo c'è un problema con la situazione giuridica di Sirius.”  
Il suono acuto di un bicchiere che si infrangeva al suolo sottolineò le parole di Kingsley, e Sirius vide gli occhi di Alhena saettare verso il Ministro due lame gelide.  
“Come, un problema? Ma è stato tutto chiarito, ci sono stati i processi, e anche l'Ordine di Merlino alla Memoria!”  
Kingsley annuì lentamente, prima di interrompere Harry e proseguire:  
“Certo, tutte le vecchie accuse nei suoi confronti sono cadute, e da quel punto di vista Sirius è a tutti gli effetti stato dichiarato innocente.”  
Sirius si sentì di nuovo sprofondare in un mondo fatto di ovatta e suoni attutiti. Niente di quello che Kingsley diceva aveva senso, niente lo poteva sfiorare, perché niente aveva importanza. Non riusciva a capire dove volesse arrivare il discorso di Kingsley, ma non gli importava. Quel breve angolo di felicità, quella luminosa, spaventosa prospettiva di una vita serena e libera era stata soltanto un'illusione. Un'illusione dolorosa, un'illusione che lo aveva tratto in inganno, ma, in fondo, non ci aveva creduto, non fino in fondo.  
“Il problema è che Sirius è un Animagus non registrato. E se i processi di guerra lo hanno scagionato da ogni altra accusa, nessuno si è preoccupato di quella questione, dal momento che non ritenevamo sensato accusare un morto...”  
Oh, Merlino.  
Aimagus non registrato, un biglietto di sola andata per Azkaban.  
Sirius chiuse gli occhi, cercando disperatamente di aggrapparsi all'immagine di Harry, in piedi accanto a lui. Ma era così difficile non sprofondare in quella cieca disperazione, era così difficile lasciare fuori dalla sua testa i rantoli spezzati dei Dissennatori, e quel vuoto, quel vuoto immenso che lo attirava con la forza inesorabile del destino...  
“Che cazzo stai dicendo?”  
Attraverso le grida soffocate dei corridoi umidi di Azkaban, l'urlo di Alhena risuonò chiaro e forte, una bandiera di luce in mezzo a quel buio.  
“Cosa cazzo vuole dire che non vi siete preoccupati della questione? Che cosa volete fare adesso, arrestarlo per una cosa che ha fatto quando era un ragazzino?”  
Kinglsey alzò una mano, cercando di calmare Alhena, che ora era in piedi, guance rosse e occhi ardenti.  
“Nessuno vuole arrestare nessuno, Alhena, io meno che mai. Però stiamo cercando di ricostruire la nostra comunità basandoci sul principio dell'equità e della giustizia, sempre e comunque. Io sono il Ministro, sono il primo a dover difendere questa equità, anche davanti ai miei amici. Come potrei essere credibile, se ora insabbiassi la cosa?”  
La testa di Sirius vorticava a velocità folle, e per lui riuscire a distinguere quello che stava succedendo in cucina dalle immagini che glia affollavano la testa era quasi impossibile. Stava piangendo il corpo esanime di James, e stava ascoltando Alhena urlare. Pregava di morire, mentre i Dissennatori gli passavano accanto, e sentiva le mani calde di Molly Weasley guidarlo delicatamente verso una poltrona.  
“Puoi anche ficcartela nel culo, la tua credibilità! Per quanto mi riguarda, te n'è rimasta ben poca, se osi parlare di equità e giustizia a _Sirius_!”  
L'indignazione di Alhena era una piccola fiammella calda, un legame flebile ma innegabile che teneva Sirius ancorato al presente.  
Kingsley abbassò il capo, come pronto ad accogliere ogni ulteriore colpo.  
“Kingsley, seriamente, che cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
La pacata domanda di Arthur Weasley sembrò riportare un minimo di calma nella cucina, e gli occhi di tutti si spostarono sul viso abbattuto del Ministro.  
“Un processo. Si tratterà di un gesto dovuto, una pura formalità... Nessuno vuole condannarti, Sirius. _Io_ non lo voglio fare, il Wizengamot non lo vuole fare, l'opinione pubblica è dalla tua parte. Come Kingsley, sai bene che mi batterei in ogni modo per ridarti la libertà e ripagarti di ciò che hai dovuto subire. Ma come Ministro ho degli obblighi, tra cui dimostrare che il mio governo è basato sulla legalità e la trasparenza. Ma ti giuro, te lo giuro, questo processo servirà solo a riabilitarti definitivamente.”  
Qualcosa, nell'urgenza della voce di Kingsley, convinse Sirius che l'uomo era sincero. Non che questo facesse molta differenza: il baratro dei ricordi stava comunque erodendo lentamente tutto il terreno sotto i piedi di Sirius, e anche solo mantenere salda la presa sul presente richiedeva tutta la sua concentrazione.  
“Siete tutti uguali... appena vi sedete su una poltrona di quel Ministero di merda smettete di ragionare. Non vuoi fare favoritismi, e parli di processi come pure formalità?”  
La voce di Alhena era incrinata dall'amarezza, e Sirius la vide asciugarsi rabbiosamente una lacrima.  
“Ho già parlato con degli esperti Magigiuristi, e abbiamo un piano. Innanzitutto, le ragioni che ti hanno portato a diventare un Animagus non registrato sono nobili, e oltretutto all'epoca eri minorenne, dunque il reato non può essere preso in considerazione.”  
Kinglsey fece una pausa, lanciò un'occhiata esitante ad Alhena, che se ne stava a braccia conserte, il viso una maschera di gelida rabbia, e proseguì:  
“Una volta diventato maggiorenne avresti dovuto costituirti e registrarti, ma abbiamo numerose testimonianze – tra le quali la mia, che grazie al cielo in quel Ministero di merda ha ancora una certa credibilità – in grado di dimostrare che la sua capacità è stata sfruttata dall'Ordine della Fenice per agire a favore della resistenza. Costituirti avrebbe significato perdere un aiuto prezioso, per la nostra causa. Gli anni successivi alla tua evasione ovviamente non contano, perché la giustizia ti si era rivoltata contro: insistendo particolarmente su questo punto, dovremmo fare leva sull'emotività della giuria, assicurandoci una piena assoluzione.”  
Sirius era confuso. Era pur vero che, durante il primo Ordine della Fenice, in qualche missione era risultato utile poter assumere un aspetto relativamente innocuo e infiltrarsi fra le fila nemiche sotto forma di cane, ma questo era successo sporadicamente, e senza ottenere risultati eclatanti. Insomma, le sorti delle battaglie non erano mai dipese dal suo essere un Animagus non registrato. E di certo il motivo per cui, finita la scuola, non si era costituito era ben lontano da quel nobile disegno abbozzato da Kingsley.  
Harry, pallido e adirato, sibilò:  
“Tutto questo è ridicolo.”  
Sirius fece appena in tempo a vedere Alhena alzarsi di scatto, e lasciare la cucina a passi rapidi, subito seguita da Bill Weasley.  
“È increscioso, lo so, ma necessario. Vi do la mia parola che andrà tutto per il meglio, però. E se anche le cose non dovessero andare bene, di certo non finirai in prigione. Voglio dire, la Skeeter, dopo lo stesso reato, è ancora in giro, e lei ha anche l'aggravante di aver usato la sua capacità per scopi immorali. Alla peggio, dovremo revocarti l'Ordine di Merlino alla Memoria.”  
Come se a Sirius importasse qualcosa, di quel maledetto Ordine di Merlino.  
“Quando ci sarà il processo?” domandò Molly, dolcemente.  
“Fra un mese, il ventotto di febbraio. Nel frattempo, Sirius, ti devo chiedere di non lasciare il Paese...” – come se quel damerino di Landmann glielo avrebbe mai concesso, poi – “... e di essere sempre reperibile per i nostri Auror. Date le circostanze, posso fidarmi anche di una giovane recluta, visto che ha ampiamente dimostrato il suo valore.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo di scatto, sorpreso.  
“Ti chiedo solo di avere giornalmente sue notizie, Harry. E di accompagnarlo domani da Olivander, così da poter registrare la sua nuova bacchetta.”  
Niente aveva più senso.  
Sirius sedeva fissando la stoffa scolorita della tovaglia davanti a sé, ignorando completamente tutte le voci che lo circondavano. Non gli interessava ascoltare Harry discutere con Kingsley, non gli importavano le argomentazioni sensate e pacate di Arthur, né gli importava ringraziare Molly per la tazza di tè forte e caldo che si ritrovò in mano.  
Quando il suo sguardo si posò sulla sedia ancora vuota di Alhena, Sirius si alzò di scatto.  
Al diavolo gli occhi preoccupati di Harry, la mano sulla bocca di Molly, i mormorii contriti di Kingsley.  
“Ho bisogno d'aria”, si limitò a borbottare, prima di abbandonare la cucina.  
  
L'aria fredda della sera lo colpì in viso con uno schiaffo tagliente, invadendogli i polmoni di botto.  
Fu come uscire da una stanza piena di fumo e tornare finalmente a respirare.  
Era la prima volta, dopo mesi, che Sirius poteva sentire la neve scricchiolare sotto la suola delle sue scarpe.  
Alzando il capo, poté scorgere un cielo cupo trapuntato di lontanissimi bagliori argentati.  
Non voleva nemmeno pensare a quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che aveva alzato il capo e visto il cielo.  
Il giardino era buio, ma in lontananza, accanto a quello che sembrava un capanno, Sirius scorse dei globi di luce fluttuare attorno alla testa di Bill Weasley. Accanto a lui, il viso chiaro di Alhena spiccava come una delicata luna piena. Lei stava parlando a raffica, sibilando parole su parole che Sirius non riusciva a udire, e che Bill sembrava accogliere con stoica pazienza.  
Quando Bill si accorse della presenza di Sirius, si fece avanti con passo deciso.  
“Sirius, forse è meglio se aspetti un attimo...”  
Alla luce fioca e tremula dei globi di luce magica, le cicatrici che deturpavano il viso di Bill sembravano ancora più profonde ed evidenti.  
“Non le faccio niente!” ribatté Sirius, piccato.  
“Lo so, ma... è un momento difficile anche per lei, sai?”  
“Se non la smettete di parlare di me come se io non fossi qui, vi rompo il naso.”  
La voce di Alhena, nonostante tutto, era salda e decisa.  
Lei e Bill si scambiarono una lunga occhiata, e alla fine l'uomo scosse la testa, e si allontanò imprecando.  
Sirius si voltò verso Alhena, e trovò i suoi grandi occhi chiari accesi di una luce vagamente febbricitante fissi nei suoi.  
Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, a scrutarsi, a sfiorarsi piano con un solo sguardo. Alhena guardinga, come se l'uomo che aveva davanti fosse un animale pericoloso che avrebbe potuto attaccarla, Sirius combattendo l'istinto di cercare conforto fra le sue braccia.  
Alla fine, fu Alhena a spezzare il silenzio.  
Incrociando le braccia al petto tremante – faceva freddo, quella sera, ed entrambi erano usciti senza mantello – si fece serissima, lo sguardo duro e la voce determinata:  
“Devi dirmi una cosa, ora. Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
Sirius distolse lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere oltre quell'inquisizione.  
“Non... non lo so. Parlerò anche io con dei Magigiuristi, immagino, e vedremo che cosa è meglio fare...”  
L'unica cosa che voleva fare, il realtà, era sdraiarsi sotto le coperte del suo letto e passare dormendo il mese che lo separava da quel maledetto processo.  
“E se le cose dovessero andare male? Hai intenzione di reagire?”  
Sirius tornò a cercare il suo sguardo, l'ondeggiare ritmico e implacabile delle sue ciglia chiarissime.  
“In che senso?”  
“Non lo so. Ci penseremo. Troveremo un modo... qualcosa. Protesteremo, o ti faremo scappare, qualsiasi cosa. Ma se tu hai intenzione di restare immobile mentre il mondo ti crolla addosso di nuovo, dimmelo subito. Sono ancora in tempo per tornare a Budapest... non posso buttare via tutto per restare qui a guardarti scivolare via... non di nuovo.”  
Sirius si riscosse appena.  
Respirò a fondo, osservò il suo respiro condensarsi in una nuvoletta fragile, e poi, in un sussurro, disse:  
“Io in prigione non ci torno. A costo di fingermi un monaco babbano in un tempio in Tibet.”  
Per la prima volta, sul viso di Alhena comparve l'ombra di un vero sorriso, mentre i suoi occhi si illuminavano di leggera malizia.  
“Troveremo una soluzione che non implichi la vita monastica, ne sono sicura.”  
Dopo un'attimo di esitazione, Alhena aggiunse:  
“Dunque starai nel Dorset, ora?”  
Sirius fece un cenno d'assenso, pensando con immenso rammarico al letto che lo attendeva, al riposo, al silenzio.  
“Ti andrebbe se... ti darebbe fastidio, se uno dei prossimi giorni facessi un salto a trovarti?”  
“Mi piacerebbe. Mi piacerebbe moltissimo. Però” e Sirius chiuse gli occhi, costringendosi a dire quello che non avrebbe mai voluto dire, “però devi sapere una cosa. Per me, è passato soltanto un istante da quel giorno all'Ufficio Misteri. Non è cambiato niente. E se per voi sono passati degli anni, per me è rimasto tutto com'era... e tu... noi...”  
Sirius si interruppe. Non lo sapeva due anni prima, che cos'era il loro rapporto, e non lo sapeva nemmeno ora. Era stato un rapporto doloroso, fatto di incomprensioni e ferite, un rapporto estenuante, nel quale si erano vissuti giorno per giorno, senza farsi domande, senza chiedersi che cosa avrebbero provato, l'indomani mattina. Ed era stato un rapporto totalizzante, nel quale si erano trovati a viversi ogni minuto, costantemente. Era la guerra, era Grimmauld Place a tenerli uniti, e nessuno di loro aveva mai avuto il coraggio di pensare al futuro.  
Ed ora erano passati due anni.  
“Non adesso, Sirius, ti prego...”  
Alhena aveva distolto lo sguardo, stringendosi disperatamente nelle spalle.  
“No, non adesso. Mai, se non vorrai. Non ne parlerò più, io... lo so che è un casino, questa situazione. Non ti voglio mettere fretta. Ma se vuoi continuare ad avere a che fare con me, dovevo dirtelo. Non potevo fare finta di niente.”  
Alhena annuì, lo sguardo basso.  
Be', questo era quanto di meglio Sirius potesse fare per rispettare la promessa fatta a Emerenc Szeredàs.  
Rimasero ancora vicini, senza guardarsi, senza parlarsi.  
Fu Alhena, di nuovo, a rompere il silenzio:  
“Non mi sento più le dita... è meglio se torno dentro.”  
Sirius annuì, cercando di ignorare il gelo pungente che lo assaliva. Quello dato dall'aria gelida di gennaio, e quello che gli aveva raffreddato il cuore. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, si voltò, e si accorse che Alhena era ancora accanto a lui, e lo fissava.  
“Vieni con me?” chiese, con un minuscolo sorriso timido a incresparle le labbra.  
E Sirius decise che sì, l'avrebbe seguita.  
E camminarono assieme, attraverso il buio e verso la luce, passi lenti nella neve, occhi bassi e mani che quasi si sfioravano.  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
 _Note:_  
Ah, che fatica.  
Queste sono giornate in cui un Incanto Patronus mi servirebbe proprio, e la scrittura è la cosa che più gli si avvicina, per una povera babbana come me. Ma ho l'impressione che si tratti di un Patronus più incorporeo che mai, maledizione, e questa storia mi si sta sfaldando tra le mani.  
Kingsley: non odiatelo, vi prego. Questa scena doveva andare molto diversamente, dovevo insistere molto di più sul dilemma etico che contrappone il rispetto delle leggi alla giustizia morale, ma alla fine è venuta fuori questa schifezza qui.  
La scena con Teddy doveva servire solo come pretesto per mostrarvi il lutto di Sirius per la perdita di Remus, ma alla fine anche quello mi è uscito tutto storto, e ho cancellato tutto.  
E ho fatto casino con i calcoli: chissà come, mi ero convinta che Teddy qui avesse circa dieci mesi, mentre in realtà, essendo noi a fine gennaio, dovrebbe essere un po' più piccolo. Fate finta che i fantastici geni del suo papà lo abbiano reso un bimbo precoce e molto sveglio, dai.  
Il titolo è una canzone dei The Clash, una delle band babbane preferite di Alhena. E tutta la scena con Kingsley doveva essere raccontata dal punto di vista di Alhena, ma anche qui ho fatto un pasticcio con i punti di vista, e non riesco più a districarmi. Oltretutto, dopo aver scritto quaranta e passa capitoli nella testa di Sirius, ora sto facendo molta fatica a staccarmene (tant'è che spesso, se mi lascio coinvolgere troppo dal filo narrativo, mi ritrovo a scrivere in prima persona). È un incubo.


	9. Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you

_ Capitolo 8 _

_**Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you**_  
  
  
  
  
 

  
Alhena si era sempre vantata di avere una Materializzazione pressoché perfetta: pur non essendo mai stata esattamente una studentessa modello, al sesto anno aveva stupito tutti quando, al terzo tentativo, era stata la prima del corso a comparire al centro esatto del suo cerchio di legno. Non sapeva nemmeno lei come o perché, ma combattere la dimensione dello spazio era qualcosa che le veniva naturale. Aveva superato il suo esame con la stessa semplicità con cui poi aveva trangugiato un meritato calice di Vino Elfico, e nei dieci anni che erano seguiti alla sua abilitazione alla Materializzazione non aveva mai sbagliato destinazione per una distanza che superasse i dodici centimetri. Emerenc sosteneva che fosse perché, quando conosci il tuo corpo così bene da poter eseguire quarantadue _fouettés en tournant_ senza crollare a terra come una goffa tartaruga pancia all'aria, costringere i propri atomi a ricomporsi a qualche chilometro di distanza è un gioco da ragazzi. Alhena preferiva pensare che fosse perché aveva una particolare attitudine alla fuga. Meno lusinghiero, forse, ma decisamente più realistico.  
Quando, però, un gelido mercoledì mattina la sgradevole sensazione di essere compressa in un tubo di gomma scomparve, lasciandola libera di respirare a pieni polmoni l'aria umida e pesante della costa, Alhena credette di aver, per la prima volta nella sua vita, preso un granchio.  
I piedi affondati in un abbondante strato di neve sporca e ridotta in una sgradevole poltiglia mista a fango, la donna si guardò attorno, sbuffando. Si trovava al centro di un'ampio prato innevato, che digradava dolcemente verso il basso. C'era un sentiero, poco lontano da lei, un sentiero che, se i suoi calcoli erano corretti, in trenta minuti di passeggiata svelta l'avrebbe condotta alle porte del grazioso villaggio di Abbotsbury. Alle sue spalle, il mare.  
Si trovava nel posto giusto, eppure doveva aver sbagliato qualcosa. Perché, in mezzo a tutta quella neve e a quel fango, l'unico segno della presenza umana era un cumulo di pietre tonde a pochi metri da lei. Sembrava che qualcuno le avesse ammonticchiate alla meno peggio, forse preparandosi a costruire un muretto a secco – per quale motivo, questo Alhena non se lo sarebbe mai saputo spiegare – salvo poi cambiare idea e abbandonare tutto così com'era. Alhena ricacciò una ciocca ribelle dietro l'orecchio, aggiustandosi meglio il cappuccio della giacca a vento attorno al viso, e fece un lento giro su sé stessa.  
Altro che dodici centimetri di errore, qui doveva aver sbagliato destinazione di mezza contea, per tutti i bigodini di Priscilla!  
Quando finì di ruotare su sé stessa, si ritrovò a fissare sbigottita il cumulo di pietre: perché, saggia Morgana, quello non era affatto un cumulo di pietre ammonticchiate l'una sull'altra senza un senso preciso. A pochi metri da lei c'era infatti un basso edificio di pietre: una casupola tondeggiante, niente più che un antico resto di un insediamento romano, o forse ancora più antico: chissà perché, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa le fotografie che la sua amica Stacey le aveva mostrato, almeno quindici anni prima, al ritorno dal suo viaggio in qualche isola sperduta nell'Europa del sud.  
Confusa, la donna estrasse lentamente la bacchetta dalla tasca della giacca, la puntò davanti a sé e lanciò un Incanto Rivelatore.  
 _Non accadde niente._  
Alhena chiuse gli occhi, fece un respiro profondo, e quando tornò a osservare l'edificio che aveva di fronte, a stento trattenne un'esclamazione stupita. Il rudere abbandonato era in realtà una casetta tonda, dalle pareti composte da un fitto strato di pietre bianchissime. C'erano ampie finestre, un comignolo da cui si levava un allegro nastro di fumo, e tutto intorno un giardino che aveva l'aria di essersi inselvatichito, ma che portava chiaramente il segno della mano dell'uomo. Sul tetto a forma di imbuto, un enorme segnavento arrugginito pendeva un po' storto: aveva la forma di un pingue Snidget Dorato, ma era, nonostante le brutte condizioni, dipinto con una vivida vernice rossa, saltata in più punti.  
Quello, non c'erano dubbi, era l'Uccello Vermiglio.  
  
Davanti a quella porta di legno scuro, tutta la determinazione che aveva portato Alhena a svegliarsi all'alba, quella mattina, salvo poi passare ore seduta al tavolo della colazione senza riuscire a toccare cibo, svanì.  
Sentiva il cuore martellarle nel petto, e lo sciabordio del sangue nelle sue tempie era un ritmo ipnotico, quasi assordante.  
Che cosa pensava di fare? Non poteva certo presentarsi lì, dal nulla, bussare alla porta di quel cottage sperduto e pensare che le cose sarebbero andate in maniera normale. Era troppo presto, poi: non voleva certo interrompere il sonno di nessuno...  
Cercando di fronteggiare un fastidioso capogiro, Alhena si preparò a voltare le spalle a quella casupola di pietra e smaterializzarsi esattamente sullo zerbino di casa, a Dublino.  
In quel preciso istante, però, quasi che la casetta avesse intuito la sua decisione, la porta dell'Uccello Vermiglio si aprì di scatto: un uomo magro e dal viso pallido, avvolto in una lunga vestaglia di lana chiara, brandiva un attizzatoio con aria minacciosa.  
Quando gli occhi di Sirius si posarono su Alhena, però, il viso dell'uomo parve distendersi: abbassò l'attrezzo che teneva tra le mani, e sorrise appena, invitandola a entrare.  
“Ma che diamine...”  
L'interno del cottage non avrebbe potuto essere più in contrasto con il suo aspetto esterno.  
Innanzitutto, non c'era traccia di pareti tonde. Il grande e caldo salotto in cui erano entrati era sicuramente più ampio della casetta che si poteva scorgere da fuori, e in fondo, semicoperte da ampi tendaggi, si scorgevano due porte.  
L'interno della casa sembrava uno strano miscuglio tra un museo di antropologia e un negozio di tessuti: statuette dalle più svariate provenienze coprivano ogni mensola, ogni nicchia, ogni pertugio offerto dalla claustrofobica accozzaglia di mobili di fattezze e stili del tutto casuali. Accanto alla finestra coperta da uno strano tendaggio fatto di fili intrecciati a formare disegni geometrici e ipnotici c'era un enorme papiro dipinto a colori vivaci, che riprendevano le stesse tonalità dell'ampio ventaglio raffigurante deliziose ninfee appeso sulla parete di fronte. C'erano quadri alle pareti, alabarde, un modellino di tempio indù che fluttuava a mezz'aria, e persino, accanto al caminetto, una riproduzione in formato ridotto di un volto moai dell'isola di Rapa Nui.  
La vista d'insieme era vagamente eccessiva, ma c'era un che di armonioso in quella strana accozzaglia di manufatti magici e babbani.  
  
C'erano mille cose che Alhena avrebbe voluto domandare, ma alla fine, osservando Sirius riporre l'attizzatoio in mezzo ai ferri del camino, si ritrovò soltanto a bisbigliare:  
“Avevi intenzione di spaccarmi la testa?”  
Sirius alzò le spalle, tolse un po' di cenere dalla vestaglia, e spiegò, asciutto:  
“Zio Alphard ha fatto le cose per bene: la casa è visibile solo a chi sa della sua esistenza, ma ci sono sistemi di sicurezza che mi avvertono, quando qualcuno ci si avvicina. E io sono ancora senza bacchetta, e forse un po' paranoico...”  
Sirius spostò una coperta di lana finissima dal divano ricoperto di velluto verde salvia, e fece cenno ad Alhena di accomodarsi.  
“Pensavo... credevo che fossi già stato da Olivander.”  
Sirius annuì, fissando il suo sguardo intenso su di lei.  
“Infatti. Ma il vecchio dev'essere impazzito. Non vende più niente. Costruisce solo bacchette su misura, e solo se sente la magia sotto le dita, o stronzate del genere. Dice che entro la fine della settimana mi manderà la mia nuova bacchetta, o l'indirizzo di due gemelli di Conwy a cui forse la prossima estate venderà il negozio, e potrò comprare qualcosa da loro.”  
Alhena non riusciva nemmeno a pensare cosa significasse dover passare una settimana intera senza bacchetta.  
Improvvisamente, nel salottino cadde un silenzio spesso e imbarazzante.  
Sembrava quasi di toccarlo, quel silenzio, un silenzio ruvido che si allargava tra di loro, facendoli sentire lontanissimi, nonostante il metro scarso che li separava.  
Alhena non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi, da quell'incontro. Si era presentata alla Tana in un momento di follia, senza riflettere, ed era stata tentata di scappare non appena Molly Weasley aveva stretto un po' i piatti in tavola per fare posto anche a lei. Era rimasta, poi, senza nemmeno sapere bene perché. Era rimasta tremando di paura, anche se una parte di lei – la parte più infantile, quella immatura e stupida – aveva sperato che tutto sarebbe successo in maniera molto naturale. Aveva sperato che le sarebbe bastato rivedere Sirius perché quei due anni di immensa solitudine si sollevassero dalle sue spalle e svanissero. Aveva sperato che lui non avrebbe più avuto i lineamenti scavati e sciupati, come quando lo aveva visto incosciente al San Mungo. Aveva sperato che le avrebbe sorriso come durante le sue giornate buone, e che le si sarebbe avvicinata con tutta la sua naturalezza, e che lei si sarebbe lasciata stringere, e non avrebbero avuto bisogno di parlare e affrontare quei momenti carichi di esitazione e imbarazzo.  
Le cose non erano andate così, naturalmente.  
Quei due anni e mezzo di separazione, affilati come coltelli, erano sempre tra di loro. E, Alhena ormai lo aveva capito, cercare di raggiungersi significava, inevitabilmente, tagliarsi.  
“Sono contento di vederti.”  
Le parole di Sirius erano un ringhio sommesso, i suoi occhi tizzoni ardenti che sembravano incapaci di nascondere il turbamento che provava.  
“Sono contento, ma tra dieci minuti devo andare al San Mungo... controlli di routine.”  
Alhena, come se non aspettasse altro, balzò in piedi, fece lo slalom tra un vaso di porcellana color ortensia e un tavolino di cristallo che proiettava sul pavimento sotto di sé la volta celeste, e si avviò verso la porta.  
“Certo, non c'è problema. Non volevo disturbarti, io... avrei dovuto scriverti... è meglio se...”  
“Mi accompagni?”  
Sirius l'aveva interrotta di botto, inchiodandola al posto con il suo sguardo cupo.  
“Io? Non so se è il caso...”  
“Per favore. Sarà una cosa velocissima...”  
La voce di Sirius sembrava quella di un bambino che implorava che la luce accanto al suo letto non venisse spenta.  
“Ok. Mi manca il brodo che spacciano per caffè al San Mungo”.  
 

***

  
In realtà, fu tutt'altro che una cosa velocissima.  
Dopo aver pescato una manciata di Polvere Volante direttamente da una _tetsubin_ posata con distrazione accanto ad un monocolo dorato, Alhena e Sirius si erano ritrovati nell'atrio affollato del San Mungo. Senza scambiare troppe parole, avevano raggiunto il reparto dove Sirius aveva trascorso l'ultimo mese, dove un'Infermiera dagli occhi sottili e il grugno bellicoso aveva trascinato Sirius con sé, senza nemmeno degnare Alhena di uno sguardo.  
E Alhena aveva aspettato: seduta su una scomoda sedia in un corridoio troppo caldo, aveva letto tutti gli opuscoli su intossicazioni da calderone sporco e ferite da magia accidentale almeno tre volte, ma di Sirius ancora non c'era traccia.  
Alhena aveva cercato di ingannare il tempo come poteva, passeggiando su e giù per il corridoio – e beccandosi una tirata d'orecchi poco metaforica da parte di un inserviente per niente contento del fango rimasto sotto la suola dei suoi stivaletti – e cercando con tutta sé stessa di non pensare, nemmeno per un istante, che una visita così lunga potesse significare che c'era qualche problema nella salute di Sirius.  
Pur di evitare la vocina nella sua testa che le sussurrava che presto lei avrebbe dovuto affrontare quell'assurdo groviglio di pensieri ed emozioni che le metteva lo stomaco sottosopra ogni volta che si azzardava a pensare a Sirius, Alhena si obbligò a interessarsi all'ultima puntata del fotoromanzo del Settimanale delle Streghe abbandonato con poca grazia sulla poltroncina accanto alla sua.  
Alla fine, Sirius era ricomparso aprendo una porta da cui non era mai entrato, con la faccia cupa e totalmente intenzionato ad ignorare le raccomandazioni di un Guaritore che consigliava un cucchiaio di Pozione Corroborante ogni mattina e lunghissime passeggiate per recuperare il tono muscolare.  
Sirius rispose con un brontolio cupo alla domanda ansiosa con cui Alhena gli chiese se andasse tutto bene, e la trascinò senza quasi parlare per mezzo ospedale, fino a quando non uscirono nell'aria fredda e piovosa di Londra.  
  
Sirius camminò a passo svelto lungo il marciapiedi affollato, fino a quando si fermò, di botto, guardandosi attorno con aria smarrita.  
Con un tuffo al cuore, Alhena si rese conto che quella era la prima volta che vedeva il suo viso sciupato alla luce del sole. Non doveva essere piacevole, dopo anni di silenzio e solitudine, ritrovarsi al centro del caos di Londra. Quella città sapeva far girare la testa anche a lei, Alhena non riusciva a immaginare come doveva sentirsi in quel momento Sirius.  
"Stai bene? Ti riporto a casa?"  
Sirius annuì, poi scosse la testa, infine alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando, e si morse il labbro.  
"Sirius..."  
"Credo di aver fame", la interruppe bruscamente lui, tornando a fissarla con quegli occhi febbricitanti.  
"Ok. Vuoi cercare qualcosa qui?"  
Sirius scosse la testa, guardandosi attorno come un bambino spaventato.  
"Vuoi tornare a casa?"  
Finalmente, i suoi occhi sembrarono tornare a mettere a fuoco il mondo attorno a lui, e con una smorfia divertita, Sirius sussurrò:  
"Non sono ancora andato a fare la spesa. A parte un pacco di biscotti, mi sa che non ho niente, a casa".  
Fu la volta di Alhena di sorridere: forse era arrivato il momento di ricambiare, almeno in parte, l'ospitalità che Sirius le aveva offerto due anni prima.  
"Ti va di mangiare con me?" chiese, e Sirius annuì in silenzio.  
Alhena si guardò attorno, trascinò con sé Sirius fino a trovare una traversa appartata, che sembrava essere stata disegnata proprio perché due maghi si smaterializzassero senza destare i sospetti dei babbani, e gli prese la mano. Cercando con tutta sé stessa di non pensare che quel contatto lieve, fatto di dita magre e strette convulse, fosse il primo contatto fisico che aveva con Sirius da più di due anni, Alhena chiuse gli occhi, volteggiò su sé stessa, e trascinò Sirius nel suo tubo di gomma della Materializzazione Congiunta.  
  
Ripresero a respirare davanti all'abbaiare dapprima spaventato, e poi entusiasta, di Marmellata.  
Il fuoco era acceso, e la casetta di St. Ignatius Road profumava dell'ottima cucina di Emerenc. In quel preciso istante la donna doveva essere già tornata a Budapest: la salute di Imre era peggiorata, e Alhena l'aveva quasi costretta a presentarsi alla Passaporta Internazionale delle 10.57, rassicurandola che lei se la sarebbe cavata. Emerenc aveva stretto le labbra e scosso la testa, e quella mattina si era svegliata all'alba, barricandosi in cucina e borbottando qualcosa sulle pessime abitudini alimentari di Alhena. Ora la ragazza aveva provviste sufficienti per sfamare tutto il tavolo di Corvonero, e non aveva idea di come consumarle per tempo.  
"Dove... dove saremmo?" domandò Sirius, che si era inginocchiato a coccolare un Marmellata in estasi. Chissà perché, vedere quei due riuniti colpì Alhena come un pugno allo stomaco: Alhena aveva preso con sé Marmellata solo un mese e mezzo prima che Sirius cadesse oltre il Velo, ma in quel periodo il cagnolino aveva trascorso gran parte delle sue giornate in compagnia di Sirius, a Grimmauld Place. Sirius aveva sempre finto grande indifferenza nei suoi confronti, ma Alhena era certa che quei due si fossero fatti molta compagnia, durante le lunghe ore di solitudine trascorse assieme. Vederli insieme fu come tornare a quei giorni difficili, in cui Sirius si divertiva a permettere a Marmellata di infrangere ogni regola che lei faticosamente cercava di insegnargli solo per farle un dispetto.  
Sentendo che gli occhi le si stavano improvvisamente riempiendo di lacrime, si avviò a passo svelto verso la cucina, e, schiarendosi la gola, gridò:  
"Benvenuto a Dublino. Al momento, su gentile concessione di vecchi amici, io vivo qui. Il bagno è la terza porta in fondo al corridoio, quella con la piastrella con le pastorelle..."  
Alhena si affrettò a preparare la tavola, prestando inconsciamente attenzione a tutte le regole che Emerenc le aveva ripetuto all'infinito - la lama del coltello deve guardare verso il piatto, o qualcuno si taglierà - e accese il fuoco sotto la pentola di _pörkölt_.  
Quando si accorse che Sirius non stava tornando, decise di andare a cercarlo, e lo trovò con le mani in tasca a fissare una vecchia fotografia babbana appesa con cura sopra il camino. La fotografia ritraeva una trentina di ragazzine in body e calzamaglia bianche, tutte ben pettinate e sorridenti, inginocchiate a formare un preciso semicerchio. A spezzare la simmetria dell'immagine era una ragazzetta sulla sinistra, che se ne stava in piedi, dritta come un fuso, con un'espressione rissosa a stento coperta dai ciuffi disordinati dei suoi capelli chiari che sfuggivano all'acconciatura. Aveva le braccia incrociate, e fissava lo spettatore come se lo stesse sfidando a provare a lamentarsi di qualcosa.  
Alhena sorrise appena: si era beccata una delle sgridate più intense della sua vita, per colpa di quella foto, ma nonostante tutto Imre aveva insistito per tenerne una copia in bella mostra sia a Dublino che a Budapest.  
“È quasi pronto, se vuoi...”  
Sirius annuì, poi lanciò di nuovo un'occhiata alla fotografia, e per la prima volta quel giorno, sorrise.  
“Non sei cambiata di una virgola”.  
 

***

  
“Va tutto bene?”  
Sirius era ormai fermo da qualche minuto davanti alla vetrina di un negozio di giocattoli, con l'espressione di chi si trovava con i pensieri lontano anni luce dalla realtà che lo circondava.  
Lui e Alhena avevano pranzato senza scambiarsi più di una manciata di parole, e nessuno dei due era riuscito a finire quello che aveva nel piatto – grazie al cielo Emerenc era tornata a Budapest, o si sarebbe offesa a morte con entrambi – ma quando era arrivato il momento di portare fuori Marmellata, Sirius aveva chiesto di poter accompagnare Alhena.  
E mentre passeggiavano senza una meta per le strade più tranquille di Dublino – Alhena era stata molto attenta ad evitare le zone turistiche o troppo affollate, immaginando che potessero mettere a disagio Sirius – era successo qualcosa.  
Non si erano sfiorati, né si erano mai guardati in faccia, ma la reticenza e quel gelido imbarazzo che li avevano divisi per tutto il giorno si erano in qualche modo sciolti. Alhena aveva preso ogni angolo di strada come pretesto per raccontare vecchi aneddoti della sua adolescenza, condividendo con Sirius ricordi e pensieri, e Sirius era rimasto dapprima in silenzio ad ascoltare, e poi aveva aggiunto un commento qua e là, fino ad arrivare a rispondere ai ricordi con i ricordi.  
Erano stati bene attenti ad evitare qualsiasi argomento che potesse riportare in vita il grande elefante nella stanza che si incaponivano a voler ignorare, ai loro ricordi comuni, a ciò che era stato e a ciò che sarebbe potuto essere, ma Alhena , per la prima volta da quando aveva trovato Bill sul suo pianerottolo, si sentiva felice.  
C'era un'ombra enorme sul loro futuro, l'angoscia di quel processo aleggiava su di loro come una nuvola scura e minacciosa, ma mentre ripercorreva le strade dove aveva imparato la serenità da ragazzina, Alhena decise che quel pomeriggio sarebbe stato solo all'insegna delle parole leggere.  
Marmellata cominciava ad essere stanco, e quando Sirius si era fermato davanti a quella vetrina, il cane si era accucciato a terra con tutta l'intenzione di non volersi più muovere da lì.  
“Io... forse dovrei andare a trovare Andromeda.”  
Il volto di Sirius era una statua di pietra, scavato e freddo, lontano.  
“Io credo di volerlo fare, ma... Teddy...”  
La voce gli morì in gola, e Alhena, senza nemmeno riflettere, gli si avvicinò, cercando ostinatamente di attirare a sé quelle pozze di vuoto che erano i suoi occhi.  
“Sirius...”  
“Quando guardo lui, vedo solo Remus. E penso di non riuscire... lui...”  
“Sirius.”  
Finalmente lo sguardo di Sirius si concentrò su Alhena, ed era lo sguardo di un bambino spaventato e perso. Alhena non lo aveva mai visto così, mai, nemmeno nelle notti più difficili, quelle in cui Azkaban smetteva di essere un ricordo, ma tornava ad essere la prigione della mente di Sirius.  
“Io non lo so se ce la faccio.”  
Alhena sospirò, consapevole che niente di quanto avrebbe detto le sarebbe servito ad avvicinarsi di più a Sirius.  
“Non devi... Non c'è niente che tu debba fare. Teddy è ancora piccino, puoi... devi prenderti il tuo tempo.”  
Non sapeva esattamente che cosa avrebbe voluto dire, ma di certo non era quello.  
Sirius tornò a perdersi nella vetrina per lunghi, dolorosi minuti fatti di silenzio.  
Alla fine, con un imbarazzo che Alhena avrebbe trovato buffo, se solo la situazione non fosse stata così tesa, l'uomo indicò con un dito esitante un coniglietto di pezza di un violento turchese, seminascosto dietro una pista di macchinine telecomandate.  
“È dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli”, mormorò l'uomo, per poi distogliere lo sguardo e allontanarsi bruscamente di qualche passo.  
“Cazzo. Non riesco nemmeno a guardare quel bambino senza sentirmi morire, e poi penso di comprargli un... un coniglio. A lui nemmeno piacciono i conigli, a lui piacciono i cani. Mi sento patetico.”  
Alhena sorrise appena, affiancandosi a Sirius.  
“Secondo me apprezzerebbe anche i conigli”, mormorò, ignorando le proteste di Marmellata, che avrebbe decisamente preferito restare a dormicchiare sul marciapiedi, “ma puoi sempre cercare un cagnolino azzurro”.  
 

***

  
“Alhena...”  
Alhena guardò Sirius con aria interrogativa. L'uomo si era riavvolto nel suo mantello, e aveva già gettato una manciata di Polvere Volante fra le fiamme, pronto a tornare a casa sua, nel Dorset.  
Una parte di Alhena avrebbe voluto trattenerlo, prenderlo per mano e costringerlo a restare assieme a lei, a parlare con lei, a cercare di ricostruire quello che, in qualche modo, avevano condiviso quel pomeriggio. Un'altra parte, però, quella stanca, quella spaventata e confusa, voleva restare sola.  
Anche Sirius sembrava combattuto: voleva dire qualche cosa, ma era frenato.  
“Harry ti starà aspettando. Non farlo preoccupare”, si ritrovò invece a dire Alhena.  
“Senti... non sei obbligata, ma... mi farebbe piacere... domani pomeriggio mi accompagni da Andromeda?”  
Alhena sorrise, davanti al tono di supplica che incrinava la voce di Sirius. Sembrava davvero un bambino smarrito, un bambino spaventato che cercava la mano di un adulto per compiere anche i gesti più semplici.  
Alhena avrebbe voluto trovare qualcosa da dire, qualcosa di significativo, qualcosa di importante, ma si limitò ad annuire, ricacciandosi meccanicamente i capelli dietro le orecchie.  
“Grazie... per tutto.”  
Sirius sollevò appena il sacchetto di carta nel quale era avvolto il coniglietto azzurro – Alhena ancora rideva, quando ripensava alla faccia del commesso che si era ritrovato sul banco una manciata di monete dove si mescolavano sterline, galeoni e fiorini ungheresi – e fece un gesto con la mano libera, come a voler circondare tutto il salotto.  
Alhena annuì di nuovo, e per un lungo attimo lei e Sirius rimasero fermi a fissarsi.  
C'era il fantasma di quell'abbraccio che entrambi desideravano, ma che nessuno dei due avrebbe osato cercare, tra di loro.  
C'erano tutti i silenzi che quel giorno li avevano tenuti lontani, e c'era la consapevolezza che sarebbe stato impossibile, per loro, tornare indietro senza soffrire.  
Alla fine, Sirius le voltò le spalle, e scomparve fra le fiamme color smeraldo.  
Per un solo istante, Alhena avvertì uno strappo dolorosissimo all'altezza del petto, e tutto il suo corpo scattò in avanti: doveva seguirlo. Non poteva restare sola, non poteva guardarlo scomparire di nuovo...  
Fu solo un istante. Le fiamme tornarono ad ardere, calde e prive di ogni accenno di magia.  
Marmellata si accoccolò sui suoi piedi, uggiolando piano.  
Alhena chiuse gli occhi, respirando lentamente.  
Il suo camino non era il Velo.  
Sirius in quel momento doveva essere impegnato a giustificare il suo ritardo con Harry, e già l'indomani lo avrebbe rivisto.  
Forse la loro serenità poteva durare più di mezz'ora.  
  
  
  
  
 

***  
  
  
  
  
 

_Note:_  
Perché prendere in prestito le parole degli ABBA per il titolo di questo capitolo? Perché cantare gli ABBA a squarciagola, senza preoccuparsi di niente, è un ottimo antidepressivo.  
Scusate per il ritardo imperdonabile nella pubblicazione, e ancora di più scusatemi perché questo capitolo è un'accozzaglia di scene senza senso e slegate tra loro. Non sono riuscita a fare di meglio.  
In compenso, per fingere di giustificarmi, ho pubblicato il primo capitolo di una mini mini long che vede protagonista un'Alhena quindicenne e un certo Weasley con la passione per le bestie. È una storiella proprio stupida, ma avevo bisogno di scrivere qualcosa di leggerissimo. Che sia sciocca si capisce pure dal titolo: “Piccoli problemi di cuore”.   
Infine, il coniglietto azzurro: da bimba avevo un librone sul Natale (credo di Tony Wolf) che amavo moltissimo. Era uno di quei libri alti come i bimbi, con tante figure complesse e ricchissime di dettagli (ricordo fontane di succo di frutta e regni di ghiacci, ma potrebbero benissimo essere falsi ricordi), e si parlava anche di un coniglietto di pezza che nessuno voleva perché era blu. Ecco, credo di aver chiesto a Babbo Natale un coniglietto blu per almeno sei anni di fila, e Babbo Natale non mi ha mai accontentata (dovevo essere un mostro, non una bambina). Sono sicura che Teddy vorrà bene a quel coniglietto come gliene avrei voluto io.


	10. La morte è la curva della strada

_Capitolo 9  
 **La morte è la curva della strada**_

  
  
  
  
  
“La morte è la curva della strada,  
morire è solo non essere visto.  
Se ascolto, sento i tuoi passi  
esistere come io esisto.  
La terra è fatta di cielo.  
Non ha nido la menzogna.  
Mai nessuno s’è smarrito.  
Tutto è verità e passaggio.”  
 _F. Pessoa_  
  
  
  
  
“... e insomma, sicuramente dovrò ridare l'esame di Storia del Diritto Magico, perché tutte quelle date e quei codici proprio non mi stanno in mente, quindi non potrò nemmeno frequentare i corsi teorici del secondo semestre...”  
Sirius sorrise d'un sorriso triste, osservando il suo figlioccio infilzare la carne che aveva nel piatto come se quella bistecca fosse la principale responsabile dei suoi guai all'Accademia.  
“Be', come si dice, non contare i tuoi G.U.F.O. prima che siano arrivati. Non è detto che l'esame sia andato così male.”  
L'occhiata incredula che Harry lanciò attraverso il tavolo era abbastanza eloquente per chiarire come la pensasse il ragazzo a riguardo.  
“Non ho nemmeno preso il G.U.F.O. di Storia della Magia. E lì potevo contare sugli appunti di Hermione!”  
“Finché non cacceranno Ruf, nessuno potrà prendere seriamente in considerazione quel corso.”  
Harry sorrise, un sorriso cupo che non arrivò al suo sguardo.  
“Be', per lo meno sono rimasto sveglio fino alla fine dell'esame, questa volta. È già un passo in avanti.”  
C'era qualcosa di sbagliato, nell'ombra che scuriva il viso del suo figlioccio.  
“Stai bene?”  
Harry, senza alzare gli occhi dalla sua bistecca, annuì.  
“Sì. Insomma... sì. Spero solo di non dover studiare tutta quella roba di nuovo.”  
Sirius sospirò: avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di più per Harry, ma il suo figlioccio parlava poco di sé, e si concedeva di esprimere preoccupazioni solo nell'ambito dell'Accademia. Sembrava quasi che Harry avesse deliberatamente deciso di permettersi solo le preoccupazioni di un normale diciottenne, fingendo che tutto il resto – la guerra, le perdite, l'anno appena trascorso – non fosse mai successo.  
E invece era successo, e Harry ne era stato travolto e stravolto. Sirius si era informato, aveva letto le cronache della guerra, aveva parlato con Arthur e Andromeda. Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto chiedere una cosa del genere ad un ragazzo. Quello che Harry aveva dovuto affrontare sarebbe stato sufficiente per distruggere la vita di qualsiasi uomo adulto e responsabile, e invece Harry lo aveva affrontato a testa alta, e non si era mai fermato. Non si era fermato davanti alla necessità di ricostruire. Non si era fermato davanti ai processi sommari dei Mangiamorte catturati, dove aveva testimoniato, sempre. Non si era fermato davanti ai giornalisti che avevano cercato di rendere la sua vita un inferno, impedendogli di fare anche il più piccolo gesto quotidiano. Aveva assunto fin troppo seriamente il suo incarico di padrino per il piccolo Teddy, diventando una presenza fissa e stabile in casa di Andromeda. Si era gettato nell'Accademia Auror senza nemmeno un ripensamento, e viveva nella costante ansia di dover dimostrare di meritare quel posto, di non mostrarsi un privilegiato, di essere all'altezza di tutti gli altri colleghi diplomati e scelti dopo durissime prove di selezione. E ora, Sirius detestava ammetterlo, di occupava del suo padrino con impegno e dedizione, come un uomo adulto che prestasse le sue cure ad un genitore anziano e malato.  
Proprio quella sera gli aveva mostrato, pieno di entusiasmo, un plico di rotoli di pergamena ricoperti da una scrittura ordinata e fittissima:  
“Ieri Hermione ha mandato questa roba. Sta facendo delle ricerche, sta cercando dei precedenti per casi simili a quelli del tuo processo... e, vedi qui?” chiese, indicando una trentina di riferimenti a processi avvenuti negli ultimi ottant'anni; “lei non può leggere questi atti, a Hogwarts, ma io ho già fatto richiesta, e domani mattina mi apriranno gli archivi, così...”  
“Harry, non devi. Non sei tu a doverti occupare di questa cosa, capito? Hai già troppo per la testa. Venerdì mattina è stato proprio Kingsley a procurarmi un appuntamento con due Magigiuristi importanti. Ci penseranno loro a sistemare la cosa.”  
“Sì, ma...”  
“Sì, punto. Non voglio e non posso essere un peso, per te. Stai già facendo troppo, e non ce n'è bisogno. E dico in generale... non è necessario che tu concluda l'Accademia entro tre anni. Se lo vuoi fare, se ti fa piacere farlo, allora va bene, ma se deve diventare un peso... non sarà certo qualche mese di vacanza a rovinarti la carriera.”  
Sirius osservò con attenzione gli occhi di Harry, chini sul suo piatto sporco. Non era esattamente quello, il consiglio che avrebbe voluto dargli. Sirius avrebbe voluto dirgli che non c'era bisogno che continuasse a sentirsi il peso del mondo sulle spalle, che non c'era bisogno che si sentisse responsabile per ogni spillo che cadeva a terra, e che aveva il diritto, aveva tutto il sacrosanto diritto di fermarsi e crollare, almeno un po'.  
Eppure, Sirius sapeva anche che non sarebbe servito a niente. E sapeva che Harry si stava permettendo di lasciarsi andare soltanto su quel tema, dunque Sirius decise di non sbilanciarsi troppo, e di dire riguardo all'Accademia quello che avrebbe voluto dire sul resto della sua vita.  
“È... non è semplice.”  
“No che non lo è. Ma, ti prego, non perdere altro tempo per il mio processo. È una cosa che posso gestire da solo. Che _devo_ gestire da solo...”  
  
 _Tap._  
 _Tap._  
 _Tap._  
Un suono lieve, un delicato picchiettio contro il vetro scuro della finestra che ebbe il potere di far sobbalzare sia Harry che Sirius. La forchetta del ragazzo cadde a terra con un sonoro clangore, e Sirius per poco non rovesciò il suo bicchiere di Idromele che gli era stato spedito, assieme ad un bigliettino di bentornato, da Hestia Jones proprio quella mattina.  
Padrino e figlioccio si lanciarono uno sguardo dapprima guardingo, poi divertito, quando scorsero il gufo dalla scura livrea che becchettava contro il vetro della finestra. Decisamente, avevano entrambi bisogno di distendere i nervi.  
Cercando di non mostrare quanto quell'apparizione improvvisa lo avesse turbato, Sirius si affrettò a lasciar entrare il piccolo pennuto in casa.  
Il gufo, che recava legato alla zampa un pacchetto stretto e lungo, non degnò Sirius nemmeno di uno sguardo: si precipitò sul tavolo, e prese a mangiare senza il minimo ritegno dal piatto di Harry.  
“Probabilmente è per te”, disse Sirius, tornando a sedere al suo posto.  
Il ragazzo, stringendosi nelle spalle, strappò la carta da pacchi marrone, rivelando una scatolina rettangolare, lunga e sottile. Non c'erano lettere, ad accompagnare quel pacco.  
“Oh!”  
Quando aprì la scatola, Harry gettò un rapido sguardo al contenuto prima di allontanarla di scatto.  
“No, direi che è per te!”  
Adagiata su un letto di velluto grigio, una bacchetta lunga e sottile, di un lucido legno chiaro e dalle sfumature calde sembrava attendere solo che la mano di Sirius si stringesse attorno alla sua impugnatura.  
Il suo cuore saltò un battito.  
Quelle settimane erano state composte di giornate difficili e dense, giornate in cui Sirius faticava a mantenere la sua mente abbastanza lucida. C'erano stati momenti di sconforto e di confusione, di dolore e di immensa solitudine, e la mancanza di una bacchetta era stata un dolore sordo, costante, uno sfondo immutabile e insormontabile. Si era sentito vulnerabile, inutile, inerme come un bambino, _nudo_.  
Le sue dita scivolarono attorno all'impugnatura della bacchetta con la stessa naturalezza con cui fino ad un attimo prima avevano maneggiato la forchetta, e all'improvviso un flebile calore si diffuse dalla punta delle sue dita lungo le vene, e poi su, a risalire nel suo sangue, fino a raggiungergli il cuore.  
Una pioggia di scintille argentate riempì il piccolo ambiente della cucina del cottage, e Sirius assaporò l'inebriante sensazione di sentirsi di nuovo un uomo completo.  
C'era un formicolio elettrico nel suo braccio, un formicolio così simile alla scossa che lo pervadeva quando cercava di trasformarsi in Felpato che, per un attimo, temette di aver perso di nuovo il controllo sui suoi poteri.  
E invece era ancora Sirius, ma un Sirius diverso: un Sirius vivo, capace di sentire ogni sua terminazione nervosa accendersi sotto il flusso inebriante e tranquillizzante al tempo stesso della sua magia, fluida e perfettamente controllabile.  
Tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare, ora, era uscire di corsa da quell'ambiente ristretto e soffocante, e lasciare che la magia a lungo repressa fluisse liberamente dalla punta delle sue dita nel cuore di quella bacchetta tanto docile e adatta a lui.  
A trattenerlo fu solo il viso di Harry, cupo e un po' pallido, chino su un biglietto spiegazzato.  
“Harry? Stai bene?”  
Il ragazzo annuì lentamente, prima di porgere a Sirius il bigliettino.  
“Credo che questo sia per te.”  
Sulla pergamena gualcita, lettere puntute e vergate da una mano un po' tremante recavano il seguente messaggio:  
 _“A S. O. B._  
 _Non sono solito lavorare con questi materiali, ma le mie dita non avrebbero saputo trovare alternativa migliore, per coadiuvare la sua magia. Sono certo che questa bacchetta (legno di ginepro, tredici pollici, estremamente flessibile, composta da un nucleo di crine di Thestral) saprà accompagnarla al meglio nel resto della sua vita._  
 _Ne faccia buon uso._  
 _G. O.”_  
Nucleo di crine di Thestral.  
C'era un che di ovvio, in questa scelta, ma Sirius avrebbe mentito, se avesse affermato che la cosa non lo turbava.  
C'erano state tante domande che si era sforzato di tenere a bada, in quelle settimane, ma che ora, davanti a quella bacchetta – quella bacchetta che gli era scivolata tra le dita con tanta naturalezza – non poteva più ignorare.  
Il Velo. Quei sussurri a malapena udibili, ma costanti. La voce di James mentre Sirius cadeva, e poi quel poco che gli Indicibili avevano comunicato a Landmann, mentre era ancora ricoverato.  
 _“Abbiamo sempre ritenuto quell'Arco una sorta di passaggio fra il mondo dei vivi e il mondo dei morti. Una soglia che credevamo si potesse varcare in una sola direzione. Non sapevamo a che cosa stesse lavorando Chipman: quando l'Arco è crollato, uccidendolo, il suo ufficio si è sigillato, respingendo ogni nostro tentativo di entrare.”_  
Un passaggio fra il mondo dei vivi e quello dei morti.  
Nessuno può tornare dalla morte. Questo era chiaro a qualsiasi mago con un po' di senso della realtà in testa.  
Eppure, Sirius sedeva nella cucina del cottage di zio Alphard. Viveva, e ricordava bene l'istante in cui la sua coscienza, cadendo oltre il Velo, si era sfaldata.  
Aveva avuto spesso paura di morire, e altrettanto spesso aveva creduto di essere sul punto di farlo.  
Ma quando era caduto oltre il Velo, era stato tutto diverso. Non c'era l'adrenalina del terrore, non c'era paura, non c'era rimpianto. Solo una pacata consapevolezza, solo il disgregarsi di sensi e pensiero. E quel nulla, quel nulla che aveva raccolto i suoi brandelli di razionalità era qualcosa di così immenso e non abbastanza umano che, ne era certo, la sua mente non sarebbe mai stata capace di immaginarlo.  
 _Sirius era morto._  
Era morto, eppure poteva fissare gli occhi accigliati di Harry. Poteva passarsi una mano fra i capelli, cercando di mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri. Poteva mangiare e bere, poteva richiamare alla mente il pomeriggio passato a guardare Teddy giocare, poteva sentire una lama infuocata squarciargli il petto ogni volta che ripensava al sorriso gentile di Remus.  
 _Un morto non poteva provare tutto quel dolore._  
Sirius chiuse gli occhi, cercando di allontanare tutte quelle domande che, lo sapeva, gli avrebbero fatto perdere il senno.  
  
“Sirius? Ti... ti posso chiedere una cosa?”  
Sirius riaprì gli occhi in tempo per vedere la mascella di Harry contrarsi.  
“Dimmi tutto.”  
“Tu... ti ricordi qualcosa? Di quello che è successo negli ultimi due anni?”  
Sirius guardò a lungo il viso pallido e teso del suo figlioccio, cercando di capire dove volesse andare a parare.  
“No, Harry. Cadere oltre il Velo e uscirne per me è stato come chiudere e riaprire gli occhi. È durato un solo istante.”  
Harry distolse lo sguardo, nervoso. Esitò un istante, quasi non fosse certo che potesse parlare, ma alla fine sbottò:  
“Perché io ti ho visto. E ti ho parlato.  
In risposta allo sguardo confuso di Sirius, Harry proseguì:  
“Durante la battaglia. Quando stavo per... alla fine. Avevo la Pietra della Resurrezione, e ti ho parlato... con te, e con Remus, e con... con i miei genitori.”  
Questa era la prima volta che Harry, dopo il resoconto rapido e formale fatto sotto gli occhi di Landmann, tornava a parlare apertamente di quello che gli era successo durante la Battaglia di Hogwarts. Sirius era incerto su come muoversi: che Harry sentisse il bisogno di parlarne era solo positivo, perché aveva vissuto eventi a dir poco traumatici, e cercare di affrontarli era l'unico modo per non impazzire. Al tempo stesso, ogni volta che pensava a ciò che era stato costretto ad affrontare, Sirius sentiva il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene, e la sua vista si tingeva del rosso cupo della rabbia.  
“Ti ho chiesto se morire facesse male. E tu mi hai detto che era più facile e più veloce di addormentarsi. E siete rimasti con me, e tu mi hai detto che... che loro non mi avrebbero visto, perché eravate parte di me.”  
Sirius rimase in silenzio, di nuovo.  
No, non ricordava niente di tutto questo.  
Morire forse poteva essere più facile e veloce di addormentarsi, ma tornare dalla morte era come sbattere le palpebre. Non esistevano, quei due anni. Non erano celati dietro un ricordo nebuloso, non erano una notte passata a dormire, una notte priva di ricordi, ma dove il senso del tempo trascorso restava, in qualche modo.  
Se aveva davvero camminato accanto al suo figlioccio, scortandolo verso quella che credevano sarebbe stata la sua morte, non ne aveva il minimo sentore. Se davvero, per una manciata di minuti, aveva camminato di nuovo assieme a Remus, a James e a Lily, non lo avrebbe mai saputo. Perché lui era morto. E i morti, per quanto in vita possano avere amato, non hanno coscienza.  
“Io lo so che è stupido, ma forse... forse eravate davvero solo parte di me. Non eravate davvero lì, ma era solo la mia testa che mi faceva vedere quello di cui avevo bisogno per... per riuscire a farlo.”  
Sirius avrebbe voluto trovare le parole adatte per cancellare dolore e turbamento dal viso di Harry, ma non ne aveva.  
“Ed è davvero stupido, ma in un certo senso... sì, insomma, ero felice di avervi parlato... di portare con me l'approvazione dei miei genitori... di sapere che, in qualche modo, continuano a esistere, ed essere coscienti di cosa succede qui.”  
Sirius strinse i pugni, cercando di combattere quel malessere che lo stava investendo come un'ondata gelida e destabilizzante. Non sapeva che cosa avrebbe dato per avere la consapevolezza di aver parlato un'ultima volta con James e con Remus, per sapere che loro esistevano, in qualche forma, e che continuavano a comprendere le dinamiche umane.  
Per un attimo, fu tentato di mentire: raccogliere quel ragazzo tremante, cancellare le sue insicurezze e dirgli che sì, ora che ci pensava meglio, lo ricordava. Che gli era davvero stato vicino, e che i suoi genitori gli erano stati vicino, lo avevano cullato e accompagnato nei momenti più bui della sua esistenza. E che probabilmente erano ancora lì, accanto a loro, a vegliare su di lui e ad amarlo come avevano sempre fatto.  
“Harry, io non lo so che cosa è successo. Vorrei saperlo, vorrei davvero, ma non lo so. Però forse stiamo solo sbagliando a porre la questione in questi termini...”  
Sirius fece un respiro profondo, cercando di mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri confusi. Quell'idea era priva di forma, era solo un puntino in mezzo al caos della sua testa, qualcosa che lui per primo faticava ad afferrare.  
“Forse il punto non è tanto capire se quello che hai visto fosse reale oppure una proiezione della tua testa. Forse il punto è solo che... che Lily e James ti hanno amato. Ti hanno amato così tanto che quell'amore è rimasto... ed è qualcosa di concreto.”  
I due rimasero in silenzio a lungo.  
Sirius era certo di non essere riuscito a spiegarsi, di non essere riuscito a rassicurare nel modo giusto quel ragazzo, che ora stringeva i pugni e tremava come un cucciolo spaventato.  
“Harry...”  
“Mi dispiace!”  
La voce di Harry era rotta, e i suoi occhi si andavano riempiendo di lacrime che il ragazzo cercava in tutti i modi di frenare.  
“È colpa mia... tu saresti potuto non tornare mai, ed è colpa mia... sono stato così stupido... mi sono fatto manipolare come un bambino, e tu sei morto per colpa mia!”  
Sirius sentì qualcosa spezzarsi, dentro di sé.  
Sapeva che Harry doveva affrontare dei traumi che avrebbero piegato anche uomini adulti e ben più saldi di lui, ma Sirius non voleva – _non poteva_ – essere un altro di quei pesi sulla sua coscienza.  
“Non lo dire, Harry. Non è stata colpa tua, non devi pensarlo...”  
“Sì, invece! Se non fossi stato così stupido... se non mi fossi fatto ingannare, tu non saresti mai dovuto venire a cercarmi al Ministero, e non saresti mai morto... mi dispiace, Sirius, mi dispiace!”  
Le spalle di Harry si contrassero, scosse da un singhiozzo silenzioso.  
Incapace di trovare le parole adatte, Sirius si limitò a fare il giro del tavolo, e a stringere a sé il corpo tremante di Harry.  
Ed Harry pianse, non come piangono i grandi.  
Pianse con ampi singhiozzi, il corpo attraversato da spasmi incontrollabili. Pianse come il bambino che era stato, e che Sirius non era stato in grado di proteggere.  
Pianse per il suo senso di colpa, per quello che aveva perso, e per tutto quello che non si era concesso di piangere negli ultimi sei mesi.  
Non ci fu bisogno di parole: nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto esprimere la grandezza e la complessità dei sentimenti racchiusi in quel pianto esasperato, ma era chiaro a entrambi, era chiaro in ogni respiro pesante e ogni contrazione di dita, era chiaro come l'aria carica di neve fuori dal cottage.  
“Mi dispiace di averti lasciato solo, Harry.”  
  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
  
_Note:_   
_Questa pausa lunghissima è imperdonabile, vi chiedo scusa._   
_Soprattutto, è imperdonabile tornare con un capitolo tanto breve e un po' fuori contesto._   
_Temo non sarà l'ultimo, di capitolo fuori contesto: in questi giorni ho avuto modo di riflettere a lungo su questa storia, ho messo a fuoco quali sono i passaggi di trama su cui mi voglio concentrare, e spero di aver capito come arrivarci. Questo implicherà dilatare e restringere in modo un po' strano alcuni tempi, perché ci sono situazioni che vanno esplorate prima di determinati eventi, ed eventi che per forza di cose devono avvenire ad una certa distanza nel tempo._   
_Scusate, so che avrei potuto fare un lavoro più curato e preciso, se solo mi fossi decisa a seguire una delle poche regole che avevo imparato dalla Danza: mai pubblicare qualcosa di lungo senza avere buona parte del lavoro pronto. Non ce l'ho, quella pazienza e quella costanza che servono per continuare a scrivere anche senza un lettore._   
_Mi dispiace._   
  
_Ora due righe sul contenuto del capitolo: mesi e mesi fa ho passato qualche serata a saltellare da una pagina web all'altra, cercando informazioni e dettagli legate alla stella Sirio. Sono certa di essere arrivata, ad un certo punto, a un collegamento con il ginepro. Quale sia nel concreto questo collegamento, non lo saprei più dire, scusatemi._   
_Il nucleo in crine di Thestral, invece, è forse un azzardo: è lo stesso nucleo della Bacchetta di Sambuco, e in quel caso ha senso, trattandosi appunto di una Bacchetta fabbricata e donata dalla Morte. Eppure, in questa storia Sirius è indissolubilmente legato alla morte, lo è in maniera tale che non sono proprio riuscita a pensare ad altro, per la sua bacchetta._   
_Mi rendo conto che, cercando di spiegare cosa sia la morte, mi sto avventurando su un terreno minatissimo e dalla complessità indescrivibile, che rischia, peraltro, di portarmi lontanissima da quello che è il presupposto essenziale della storia (arrivare finalmente a un lieto fine impossibile da canon). Chiudere gli occhi e fare finta che questi elementi non siano però delle linee cardine di questo tipo di trama sarebbe un pochino ipocrita, però._   
_Oltretutto, sto cercando di conciliare la mia personale convinzione (un po' nichilista, direbbe qualcuno) con quella visione che la Rowling fa trasparire dai romanzi, una visione con cui in realtà purtroppo sono abbastanza in disaccordo._   
_Vorrei chiarire ancora meglio questo punto, ma ho scritto delle note più lunghe del capitolo stesso, quindi taccio._   
_Magari ci tornerò sopra fra qualche capitolo._


	11. Come respirare

_Capitolo 10_   
_**Come respirare** _

  
  
  
  
Sirius osservò Alhena spalmare con cura meticolosa un abbondante e omogeneo strato di confettura sul suo _scone_ , prima di addentarlo.  
Lo _Swan Inn_ di Abbotsbury, quel pomeriggio, era particolarmente silenzioso. C'era solo un anziano avventore seduto al bancone e intento a chiacchierare con il giovane proprietario, così lui e Alhena avevano potuto accaparrarsi il tavolino accanto al camino di pietra: una benedizione, visto il vento gelido che si era insinuato sotto i loro vestiti durante la lunga camminata.  
Era sorprendente come anche le più piccole abitudini riuscissero a mettere le radici in ogni situazione, acquistando forza e legittimità col passare dei giorni: Sirius e Alhena non avevano mai parlato esplicitamente di quel piccolo rituale, ma si erano limitati ad accoglierlo, come se non ne fossero loro i principali attori.  
Era cominciato tutto dalla visita che avevano fatto insieme al San Mungo, quando Landmann aveva quasi gridato a Sirius di rispettare le dosi consigliate di Pozione Corroborante e di dedicarsi a lunghe passeggiate all'aria aperta. Quando qualche giorno dopo lui e Alhena erano rincasati dal pomeriggio passato con Teddy e Andromeda, la ragazza aveva scoperto con disappunto che Sirius, in verità, quelle direttive non le stava seguendo minimamente. Si era arrabbiata, gli aveva fatto una lunga ramanzina, e la mattina dopo si era presentata a casa sua armata di determinazione e scarpe comode.  
Avevano così preso a passeggiare a lungo nella campagna attorno all'Uccello Vermiglio, una campagna che Sirius, nonostante avesse vissuto lì per quasi quattro anni, non conosceva minimamente. Qualche volta si spingevano lontani da casa, attraverso le colline della Jurassic Coast, ed era un continuo ascoltare i borbottii spaventati di Alhena quando Sirius si avvicinava troppo alle falesie per riempirsi gli occhi di cielo e mare, di quell'infinito che per tanto tempo aveva creduto non avrebbe più rivisto. Quando erano stanchi, si assicuravano di non essere osservati da babbani curiosi, e si _Smaterializzavano_ di nuovo a casa.  
Altre volte, invece, preferivano percorrere i sentieri più battuti che portavano verso il centro di Abbotsbury, e passavano le giornate passeggiando per il grazioso villaggio: quando i morsi della fame iniziavano a farsi sentire, si rifugiavano allo _Swan Inn._  
Erano passeggiate strane, le loro: cominciavano sempre nella freddezza e nell'imbarazzo più grandi, e la conversazione stagnava attorno a domande di circostanza e chiacchiere prive di sostanza. Poi qualcosa, lentamente, cedeva: e mentre continuavano a camminare uno a fianco dell'altra, senza quasi mai guardarsi, la freddezza si scioglieva, le parole tornavano ad affiorare, e prima di riuscire ad accorgersi di questo cambiamento si ritrovavano a parlare di tutto e di niente. Qualche volta questo avveniva quasi subito, altre volte invece solo poco prima che arrivasse il momento di separarsi, ma Sirius era sicuro che, ogni volta che Alhena prendeva un po' di Polvere Volante nella mano, quella strana malinconia era nel cuore di entrambi.  
  
“Immagino che ormai la bambina sarà nata...”  
Alhena, con gesto pratico, versò l'acqua che era rimasta nelle teiere nelle loro tazze, mentre il suo viso assumeva un'aria pensierosa. Aveva appena finito di raccontare di quando la sua babbana vicina di casa a Budapest aveva intercettato un gufo di Bill, e di quanto la ragazza avesse insistito per sapere come avesse fatto Alhena ad addomesticare un gufo nel bel mezzo di una grande città.  
Alhena aveva sorriso, parlando della sua amica, aveva sorriso con un sorriso pieno di nostalgia.  
E Sirius, che un po' di sentiva morire ogni volta che doveva avere a che fare con il suo senso di colpa – non voleva che Alhena buttasse via le sue giornate per obbligarlo a seguire le prescrizioni mediche, né poteva pensare di spingerla a ripartire – si ritrovò a chiedere:  
“Che cosa stai facendo, ora?”  
Alhena evitò il suo sguardo, concentrandosi sulla sua tazza di tè.  
“Sto finendo la mia merenda.”  
“Che cosa stai facendo qui, in Gran Bretagna”, sbuffò Sirius, ben sapendo che Alhena aveva capito fin troppo bene che cosa lui le stesse chiedendo.  
“Voglio dire, ormai sei qui da un po', e a parte obbligarmi a scarpinare in giro, non mi sembra che...”  
Sirius si interruppe: _non mi sembra che tu stia facendo nulla_ non era esattamente il modo più educato con cui avrebbe potuto esprimersi.  
“Sto facendo l'ereditiera, ok? Ho sempre lavorato come un mulo, ma ora sono quasi straricca. Posso permettermi un mese o due di vacanza, se ne ho voglia.”  
Sirius osservò a lungo la freddezza con cui Alhena si era espressa, e solo in quel momento si rese conto che, nella concitazione dello scoprire che cosa fosse successo a Harry e alle persone che amava durante la battaglia, non aveva mai dedicato nemmeno un secondo a domandarsi che cosa ne fosse stato della famiglia di Alhena.  
“Quindi ora la fortuna dei Macnair è tutta tua?”  
Alhena bevve l'ultimo sorso di tè, prima di stringersi nelle spalle.  
“Quasi.”  
“Come quasi?”  
“Quasi! Mio fratello è morto quest'estate, e di mio padre nessuno ha più notizie, anche se il suo corpo non è mai stato ritrovato... dunque sì, dovrei ereditare tutto io.”  
Alhena sospirò, annoiata, prima di aggiungere:  
“In realtà, dato che di mio padre non si sa nulla, dovrei aspettare che trascorra un anno dalla sua scomparsa, prima di ereditare davvero tutto. Ma se anche dovesse essere ancora vivo, sulla sua testa c'è un bell'ergastolo, quindi erediterei comunque. E intanto mi hanno accordato l'accesso ad un quinto del mio patrimonio... il che è più che sufficiente.”  
Oh, be', Alhena si meritava davvero un po' di serenità economica. Eppure Sirius era convinto che quello non fosse comunque il modo migliore in cui Alhena avrebbe potuto trascorrere le sue giornate; non aveva ancora trent'anni, non aveva un lavoro e non sembrava intenzionata a trovarsene uno. Per quanto i soldi dei Macnair sarebbero certo stati sufficienti a garantirle una vita di agi anche se non avesse mai cercato un impiego, Sirius era convinto che restarsene a casa tutto il giorno senza uno scopo non le facesse bene.  
E poi, c'era quel pensiero insinuante: nonostante le loro conversazioni non si fossero mai spinte oltre la soglia del _davvero_ personale, nonostante entrambi si ostinassero a non accennare nemmeno per un attimo a ciò che li aveva uniti in passato, Sirius non poteva certo ignorare le circostanze che avevano riportato Alhena in Inghilterra. Alhena, che si stava ricostruendo una vita a Budapest, che viveva accanto a quella che era, nei fatti, la sua famiglia, era tornata in patria quando aveva saputo del ritorno di Sirius. Era tornata, e sembrava decisa a rimanere fino al momento del processo. Non aveva mai accennato a quello che avrebbe fatto dopo, ma anche Sirius, che pure aveva avuto molti dubbi sulla loro relazione, sapeva che questo significava che Alhena non era andata completamente _avanti_.  
E Sirius aveva promesso a Emerenc Szeredàs di lasciare ad Alhena tutto il tempo che le sarebbe servito, ed era intenzionato a tener fede a quella promessa. Non tanto per onore o per chissà quale nobile motivazione, ma perché Sirius era consapevole che la vita, nonostante tutto, gli avesse già offerto fin troppe nuove possibilità: non era certo che, se avesse rovinato tutto, avrebbe ancora avuto l'opportunità di rimediare. E perché Alhena, nonostante la tenacia con cui si sforzava di vincere il suo dolore e la sua paura presentandosi all'Uccello Vermiglio ogni giorno, viveva ancora in equilibrio: quando accadeva che per sbaglio Sirius le sfiorasse una mano o un braccio, lei si ritraeva di scatto, quasi fosse stata punta da un'ape, e da quel momento si richiudeva in sé stessa, ricostruendo in tutta fretta ogni muro che aveva pazientemente cercato di abbattere.  
Quella ritrosia e quella paura, quegli occhi grandi e chiari e pieni di rammarico con cui Alhena sembrava scusarsi e al tempo stesso implorarlo di lasciarla andare erano come morse gelate che stringevano le viscere di Sirius.  
I momenti buoni con Alhena erano una delle poche cose che gli permettessero di dimenticare, almeno per un attimo, il dolore per tutte le persone che aveva perso e la paura per il futuro incerto che lo attendeva, ma quel ritrarsi, quel vederla allontanarsi gli mozzava il respiro.  
E l'unico desiderio di cui Sirius avesse consapevolezza, in quel momento, era proprio il voler continuare a respirare.  
  
 

***

  
Andromeda riemerse con sollievo dalla costrizione asfissiante della Smaterializzazione.  
Fra le sue braccia, Teddy si agitò, il viso corrucciato, e per un attimo la donna temette che il bimbo avrebbe iniziato a piangere, ma per fortuna bastarono poche coccole e qualche parolina dolce per rasserenarlo. Ormai Teddy stava imparando a riconoscere i sintomi della Materializzazione, e nonostante avesse più volte manifestato il suo disappunto per un metodo di trasporto tanto fastidioso, erano finiti i giorni dei pianti disperati.  
Sulla piana ricoperta di neve fresca soffiava un vento tagliente e aggressivo, e così Andromeda perse qualche minuto a controllare che Teddy fosse ancora avvolto per bene nella sua _Copertina_ _Tieniltempo_ : era un oggetto straordinariamente utile e piuttosto raro, che consentiva a chiunque vi si avvolgesse di trovarsi sempre ad una temperatura perfettamente confortevole, a prescindere da quelle che fossero le condizioni atmosferiche esterne. Quella copertina era stato il primo regalo che Harry Potter, saggiamente indirizzato da una consapevole Molly Weasley, avesse fatto al suo figlioccio. Originariamente era di leggera stoffa gialla vagamente iridescente, ma tempo prima, durante il pranzo di Natale alla Tana a cui Molly aveva tanto insistito per invitarli, George vi aveva applicato un complesso incantesimo che le permetteva di cambiare colore, abbinandosi ai capelli di Teddy.  
Andromeda si guardò attorno: l'Uccello Vermiglio aveva già assunto il suo aspetto tipico di casetta circolare, e sembrava aspettarli a una decina di metri di distanza, con il suo basso steccato di legno sbeccato e il sentiero sporco di neve.  
Facendo attenzione che il vento non strappasse via la coperta a Teddy, Andromeda prese ad avanzare lentamente verso la casa di suo cugino.  
“Allora, proviamo a bussare, che ne dici?”  
Teddy, per tutta risposta, si limitò a mordicchiare distrattamente l'orecchio del suo coniglietto. Bilanciando il peso ormai non esattamente indifferente del piccolo su un braccio solo, Andromeda bussò, pur avendo scarse speranze di ottenere risposta: sapeva che suo cugino, con ogni probabilità, non aveva smantellato gli incantesimi difensivi di zio Alphard, quindi, se fosse stato in casa, probabilmente si sarebbe accorto del loro arrivo già dal momento in cui loro si erano Materializzati lì.  
Silenzio.  
Evidentemente Sirius non era a casa.  
  
“Siamo stati sfortunati, eh?” mormorò la donna, facendo sobbalzare il nipote, che rispose con un versetto sereno.  
Andromeda fece lentamente il giro del cottage, camminando fra la neve alta e gli arbusti incolti, fino a incontrare una vecchia panchina in ferro battuto che, decisamente, avrebbe avuto bisogno di una riverniciata.  
Con un colpo di bacchetta fece scomparire la neve dal pianale della panchina, e con gesto misurato ci si sedette sopra: Teddy poteva sopportare una Smaterializzazione senza scoppiare a piangere, ma affrontarne due in pochi minuti era tutto un altro discorso. E Andromeda non aveva la forza di affrontare le lacrime di nessuno, quel giorno.  
La verità era che Andromeda non aveva la forza di tornare a casa: quella giornata era una di quelle sbagliate, quelle nate in mezzo ad un sogno dorato dove la risata di Dora riempiva la casa con una veridicità tale che aprire gli occhi era stato come gettarsi fra le fiamme di un Inferno sconosciuto. Era stata una giornata che l'aveva aggredita ad ogni respiro gettandole contro tutte le sue assenze, e respirare si era fatto così difficile che, in un impeto di sofferenza, aveva avvolto in fretta e furia Teddy nella sua copertina, ed era scappata da quella casa carica di troppi ricordi.  
Aveva camminato a lungo in mezzo al vento, incurante dei passanti che urtavano lei e suo nipote, cercando di ritrovare un po' di serenità. Aveva pensato di andare da Molly Weasley, che sicuramente li avrebbe accolti con un sorriso e si sarebbe presa cura di Teddy, nel caso lei avesse avuto bisogno di passare del tempo da sola. Poi un pensiero improvviso le aveva fatto cambiare idea, e quasi senza rendersene conto, si era Materializzata vicino alla casa di Sirius.  
Ma Sirius non c'era, e Teddy si sarebbe presto stancato di starsene seduto senza poter fare niente.  
“Andiamo da Molly, che ne dici?”  
Teddy le rivolse un sorriso capace di mostrare tutti e cinque i suoi dentini.  
Andromeda si alzò in piedi, decisa a fare una passeggiata, prima di Smaterializzarsi di nuovo, e proprio in quel momento scorse due figure camminare lentamente nella sua direzione, calpestando con sicurezza la neve sul sentiero.  
Senza nemmeno pensare, Andromeda strinse saldamente a sé Teddy, mentre una mano correva fra le pieghe del mantello a cercare la sua bacchetta.  
La pace non era durata abbastanza perché le piccole nevrosi della guerra avessero il tempo di sciogliersi.  
Quando le due figure furono abbastanza vicine al cottage, Andromeda riconobbe la figura alta e smagrita di Sirius, accanto a quella più esile della piccola Macnair.  
“Ma guarda un po' chi sta tornando! Hai visto?”  
Teddy, però, sembrava molto più interessato al bottone che chiudeva il mantello di sua nonna che alle due persone che si avvicinavano facendo ampi cenni di saluto.  
  
Il cottage di zio Alphard non era cambiato per niente: Andromeda ricordava ancora i primi giorni in cui Sirius ci si era trasferito, un ragazzetto allampanato che si preoccupava più di fare spazio sui muri per i suoi poster che dello scarico del bagno che non funzionava bene. Andromeda e Ted erano andati a trovarlo dopo una settimana dal suo trasloco, e avevano trovato il cottage ancora pieno degli oggetti di zio Alphard, e i possedimenti di Sirius chiusi in scatoloni che aveva disseminato per tutta la casa senza darsi la pena di aprirli. Ted aveva aiutato Sirius con i lavori di manutenzione più urgenti – aveva la bacchetta d'oro, il suo Ted, e non c'era oggetto che non sapesse riparare – mentre Andromeda aveva cercato di aiutarlo a rendere la casa un posto più adatto ad un giovane che a un eccentrico e colto ottuagenario. Sirius aveva cercato inutilmente di gettare alcuni dei manufatti più brutti in un sacco della spazzatura, ma ogni volta che qualcuno di loro distoglieva lo sguardo dal cumulo di detriti, quelli magicamente tornavano al loro posto.  
Sirius alla fine si era rassegnato a rinchiudere in uno sgabuzzino ciò che proprio non gli piaceva, lasciando il resto al suo posto.  
A giudicare da come ogni centimetro di superficie fosse occupato da statuette, dipinti, manufatti antichi e vasi preziosi, la magia di zio Alphard doveva aver preso di nuovo il sopravvento quando Sirius aveva lasciato la casa.  
  
Andromeda, sprofondata nella morbida poltrona accanto al fuoco, osservava la piccola Macnair muoversi con circospezione attorno a Teddy, come se avesse paura che il bimbo si spezzasse in due al suo primo movimento sbagliato. Si muoveva con la stessa incertezza di chi non era abituato ad avere a che fare con i bambini, con curiosità e timore insieme. Sirius invece, seduto sul pavimento accanto al bimbo, giocava con lui con una certa naturalezza: dalla punta della sua bacchetta produceva piccole sfere colorate che rimbalzavano morbide accanto al bambino, strappandogli esclamazioni entusiaste.  
Con un po' di esitazione, anche la piccola Macnair si unì al gioco, e dopo pochi minuti Teddy le rivolse un ampio sorriso, mentre i suoi capelli si schiarivano fino a diventare quasi bianchi, a imitare quelli della ragazza.  
Andromeda sorrise: Teddy era un bimbo sereno e socievole, gli bastava davvero poco perché qualcuno entrasse nelle sue simpatie.  
“Na-na!” esclamò il piccolo, tutto soddisfatto: da qualche tempo, aveva iniziato ad apostrofare a quel modo chiunque avesse per lui un'aria familiare. Per un po', Andromeda si era voluta cullare nell'illusione che fossero i suoi primi tentativi di pronunciare la parola _nonna_ , ma si era dovuta arrendere davanti all'evidenza.  
“No, è Alhena. A-lhe-na. Prova!”  
“Na-na!”  
Sirius rise. Una risata roca e fuori luogo su quel viso sciupato e stanco, ma rise.  
“Be', ma Alhena è facile, non vale. Prova a insegnargli a dire Sirius, e vediamo!”  
Sirius scosse la testa, senza smettere di evocare sfere colorate.  
“Potrebbe chiamarmi zio”.  
Alhena fece una smorfia.  
“Non sei suo zio, sei suo cugino”.  
“Solo se stiamo a guardare gli alberi genealogici. Se parliamo di legami d'affetto, sono più un _quasi–zio_ che un cugino”.  
Con una fitta al cuore, Andromeda dovette ammettere che era vero: Sirius era stato lontano troppo a lungo, e il suo legame con Remus era, inevitabilmente, molto più stretto con quello che poteva avere con lei o con Dora.  
Il viso della piccola Macnair rimase impassibile, ma nei suoi occhi chiari si accese una luce maliziosa, mentre si cacciava con malagrazia una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
Se vuoi essere così pignolo, più che _quasi–zio_ dovresti farti chiamare _quasi–nonno_ ”.  
Sirius rivolse ad Alhena un'espressione così genuinamente scioccata che Andromeda trattenne a stento le risate.  
“ _Quasi–nonno_? Io?”  
“Sì, tu. Tu sei il padrino di Harry, e Teddy è il figlioccio di Harry. Questo ti rende più nonno che zio: si tratta di logica”.  
Sirius era chiaramente indignato da una tale affermazione, ma la rispostaccia che già Andromeda vedeva formarglisi sulle labbra si sciolse davanti alla risata cristallina di Alhena.  
“Ti sto prendendo in giro”.  
“Non è divertente!”  
“Guarda che non è poi così male essere nonni, eh”, si sentì in diritto di aggiungere Andromeda, unendo il suo sorriso stanco alla risata di quella strana ragazza accovacciata a terra.  
  
Quando Andromeda riemerse dalla cucina dove aveva riposto le tazze sporche, si trovò davanti a quella che stava ormai diventando la consueta visone di Teddy abbarbicato in precario equilibrio sul fianco di un enorme cane nero.  
Con un mezzo sorriso, si ritrovò ad ammettere che la forma canina di Sirius sembrava essersi rimessa in salute più in fretta di quella umana: il cane era ancora estremamente magro, ma il suo pelo ispido era più folto e più lucido, e la sua lunga coda fendeva l'aria con un entusiasmo che non aveva avuto, solo qualche settimana prima.  
Alhena, accanto a loro, fissava Teddy con aria spaventata, seguendo ogni suo movimento con le braccia tese, pronta a prenderlo al volo alla prima caduta.  
“Guarda che non è fatto di vetro, puoi anche respirare”, sussurrò Andromeda, sedendosi accanto a loro.  
“Lo so, ma i bambini mi sembrano sempre troppo piccoli per il resto del mondo”.  
Andromeda sorrise, vedendo Teddy alternare lo sguardo dal grosso cane nero a lei, indeciso se continuare a giocare col suo compagno di giochi preferito o cercare l'abbraccio della nonna.  
Alla fine, le braccia della nonna ebbero la meglio.  
Teddy era stato protagonista di fin troppe attenzioni, quel pomeriggio, e cominciava ad essere un pochino stanco.  
“Abbiamo un po' di sonno, qui?”  
Il bimbo scosse vigorosamente la testa, e Andromeda rise. Da qualche settimana ormai Teddy aveva imparato a fare cenno di no, ma ancora non sapeva abbinare quel gesto al suo significato.  
“No? Vuoi restare qui?”  
“Na-na!”  
Oh, be', era tutto molto chiaro, come no.  
Un sussulto improvviso da parte di Alhena fece voltare Andromeda di scatto: la donna sedeva a terra con la schiena rigida e gli occhi spalancati, pallida come se avesse visto un fantasma. Stava per chiederle se stesse bene, quando la vide abbassare lentamente gli occhi: Sirius le aveva posato il grosso muso in grembo, e Alhena fissava il cane accoccolato su di lei con un misto di tenerezza e spavento.  
Con un sospiro tremulo, la donna allungò una pallida mano, fino ad affondare le dita nel pelo di Sirius.  
Gli occhi chiusi, Alhena sembrò ripiegarsi su sé stessa lentamente, chinandosi sulla forma immobile di Sirius. Era un'immagine insolita, ma che in qualche modo ad Andromeda sembrava semplicemente _giusta_ : fronte contro muso, braccia bianche che stringevano il pelo nero, Alhena e Sirius erano fermi in un abbraccio contratto, dove non c'era spazio per nient'altro.  
E così, all'improvviso, qualcosa sembrò scattare nella testa di Andromeda: Alhena che accompagnava Sirius ovunque, Sirius e Alhena che sembravano precipitare dalle conversazioni più affiatate al gelo più inquietante in pochi gesti, Sirius e Alhena che si cercavano senza riuscire davvero a trovarsi...  
Andromeda si sollevò in piedi, allontanandosi piano dalle figure ancora allacciate di Alhena e Sirius.  
Trattenendo un sorriso, recuperò il mantello e la copertina di Teddy: ci sarebbe stato tempo per i saluti.  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
  
_Note:_   
_So che i tempi qui si stanno dilatando sempre di più, e che, dopo due settimane d'attesa, un capitolo più concreto non sarebbe stato poi così male, ma al momento tutta la mia vita sta andando in questa direzione: tempi lenti, approcci silenziosi e emozioni che arrivano pian piano._   
_Sembra folle, ma sono quasi serena._


	12. Astri nella notte

_Capitolo 11_   
**_Astri nella notte_ **

  
   
   
   
   
“Non ci provare nemmeno, gyermek. Ti aprirò la porta soltanto quando il tuo sarà un bagaglio fatto di certezze e serenità. Quello che devi fare a casa è molto più importante che preparare il brodo a un vecchio brontolone”.  
La voce di Imre Szeredàs era poco più che un sussurro roco, un debole soffio di vita che sembrava ancora aleggiare nella cornetta del telefono caduta sul grembo di Alhena. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che Marmellata si sistemasse meglio sulle sue gambe.  
Gli Szeredàs non telefonavano spesso, preferivano scrivere. Eppure, quella sera Emerenc l’aveva chiamata da Budapest, e col suo tono più burbero e scostante si era informata sui suoi pasti e sulla regolarità del suo sonno. Quando Alhena aveva domandato come andassero le cose a Budapest, la donna l’aveva interrotta bruscamente, evitando di rispondere alle sue domande e continuando a spostare l’attenzione su questioni di infima importanza. Fu solo adoperando una grande dose di pazienza e perseveranza che Alhena riuscì a farsi dire che no, le cose non andavano benissimo: i polmoni di Imre stavano sopportando peggio del solito il freddo dell’inverno, e a poco erano servite le pozioni di Emerenc. L’uomo era stato ricoverato in un ospedale babbano, e nonostante Emerenc avesse assicurato con forza che i medici si dicevano del tutto fiduciosi, Alhena non poté fare a meno di riconoscere nella voce della donna una vena di paura così fuori luogo, nella bocca di una persona tanto forte, che un brivido gelido l’aveva paralizzata sul posto.  
   
Che gli Szeredàs non fossero più dei ragazzini, questo Alhena lo sapeva bene. Eppure, la loro presenza salda e costante, anche quando lontana, era sempre stata una roccia luminosa per Alhena, una certezza vaga cui lei si era sempre affidata: dopo essere stata raccolta dalla strada come un cagnolino bagnato e spaventato, Alhena aveva sempre avuto la certezza che in quella coppia avrebbe trovato aiuto e protezione. La dolce saggezza di Imre unita all’affetto brusco di Emerenc erano cose di cui la ragazza non aveva mai dubitato.  
Sentire Emerenc così scossa, ora, l’aveva semplicemente raggelata.  
La paura era scivolata come un refolo d’aria gelida da un capo all’altro del telefono, evidente nonostante tutti i non detti, e doveva aver raggiunto il letto d’ospedale di Imre, che aveva insistito per poter parlare con Alhena. L’uomo aveva parlato con tono calmo e sereno, aveva rassicurato la ragazza che entro pochi giorni sarebbe tornato a casa come nuovo, ma la sua serenità non era riuscita nemmeno per un secondo a nascondere quanto la sua voce fosse debole.  
Il terrore gelido che aveva assalito Alhena l’aveva spinta a dire, senza nemmeno fermarsi a riflettere, che si sarebbe subito recata all’Ufficio Trasporti del Ministero: con un po’ di fortuna, avrebbe trovato una Passaporta Internazionale che l’avrebbe ricondotta a Budapest entro il mezzogiorno del giorno successivo.  
Non aveva riflettuto, non aveva fatto piani: sentiva solo che, dopo tutto quello che gli Szeredàs avevano fatto per lei, il minimo che lei potesse fare era correre da loro quando stavano male.  
Ma Imre era stato categorico: aveva ribadito, questa volta con un po’ più di forza, che sarebbe guarito presto, e aveva minacciato Alhena di non dare il permesso ai medici di farla avvicinare alla sua stanza, se solo si fosse azzardata a tornare senza aver prima chiuso tutte le questioni in sospeso che l’avevano riportata a Dublino. Questioni che – lo sapevano tutti anche se nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di dirlo – non si sarebbero concluse prima del processo del 28 febbraio, quel processo che tutta la stampa nazionale sembrava attendere con trepidazione.  
A nulla erano valse le proteste di Alhena: Imre era stato irremovibile. L’aveva rassicurata che, quando le cose si fossero calmate, l’avrebbe volentieri accolta a casa per qualche giorno, o, ancora meglio, avrebbe fatto con piacere una piccola vacanza a Dublino, ma al momento il posto di Alhena non era l’Ungheria.  
   
Marmellata le leccò con circospezione una mano, fissandola con i suoi occhioni caldi: l’animale sembrava aver capito che qualche cosa non andava nel verso giusto, per la sua bipede priva di pelliccia, e cercava di rassicurarla come meglio poteva: col calore del suo corpo.  
Alhena si massaggiò la fronte, cercando di tenere a bada quel mal di testa martellante che l’aveva assalita alle tempie, e minacciava di espandersi.  
Aveva bisogno di dormire, quella era la verità.  
Di dormire, e di poter pensare in pace, senza sentirsi lacerare il cuore all’idea di prendere una qualsiasi decisione.  
Non poteva restare a Dublino mentre Imre giaceva in un letto d’ospedale, ma al tempo stesso, se fosse tornata in Ungheria prima di dare un punto di svolta al passato che l’aveva richiamata in patria, probabilmente non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di rimettere piede sul suolo patrio.  
   
Alhena alzò il capo, e fu con sgomento che si accorse che la stanza era piombata nella penombra.  
Il sole era tramontato dietro le tendine di pizzo ormai flosce, e Alhena non si era neppure resa conto di quanto tempo avesse passato seduta a coccolare il suo cane e a fissare la cornetta del telefono ormai muto.  
Non aveva mangiato, e non aveva per niente voglia di alzarsi da lì e mettersi a litigare con un fornello che non faceva altro che restituirle piatti troppo crudi o troppo cotti, troppo salati, troppo pesanti o insapori.  
Le venne quasi da ridere: quando era con Sirius, si comportava da perfetta nutrizionista, preoccupandosi che l’uomo mantenesse uno stile di vita perfetto, ma quando era sola tornava ad essere l’adolescente che saltava i pasti per poi farsi venire il mal di pancia a forza di _Cioccorane_.  
Di nuovo, era stata la danza a rimettere ordine nelle sue abitudini.  
Al contrario di tante compagne che si affamavano per non appesantire nemmeno di un grammo le proprie linee, Alhena aveva imparato che a stomaco vuoto si non si danzava. E con lo stomaco pieno di _Cioccorane_ nemmeno. E lei voleva danzare.  
Si guardò i piedi scalzi, quei piedi che ormai portavano solo i segni di vecchie ferite. Quei piedi che quasi non ricordavano più cosa significasse riempire delle scarpette da punta. Sospirò: non era mai stata tanto brava da pensare davvero di basare la sua vita sulla danza, e ormai era vecchia e fuori forma. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato per sempre, ma tornare a vivere in quella casa dove da ragazzina aveva respirato il balletto dalla mattina alla sera le riempiva il cuore di nostalgia per una vita che, forse, se le cose fossero andate diversamente, avrebbe potuto avere.  
“Stiamo diventando nostalgici, eh?” mormorò, senza mai smettere di grattare la pelle sottile dietro le orecchie di Marmellata. Il cane si limitò a sistemarsi meglio sulle sue gambe, soddisfatto delle attenzioni ricevute.  
 

***

  
Un improvviso scampanellio fece sobbalzare Alhena, strappando un guaito indignato a Marmellata.  
Senza nemmeno fermarsi a riflettere, Alhena si ritrovò a stringere saldamente fra le mani la bacchetta, mentre andava ad aprire. L’unica persona che si degnasse di farle visita a Dublino era Bill, e lui preferiva usare il camino.  
Quando aprì la porta, Alhena trattenne a stento un’esclamazione: Sirius era ritto in piedi sulla soglia, le braccia abbandonate lungo in fianchi con una disattenzione inquietante, e gli occhi vuoti. I capelli spettinati gli mettevano in ombra il viso, ma quei tizzoni scuri che aveva al posto degli occhi, quello sguardo febbrile, folle, era fin troppo familiare.  
Per un attimo, Alhena credette di avere davanti l’uomo che l’aveva osservata dalla prima pagina di tutti i giornali ai tempi della sua evasione, quattro anni prima.  
“Che cosa è successo?”  
Sirius si lasciò trascinare in casa senza emettere un suono, apparentemente sordo alla preoccupazione nella voce di Alhena.  
“Sirius! Stai bene?”  
Neanche le feste di Marmellata lo scossero.  
Sirius se ne stava lì, immobile, a fissarla con quello sguardo che sembrava portarsi addosso tutto il peso del mondo.  
Alhena lo fece avvicinare al fuoco, e accese la luce con un colpo di bacchetta, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Sirius.  
“Che cosa…”  
“Posso stare qui? Per un po’?”  
La voce di Sirius era un ringhio basso e minaccioso, un suono che fece gelare il sangue nelle vene di Alhena.  
“Sirius, siediti, per favore. Mi stai spaventando”.  
Alhena si avvicinò all’uomo, che rimase immobile a fissarla con quello sguardo vuoto.  
“Sto bene”, sussurrò poi, e Alhena colse nel suo fiato un sentore di alcool.  
“Hai bevuto? Sirius, non credo che tu dovresti bere, i Guaritori dicono che…”  
“Si fottano, loro e tutte le loro regole del cazzo. Cosa ci sto guadagnando nell’ascoltarli?”  
Alhena osservò le gote di Sirius colorarsi di rosso, mentre la rabbia faceva contrarre un muscolo nella sua guancia.  
“Che cosa stai dicendo? Ci stai guadagnando la salute, e…”  
“Sai quel che me ne importa”.  
Sirius le voltò le spalle, fissando ostinatamente lo sguardo nel fuoco.  
Alhena fece un respiro profondo, cercando di tenere a bada quel cerchio alla testa che le impediva di pensare lucidamente e la preoccupazione che le rodeva lo stomaco.  
“Mi vuoi dire che cosa ti prende?”  
“Che cosa mi prende?” sbottò Sirius, con una vena di freddo sarcasmo nella voce.  
“Mi prende che vi preoccupate tutti di quello che mangio e di quanto peso, ma non vi rendete conto che tutto questo non ha senso.”  
Alhena rimase in silenzio: si era sempre aspettata una reazione simile da parte di Sirius, che fino a quel momento aveva accolto con fin troppa condiscendenza tutto ciò che il destino gli aveva riservato. Ma ora che la bomba sembrava sul punto di esplodere, Alhena avrebbe voluto solo scappare: era stanca e spaventata, aveva bisogno di raccogliere le sue idee, e non era in grado di fronteggiare quello che sarebbe uscito dalle labbra di Sirius.  
“Ho parlato con Harry, questo pomeriggio. Ho scoperto di non essere l’unico Black ad aver ricevuto un Ordine di Merlino alla Memoria.”  
 _Regulus_.  
Alhena sentì il cuore mancarle un battito: dopo la guerra, quando i primi processi avevano ristabilito la verità dei fatti, il nome di Sirius e di Regulus Black era rimbalzato di bocca in bocca. Gli astri nella notte, la decenza nell’orrore, i fratelli che avevano dato la vita per una causa che non li aveva mai riconosciuti. Quando era stato conferito loro l’Ordine di Merlino alla Memoria, Alhena aveva ricevuto dal Ministero un invito ufficiale a presenziare alla cerimonia – c’era la mano di Kingsley, dietro quel cartoncino listato a lutto.  
L’aveva bruciato senza nemmeno finire di leggerlo.  
“Mi dispiace, Sirius…”  
Alhena ricordava quanto Sirius avesse sofferto per la sorte di quel fratello scomparso nel nulla, distrutto – così credevano – da un’ideologia che aveva corrotto anche lui.  
“Quindi anche tu lo sapevi”.  
La voce di Sirius era una fredda coltellata ammantata di disprezzo.  
“L’ho saputo, sì”.  
“E nemmeno tu hai pensato che forse, così, _io_ avrei voluto sapere che mio fratello non era il mostro che mi ero costretto a credere che fosse, vero?”  
Alhena trasalì. La rabbia nella voce di Sirius era inequivocabile.  
“Non te la sarai presa con Harry per non avertelo detto subito, voglio sperare!”  
Sirius si voltò finalmente a guardarla, un sorriso sprezzante a deformargli il viso.  
“No, posso capire che abbia avuto altro a cui pensare. Ma credevo che tu… che almeno tu potessi capire, visto quello che hai sempre detto dei tuoi fratelli… ma no, a te importa solo che io faccia quelle stupide passeggiate, vero?”  
Improvvisamente, il mal di testa che aveva tormentato Alhena parve come stringersi in una morsa di fuoco. Una morsa di fuoco che subito scese ad annebbiarle la vista, mentre una rabbia intensa e inaspettata si impadroniva della sua mente.  
Come osava Sirius presentarsi all’improvviso a casa sua in uno stato pietoso, come osava spaventarla a quel modo per poi rinfacciarle cose di cui di certo non aveva colpe, permettendosi addirittura di usare i suoi fratelli contro di lei?  
“Scusa tanto se il mio primo pensiero va alla tua salute, visto che ti ho già visto morire una volta!”  
Alhena non avrebbe voluto urlare, ma era stato un istinto più forte di lei.  
Ignorando completamente il guaito spaventato di Marmellata, Alhena fece un passo verso Sirius, che ora la stava guardando come un animale che studia la preda prima di attaccare.  
“Smettetela di rinfacciarmi tutti la mia morte! Sono vivo, ma nessuno fa niente per farmi sentire davvero tale. Vi comportate tutti come se dovessi cadere morto da un momento all’altro, mi parlate come se fossi un malato terminale, e non fate altro che rinfacciarmi il dolore che ho causato morendo! Non ci pensate mai, vero, che _io_ avrei preferito vivere?”  
Sirius invece non aveva gridato. Aveva ringhiato le sue accuse con un tono di voce basso e minaccioso, le braccia distese lungo i fianchi, i pugni stretti in una morsa fremente.  
“Noi chi, Sirius? Noi chi? Io e Harry? Perché, se non ci fossi arrivato, Harry era solo un ragazzo quando tu sei morto. Per lui sei stata la cosa più simile ad un genitore, e lui ha dovuto convivere col senso di colpa, convinto di essere stato la causa della…”  
“Lascia Harry fuori da questa storia!” l’urlo di Sirius, questa volta, non fece altro che risvegliare nella mente di Alhena l’immagine che si era fatta di lui quando credeva ancora alla sua colpevolezza. Il pazzo, l’assassino spietato, il folle capace di qualsiasi cosa.  
“Va bene”, sibilò lei, senza arretrare di un passo. “Va bene, non è di Harry che vuoi parlare. Di chi, allora? Chi è che ti sta rinfacciando qualcosa? Andromeda, che ha pianto di gioia quando ha saputo che _almeno tu_ eri vivo? Molly Weasley, che non ha _mai_ smesso di vegliare su Harry e su te, nonostante tu l’abbia sempre trattata a pesci in faccia? Chi, Sirius?”  
Le domande retoriche di Alhena andarono a posarsi sulla rabbia di Sirius come polvere esplosiva nel fuoco.  
“Perché sei qui, Alhena? Perché continui a tormentarmi, perché mi perseguiti con le tue belle preoccupazioni e l’aria fresca e le visite mediche se poi nemmeno ci provi, ad avvicinarti a me?”  
Un dolore sordo, uno strappo nel petto.  
Alhena sentì le lacrime di rabbia salire a inondarle gli occhi, ma le respinse con un gesto risoluto.  
“Io non ci provo nemmeno? Immagino tu sia troppo concentrato su te stesso per cercare di immaginare che cosa abbia significato per me accettare che tu non saresti più tornato, vero? Immagino sia troppo difficile per te accettare che anche altri al mondo stiano soffrendo, no?”  
Nel pronunciare l’ultima frase, la voce le si ruppe.  
Era di nuovo una bambina che rischiava di scoppiare a piangere, una bambina con una mente piccola piccola e una rabbia tanto grande da sommergerla e governarla completamente.  
Alhena annegava, in quell’inferno rosso fatto di dolore e paura.  
Non c’erano ancore, non c’erano più punti di riferimento. Lei era solo un brandello di rabbia che si aggrappava con tutte le sue forze alle poche grida che le restavano in gola. Parole a cui non credeva, ma che bastavano per farla sentire ancora legata al presente.  
“Brava, dammi di nuovo tutta la colpa. Tanto sono io quello immaturo, quello che pensa solo a sé stesso. Sono io quello irrazionale, quello che non pensa prima di agire o di parlare, no? Sono quello troppo egoista per essere abbastanza sensibile, sono quello che non capisce, sono…”  
“Piantala!”  
Alhena aveva gridato di nuovo, asciugandosi le lacrime con un gesto brusco.  
“Smettila! No, tu non capisci, perché tu non hai idea di che cosa abbia voluto dire perderti, non ne hai idea!”  
Alhena vide una vena pulsare sulla fronte di Sirius, mentre lui serrava i denti.  
“Non ne ho la minima idea perché tu non me lo dici. Non me lo hai mai detto, e continui a non dirmelo. Tu con me non ci parli. Fai la commedia di starmi vicino, ma appena io provo ad avvicinarmi… appena provo a capire… sei solo un muro di ghiaccio. E io ti sto dando tempo, lo sai che ti sto dando tempo, ma tu non ci stai nemmeno provando…”  
Ogni parola di Sirius era un pugno nello stomaco.  
Le giornate passate insieme, le conversazioni prive di uno scopo, e il suo fuggire ogni volta che Sirius cercava di parlarle davvero… il senso di colpa, come una mareggiata cupa, salì ad avvolgere tutta Alhena.  
“Io sono qui! Sono qui, anche se a Budapest ero felice. Sono qui anche se Imre sta male, ho lasciato qualsiasi cosa per essere qui, e tu mi accusi di non provarci nemmeno?”  
La voce di Alhena era più acuta del normale. Le sue erano scuse patetiche, lo sapeva anche lei, ma non riusciva a risolversi ad andare oltre, ad abbassare le difese.  
 _A tendere davvero una mano verso Sirius._  
“Nessuno te l’ha chiesto. _Io_ non te l’ho chiesto. Non ti trattengo. Tornatene a Budapest, tornatene ad essere felice, vai dove ti pare, ti giuro che non ti biasimerei. Non sei qui per me… credi davvero che mi serva a qualcosa stare tutti i giorni assieme a te, se tu nemmeno riesci a guardarmi negli occhi? Se quando ti sfioro per sbaglio mi guardi terrorizzata, come se fossi un mostro che ha cercato di violentarti?”  
Non urlava, ora. Sirius non urlava, mentre la trafiggeva con quel suo sguardo vuoto.  
 _Quel suo sguardo morto._  
Alhena strinse con forza le braccia al petto, cercando di trovare qualcosa da dire. Qualcosa che non fosse dettato da quella rabbia che ormai non la sosteneva nemmeno più, qualcosa che potesse cancellare l’ultima mezzora e riportarli ad essere quelle due figure che sapevano camminare assieme.  
Quella fu un’esitazione di troppo.  
Quando Alhena si decise a reagire, Sirius le aveva già voltato le spalle, marciando a passo deciso verso la porta.  
“Sirius!”  
La sua schiena appena un po’ curva che si allontanava, la sua mano che si posava sulla maniglia…  
“Aspetta!”  
La porta che si apriva nel buio della sera, e Sirius che in quel buio ci scivolava, silenzioso e implacabile, senza guardarsi indietro.  
“Sirius!”  
Una porta chiusa.  
Nient’altro.  
Alhena si riscosse, corse verso la porta, la spalancò sulla strada buia e silenziosa, chiamando il nome di Sirius, invano.  
Lui se n’era andato, aveva attraversato quella porta ed era svanito nel nulla, e Alhena si ritrovò a gridare il suo nome, gli occhi annebbiati e l’immagine di un velo nero che ondeggiava mosso da un vento impercettibile ben chiara nella mente.  
Corse lungo la strada, incurante dei babbani che avrebbero potuto vederla, corse e pianse, il petto stretto in una morsa gelida che non riusciva a tenere a bada.  
Sapeva che era solo panico, che non c’era niente di cui dovesse preoccuparsi, che stava solo esagerando, ma non riusciva a darsi pace.  
Giunta in fondo alla via, si lasciò cadere su una panchina, tremando.  
E prima che potesse riflettere razionalmente, tutta la sua determinazione si ritrovò concentrata su una destinazione: fu con decisione che costrinse il suo corpo tremante ad attraversare lo spazio, gettandosi in quel soffocante strazio che era la _Smaterializzazione_.  
 

***

  
Aria, infine.  
Aria fredda ad aprirle i polmoni, mentre respirava l’odore umido della terra contro cui il suo viso era premuto. La spalla su cui era caduta le doleva, ma ciò che la riportò alla realtà fu l’acuto bruciore alla mano sinistra.  
Alhena, barcollando appena, si rialzò in piedi, e alla luce della bacchetta si accorse che il palmo della sua mano era coperto di sangue.  
Si era _Spaccata_.  
Una _Spaccatura_ lieve, giusto qualche strato di pelle, come se fosse scivolata e avesse sfregato la mano contro il pavimento liscio, ma si era _Spaccata_.  
Avvolgendo alla meglio la mano dolente in un fazzoletto, Alhena si guardò attorno: per lo meno, non aveva sbagliato destinazione.  
Cercando di respirare nonostante il nodo di dolore e angoscia che ancora le appesantiva il petto, Alhena non rivolse nemmeno uno sguardo al panorama che la circondava, non uno sguardo al cielo limpido e trapuntato di stelle, nemmeno una briciola di attenzione alla piana ancora in parte coperta di neve.  
Con passo deciso, sentendo il cuore martellare nelle tempie ad ogni passo, raggiunse la porta di legno del piccolo cottage rotondo che le stava davanti, e prese a martellarla di pugni, ignorando il sordo pulsare alla mano sinistra.  
Il silenzio che ottenne in risposta non fece altro che aumentare l’agitazione che la pervadeva, costringendola ad aumentare l’intensità del suo bussare.  
Niente.  
Sirius non aveva intenzione di parlarle, a quanto pareva.  
Ma lei aveva bisogno di vederlo, di sapere che stava bene, che si era solo Smaterializzato, che non aveva attraversato alcun…  
“Hei!”  
Alhena si voltò di scatto, la mano ancora sollevata davanti a sé.  
Sirius era a una ventina di metri da lei, le mani affondate nelle tasche, lo sguardo cupo.  
Stava bene, quindi.  
“Tu!”  
Alhena non cercò nemmeno di riflettere.  
Lasciò che le sue gambe corressero verso l’uomo che la fissava, immobile, mentre lacrime di sollievo, paura e rabbia le bagnavano di nuovo il viso.  
“Che cazzo pensavi di fare, eh?”  
Sirius rimase fermo, senza reagire alle sue urla né alla sua corsa minacciosa.  
“Azzardati a fare ancora una volta una cosa del genere, e giuro che non mi vedrai più, mai più!”  
Quando finalmente si trovarono a un passo di distanza, Alhena non si sottrasse allo sguardo impassibile di Sirius, che la guardava con un sopracciglio appena sollevato con in un moto di irritazione.  
 _Smack_.  
Alhena si ritrovò a fissare sorpresa la sua mano sulla guancia di Sirius, l’impronta rossa del suo sangue sulla pelle spenta dell’uomo.  
Lo aveva colpito senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e ora stava gridando con quanto fiato aveva in gola parole che nemmeno riusciva a distinguere, sottolineando ogni frase con una spinta al petto dell’uomo.  
Gli occhi di Sirius brillarono, folli e minacciosi, e poi ci furono solo le sue mani grandi strette attorno ai suoi polsi sottili, e la ferma determinazione con cui Sirius le impedì di continuare a colpirlo.  
“Lasciami andare!” gridò Alhena, cercando di divincolarsi, invano.  
“Lasciami, Sirius, o giuro che…”  
“Tra un secondo”.  
La sua voce era un mormorio basso e contratto, come se Sirius stesse impiegando tutta la sua determinazione per trattenersi.  
Si ritrovarono a fissarsi, ansimando, mentre Alhena continuava a cercare di liberarsi i polsi.  
“Lasciami dire una cosa, prima di continuare a prendermi a sberle”, mormorò di nuovo Sirius, e la sua voce era un ringhio basso e continuo, il ringhio di Felpato.  
“Tu mi conosci. Lo sai che posso dire cose che non penso. E io conoscevo te… due anni fa… e so che potevi dire cose che non pensi. Ora so solo che questa sera stavo male, e l’unica cosa che sono riuscito a fare è stato venire a cercare _te_. E forse ho sbagliato, perché avevo promesso di darti tempo, ma sono anche sicuro che fosse l’unica cosa giusta che potessi fare”.  
Alhena diede un ultimo strattone per liberarsi, e questa volta Sirius la lasciò andare.  
Continuò a fissarla, le braccia lungo i fianchi, il viso sporco di sangue non suo e un’espressione strana, quasi rassegnata in volto.  
Alhena si sentiva svuotata.  
Non c’era più rabbia, non c’era più paura, ma solo quel singhiozzo che a stento riusciva a trattenere.  
“Non lo fare più”, si ritrovò a mormorare, e Sirius le voltò le spalle.  
“No, non ti imporrò più la mia presenza”.  
Sirius fece qualche passo lontano da lei, lontano dal cottage, e Alhena non riuscì più a trattenere i singhiozzi.  
“Sei un idiota! Non devi più scomparire davanti ai miei occhi, non azzardarti a uscire di casa e svanire nel nulla, mai, hai capito?”  
Sirius si voltò di colpo, un’espressione stupita in volto.  
“Cosa?”  
Quello stupore, quegli occhi spalancati Alhena avrebbe voluto cancellarli con un altro schiaffo.  
E invece, mentre Sirius tornava sui suoi passi, la ragazza si ritrovò a singhiozzare apertamente, e ad affondare il viso nella stoffa fredda del suo maglione, stringendolo a sé come non credeva più possibile fare.  
Sirius esitò a lungo, prima di ricambiare l’abbraccio, ma quando lo fece fu con un gesto deciso, come se avesse vinto ogni resistenza.  
Singhiozzò a lungo, Alhena, stretta in quell’abbraccio convulso. Singhiozzò quando sentì braccia magre di Sirius accarezzarle la schiena, e singhiozzò ancora più forte quando le labbra di lui si posarono lievi fra i suoi capelli.  
Si tennero stretti su quella distesa di terra e neve, si tennero stretti senza dire nemmeno una parola, consapevoli di non essere mai stati così vicini come durante quella lite.    
“Io non me ne vado, ragazzina”.  
Un mormorio roco, accompagnato da dita contratte che scavavano sentieri disperati fra i suoi capelli.  
“Non me ne vado”.  
   
   
 

 ***

  
  
  
  
  
_Note:  
Recentemente ho riletto i primi capitoli dell’”Ordine della Fenice”, e lì, in effetti, Sirius dimostra di sapere diverse cose su Regulus (sapeva che era morto molto giovane dopo aver cercato di “uscire” dai ranghi di Voldemort). Ne “La danza delle spade”, chissà perché, avevo fatto comportare Sirius come se in realtà non sapesse nulla della sua sorte, se non che ad un certo punto Regulus era scomparso. Per questo motivo la reazione di Sirius al racconto di che cosa esattamente ha fatto suo fratello è fin troppo caricata.  
E sì, insomma, per i soli lettori di “Adagio” questo potrebbe sembrare un grosso passo indietro, ma in realtà la relazione fra Sirius e Alhena è nata proprio così, fra urla e improperi. Non potevo lasciare che si comportassero da persone adulte e mature troppo a lungo._


	13. Almeisan, la splendente

_Capitolo 12_   
**_Almeisan, la splendente_ **

  
   
   
  
Sirius fece qualche passo verso le fiamme violette, accogliendo con piacere il loro intenso calore: era una serata magnifica, una serata fatta di cieli limpidi e aria immobile, che faceva pensare alla primavera nonostante la morsa gelida dell’inverno fosse ancora forte.  
Il fuoco incantato evocato da Alhena, però, era sufficientemente intenso da permettere di togliersi dalle spalle il mantello e godersi la serata come se si trattasse davvero dell’inizio di primavera.  
Sirius si sedette sulla sabbia umida, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla figura di Alhena che, a qualche passo da lui, rideva dei goffi tentativi di Marmellata di giocare a rimpiattino con le onde del mare.  
Guardandola, Sirius non poté fare a meno di sorridere: non avrebbe saputo dire che cosa fosse successo tra di loro, ma da quando avevano litigato, sembrava che la loro relazione avesse raggiunto un livello tutto nuovo. Non avevano più nominato quella lite, ma da quella sera le cose erano lentamente cambiate. Piccole cose, riavvicinamenti talmente sottili che, in un’altra situazione, Sirius avrebbe creduto frutto solo della sua fantasia. Ma non era stata la sua fantasia a immaginarsi il corpo di Alhena sempre accanto al suo, le sue mani che si lasciavano sfiorare senza più fuggire terrorizzate.  
E poi c’erano stati cambiamenti più grandi, confidenze più profonde, e abbracci un po’ titubanti, che certo non potevano essere frutto di alcuna immaginazione.  
Sirius non si era immaginato nemmeno quel pomeriggio al San Mungo, quando, dopo la consueta visita da Landmann, Alhena aveva indicato con un dito tremante la targhetta nell’ascensore che recava la scritta _Quarto piano – Reparto Lesioni da Incantesimo e Reparto Janus Thickey_ , affermando che dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts aveva trascorso diverse settimane in entrambi i luoghi. Nel reparto _Lesioni da Incantesimo_ , prima, dove Guaritori di cui non ricordava nulla avevano fatto una specie di miracolo, rimettendo ordine nel macello causato dalla maledizione con cui Bellatrix l’aveva quasi uccisa.  
E al _Janus Thickey_ , dopo, dove avevano cercato di farle recuperare il vuoto di memoria che andava dal momento in cui aveva messo piede a Hogwarts al giorno in cui le avevano permesso di riprendere cautamente coscienza in ospedale.  
“Continuo ad avere dei ricordi molto confusi”, aveva sussurrato piano, fissando le porte dell’ascensore che si richiudevano alle sue spalle.  
“Mi ricordo il rumore della battaglia, ma non gli avvenimenti precisi. Ho solo un momento di lucidità, mi ricordo come fosse ieri di aver aiutato un tizio a liberarsi di un’Acromantula, e poi di averlo riconosciuto come una riserva del Puddlemore United… e quando gli ho detto che odio il Quidditch, quello è impallidito così tanto che credevo lo avessero colpito alle spalle, e invece alla fine ci siamo ritrovati a ridere. A ridere in mezzo ad una battaglia, e tutto per lo sport più idiota mai inventato…”  
Quella era stata la prima volta che Alhena aveva parlato apertamente della Battaglia di Hogwarts, e Sirius era rimasto in silenzio, terrorizzato all’idea di dire qualcosa di sbagliato.  
“Poi mi ricordo solo le luci dell’ospedale, e credo che il Guaritore che si occupava di me fumasse come una ciminiera, perché mi ricordo l’odore del tabacco. E non riuscivo a sentirmi le gambe, e a un certo punto devo aver cercato di cavare un occhio all’infermiera che si ostinava a dirmi che non avevo perso le gambe, né ero rimasta paralizzata…”  
Alhena a quel punto aveva fatto una risata impacciata, e aveva trascinato Sirius in mezzo alla ressa di Londra, che vedeva la maggior parte dei suoi lavoratori intenti a tornare alle proprie case.  
“I ricordi più precisi iniziano da quando mi hanno trasferita al Janus: so che Bill veniva spesso a trovarmi, e c’era una signora con un avvoltoio impagliato sul cappello che veniva tutti i giorni a trovare i suoi figli, credo, e che quando ha saputo che cosa mi fosse successo, mi ha presa in simpatia, perché ha iniziato a portarmi tutti i giorni una tazza di tè…”  
Alhena a quel punto si era fermata di botto, ignorando le lamentele dell’uomo a cui aveva fatto cadere la busta della spesa, e aveva fissato lo sguardo negli occhi di Sirius, improvvisamente serissima.  
“C’è un’altra cosa che ricordo della battaglia. Una cosa di cui non ho mai parlato ai Guaritori, perché tanto non avrebbero capito…”  
Sirius aveva cercato di farla spostare dal centro del marciapiedi, dove pedoni frettolosi cominciavano a irritarsi per l’ingombro che loro due causavano, ma lei non ne aveva voluto sapere.  
“È solo un istante, più un insieme di sensazioni che un vero ricordo: ero a terra, nel prato, e provavo così tanto dolore che non riuscivo più nemmeno a stringere le dita attorno alla bacchetta. Ero delusa, perché avevo fallito, credevo che sarei morta senza riuscire a uccidere anche _lei_ … e poi c’è stato un lampo di luce, e l’ho vista. Rideva. Rideva, ma aveva i tuoi stessi occhi… e io ho pensato che… morire guardandoti negli occhi non fosse del tutto una sconfitta”.  
C’era una sola lacrima sul suo viso, e Sirius aveva agito d’istinto, senza fermarsi nemmeno un istante a riflettere. Perché Sirius lo sapeva, anche se Alhena non lo aveva detto, o aveva finto di non ricordarlo. Sapeva bene che non poteva essere un caso che lei si fosse trovata a duellare contro Bellatrix durante la Battaglia di Hogwarts. E l’idea che la morte fosse stata così vicina a prendersi anche lei per colpa sua, per colpa del vuoto che lui aveva lasciato, perché non era stato in grado di restare al fianco di nessuno, era insopportabile.  
Sirius aveva stretto a sé Alhena, senza pensare alle promesse infrante, senza pensare a niente, e quando aveva sentito Alhena, lentamente, ricambiare l’abbraccio, aveva finalmente creduto che un qualche grado di felicità fosse ancora possibile, per lui.  
   
Un abbaiare sconnesso e le risate di Alhena riportarono Sirius al presente, a quella fredda notte appena riscaldata da un falò magico acceso sul tratto di costa più vicino all’Uccello Vermiglio.  
Marmellata, a quanto pareva, non era stato abbastanza agile per schivare un’onda particolarmente imponente, e ora era solo un fagotto tremante e fradicio fra le braccia di Alhena.  
“Tu che sei alto, controlla che non ci siano babbani in vista, per favore”, sospirò la ragazza, esasperata, mentre già estraeva la bacchetta per cercare di asciugare e riscaldare un inviperito Marmellata.  
Del resto, se ci fosse stato in giro qualche babbano, sarebbe stato molto più difficile nascondere un fuoco violetto che un preciso movimento di bacchetta.  
Quando finalmente il cagnolino fu di nuovo asciutto, Alhena venne a sedersi accanto a Sirius, tenendo l’animale fra le braccia.  
“Scemo com’è, potrebbe buttarsi nel fuoco…”  
Sirius sorrise appena, consapevole che Marmellata era talmente pigro che probabilmente si sarebbe addormentato nel giro di pochi minuti, altro che cercare la libertà nel falò.  
Alhena e Sirius rimasero per un po’ in silenzio: era un silenzio leggero, dato dalla stanchezza di una giornata vissuta intensamente, un silenzio privo di imbarazzo o di cose non dette.  
Gettando indietro la testa, Alhena si perse a osservare il cielo trapuntato di stelle, prima di mormorare:  
“Però, mica male la vista, qui. Da quando ho lasciato Hogwarts, ho sempre vissuto in città, ma lì cieli del genere ce li scordiamo…”  
In effetti, zio Alphard aveva scelto bene il suo rifugio: l’Uccello Vermiglio era circondato da una vista meravigliosa sulle scogliere della Jurassic Coast, e la notte la distanza dagli insediamenti babbani accendeva il cielo di così tanti puntini luminosi che sembrava davvero di trovarsi ancora in Scozia.  
 _Un posto perfetto per ripassare un po’ di Astronomia_ , aveva detto lo zio la prima volta che aveva condotto Sirius nel cottage, dopo il diploma.  
Senza quasi pensare, Sirius fece con il capo cenno ad una stella particolarmente luminosa sopra il mare:  
“Seirios, l’ardente. È la stella più luminosa del cielo…”  
Alhena annuì, seria, seguendo il suo sguardo, salvo poi scoppiare a ridere.  
In risposta allo sguardo confuso e un po’ offeso di Sirius, la ragazza chiese, la voce piena di malizia:  
“Dev’essere stato conveniente, avere un nome del genere. Dopo una bella passeggiata al chiaro di luna, sotto quante gonne sei riuscito ad infilarti, grazie a una frase del genere?”  
Sorrise anche Sirius.  
“Meno di quante credi. Non che io non ci abbia provato, sia chiaro…”  
“Cretino”.  
Ma Sirius sorrise ancora di più, vedendo gli occhi di Alhena brillare mentre osservava il cielo stellato.  
“Costellazione del Cane Maggiore. Quella, invece”, disse lei indicando un gruppo di stelle sopra il promontorio della scogliera, “è la costellazione dei Gemelli”.  
Sirius rimase in silenzio: non aveva idea di quale fosse il punto in cui Alhena voleva andare a parare, ma sospettava che non avesse solo intenzione di ripassare gli argomento del suo M.A.G.O. in Astronomia.  
“Polluce e Castore sono le sue stelle più luminose, e poi ce n’è una terza, Almeisan. In arabo, Al Maisan significa _la splendente_ , anche se in realtà è solo la terza stella più luminosa della costellazione”.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione riempito solo dal russare lieve di Marmellata, Alhena riprese, con una smorfia:  
“A dire il vero, Almeisan è solo il secondo nome della stella. Il primo, Al Han’ah, significa _marchio a fuoco impreso sul collo di un cammello_. Quando lo ha scoperto, mio cugino mi ha presa in giro per un mese”.  
Sirius girò la testa con uno scatto così rapido che avvertì un movimento piuttosto sospetto nel collo.  
“Scusa?”  
“Al Han’ah. Alhena, nell’uso comune. Secondo mia madre era una scelta sensata, essendo io la terza figlia dopo due maschi. Ovviamente non poteva chiamarmi Almeisan, la splendente, no, doveva preferire Alhena, il marchio a fuoco sul collo dei cammelli.”  
Sirius osservò a lungo il profilo di Alhena, senza capire per quale motivo quest’informazione fino a quel momento sconosciuta lo turbasse tanto.  
“Non sapevo che fosse una tradizione anche dei Macnair…”  
“Ovvio che non lo è”, lo interruppe Alhena asciutta. “Quando mia madre ha scoperto di essere incinta di me, Lucius aveva appena conosciuto Narcissa, e ha pensato bene di raccontare ai miei della tradizione dei Black. Mia madre l’ha trovato interessante, ed eccomi qui. Mi è comunque andata bene, visto che ho rischiato di chiamarmi Fulberta, come la nonna paterna…”  
Sirius avrebbe voluto unirsi alla sua risata amara, ma non ci riuscì. Pensare a quanto le ombre della famiglia Black fossero lunghe lo metteva a disagio. Sapeva che in realtà non c’era niente di male, in questo, e che, anzi, battezzare i propri figli con nomi di stelle era forse l’unica abitudine della sua famiglia che non mettesse i brividi, eppure non riusciva ad accogliere questa notizia in maniera tranquilla.  
Avvertendo forse il suo disagio, Alhena si affrettò ad alzarsi in piedi:  
“Faremmo meglio ad andare, ormai è tardi… e accendere questo fuoco è stata una cazzata.”  
Con un movimento di bacchetta, spense il fuoco incantato, facendo precipitare la lingua di sabbia nel gelo di fine febbraio.  
“Non sia mai che qualche babbano lo veda e mercoledì mi tocchi rispondere anche di questa accusa…”  
Tutto ciò che durante la giornata in compagnia di Alhena era riuscito a restare lontano da lui ripiombò su Sirius con la forza di una valanga.  
Il processo, che ora era solo a quattro giorni di distanza.  
La paura, quella sensazione strisciante di cieco terrore all’idea che ci fosse una qualche possibilità, seppur remota, di tornare in prigione.  
L’angoscia che gli rendeva difficile respirare, quando pensava che quel mese di relativa serenità, quel mese in cui aveva potuto camminare per strada e correre e vivere da uomo libero potesse essere solo un’illusione.  
“Sirius…”  
Quello che, da quando Kinglsey era arrivato a casa dei Weasley, Sirius non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dire, gli sfuggì dalle labbra in un soffio.  
“Io ho paura…”  
La mano di Alhena, piccola e calda, fu subito nella sua. Pelle liscia, dita sottili, ma una stretta saldissima.  
“In prigione non ci torni, Sirius”.  
“Come fai a dirlo? Come puoi essere sicura che…”  
“Ti ho detto che non ci torni”.  
“Ma…”  
Ogni alta protesta fu spenta dalla stretta della mano di Alhena nella sua, una stretta che lo trascinò in uno spazio nero e vuoto in cui era impossibile respirare.  
   
Sirius barcollò, inciampò in una statua di legno a forma di Demiguise e infine si lasciò cadere sul divano dell’Uccello Vermiglio, osservando Alhena togliersi con movimenti lenti il mantello.  
“Volevo aspettare la vigilia del processo, ma… Sirius, devo dirti una cosa”.  
La serietà nella sua voce, mentre Alhena si sedeva accanto a lui – tanto vicina che quasi le loro cosce si sfioravano, non poté fare a meno di notare Sirius – gli strinse le viscere in un nodo freddo e spiacevole.  
Non gli piaceva quello sguardo serio, non gli piaceva per niente.  
“Non sei obbligata a restare per il processo…”  
Da tempo ormai, vedendo la sua reazione spaventata e tesa ogni volta che il processo veniva nominato, Sirius aveva la sensazione che Alhena gli nascondesse qualcosa. Che forse non se la sentisse di restare a Londra, che non volesse rivivere i processi nei quali aveva testimoniato contro suo padre e suo fratello…  
“Non dire idiozie, certo che ci vengo al tuo processo! Forse dovrò testimoniare, ma in ogni caso credi davvero che sarei rimasta fino ad ora per poi andarmene all’ultimo?”  
L’indignazione che sgorgava dai suoi occhi spalancati fu tale che, per un attimo, Sirius provò l’impulso di stringerla di nuovo tra le braccia.  
“Oh… ok. Cosa devi dirmi, allora?”  
Alhena fece un sospiro profondo, e poi disse:  
“Io te lo dico, ma tu prometti di non dare di matto, di non opporti a niente, di non fare cazzate e di obbedire.”  
Sirius era a dir poco confuso.  
“Scusami?”  
“Ok, prometti solo di non dare di matto e di ascoltarmi fino in fondo, almeno.”  
Titubante, Sirius annuì. Questa sua resa, invece di rilassare Alhena, sembrò non fare altro che innervosirla ancora di più.  
“Io sono certa che il processo andrà bene, che tutto verrà chiarito al meglio, e che giustizia sarà fatta… è il minimo che possano fare, te lo devono, però…”  
“Non puoi esserne sicura”, tornò a ripetere Sirius, testardo. Negli ultimi giorni tutti non facevano altro che cercare di rassicurarlo, di ripetergli quanto fossero certi che le cose sarebbero andate per il meglio, che ben presto sarebbe stato davvero libero, senza rendersi conto che queste rassicurazioni non facevano altro che farlo sentire male.  
Nessuno poteva avere la certezza che le cose sarebbero andate bene, nessuno.  
E la fiducia di Sirius nella giustizia del Ministero era inesistente, checché ne dicessero tutti.  
“No, non al cento per cento, hai ragione. Proprio per questo, nel caso remotissimo in cui qualcosa dovesse andare storto, abbiamo un piano.”  
Sirius osservò a lungo Alhena, la sua espressione risoluta e i suoi occhi che brillavano di decisione.  
“Un piano?”  
La ragazza annuì, fece un respiro profondo, e iniziò a spiegare:  
“Harry ne sa qualcosa, ma abbiamo preferito non dargli un ruolo troppo attivo, perché sta diventando un Auror, non può giocarsi in questo modo la fiducia del Ministero”.  
Il fatto che fosse necessario proteggere Harry non fece che aumentare il nervosismo di Sirius.  
“Ci siamo informati: Kingsley sta lavorando affinché i colpevoli di crimini minori non finiscano ad Azkaban, ma in alcune celle sperimentali al Ministero. E l’essere un Animagus non registrato, soprattutto visto che la prima trasformazione è avvenuta quando eri minorenne, consiste un crimine minore”.  
Oh, certo, era proprio una grande consolazione sapere che non sarebbe finito ad Azkaban, ma solo in qualche altra cella altamente sorvegliata al Ministero. Eppure, a giudicare dall’ombra di sorriso sulle labbra di Alhena, la cosa doveva rappresentare una svolta positiva.  
“Dovrei esserne felice?”  
“Sì che dovresti, perché per progettare gli incantesimi protettivi di questa cella, il Ministero si è rivolto anche a degli Spezzaincantesimi, e si dà il caso che Bill, mesi fa, abbia colto al volo l’occasione di mollare il suo lavoro in ufficio per tornare a qualcosa di un po’ più attivo!”  
Sirius socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di capire dove il piano di Alhena volesse andare a parare.  
“Quindi Bill conosce quelle protezioni, le conosce tutte, e dovrebbe essere in grado di disattivarle”.  
Ora che il piano stava pian piano assumendo concretezza, Sirius si ritrovò a scuotere la testa.  
“No, ferma, che cosa credi di fare? Non puoi farmi evadere, chiunque capirebbe che è stato Bill, e…”  
“Ti avevo chiesto di non dare di matto e di ascoltarmi fino in fondo. No, nessuno capirebbe che è stato Bill, perché… perché per l’opinione pubblica io non esisto, dunque Bill non avrebbe alcun motivo per aiutare un uomo che conosce appena ad evadere.”  
Sirius fece per replicare, ma un’occhiata esasperata di Alhena lo convinse a tacere.  
“Ora ascolta: subito dopo l’incarcerazione, solo i parenti hanno la possibilità di visitare i detenuti in modo regolare, per tutti gli altri c’è un iter abbastanza lungo e noioso. Le uniche persone che verranno a visitarti per qualche giorno, quindi, saranno Harry e Andromeda, una cosa per niente sospetta, ma anzi, del tutto plausibile”.  
Alhena fece una pausa, aiutando Marmellata a salire sul divano e ad acciambellarsi sulle sue gambe, e proseguì:  
“Quando tutte le guardie si saranno abituate a vedere Harry o Andromeda lì, allora Andromeda si presenterà poco prima del cambio di turno assieme a Teddy e a Fleur, con la scusa di farsi tenere il bambino da lei. Fleur farà uno dei suoi incantesimi da mezza Veela, rimbambendo il guardiano, e Andromeda potrà far entrare nella tua cella Bill nascosto sotto il mantello dell’Invisibilità di Harry. Bill rimuoverà i gli incantesimi protettivi, berrà della pozione Polisucco con un tuo capello, e ti darà una Passaporta. Tu scomparirai, Bill prenderà il tuo posto, e Andromeda farà in modo che la guardia veda Bill con il tuo aspetto, uscendo. A quel punto ci sarà un cambio di sorveglianza, Bill farà in modo di chiedere qualcosa, che so, una pozione per il mal di testa alla nuova guardia, così anche quella ti vedrà al tuo posto, e prima che svanisca l’effetto della Polisucco si Smaterializzerà.”  
Quel piano era a dir poco folle.  
Folle, insensato, e con almeno dieci punti deboli.  
“Stai scherzando, vero?”  
“Non sono mai stata così seria”.  
A giudicare dalla linea sottile formata dalle sue labbra, Alhena era sincera.  
“È pericoloso. Non potete correre questo rischio per me, non adesso che la guerra è finita e potreste vivere serenamente…”  
“Non possiamo, dici? Perché Harry sarebbe serenissimo, perdendoti di nuovo, vero? Io sarei al settimo cielo, potendoti vedere dieci minuti alla settimana e dopo aver affrontato interrogatori su interrogatori, visto che non sono tua parente…”  
“E che cosa risolvereste, invece, facendo una cosa del genere? Cosa dovrei fare, vivere di nuovo prigioniero in casa mia?”  
La prospettiva di fuggire ad una prigione solo per tornare ad una vita simile a quella che Sirius aveva sopportato a Grimmauld Place lo disgustava.  
Era stanco.  
Era stanco di fuggire, stanco di doversi nascondere, stanco di dover provare la sua fedeltà a chicchessia.  
Voleva solo fermarsi, solo…  
“Non ho intenzione di liberarti per farti vivere ancora di stenti. L’ultima volta eri ricercato per omicidio, e la situazione era resa più difficile dal fatto che tu non avessi intenzione di lasciare il Paese. Stavolta puoi andartene… la Passaporta ti porterebbe a Tòalmàs, un paesino babbano a un paio d’ore da Budapest. Io sarei lì ad aspettarti… potremmo… potremmo vivere in maniera quasi normale, e guadagnare tempo, mentre Harry cercherà di influenzare al meglio il Ministero. Aver salvato il mondo ti dà una certa autorevolezza, sai?”  
Ma Sirius non voleva ascoltare tutto questo.  
A quanto pareva avevano già deciso tutto senza nemmeno consultarlo, senza preoccuparsi di capire se a lui questa situazione andasse bene, se lui volesse tornare ad essere l’evaso, il latitante, il criminale che fuggiva alle sue sentenze.  
Sentendo la rabbia cominciare a montargli in petto, Sirius alzò in piedi di scatto, allontanandosi di qualche passo.  
“Perché dovrei accettare una follia del genere? Perché dovrei essere felice di fuggire di nuovo, di…”  
“Sirius, per favore…”  
Gli occhi di Alhena si erano riempiti di lacrime.  
Quelle lacrime, un tempo, lo avrebbero riempito di irritazione e non avrebbero fatto altro che alimentare quel calore esplosivo che spingeva il sangue nelle sue vene ad un ritmo martellante.  
Quella notte, con la certezza del processo che incombeva su di lui, con la stanchezza che la vita gli gettava addosso ogni giorno, le lacrime di Alhena furono come uno schiocco di dita, una scossa in grado di riportarlo alla realtà.  
“Non voglio scappare per tutta la vita”, riuscì a mormorare tornando a sedersi accanto a lei.  
“E non lo farai… questo piano è solo… solo una specie di àncora nel caso dovesse tutto naufragare, ma io sono certa, ne sono certa, Sirius, che non ce ne sarà bisogno, e che mercoledì pomeriggio uscirai da quel tribunale camminando da uomo libero.”  
Sirius scivolò accanto a lei sul divano, e questa volta le loro gambe si sfioravano davvero. Le cercò una mano, intrecciando le loro dita.  
Alhena non si scostò, ma ricambiò la sua stretta.  
Sirius sospirò appena, un respiro tremante, gli occhi chiusi e il mondo che minacciava di crollargli sotto i piedi.  
Sentì il suo corpo tremare, e la familiare scarica elettrica che precedeva la sua trasformazione in Felpato… e poi il mondo si fermò.  
Le dita di Alhena erano ancora intrecciate alle sue.  
Non aveva più bisogno di scappare.  
   
   
   
 

***

  
   
   
   
 _Note:_  
Questa volta, credo che le note siano necessarie.  
Dunque, probabilmente ci tornerò ancora in seguito, e in maniera diversa, ma se volete sapere qualcosa di più su un MediMago tabagista, leggete “La cura universale” di AdhoMu (che, di nuovo, ringrazio infinitamente per avermi permesso di inserire qua alcune sue idee, che vi espliciterò meglio più in là).  
Piccolo riassunto velocissimo della Battaglia di Hogwarts dal punto di vista di Alhena: ha cercato di vendicarsi di Bellatrix, non le è andata granché bene, ha perso gran parte dei suoi ricordi. La signora con l’avvoltoio impagliato in testa, non credo ci sia bisogno di spiegarlo, è Augusta Paciock, che ovviamente prova simpatia per chiunque abbia cercato di fermare la donna che ha ridotto alla follia figlio e nuora.  
Il nome di Alhena: ebbene, prima ancora di abbozzare un’idea per “La danza delle spade” avevo deciso che la protagonista, pur non avendo legami diretti coi Black, avrebbe avuto il nome di una stella. Ho scelto Alhena perché mi sembrava il nome più adatto a una ragazza. Nella Danza, alla fine, non ero mai riuscita a inserire questo minuscolo dettaglio in maniera esplicita, ed ora eccomi qui.  
Non ho idea se Sirio e Alhena siano visibili dal nostro emisfero e nello stesso periodo dell’anno, e nonostante abbia un carissimo amico astrofisico, le mie innocentissime domande hanno trovato come risposta solo un “non ho sputato sangue sul mio Dottorato solo per queste ca***e”. Dunque, diciamo di sì e basta.  
Infine (giuro) Malfoy e Alhena: non ha senso ripetere tutto qui, ma corrono voci di corridoio mai confermate che la nonna materna di Alhena e Abraxas Malfoy avessero tanti, tanti interessi in comune. Dunque no, non è che ho poca fantasia, ma la descrizione fisica di Alhena dovrebbe avere un certo senso.


	14. (almost) Anarchy in the U.K.

_Capitolo 13  
 **(almost) Anarchy in the U.K**._

  
  
  
  
  
  
Il silenzio era rotto soltanto dal crepitare allegro delle fiamme del camino, ma Sirius aveva l’impressione di non riuscire a udire altro che lo sciabordare costante e impetuoso del sangue che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.    
Era passato solo un istante da quando Harry e Alhena avevano lasciato l’Uccello Vermiglio, eppure Sirius si sentiva solo come non credeva d’essere mai stato.  
Per tutta la cena tesa e silenziosa non aveva fatto altro che sperare, con un po’ di senso di colpa, che Alhena e il suo figlioccio si decidessero presto a lasciarlo solo: le loro occhiate sollecite e preoccupate, il loro chiacchierare a voce troppo alta e troppo allegra per cercare di distrarlo, i sorrisi che non riuscivano a nascondere il loro stesso nervosismo lo stavano sfiancando.   
Eppure, non appena le fiamme verdi del camino si erano portate via la loro presenza nervosa ma premurosa, Sirius si era sentito sprofondare in un gorgo gelido.  
L’uomo si passò una mano sulle guance rasate di fresco, mentre osservava con aria cupa i suoi vestiti migliori appesi con cura alle loro grucce – abiti nuovi, abiti sobri ed eleganti che Alhena lo aveva aiutato a scegliere solo la mattina precedente.  
È sempre meglio fare buona impressione, in questi casi.   
Come se non lo sapesse.   
Come se un buon abito e i capelli ben pettinati su un viso ben rasato potessero fare alcuna differenza: entro dodici ore i suoi bei vestiti e le sue guance lisce avrebbero affrontato un’udienza davanti alla corte completa del Wizengamot, e niente, niente avrebbe potuto convincere Sirius che nel Ministero ci fosse ancora una qualche speranza di giustizia.   
  
Un bagliore di smeraldo obbligò Sirius a voltarsi appena in tempo per vedere una palla di pelo nero caracollare nel suo salotto – travolgendo almeno duecento galeoni in porcellana decorata a mano qualche secolo prima – seguita presto da una figura più alta e sottile.  
“Ma che diamine…”  
“Oh, al diavolo! Non ce la faccio a restare da sola…”  
Alhena, con indosso ancora i pantaloni sporchi della farina con cui aveva impastato e poi bruciato dei biscotti per cena, era ferma ad un passo dal camino, le labbra tese in una smorfia preoccupata.   
“Credevo avessi detto che dovevo dormire”, mormorò Sirius, rendendosi conto che la sua voce era un roco sussurro.   
“Infatti, dovresti. Però… posso restare qui ancora un po’?”  
Il pallore grigiastro sul viso di Alhena faceva credere che fosse lei, quella che entro poche ore avrebbe dovuto affrontare un processo che rischiava di far finire di nuovo la sua vita.   
“Resta quanto vuoi”, si ritrovò a dire Sirius, consapevole di quanto fosse più facile continuare a respirare mentre Alhena lo fissava e Marmellata, incurante delle tragedie che si abbattevano sulla vita dei due umani, si guardava attorno scodinzolando, felice.   
  
Non parlarono, Alhena e Sirius.  
C’era poco che potessero dire, poco che avrebbe avuto qualche senso.   
Alhena preparò il tè ad entrambi, ed entrambi lasciarono che le loro tazze si freddassero senza berne nemmeno un sorso.   
Sedettero l’uno accanto all’altra sul vecchio divano comprato da zio Alphard, le dita che qualche volta si sfioravano mentre accarezzavano Marmellata, la mente persa su fantasiose e mute ricostruzioni di ciò che sarebbe accaduto l’indomani.  
Non riusciva ad essere razionale, Sirius. Non riusciva a immaginare realmente che cosa sarebbe accaduto: per lui, varcare la soglia del tribunale equivaleva solo a cadere in un pozzo nero di cui non riusciva a vedere l’uscita.  
“Dovresti davvero provare a dormire un po’”, disse infine Alhena, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
“Non credo chiuderò occhio, questa notte, e lo sai”.  
“Magari qualche goccia di Pozione Soporifera? Dovrei averne un po’, a casa… posso andare a prenderla, se vuoi”.  
“No. Voglio solo… ti va di restare con me ancora un po’?”  
Alhena annuì, e Sirius, per la prima volta quella sera, decise di abbandonarsi all’istinto che solleticava i suoi nervi da ore.   
Con un brivido elettrico, lasciò che il suo corpo abbandonasse la rigida tensione dei suoi arti umani, accogliendo con gioia lo scattare flessuoso del corpo di Felpato. Tutto il sollievo per essere tornato in un corpo in grado di respirare attraverso la sua paura umana svanì col guaire terrorizzato di Marmellata, che non sembrava aver apprezzato per niente il cambiamento d’aspetto dell’uomo con cui divideva il divano. Il cagnolino cercò rifugio fra le braccia di Alhena, tremando piano e guaendo, strappando alla ragazza una mezza risata.  
“Ma quanto sei tonto? Non vedi che è sempre Sirius? Annusalo, almeno!”  
Le carezze di Alhena, assieme al suo sussurrare pacato, finalmente ridussero il cagnolino alla ragione, al punto tale che l’animale trovò il coraggio di annusare con circospezione il grosso essere che lo fissava con occhi grandi e lucidi, il capo posato pazientemente sulle zampe anteriori. E qualcosa, nell’odore di Felpato, dovette davvero ricordare a Marmellata Sirius, perché il cagnolino prese confidenza e coraggio, dimenando felice nell’aria il suo codino spelacchiato e abbaiando allegro.  
E Sirius comprese, con quel modo istintivo e impreciso di comunicare che avevano gli animali, che Marmellata era stupito, ma pronto ad accogliere quell’anomalo uomo-cane. Ed era un po’ preoccupato, anche se fingeva di non esserlo, perché la sua umana rannicchiata sul divano non era felice. E le sue feste da sole non bastavano: l’uomo-cane – che alla sua umana voleva bene, questo Marmellata lo sapeva anche quando li vedeva litigare o stare seduti vicini senza farsi le coccole – doveva fare anche lui la sua parte. Doveva fare come Marmellata, e appoggiare il capo sulle gambe incrociate della loro umana, e aspettare che lei cominciasse a grattare la pelle sottile dietro le loro orecchie, e agitare la coda e leccarle le dita, e poi guardarla sorridere e condividere con lei il calore del proprio corpo.   
Prima che potesse rendersene conto, Sirius aveva agito d’istinto, lasciandosi travolgere dall’odore di Alhena, così intenso, così familiare, così rassicurante…  
  
Rimasero abbracciati a lungo: un grosso cane nero, una ragazza esile e un cagnolino dall’aria soddisfatta.   
Rimasero abbracciati, e a tratti si addormentarono, ignorando la scomodità del divano.   
Rimasero abbracciati anche quando Sirius, nel dormiveglia, tornò ad assumere la sua forma umana, strappando ad Alhena un sospiro e qualche lento movimento per accoglierlo al meglio nel suo abbraccio.   
Rimasero abbracciati anche quando la fredda luce dell’alba inondò di grigio l’ampia sala del cottage, e poi quando fu il verde delle fiamme del camino a disegnare lunghe ombre nella selva di oggetti che ingombravano ogni superficie disponibile.   
Sirius si riscosse dal torpore che lo aveva invaso appena in tempo per riconoscere la figura alta e spettinata di Harry, che fissava l’incastro di corpi mezzi intorpiditi sul divano con espressione vagamente imbarazzata.  
Fu Alhena la prima a reagire, sciogliendosi lievemente da quell’abbraccio e scattando in piedi.  
“Harry! Ma che ore sono?”  
Harry si schiarì la gola, ignorò Alhena e si rivolse solo a Sirius:  
“Sono quasi le sette… dobbiamo andare!”  
Sirius, che durante la notte aveva trovato abbastanza serenità per abbandonarsi ad un sonno leggero e agitato, sentì tutto il peso della consapevolezza di ciò che lo attendeva precipitare come un macigno sulle sue spalle.   
“Le… cosa? Ma il processo è alle undici…”  
Si sollevò, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di ritrovare un po’ di lucidità.  
“Sì, ma non si sa mai… a volte cambiano l’orario di inizio… vai a cambiarti!”  
Nello sguardo di Harry c’era una preoccupazione poco lucida, e Sirius, con un discreto sforzo, ricordò il processo che Harry stesso aveva dovuto affrontare, e come al Ministero avessero fatto di tutto per farlo apparire in pessima luce. Questo caso era diverso, avrebbe voluto ripetersi Sirius. Nessuno voleva metterlo all’angolo con sotterfugi del genere… eppure, anche per lui era impossibile fidarsi del tutto di un’istituzione che lo aveva già una volta gettato all’Inferno senza nemmeno dargli la possibilità di spiegarsi.   
Fu Alhena a sistemare la questione.  
“Avete tutto il tempo del mondo, stai tranquillo. Per sicurezza, però, forse è meglio se ora vai a lavarti… arriverete comunque prima che il Ministero apra, quindi non correte alcun rischio di mancare un cambio d’orario”.  
La ragazza raccolse il corpo ancora mezzo addormentato di Marmellata, e si avvicinò alle fiamme del camino per poi fermarsi, all’improvviso, e voltarsi di scatto:  
“Ci vediamo direttamente al Ministero… a tra poco”.

***

  
Percy Weasley pulì con dita incerte le lenti degli occhiali sulla stoffa della sua veste, prima di inforcarli di nuovo e guardarsi attorno: l’ampia aula era gremita di maghi e streghe che parlottavano incuriositi ed eccitati. Era un vociare allegro e vivace, molto più adatto ad un incontro sportivo che a un processo.   
Il Wizengamot si era riunito al gran completo, nonostante si trattasse di un caso, tutto sommato, piuttosto semplice, di competenza dell’Ufficio per l’Applicazione sulla Legge della Magia. Non c’era bisogno di domandarsi come mai: chiunque, al Ministero, avrebbe fatto carte false per accaparrarsi una briciola di informazione esclusiva uscita dalla bocca dell’uomo che era tornato dalla morte.   
In quanto Sottosegretario del neonato Ufficio per la Riabilitazione della Verità Storica, Percy aveva presenziato a moltissimi processi, nel corso degli ultimi mesi, ma raramente aveva visto tanta curiosità e tanta allegria in una di quelle aule.  
Il Ministro aveva proibito l’accesso alla sala a chiunque avesse contatti con la stampa, eppure Percy era certo che alcuni dei volti confusi fra la folla dei testimoni e dei parenti – Shacklebolt aveva stabilito già mesi prima che i processi dovessero svolgersi, per correttezza, a porte aperte almeno ai civili – si sarebbero affrettati a spedire un gufo carico di dettagli ai propri capi in redazione, non appena il processo di fosse concluso.   
Nelle prime file riservate al pubblico, le teste della sua famiglia spiccavano in mezzo ai colori scuri degli abiti dei maghi: sua madre, che teneva fra le braccia il piccolo Teddy Lupin, gli fece un discreto cenno di saluto. Andromeda Tonks, in quanto unico membro della famiglia Black ancora in vita che avesse avuto contatti con l’imputato durante la fine della sua adolescenza, sedeva nell’ala riservata ai testimoni, e parlava a bassa voce con una Minerva McGrannitt dall’aria battagliera. Davanti a loro, immersi in una conversazione fittissima, c’erano Harry, Hermione e suo fratello Ron. Percy trattenne a stento un sorriso: quei tre erano ormai degli adulti, eppure c’era una familiarità nei loro modi di fare che a lui avrebbe sempre ricordato i tre ragazzini che lui, da Prefetto e Caposcuola, non era mai riuscito a controllare.  
  
Improvvisamente, il silenzio si diffuse come un’onda contagiosa fra i presenti: Maat Phayre, esperta di Diritto Magico e interlocutrice designata della seduta, si era alzata in piedi, e con un cenno chiedeva silenzio e attenzione.  
Percy sistemò meglio il rotolo di pergamena che aveva davanti, pronto ad appuntare diligentemente ogni intervento. Una certa curiosità si era impossessata anche di lui, ma era piuttosto tranquillo: la Phayre era una donnetta formidabile, di cui era impossibile stabilire l’età, determinata a inseguire la verità ad ogni costo e tenace come pochi. Ma era anche una donna giusta, e Percy era certo che, in mano sua, Sirius Black avrebbe ricevuto un processo equo e una sentenza intelligente.  
“Fate entrare l’imputato”.  
La voce della Phayre risuonò, calda e decisa, nella sala ormai silenziosa.  
La porta in fondo all’aula si aprì, lasciando entrare due Auror in divisa che scortavano, senza sfiorarlo, Sirius Black.  
Black era alto e pallido, ma il suo passo era fermo. Percy poté notare diversi colli stendersi per catturare uno sguardo migliore dell’uomo più chiacchierato dell’anno, e, con sua grande vergogna, si ritrovò a fare lo stesso: aveva incontrato Sirius Black soltanto una volta, la sera in cui era stato dimesso dal San Mungo, ma in quell’occasione non aveva scambiato con lui più di qualche parola. I lineamenti dell’uomo che ora aveva di fronte erano meno emaciati, e i suoi occhi più presenti, ma era facile ravvedere in quel viso segnato il volto scarno e folle che aveva presentato il pazzo, l’assassino, il fuggiasco a tutto il mondo magico.  
Sirius Black venne fatto accomodare su un’alta sedia di ferro al centro della sala, proprio davanti a Maat Phayre, che gli rivolse un breve sorriso, prima di dare il via al processo.  
  
Le domande della Phayre furono precise e corrette, volte soprattutto a ricostruire l’esatta dinamica degli avvenimenti, e le risposte di Sirius furono dei ringhi ostili e rabbiosi, guardinghi.  
Il caso era piuttosto semplice: all’età di sedici anni, l’imputato Sirius Orion Black assieme a James Fleamont Potter e Peter Minus avevano clandestinamente intrapreso la strada per diventare Animagi, al fine di rendere meno dolorose solitarie le trasformazioni in Lupo Mannaro di Remus John Lupin, Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe. Diversi furono, a questo punto, gli sguardi furtivi lanciati al bimbo seduto sulle ginocchia di Molly Weasley, il quale, forse per mimetizzarsi meglio in mezzo alla folla, sfoggiava con nonchalance una folta chioma pel di carota.   
Sirius Black, sempre più pallido, le dita lunghe e sottili contratte sui braccioli della sedia, sputava le sue risposte laconiche in faccia al Wizengamot.  
Quando Reginald Landry domandò per quale motivo, in vent’anni, Black non avesse mai pensato di mettere in regola la sua posizione, l’uomo non gridò. Fissò a lungo i volti avidi che lo fronteggiavano, e sibilò:  
“Perché la vostra giustizia non mi ha mai concesso il lusso del diritto di parola. Mi avete fatto marcire all’inferno, e ringrazio ogni giorno di aver tenuto la bocca chiusa e di non aver mai messo piede nel vostro Registro degli Animagi, o a quest’ora, probabilmente, sarei solo un’altra tomba senza nome ad Azkaban”.  
Non la mossa più saggia, si ritrovò a pensare Percy, ma certamente una frase in grado di creare un certo effetto.   
  
La piuma di Percy sembrava volare sulla pergamena mentre, diligentemente, raccoglieva ogni dettaglio.  
Sirius Black fu costretto a rispondere a domande sempre meno attinenti al suo essere un Animagus non registrato per più di un’ora, mentre i membri del Wizengamot ripercorrevano la morte dei Potter, la cattura di Black e poi la sua fuga, e ogni suo movimento da quando era evaso da Azkaban. Percy sapeva che tutto ciò non era corretto: Black era stato prosciolto da tutte quelle accuse. Eppure, Percy sapeva che quel processo, sotto sotto, serviva soltanto a saziare la sete di curiosità della comunità magica, ansiosa di sapere dalla voce dell’interessato cosa si provasse a tornare dal regno dei morti.  
Fu con un moto di orgoglio, quando si passò finalmente ad ascoltare la voce dei testimoni, che Percy annotò le parole di Ronald, e il suo ripercorrere la notte in cui, ragazzino, si era ritrovato faccia a faccia con quello che credeva un assassino.   
Annotare ogni parola pronunciata da Hermione Granger fu un’impresa assai ardua: la ragazza, man mano che prendeva confidenza con la corte, abbandonò il sentiero tracciato poco prima di lei da Ronald, e cominciò a snocciolare con sicurezza e rapidità date e nomi, precedenti giuridici, leggi e vecchie sentenze. Non si stupì per nulla quando vide Proserpina Roth, la Direttrice dell’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia, scarabocchiare rapidamente un appunto con il nome di Hermione e i riferimenti a una importante borsa di studio. Percy era certo che, quando fosse tornata a Hogwarts, la colazione di Hermione sarebbe stata accompagnata da un buon numero di gufi recanti interessanti proposte per la sua carriera.   
La testimonianza di Harry Potter fu una faccenda lunga.   
Percy si ritrovò a scrivere e riscrivere sempre le stesse cose, mentre persone che non avrebbero nemmeno avuto la facoltà di parlare, durante quell’udienza, continuavano a porre domande del tutto estranee al caso.   
Harry serrava i pugni, contraeva la mascella e perdeva lentamente la calma. Con un moto di vergogna, a Percy sembrò sempre più di perdere di vista il Prescelto, il Ragazzo-Che-È-Due-Volte-Sopravvissuto, per ritrovare sul viso di Harry la stessa rabbia cieca che gli aveva fatto gridare “l’ho fatto per via dei Dissennatori” in un’aula simile a questa, tre anni prima.  
Proprio quando Percy aveva ormai abbandonato ogni pretesa di prendere appunti e guardava con vivo interesse e non poca preoccupazione il nervosismo prendere lentamente il sopravvento sul viso di Harry, accaddero due cose in rapida sequenza. Dalle ultime file dei membri del Wizengamot, qualcuno domandò:  
“Signor Potter, se suo padre fosse vivo, ora, cosa crede che direbbe al signor Black?”  
E mentre Hermione e Ron faticavano a trattenere Harry seduto al suo posto, un flash scaturito dalla macchina fotografica di un uomo dalla lunga barba intrecciata sparse nell’aria un acre odore di bruciato.   
Scoppiò il caos.   
Ci furono urla, ci furono le proteste dei giornalisti che erano riusciti a infiltrarsi in aula acconsentendo di lasciare in custodia agli Auror Penne Prendiappunti  e macchine fotografiche – Ingiustizia! Sabotaggio della libertà di stampa! Propaganda di regime!  
Ci furono gli strepiti indignati dei membri più anziani e conservatori del Wizengamot – Per le vibrisse di tutti i Matgot, siamo in un tribunale, non ai bordi di una pista di Gobbiglie!  
Ci furono infine le proteste accese dei testimoni e degli amici dell’imputato, adirati per la piega del tutto scandalistica che il processo stava prendendo – C’è in ballo il destino di una persona a cui avete già rovinato la vita, e voi pensate solo a togliervi qualche penoso prurito?  
Fu necessario l’intervento della voce magicamente amplificata del Ministro Shacklebolt in persona per riportare il tribunale all’ordine.   
Parte del pubblico fu allontanato, il Wizengamot venne redarguito e riportato a più consoni comportamenti, e il processo proseguì col Ministro che dava la parola a Minerva McGrannitt:  
“Lei non è stata chiamata a testimoniare, ma ha insistito per presentarsi spontaneamente. In considerazione della stima e del rispetto che il Ministero ripone nei confronti della Preside di Hogwarts, accogliamo dunque con interesse la sua richiesta”.  
“Grazie, Ministro”.  
Minerva McGrannitt aveva parlato con voce gelida, e quando si alzò in piedi, torreggiò minacciosa sullo sparuto gruppo di testimoni. E se li lasciò alle spalle, ignorando completamente i mormorii confusi che accompagnarono la sua decisa avanzata al  centro della sala.  
La donna, alta  e diritta nel suo mantello tartan, gli occhi che fiammeggiavano dietro le lenti quadrate dei suoi occhiali e le labbra ridotte a una lama sottile che avrebbe fatto accapponare la pelle a chiunque avesse avuto la fortuna di poterla chiamare professoressa, si fermò accanto a Sirius Black, e con un preciso movimento di bacchetta evocò una sedia identica a quella su cui sedeva l’imputato.  
“Sarò breve, perché questa farsa si è già protratta fin troppo a lungo. Sono qui anche in qualità di Animagus regolarmente registrato, nonché di titolare per più di quarant’anni della cattedra di Trasfigurazione di Hogwarts, da trent’anni Direttrice della casa di Grifondoro e membro del Comitato per il Controllo e la Sicurezza dell’Animagia”.  
Il silenzio che riempiva l’aria, ora, era lo stesso che la donna sapeva ottenere con un solo sguardo durante le sue lezioni.   
“Sono qui solo per ricordare a voi tutti che il motivo per cui la trasformazione in Animagus richiede una stretta sorveglianza da parte di un comitato ministeriale è innanzitutto la sicurezza dell’aspirante Animagus. Sappiamo tutti quanto gravi possano essere le conseguenze di una trasfigurazione errata, ed è evidente a chiunque abbia un minimo di esperienza che la guida e il supporto di trasfiguratori esperti è fondamentale, in simili circostanze”.  
Minerva McGrannitt fece una pausa, inspirò bruscamente – Percy, anche se da quella distanza non poteva vederlo, riusciva quasi a immaginare le narici della donna fremere – e proseguì:  
“Sirius Black, James Potter e Peter Minus, senza alcuna assistenza, hanno intrapreso un percorso dagli esiti potenzialmente fatali quando frequentavano il quinto anno della scuola di Hogwarts. Gli unici ad aver corso qualche rischio sono stati loro. Erano adolescenti, erano sciocchi e avventati, ma erano a scuola, sotto la protezione di maghi adulti e preparati che avrebbero dovuto essere responsabili per loro”.  
La donna sedette con un movimento fluido sulla sedia che aveva evocato per sé, prima di proseguire:  
“Se davvero volete applicare la vostra giustizia con tanto fervore, allora la prima persona che dovrebbe sedere sulla sedia dell’imputato è l’esperta di Animagia che, quando Sirius Black era minorenne, avrebbe dovuto essere responsabile della sua sicurezza”.  
“No!”  
Il grido indignato di Sirius Black si perse nei mormorii scioccati che avevano riempito l’aria.   
“Minerva, suvvia, non puoi pensare di…”  
“Posso eccome, Groves!”  
L’uomo seduto poche panche dietro Percy continuò a borbottare, scuotendo desolato il capo.   
Di nuovo, fu il Ministro a riportare il silenzio nella stanza, districandosi dalle agitate panche piene di maghi e streghe confusi e portandosi lentamente dall’altro lato di Sirius Black.  
Quando fu certo che ogni sguardo fosse posato su di lui, Shacklebolt parlò, con il suo tono grave che non ammetteva interruzioni né repliche.  
“Quando è stata sollevata la questione della posizione giuridica di Sirius Orion Black, non mi sono opposto a questa indagine perché ritengo fondamentale imprimere nella mente di ognuno che il mio Ministero si fonda sul principio di giustizia”.  
Percy poteva quasi sfiorare la tensione che ora riempiva la stanza, e prese ad appuntare ogni parola pronunciata dal Ministro senza nemmeno guardare la penna che aveva tra le mani, concentrato com’era sul viso serio dell’uomo.  
“Sirius Black ha passato dodici anni nel luogo peggiore che la mente umana possa concepire, ha sopportato le più bieche accuse di tradimento, ha infranto la legge per salvarsi ed è morto combattendo per una verità che questo Ministero non voleva nemmeno riconoscere. Eppure, quest’aula chiede di fare giustizia”.  
Shacklebolt estrasse la sua bacchetta, un oggetto straordinariamente lungo e spesso, ma la tenne mollemente adagiata lungo il fianco.  
“Tutto ciò che ha avuto in cambio di un’incarcerazione senza processo e di una vita di ingiusta detenzione è stato un Ordine di Merlino alla Memoria. Se davvero vogliamo fare giustizia, è arrivato il momento che il Ministero paghi per i suoi errori. Se davvero vogliamo giustizia, sulla sedia dell’imputato dovrebbe sedere l’intero sistema, incarnato dal suo rappresentante. Se davvero vogliamo giustizia, dobbiamo partire dai nostri errori”.  
Con i riflessi dati da anni trascorsi a militare fra le file degli Auror, Shacklebolt mosse rapidamente la sua bacchetta, evocando anche per sé una sedia di ferro dallo schienale alto.  
Nel tumulto che seguì, fra gli strepiti di indignazione e approvazione del Wizengamot e il parlottare confuso del pubblico, Percy riuscì a sento ad afferrare il rotolo dei suoi preziosi appunti.  
Non aveva bisogno di guardare la prima fila degli scranni della corte per sapere che in quel momento Maat Phayre doveva essersi di nuovo alzata in piedi per ottenere il silenzio della corte: nessuno, mai, aveva avuto intenzione di condannare Sirius Black. E se anche ci fosse stato qualche cavillo burocratico inaggirabile, il Wizengamot avrebbe indossato gli stracci degli Elfi Domestici, piuttosto che condannare la Preside di Hogwarts e l’unico Ministro in grado di guidare con polso fermo e giusto la comunità distrutta dalla guerra verso un futuro di pace e prosperità.

***

  
Sirius nemmeno lo udì, il tonfo della pesante porta di legno scuro che si chiudeva alle sue spalle.   
Non si accorse della luce dei flash che gli rimbalzava contro, né udì gli schiamazzi dei giornalisti.  
Prosciolto da ogni accusa.  
Negli occhi aveva ancora il viso gentile di quella donnetta dal buffo copricapo piumato mentre pronunciava con voce chiara e inequivocabile il verdetto unanime della giuria.   
Prosciolto da ogni accusa.  
Respirare non era mai stato così facile e liberatorio.  
Sirius era rimasto paralizzato su quella scomoda sedia, senza nemmeno capire che cosa stesse succedendo attorno a lui.  
La Phayre aveva chiesto al pubblico e ai testimoni di lasciare l’aula, e Sirius era rimasto solo davanti al Wizengamot, a firmare carte che neanche riusciva a leggere, a stringere mani, a accogliere scuse e a ricevere pacche sulla spalla da parte di perfetti sconosciuti.  
Avrebbe voluto mandarli tutti a quel paese, quei vecchi pettegoli che lo avevano sottoposto a quella tortura solo per strappargli brandelli di informazione, ma la luce calda che lo avvolgeva era così piacevole che si ritrovò persino a sorridere.  
E poi ci fu la voce calda di Kingsley, la prima voce sincera, le prime scuse sentite che gli piovvero addosso come acqua fresca in una giornata d’arsura, e la sua mano che lo guidò lentamente lontano da quella folla, verso la porta che, fino a qualche ora prima, Sirius temeva non si sarebbe aperta mai più.  
Oltre la folla, oltre i giornalisti, oltre ogni cosa c’era Harry, che lo abbracciava forte e rideva. E oltre la spalla di quello straordinario ragazzo c’erano i Weasley, raggianti coi loro sorrisi soddisfatti, e Hagrid che si asciugava gli occhi con l’equivalente di una tovaglia a pois, e Andromeda, e Teddy, e Alhena, pallida, seria, bellissima.  
Harry scivolò di nuovo in mezzo ai volti sorridenti dei suoi amici, e Sirius si limitò a sorridere, a sorridere per quella che sembrava la prima volta, al viso serissimo di Alhena che gli si avvicinava piano. Non sorrideva, lei, ma i suoi occhi brillavano più del sole incantato che illuminava come una giornata estiva il corridoio del Ministero.   
L’abbraccio di Alhena fu lungo e pieno di tutto quello che non avevano più bisogno di dirsi. E poi Alhena si ritrasse, e lo guardò a lungo, e il suo viso sembrava fatto solo per quel sorriso appena accennato, e le sue mani sembravano fatte solo per cercare il viso di Sirius, e attirarlo verso di lei, verso il suo corpo di ballerina sollevata sulle punte dei piedi per poter cercare e trovare le sue labbra.   
Si baciarono quasi con rabbia, le mani che artigliavano la stoffa degli abiti per cercare un appiglio più stabile, e mentre Sirius stringeva a sé il corpo sottile di Alhena, mentre si lasciava invadere da quella sensazione meravigliosa e al tempo stesso naturale, il loro bacio si trasformò in un lento cercarsi, in uno sfiorarsi pieno di tenerezza e riconoscimento.  
Alla fine, furono solo due fronti che si sfioravano, e un flash ferì la retina di Sirius.  
“Mi sa che ti sei guadagnata un posto in prima pagina, ragazzina…” mormorò Sirius, senza mai lasciarla andare.  
“Bene. Sono venuta qui solo per questo”, replicò lei, una risata a incrinarle la voce.  
“Non credevo ti piacesse così tanto dare scandalo…”  
“Sono loro che si scandalizzano con poco… possiamo fare di meglio”.  
Sirius sorrise, scostandole dal viso una ciocca di capelli charissimi.  
“Sembra una minaccia”.  
“È una promessa…”  
Ma a stemperare la malizia nella sua voce venne il suo secondo bacio, casto, quasi timido, presto interrotto da un sorriso che non riusciva più a trattenere.   
Circondandole la vita con un braccio, Sirius si voltò verso Harry, verso i suoi amici che ancora lo aspettavano, verso la fine di quel corridoio e l’inizio di una vita che, ora lo sapeva, avrebbe dovuto imparare a vivere come l’uomo che non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di diventare.  
E, a dispetto di ogni paura, sorrise.    
  
  
  
  
  
 _Note:  
Scusate per la lunghissima attesa, ma questo capitolo non ne voleva proprio sapere di vedere la luce.  
Ho rimandato, ho scritto e cancellato, e questo, alla fine, è solo un brandello di ciò che avrei voluto scrivere. Affidare la narrazione del processo a Percy, lo ammetto, è uno scivolone un po’ facile, ma non vedevo altra soluzione per uscire da questa impasse. Il processo non doveva andare così, non dovevano essere la McGrannitt e Kingsley a salvare la situazione, ma dall’alto della mia ignoranza, ho l’impressione che tutto il sistema giuridico magico sia un po’ una buffonata, e che buffonata sia.  
Avendo superato questo brutto scoglio che mi bloccava da tempo, spero che i prossimi capitoli arrivino in tempi più umani. _  
  
  



	15. Margherita Bianca

_Capitolo 14  
 **Margherita Bianca**_

  
  
 Budapest si srotolava come un nastro di raso punteggiato del verde luminoso delle chiome degli alberi oltre il finestrino appannato del tram numero cinque.  
Era una giornata luminosa e piena di un vento che già sembrava voler anticipare la primavera ancora lontana, e il tram che lentamente avanzava verso la zona nord, allontanandosi di pochi isolati dal corso del Danubio, era quasi vuoto.   
L’ora di pranzo era ormai passata da un pezzo, e lo stomaco di Alhena, seppur provato dall’attraversamento dei confini nazionali tramite Passaporta, cominciava a reclamare un po’ di attenzione. La ragazza, però, si limitò a trarre un profondo sorso d’acqua dalla bottiglietta di plastica che aveva acquistato a un infernale aggeggio meccanico babbano nella sala d’attesa della stazione: mantenersi idratati era un ottimo metodo per contrastare lo scompenso da Passaporta Internazionale, aveva scoperto.   
Una voce metallica e a malapena udibile annunciò la fermata successiva, e Alhena si concesse di chiudere gli occhi: il viaggio l’aveva spossata come poche altre volte le era accaduto.   
È più difficile attraversare lo spazio in pochi istanti quando abbiamo validi motivi per restare, era solita dire Emerenc.   
Osservando le vie della città che, fino a qualche mese prima, Alhena s’era convinta sarebbe stata la sua casa e la sua nuova patria, la ragazza non poté fare a meno che ripensare alle vaste distese d’erba tenera e verdissima che, con lo sciogliersi della neve, avevano illuminato la campagna del Dorset. Le sembrava di averlo ancora sotto i piedi, quel terreno umido e morbido, addolcito dalla bruma dell’alba e dai suoi passi ancora carichi di sonno.   
“Ho una Passaporta per Budapest fra tre ore e mezzo”.  
Sirius era rimasto in silenzio, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni, stringendosi appena nelle spalle. Il suo viso sciupato, che nell’ultimo giorno e mezzo sembrava essere ringiovanito di almeno dieci anni, si era rabbuiato appena, ma non aveva fatto obiezioni. Nessun commento, nessuna protesta, nulla.  
“Me ne sono andata da lì come una ladra…non ho nemmeno avvisato che mi sarei assentata dal lavoro per un po’. È arrivato il momento di rimettere davvero le cose in ordine”.  
Sirius non l’aveva nemmeno guardata, quando lei aveva pronunciato queste parole.  
Quella Passaporta Alhena l’aveva prenotata il giorno stesso in cui aveva saputo la data del processo di Sirius: comunque fossero andate le cose, era troppo tardi ormai per continuare a fuggire. Alhena era troppo grande, troppo stanca per una vita fatta di case abbandonate da un giorno all’altro e risposte mai date. Budapest era stata la città del suo dolore, la città che l’aveva accolta e protetta, le aveva insegnato a camminare di nuovo, le aveva ridato fiducia e sorrisi. Meritava qualcosa di più che una valigia riempita di corsa.   
Perché lo avesse detto a Sirius soltanto quella mattina, Alhena non se lo sarebbe saputo spiegare.  
Forse perché, durante la piccola festa che Molly aveva organizzato alla Tana, lei e Sirius non avevano parlato affatto. Non avrebbero potuto farlo, non con tutti quegli occhi felici che non li lasciavano mai. Solo quando Arthur, tutto orgoglioso, aveva portato Sirius nel giardino sul retro, mostrandogli ciò a cui aveva tanto lavorato – i resti della sua motocicletta erano stati pazientemente aggiustati e assemblati in un esemplare, se non somigliante all’originale, certamente molto interessante – Alhena era riuscita a chiedergli se, prima o poi, lui l’avrebbe portata a fare un giro con quel lucido esemplare di meccanica babbana azionato a magia. Desiderio che fu esaudito quella notte stessa, quando guidarono a lungo nel silenzio della campagna, fino a quando non sperimentarono una piccola ma astuta modifica installata da Arthur: Incanto di Materializzazione Estesa, per poter smaterializzare motocicletta e centauri in un sol colpo. Utile, ma potenzialmente rischioso, dal momento che comparire all’improvviso in mezzo al traffico avrebbe potuto causare qualche incidente, oltre ovviamente a mandare a quel paese lo Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza. Per fortuna, i sentieri attorno all’Uccello Vermiglio non erano particolarmente battuti.   
Alhena avrebbe potuto parlare a Sirius della sua intenzione di tornare a Budapest allora, mentre indugiavano sulla soglia del cottage, ma non lo aveva fatto. Perché ormai, anche se non avevano quasi parlato, anche se non avevano nemmeno cercato di capire che cosa fosse successo tra di loro, entrambi sapevano che era solo questione di tempo perché le loro mani si sfiorassero di nuovo, e perché le loro bocche si trovassero, e i loro corpi smaniosi parlassero al posto loro.  
Fare l’amore con Sirius, dopo due anni in cui Alhena aveva creduto di poter ritrovare le sue carezze soltanto in sogno, fu come tornare a respirare l’aria di casa. I loro corpi avevano riconosciuto l’attrazione che li legava ben prima che loro riuscissero a comprenderlo razionalmente, e il sesso per loro era sempre stato un linguaggio molto più comprensibile di tanti altri. Quella notte ci fu l’incertezza della separazione subito spazzata via dalla riconoscenza istintiva con cui i loro corpi avevano saputo ritrovare linguaggi comuni e comportamenti consueti. Assieme all’irruenza istintiva era arrivata poi una tenerezza tutta nuova, fatta di carezze un po’ incerte e sussurri e baci che asciugavano lacrime.   
E ora Alhena era di nuovo a Budapest, e ricordava solo lo sguardo cupo di Sirius che si era illuminato appena quando lei, a un passo dalle fiamme verdi del suo camino, gli aveva promesso che sarebbe tornata presto.   
Le era sembrato soprattutto di fuggire dalle spiegazioni che, lo sapeva, prima o poi avrebbero dovuto interrompere quello strano idillio che si era creato. E una parte di sé non poteva fare a meno di ammettere che, a onor del vero, il suo precipitarsi a Budapest senza neanche una spiegazione fosse davvero l’estremo tentativo di scappare.  
 

***

  
L’Ospedale Szent Jànos Kòhràz era situato in un edificio di recente costruzione in una zona signorile e tranquilla della città: villette circondate da rettangoli verdi, parchi pubblici e volti sereni.   
L’interno dell’edificio, nonostante la perfetta pulizia, nonostante le pareti bianche arricchite da dipinti graziosi, nonostante i volti sorridenti del personale indaffarato, conservava quella vena angosciante di dolore e solitudine che caratterizza qualsiasi ospedale, magico o babbano che fosse.   
Più consapevole che mai di quanto la lingua ungherese suonasse ostica e del tutto scorretta sulle sue labbra inglesi – era straordinario quanto fosse facile perdere l’abitudine a certi suoni, anche dopo poche settimane trascorse in patria – Alhena fece del suo meglio per ottenere qualche informazione sensata dalla giovanissima infermiera che sedeva dietro una grande scrivania ingombra di documenti e pratiche. Ci fu bisogno soltanto di un leggero Confundus sussurrato a mezza voce per convincere la ragazza che, sì, Alhena aveva già fornito i suoi documenti ed era una parente di sangue del paziente, prima di ottenere il permesso di raggiungere la stanza 27 del corridoio al terzo piano, ala D.  
La stanza era piccola ma luminosa, con una grande finestra dalle veneziane in plastica azzurra sollevate per lasciar entrare la luce del primo pomeriggio.  
C’erano tre letti, ma soltanto uno era occupato dalla figura composta di un uomo col busto sollevato da numerosi cuscini. L’uomo leggeva concentrato le pagine di un vecchio romanzo tascabile dalla copertina lisa, ma quando sentì il rumore dei passi di Alhena sulla soglia, voltò appena il capo, e sorrise.  
Lo stomaco di Alhena si strinse in un nodo di compassione e paura: il viso di Imre era pallido e scavato, e i suoi luminosi occhi chiari sembravano enormi e stranamente infantili, su quel viso sciupato. L’uomo indossava un’ampia vestaglia di flanella che gli cadeva larga sulle spalle esili: sembrava che anche un soffio di vento avrebbe potuto spezzarlo. Il cenno della mano con cui la invitò a entrare, però, conservava la stessa eleganza contenuta di sempre.  
“Gyermek! Ma che sorpresa, vieni!”  
La voce di Imre era un sussurro roco, ma fu con sollievo che Alhena constatò che, rispetto a quel flebile ansimare che le aveva parlato al telefono qualche tempo prima, le forze di Imre sembravano essere triplicate.   
Alhena accostò al letto una sedia di plastica dallo schienale rigido, facendo attenzione a non urtare il trespolo della flebo, e sorrise allo sguardo di bimbo su un viso di vecchio che la scrutava attentamente.  
“Imre, come stai?”  
L’uomo gettò attorno a sé uno sguardo pieno di malinconia, sollevando appena le spalle.   
“Ho vissuto giorni migliori, ma il peggio è passato. Tra qualche giorno mi rimandano a casa”.  
Alhena lo fissò a lungo, incapace di decidersi se essere felice per le sue dimissioni o preoccuparsi: Imre le sembrava ancora così debole, così fragile, che forse avrebbe preferito saperlo ancora al sicuro sotto lo sguardo di medici che sapessero prendersi cura di lui al meglio.   
“Bene. Ascolta, Imre, ho pensato che potremmo chiamare un Guaritore… insomma, giusto per darti un’occhiata. Magari la magia potrebbe esserti utile…”  
Imre scosse appena il capo, divertito.   
“Bambina, ti preoccupi troppo. Qui dentro mi hanno rimesso in sesto, e del resto c’è poco che possiate fare anche voi contro la vecchiaia”.   
Imre non aveva mai avuto paura della magia, e, quando era stato necessario, si era sottoposto con curiosità ed entusiasmo agli incantesimi di sua moglie. Se ora rifiutava ogni approccio magico, significava che c’era davvero poco che la magia potesse fare.  
Alhena cercò di sorridere e mostrarsi serena, ma non riuscì a evitare quel terribile pizzicore agli occhi. Fu Imre a sorriderle col suo nuovo sguardo di bambino, carezzandole una mano con la sua mano sottile e sciupata.  
“Non fare così. Sto davvero meglio, per ora, e ti assicuro che ho intenzione di continuare a stare meglio per molto, molto tempo. Lo sai che non ti mentirei mai su questo, sì?”  
Alhena annuì. No, Imre non le avrebbe mai mentito sulle sue condizioni di salute, questo lo sapeva. Ciò non escludeva il fatto che nessuno, dottore o Guaritore, poteva conoscere il futuro con tanta certezza.  
“Come sta Emerenc?” si sforzò di cambiare discorso Alhena.  
“Oh, il solito. Ha rischiato di farsi bandire dall’ospedale dopo aver litigato con tutti i dottori. È andata via da poco, di solito torna verso le quattro”.  
“Bene. Allora la aspetto qui”.  
Gli occhi troppo grandi di Imre la scrutarono a lungo, prima di annuire.  
“Va bene. E ora fammi ricordare cosa significa essere giovani: tu come stai?”  
“Io…” Alhena si affannò a cercare le parole adatte per descrivere tutto ciò che aveva provato negli ultimi giorni, senza riuscirci. Alla fine, si limitò a bisbigliare:  
“Ho mantenuto la mia promessa. In gran parte, almeno… sono tornata qui perché in Inghilterra è andato tutto bene”.  
“Lo so”.   
Il sorriso di Imre, ora, era vagamente divertito. In risposta allo sguardo confuso di Alhena, l’uomo le fece cenno di aprire il cassetto bianco del suo comodino, dove Alhena trovò una copia un po’ sgualcita della Gazzetta del Profeta.   
“Di solito ci arriva sempre con un giorno di ritardo, ma oggi la consegna è stata puntualissima”.   
Sirius si era sbagliato: la grande fotografia in bianco e nero che riempiva la prima pagina ritraeva l’abbraccio fra lui e Harry Potter, naturalmente.  
“Sirius Black: libertà, infine”.  
L’articolo che accompagnava la fotografia era lungo e dettagliato, e prometteva di proseguire con ulteriori approfondimenti a pagina 3, 4 e 9.  
“Io sono tornata qui, ma sono solo di passaggio… dovevo rivedervi, ovviamente, e dovevo sistemare alcune cose, ma credo… credo che il mio posto sia in Inghilterra”.  
“So anche questo”, mormorò Imre, sorridendo dolcemente. Le sue dita scarne sfogliarono velocemente il giornale fino ad arrivare all’articolo di approfondimento a pagina nove: “Cacciatrice di dote, manipolatrice o vecchia fiamma?”, il tutto corredato da una fotografia piuttosto eloquente del lungo bacio che lei e Sirius si erano scambiati davanti a tutti. Le figure nella fotografia erano uno stretto intreccio di braccia, e Alhena non poté fare a meno di ripensare a come avesse avuto voglia di piangere dalla gioia, quella mattina, quando aveva davvero capito che no, non si trattava di un sogno particolarmente realistico, ma il respiro che le solleticava il collo era davvero quello di Sirius. C’erano altre due foto più piccole: una ritraeva lei e Sirius di spalle, in mezzo alla folla dei Weasley, le dita intrecciate, che si allontanavano assieme verso la nuova libertà di Sirius. L’altra, invece, era una fotografia che Alhena non ricordava nemmeno fosse mai stata scattata: attorno alla statua della saggia Priscilla erano radunati in bell’ordine una mancata di giovani con indosso le divise di Hogwarts e sorrisi smaglianti. La fotografia, che doveva essere la riproduzione di una stampa, recava in basso una scritta a mano appena leggibile: Sala Comune di Corvonero, diplomati 1990. In un cerchietto rosso, Alhena poté riconoscere il suo viso di diciottenne, e la sua risata appena messa in ombra dalla bellezza ammaliante di Stacey O’Malley, in piedi sul gradino del basamento della statua alle sue spalle, il mento posato sulla sua testa.  
Com’era stata felice, in quei giorni. Giovane, convinta di avere il destino nelle sue mani. Convinta di poter voltare le spalle a passato e futuro, convinta che Hogwarts e la sua famiglia e i legami che la imprigionavano sarebbero scomparsi non appena si fosse gettata definitivamente nel mondo babbano senza più voltarsi indietro. Convinta che lei e Stacey, nonostante le differenze sempre più evidenti, sarebbero state per sempre amiche, anche quando Alhena avrebbe calcato i palcoscenici di tutta l’Europa e Stacey sarebbe riuscita a fare carriera, pur iniziando come semplice segretaria della divisione egizia della Gingott.   
Niente era andato in quel modo, naturalmente.   
“A quanto pare, questa signorina Mosquitos ha ipotizzato che tu e il signor Black avreste potuto conoscervi già durante la resistenza, avendo entrambi militato nell’Ordine della Fenice, ma ha preferito scartare quest’ipotesi in favore di una tua presunta sete di ricchezza combinata con la tua capacità di manipolare il signor Black durante la sua degenza in ospedale. A quanto pare, gli avresti fatto il lavaggio del cervello quando era più debole solo per mettere le mani sul patrimonio dei Black”.  
Alhena fu riportata alla realtà dalla voce divertita di Imre: l’uomo si era sempre detto estasiato dalla capacità dell’informazione magica di concentrarsi solo sui dettagli di minor conto all’unico fine di lavorare di fantasia.  
“È perché non date abbastanza importanza alla letteratura. Se solo leggeste più romanzi, non avreste bisogno di fantasticare a questo modo”, ripeteva sempre lui.   
Inaspettatamente, Alhena scoppiò a ridere. Gli ultimi mesi erano stati così difficili, pieni di incertezze, di passi falsi, di equilibri che parevano impossibili da mantenere, che la sola idea di vedere il suo rapporto con Sirius ridotto a un assurdo pettegolezzo era così surreale da non riuscire nemmeno a irritarla.   
“Lui ti vuole bene, vero?”  
Imre era tornato improvvisamente serio. E Alhena, nonostante sapesse che niente sarebbe stato semplice, che ci sarebbero state ancora difficoltà, e discorsi lunghi e inconcludenti, silenzi imbarazzati e incomprensioni, lasciò che la sua risposta salisse spontanea alle sue labbra.  
“Mi vuole bene, sì”.  
“E tu gliene vuoi”.  
Non era una domanda, quella di Imre. E non servivano puntualizzazioni: Alhena lo sapeva, anche se non se lo erano mai detto e forse avrebbero continuato a non dirselo per molto tempo.   
“Adesso ho un motivo in più per guarire… ho sempre voluto tornare in Inghilterra. E ho sempre voluto fare la parte del genitore geloso di chiunque sfiori la sua bambina…”  
Risero insieme di gusto, questa volta: Imre non sarebbe mai, mai stato credibile in un ruolo del genere.  
 

***

  
La settimana che Alhena trascorse a Budapest fu benedetta da un sole fuori stagione, un clima mite capace di mostrare l’aspetto più dolce della città.  
Furono tanti i pomeriggi che la ragazza trascorse seduta accanto a Imre, il viso rivolto verso il sole e i piedi affondati nell’erba del minuscolo giardino di casa Szeredàs. Alhena aveva deciso di dedicare le sue mattine ai piccoli compiti che si era prefissa – dare ufficialmente le dimissioni, chiudere il suo magro conto in banca, placare la rabbia del proprietario di casa versandogli con noncuranza una cifra quasi pari a ciò che avrebbe speso continuando ad abitare lì per tutta la durata del suo contratto d’affitto – e trascorrere i pomeriggi e le serate seguendo i ritmi lenti della convalescenza di Imre.   
Forse avrebbe potuto tornare a dormire nel suo appartamento in via Pétersy, ma aveva preferito accettare il divano letto nella stanza degli ospiti degli Szeredàs. Ormai si muoveva per le vie di Budapest con la leggerezza dell’ospite, con la noncuranza di chi è solo di passaggio, e tornare a vivere in quella che, in fondo, non riusciva più a considerare una casa le sarebbe sembrato di cattivo auspicio.   
Emerenc, nonostante la sua maschera fredda, era stata felicissima di rivederla, e lo aveva dimostrato comandando Alhena a bacchetta, obbligandola a seguire gli stessi ritmi calmi e lenti di Imre e coccolandola come se anche lei fosse convalescente.   
In un certo senso, Alhena aveva davvero la sensazione di essere appena guarita da una brutta malattia, e di aver bisogno di recuperare le forze prima di affrontare l’entusiasmante ma certo complesso ritorno alla vita.   
La fine di quella settimana sospesa sembrava non arrivare mai, eppure arrivò, e sorprese Alhena con una pioggerella sottile che bene si intonava al suo stato d’animo.   
Salutare gli Szeredàs fu difficile, e solo con un grande sforzo riuscì a trattenere le lacrime davanti agli occhi piccoli e socchiusi di Emerenc e a quelli grandi, da bambino cresciuto, di Imre.   
Alhena avrebbe potuto restare con loro ancora qualche ora – in barba ai prezzi esorbitanti delle Passaporte Internazionali, aveva deciso di fare le cose in grande, e acquistarne la versione di lusso, questa volta: niente code al Ministero, ma solo una saponetta rosa da tenere in tasca, così da poter partire comodamente ovunque si trovasse e arrivare direttamente nel suo salotto a Dublino. Invece, decise di salutare Imre ed Emerenc con un paio d’ore di anticipo, e, armata di zaino, si diresse ad affrontare l’ultimo compito del suo breve soggiorno.  
  
L’appartamento di via Pètersy era esattamente come lo aveva lasciato: ordinato, impolverato e mezzo vuoto.  
Il guinzaglio di Marmellata era ancora appeso al gancio dietro la porta, accanto al suo giaccone invernale. Le tazze di tè che Bill aveva preparato erano ancora sporche nell’acquaio, e c’era il volantino con le offerte del supermercato di quartiere poggiato sul tavolo del salotto.  
Ignorando la puzza di chiuso che appesantiva l’aria, Alhena attraversò una ad una le piccole stanze, in cerca di oggetti che avrebbe voluto riportarsi a casa: nei mesi che aveva trascorso lì, non aveva accumulato molti oggetti degni di nota, ma qualcosa trovò comunque. Riempì il suo zaino con alcuni abiti estivi, il piccolo dizionario ungherese – non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, in Inghilterra, ma se n’era comunque affezionata – e alcuni libri. Raccolse dalla scrivania la piccola cornice d’argento che conteneva la fotografia di suo fratello Hector a undici anni, raggiante mentre mostrava ad un’Alhena che a stento gli arrivava al ginocchio la sua bacchetta nuova di zecca. Quella stessa bacchetta, spezzata in due, Alhena l’aveva già portata in Inghilterra e custodita gelosamente nel cassetto della sua scrivania.  
Fare i bagagli si rivelò in realtà un’operazione molto più veloce di quanto si sarebbe aspettata, e così, ignorando la nuvoletta di polvere, si lasciò cadere sul vecchio divano ricoperto di stoffa gialla.  
Quando ormai Alhena stava cominciando ad annoiarsi, un indistinto scalpiccio di passi e voci calcate invase la tromba delle scale.  
Qualcuno urlava, un uomo e una donna, e i passi si avvicinavano al pianerottolo, e in mezzo a quelle voci rabbiose Alhena distinse un suono acuto. Il pianto di un neonato.  
Doveva essere la bambina di Margit, la sua ormai ex vicina di casa.  
Alhena, felice di poter rivedere quella buffa ragazza con cui tanto era andata d’accordo, senza nemmeno prestare attenzione alla rabbia che venava le voci urlanti si caricò lo zaino in spalla, e uscì sul pianerottolo.  
Margit le dava le spalle, la sua lunga treccia scura tutta spettinata, e cercava di aprire la porta di casa sua bilanciandosi tra un grosso borsone sulle spalle e un fagottino di stoffa verde che piangeva a tutti polmoni fra le sue braccia.  
Dietro di lei, le mani affondate nelle tasche di un giaccone rosso, c’era un uomo alto, robusto, le guance screziate di un rosso paonazzo e gli occhi assottigliati.  
“Muoviti, scema, non sai nemmeno aprire una porta?” la apostrofò l’uomo con voce fredda, senza fare nemmeno un gesto per aiutare la ragazza con il borsone e la bambina.   
“Scusami, Ivàn”, mormorò Margit con un filo di voce. Non c’era traccia dell’insolenza vivace che Alhena ricordava in quella ragazzina impertinente.  
“Margit, hai bisogno una mano?”  
Alhena aveva parlato con voce chiara, lentamente e in inglese.  
Margit e Ivàn si voltarono di scatto verso di lei: gli occhi di lui i ridussero a due fessure sospettose, mentre quelli di Margit si allargarono in un moto di sorpresa.  
Alhena trattenne a stento un’imprecazione: sulla pelle chiara sotto l’occhio sinistro di Margit fioriva un brutto livido viola e giallastro.  
“Chi cazzo è questa?” abbaiò, in ungherese, Ivàn.  
Margit tornò ad armeggiare con più foga con la serratura, avendo finalmente la meglio. Lasciando passare l’uomo, che entrò in casa senza degnare più di uno sguardo né Alhena né Margit, la ragazza lanciò uno sguardo sfuggente ad Alhena, e disse solo:  
“Oh, ciao. Sei tornata, mi fa piacere… devo scappare, ora”.  
E mentre già la voce di Ivàn si levava in un rimbrotto rabbioso, la ragazza si richiuse la porta alle spalle, lasciando Alhena sola sul pianerottolo scuro.  
“Ne ho le palle piene di sentire tua figlia frignare, non puoi fare qualcosa, cazzo?”  
Anche attraverso la porta sottile, le parole di Ivàn arrivarono ad Alhena come uno schiaffo in piena faccia.  
Senza nemmeno pensare, Alhena estrasse la bacchetta e, con un movimento rabbioso, costrinse la porta dell’appartamento dirimpetto al suo ad aprirsi.  
Nel piccolo e disordinato salotto, Ivàn era mezzo sdraiato su una poltrona, mentre Margit, in piedi nell’angolo opposto, cullava disperatamente una figuretta dai pugni minuscoli che si aprivano e chiudevano freneticamente, il faccino congestionato e gli occhi serrati in un pianto ostinato.  
Margit fu la prima ad accorgersi di Alhena, ma non parlò: si limitò a guardarla con i suoi occhioni spalancati, terrorizzati, scuotendo disperatamente la testa.  
Alhena la ignorò.   
Attraversò il salotto con passo veloce per raggiungere la ragazza e la bimba, e solo allora Ivàn si accorse di lei.  
“Ancora tu? Ma che cazzo vuoi?”  
Alhena lo ignorò.  
“Margit, puoi fare un salto da me? Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto”, improvvisò Alhena. Non sapeva cosa fare – o meglio, lo stomaco le diceva solo di Schiantare quell’uomo – ma l’istinto le suggeriva innanzitutto di allontanare Margit e la bambina da quella casa, e poi di pensare.  
“Non… ho un po’ da fare, ora. Magari domani?” pigolò Margit con una vocina sottile sottile, così diversa dalla risata sguaiata che Alhena conosceva da fare male.   
“Senti, Miss, perché non impari a bussare?”  
Ivàn si era alzato, e fissava con puro odio Alhena. Probabilmente l’uomo era abituato a ottenere reazioni spaventate a quel suo comportamento, ma non poteva sapere che Alhena, per quanto pesasse quanto un suo braccio, teneva le dita ben salde attorno all’impugnatura della sua bacchetta.   
“Chiedo scusa, ma ho bisogno di parlare con Margit”, replicò asciutta Alhena, frapponendosi fra l’uomo e Margit e guidando con una mano la ragazza verso la porta.  
“Margit ha da fare, Miss. Vero che hai da fare, amore?”  
Ivàn calcò quell’ultima parola come se fosse una minaccia, e Margit si arrestò. Poi, come colta da un’ispirazione improvvisa, la ragazza raddrizzò le spalle e sollevò il mento:  
“Sì, ho da fare. Devo aiutare la mia amica”.  
Alhena provò un moto di orgoglio per la piccola ribellione di Margit.  
Mentre il collo taurino di Ivàn si imporporava e alle sue labbra affioravano improperi, un forte calore si diffuse attraverso la tasca dei pantaloni di Alhena.  
La saponetta rosa, la Passaporta che l’avrebbe riportata a casa, stava pulsando.  
Alhena agì senza minimamente pensare alle conseguenze.  
Si cacciò una mano in tasca, stringendo saldamente la Passaporta, e con l’altro braccio circondò Margit e la sua bambina in un abbraccio di ferro che, sperò, sarebbe stato sufficiente a tenerle ancorate a sé attraverso l’Europa.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Note:_  
Sì, in effetti la storia si sarebbe potuta chiudere anche con lo scorso capitolo, ma in realtà l’idea originale era di arrivare da un’altra parte. E tutto quello che ho scritto fino ad ora avrebbe potuto concentrarsi in giusto quattro-cinque capitoli, ma non sia mai, eh.   
Comunque, lo scopo di questa avventura folle nel campo del What-if? era dare finalmente un lieto fine a Sirius e Alhena, ma questo benedetto lieto fine voglio anche godermelo un po’, ecco, non relegarlo a baci-abbracci-fine.  
Forse questo repentino ritorno di Margit vi sembrerà un po’ improvviso e forzato, ma è da circa un anno e mezzo che il suo personaggio mi gira in mente, quindi per me è stato come ritrovare una vecchia conoscenza.   
Ora la smetto di sproloquiare, giuro.   
Solo, se qualcuno avesse voglia di farsi due risate con una storia molto stupida e molto breve su Alhena e la sua amica Stacey, ne ho parlato in "Piccoli problemi di cuore"..


	16. The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive

_Capitolo 15  
 **The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive**_  
  
  
  
 

  
   
Alhena socchiuse appena gli occhi, sopportando stoicamente il bruciore intenso sotto lo zigomo destro.  
“Lo so, ho sempre avuto la mano un po’ pesante, ma ho quasi finito…”  
Sirius le prese delicatamente il mento fra le dita, orientando al meglio il suo viso verso la luce del tramonto che irrompeva dalla finestra, e si concentrò per rimuovere l’ultima lunga scheggia di vetro dal graffio che le bruciava sul viso, per poi sanare definitivamente la ferita con un colpo di bacchetta un po’ troppo entusiasta. No, decisamente Sirius non aveva la mano da Guaritore: Alhena aveva provato meno fastidio quando era finita in un Pronto Soccorso babbano a farsi ricucire ( _barbari_!) quando aveva maneggiato con troppa distrazione un coltello da pesce nella cucina della casetta babbana che aveva condiviso con altre due ragazze, ma almeno questa volta non avrebbe dovuto convivere con alcuna cicatrice.  
La ragazza si tastò delicatamente la pelle della sua guancia, soddisfatta nell’avvertirla forse un po’ troppo calda, ma certamente liscia e intatta.  
Sorrise all’espressione corrucciata di Sirius: era stata una lunghissima giornata, e Alhena voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e riposare. Del resto, non capita certo tutti i giorni di dover spiegare ad una giovane ragazza babbana l’esistenza di una comunità di maghi e streghe.  
Margit sembrava averla presa piuttosto bene, non fosse stato per quel _minuscolo_ moto di panico che l’aveva spinta a scagliare un vaso di fiori in faccia ad Alhena. Del resto, non era colpa di nessuno se Sirius aveva scelto proprio quel momento per attraversare le fiamme del camino e comparire nel salotto di St. Ignatius Road: lui non poteva certo sapere che Alhena non era tornata da Budapest sola.  
Era stato difficile convincerlo a mantenere la calma davanti al suo viso coperto di sangue e schegge di vetro, ma alla fine le cose, in qualche modo, si erano tranquillizzate. Forse perché Marmellata era schizzato in mezzo alla stanza, impazzito di gioia e incapace di decidere a chi volesse fare più feste: se alla sua umana preferita che, come Sirius gli aveva pazientemente spiegato ogni sera, era finalmente tornata, oppure a Margit, l’amica che era riemersa dai ricordi di una vita passata portando con sé un fagotto profumato di vita e dotato di polmoni sorprendentemente capaci.  
Oppure, perché la piccola Blanka Birò aveva scelto proprio quel momento per ricordare a tutti che una bimba di due mesi ha bisogno di cure, amore, attenzione e contatto, ma, soprattutto, ha bisogno di qualcuno che le cambi spesso il pannolino.  
E Sirius, che ancora non aveva capito che cosa ci facesse Alhena con una ragazza babbana che a stento parlava l’inglese e una neonata, era stato cacciato in tutta fretta alla farmacia in fondo alla strada per recuperare il necessario per Blanka – _“Ovvio che mi hanno guardato male quando ho chiesto tutte le taglie che avessero a disposizione, ma sono passati vent’anni da quando Harry era un neonato, che ne sapevo io di quanti mesi avesse lei?”_  
E allora Margit, esausta, aveva infine deciso che Alhena, a Budapest, era stata l’unica ad essere dalla sua parte, e ancor prima che Ivàn comparisse nella sua vita quella strana donna inglese era stata un’alleata, più che una vicina di casa, e valeva la pena continuare a fidarsi di lei. Ma non ci teneva molto a vedere un uomo curare magicamente le ferite che il suo vaso scagliato avevano provocato, e così la ragazza aveva scelto di chiudersi in bagno con sua figlia mentre Sirius si occupava del viso di Alhena.  
   
“Se stai per farmi una ramanzina, risparmia il fiato. Se tornassi indietro, porterei via così Margit e Blanka altre mille volte”.  
Sirius la guardò a lungo con uno sguardo serissimo, prima di aprirsi in un sorriso rassegnato.  
“Non stavo per dire niente del genere. Che cosa credi farà, ora?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, guardando il soffitto.  
“Non lo so… non ha lasciato poi tanto, a Budapest. Per un po’ può restare qui… una volta mi ha detto che le sarebbe piaciuto studiare psicologia, magari potrebbe farlo, finalmente”.  
Sirius la guardò a lungo con sguardo serio, e Alhena sapeva bene a che cosa stesse pensando. Margit era una ragazza sola, e aveva una figlia piccola: la sua strada era tutta in salita, e di spazio per realizzare i sogni dell’infanzia ne restava ben poco.  
“Non guardarmi così, è solo un’idea… magari tornerà a Budapest. Non posso costringerla a restare qui. Però ci può restare, se vuole… posso darle una mano. Un giorno alla volta…”  
Alhena chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare a tutto ciò che la spaventava: forse aveva fatto una sciocchezza. Margit non poteva restare nella casa di quell’uomo, ma Alhena la conosceva appena. Magari aveva degli amici migliori di lei che avrebbero potuto aiutarla al meglio. Magari aveva dei parenti, a Budapest, e Alhena l’aveva solo allontanata, rendendo ancor più complicata la sua situazione. Forse Margit non voleva essere salvata, non in questo modo. Aveva una figlia piccola, e Alhena l’aveva sradicata dalla loro casa, dalla loro città, per portarle in un Paese in cui non avevano mai messo piede senza nemmeno chiedere il suo parere. Certo, Alhena avrebbe sempre potuto pagare loro un biglietto aereo per tornare a casa, se Margit avesse preferito così, o avrebbe potuto accompagnarla direttamente, ma…  
“Sento il rumore del tuo cervello anche da qui. Respira…”  
Sirius era ancora lì, davanti a lei, e la fissava con quel suo sguardo cupo e serio.  
“È solo che non riesco a capire quale sia la strada migliore…”  
“Lo so. Ma non devi capirlo per forza adesso… hai fatto quello che potevi. E sono sicuro che farai anche altro, ma adesso dovete solo fermarvi, tutte e tre”.  
Fece un cenno con la testa alla porta dietro la quale erano sparite Margit e Blanka, e Alhena si ritrovò a pensare che, forse, Sirius aveva ragione. Il che era paradossale, considerando quanto Sirius fosse incapace di restare fermo ad aspettare che le cose si sistemassero da sole.  
La stanchezza di quel viaggio improvviso piombò tutta insieme sulle spalle di Alhena, che, per la prima volta, si ritrovò a sporgersi in avanti cercando istintivamente il conforto delle braccia di Sirius.  
Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, e nella naturalezza di quel gesto Alhena si rese conto che tutti i suoi timori cominciavano a sciogliersi: no, non sarebbe andato tutto bene. Lei e Sirius avrebbero avuto bisogno di tempo per ritrovare il loro equilibrio, e non era certa che ce l’avrebbero fatta, ma parlarne sarebbe stato inutile. Cercare spiegazioni, parlarsi, mettere in fila parole e paure… non serviva. Ciò che li legava se l’erano dimostrato anche con i loro silenzi, continuando a gravitare inesorabilmente l’uno attorno all’altra durante quei mesi difficili. E continuavano a dimostrarlo con quello strano cercarsi, con quella certezza istintiva che li orientava a cercare conforto e sostegno l’una fra le braccia dell’altro.  
“Margit a parte, in Ungheria è andato tutto bene?”  
Alhena annuì piano, respirando a fondo l’odore leggermente speziato che impregnava i vestiti di Sirius, quell’odore che era tipico dell’Uccello Vermiglio ed era tanto sottile da essere avvertito con la pancia, più che con il naso.  
“È andato tutto benissimo, e ora sono davvero pronta a tornare inglese a tutti gli effetti”.  
Sirius la strinse un po’ più forte.  
“E tu? Che hai fatto di bello nella tua prima settimana da uomo libero?”  
Alhena aveva un po’ paura di fare quella domanda: sapeva benissimo che Sirius non aveva mai osato pensare davvero al futuro, forse per paura di non poterlo vivere, il suo futuro, o per paura di ritrovarsi ad affrontare una vita che non sapeva come vivere.  
L’uomo si irrigidì appena, e dopo una lunga esitazione, disse:  
“Ho passeggiato. A Marmellata piaccio più in versione canina, credo: mi ha preso per una specie di fratello maggiore che deve impressionare a tutti i costi, e abbiamo esplorato tutto l’esplorabile vicino a casa”.  
Be’, non era esattamente il progetto migliore, per un uomo che doveva riprendere in mano la propria vita, ma era pur sempre meglio che saperlo chiuso in casa a rimuginare sul suo passato.  
“Sono stato da Landmann, e secondo lui posso limitarmi ad una sola visita al mese, visto che sembra andare tutto a gonfie vele”.  
Fu il turno di Alhena di stringerlo più forte: aveva smesso di domandarsi come fosse possibile che Sirius fosse tornato da lei, perché il pensiero che il mistero fosse così irrisolvibile la riempiva di un cieco terrore. Così come era tornato, aveva l’impressione che Sirius potesse scivolarle di nuovo fra le dita, e questa volta non era certa di essere in grado di sopportarlo.  
“E ieri ho accompagnato Harry a Godric’s Hollow. Non ci ero più stato da…”  
La voce morì nella gola di Sirius, e Alhena avrebbe voluto essere capace di avvolgerlo nelle braccia, di avvolgerlo per davvero, di accogliere quel tremito vago e di saperlo sedare.  
Proprio mentre ogni parola di conforto le moriva sulle labbra, Margit tornò in salotto: sembrava che lo shock iniziale si fosse un pochino sedato, e un vago alone della sua ironia pungente era tornato a illuminarle i vivaci occhi scuri. Stringeva Blanka fra le braccia, e in una mano aveva una copia sgualcita di un giornale aperto.  
Una pagina in cui campeggiava una fotografia in bianco e nero e in movimento, che ritraeva un gruppo di persone in una fila ordinata durante quella che aveva l’aria di essere una cerimonia ufficiale.  
“Seriamente sei una reduce di guerra? E non hai nemmeno un occhio di vetro o qualcosa del genere?”  
Alhena e Sirius si sciolsero dall’abbraccio, e Alhena si affrettò a fare una lettura veloce all’articolo commemorativo della Gazzetta del Profeta del giorno prima. La prestigiosa Accademia d’Arte Figurativa Magica di Brigthon aveva appena annunciato di aver istituito una borsa di studio dedicata a Colin Canon, una delle più giovani vittime della Battaglia di Hogwarts, e i giornalisti ne avevano approfittato per lanciarsi nell’ennesima sbrodolata retorica sulla guerra. Accanto ad un paio di articoli sulla resistenza organizzata dagli studenti fuori e dentro la scuola – _L’Esercito di Silente ha continuato a reclutare_ , e _Non abbassate la voce: la parola a Radio Potter_ , e ancora _Il rombo del motore dell’Ambulatorio Volante_ – c’era l’ennesimo elenco di nomi di tutti coloro che avevano combattuto, fra i quali spiccava anche quello di Alhena.  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, raccogliendo il giornale che era scivolato di mano a Margit e lasciando vagare lo sguardo su stralci di frasi che le saltavano agli occhi.  
“…lo stesso ministro Shacklebolt ha più volte preso parte alla trasmissione, per inviare alla nazione messaggi…”  
“…il figlio degli Auror Alice e Franck Paciock, il quale…”  
“…hanno prestato soccorso a numerosi feriti in difficoltà anche grazie alla guida di una motocicletta volante, che…”  
Alhena fissò intensamente Margit, che sorrideva al gorgogliare della sua bimba, e si ritrovò a pensare a quanto fosse curioso che la casa di St. Ingatius Road, ancora una volta, si ritrovasse ad essere il rifugio di una ragazza giovane e sola, una ragazza che mai avrebbe pensato di trovare aiuto in quella bella strada di Dublino. Sembrava che quelle stanze dall’arredamento fuori moda fossero fatte apposta per trasformarsi nel rifugio di chi l’aiuto di una famiglia non lo aveva più, o non lo aveva mai avuto. Il rifugio di chi non sapeva nemmeno di avere la possibilità di chiedere aiuto.  
Alhena gettò un altro sguardo al giornale che stringeva tra le mani: la testa quasi le scoppiava, e aveva la tremenda sensazione che qualcosa di fondamentale le sfuggisse tra le dita.  
 

***

  
Sirius si era pentito della sua scelta di accompagnare Alhena più o meno nell’istante in cui aveva varcato la soglia del Paiolo Magico: nonostante fosse una mattina nel bel mezzo della settimana, Diagon Alley era piena di maghi e streghe che sembravano disposti a interrompere qualunque commissione stessero facendo per rivolgere a Sirius e Alhena lunghi sguardi pieni di curiosità.  
Quasi nessuno aveva rivolto loro la parola, ma Sirius poteva quasi sentire i pettegolezzi volare di bocca in bocca non appena loro due si allontanavano di qualche passo.  
Da quando era tornato un uomo libero, Sirius aveva sempre cercato di evitare i luoghi magici più affollati: non aveva voglia di affrontare sguardi curiosi o domande impertinenti, e non aveva voglia di affrontare una società di cui sentiva, nonostante tutto, di non riuscire a fare completamente parte.  
Alhena, però, aveva continuato a cercare di spronarlo a uscire più spesso, e alla fine, chissà perché, quella mattina Sirius si era deciso ad accompagnarla. Non sapeva nemmeno che cosa dovesse combinare la ragazza, ma il bel sole di quella giornata che anticipava la primavera lo aveva convinto a lasciarsi alle spalle l’Uccello Vermiglio.  
Alhena sembrava completamente cieca a tutte quelle occhiate curiose, e camminava a testa alta, senza badare minimamente ai commenti che la identificavano come _quella che si vuole intascare l’oro dei Black._  
“Prima tappa, colazione!”  
Alhena si diresse risoluta verso la tenda a strisce bianche e rosse della gelateria di Florian Fortebraccio: i tavolini in ferro battuto si affacciavano sotto il timido sole di quella mattina di fine marzo, e sarebbero stati molto invitanti, se solo non fossero stati affacciati sulla strada principale.  
Sirius stava per lamentarsi, dicendo di non avere voglia di mettersi in mostra a quel modo, ma Alhena era già sparita dietro l’ampio e colorato menù.  
La gelateria era rimasta identica a come Sirius la ricordava dai suoi giorni di ragazzino, ma Florian era cambiato: la sua gioviale pienezza era stata sostituita da un volto smagrito e serio, che sorrideva educato ai clienti, senza mai però riuscire ad apparire cordiale come un tempo. La guerra lo aveva segnato, portandosi via la sua serenità e il suo braccio sinistro, la cui manica ora ondeggiava floscia ad ogni suo passo.  
Quando venne a prendere le ordinazioni – un caffè con panna per Sirius, e una coppa di gelato al limone e caramello salato per Alhena, benedetta ragazza – Florian osservò a lungo Sirius, ma evitò di fare commenti. Con un rapido gesto di bacchetta, però, fece levitare un grosso vaso con un rigoglioso _ficus benjamin_ proprio accanto al loro tavolino, così da schermarli dalla strada.  
“Perdonatemi, ma questa povera pianta ha bisogno di sole, e questo è proprio il posto migliore”, disse l’uomo, prima di avviarsi verso l’interno della sua gelateria, non senza lanciare a Sirius quella che sembrava proprio una strizzatina d’occhio.  
“Allora, che cosa devi comprare?”  
“Io, niente”, affermò Alhena, mentre sgranocchiava soddisfatta il biscotto che accompagnava il suo gelato.  
“Tu devi cominciare a cercare seriamente un regalo per il compleanno di Teddy, e io devo parlare con George Weasley”.  
Sirius era confuso: mancava ancora un mese al primo compleanno di Teddy, eppure lui e Andromeda avevano già le idee piuttosto chiare, e Alhena avrebbe potuto parlare con George Weasley anche una sera alla Tana, considerando che Molly cercava di invitarli a cena almeno una volta alla settimana.  
“Se facciamo in tempo, vorrei fare un salto anche da _Non solo Magipannolini_ per comprare a Blanka una carrozzina Sonno Fatato, ma vorrei evitare di finire di nuovo sui giornali accusata di essermi fatta mettere incinta da te per incastrarti…”  
Sirius quasi si strozzò col caffè che gli era andato di traverso: no, non ci teneva particolarmente a farsi vedere in un negozio di articoli per la prima infanzia in compagnia di Alhena.  
“Puoi sempre ordinarla via gufo…”  
Alhena annuì, e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo gelato.  
Margit, dopo i primi giorni di confusione e diffidenza, si era scoperta entusiasta della magia. Si era sistemata nella stanza degli ospiti a casa di Alhena, e passava gran parte delle sue giornate a fare domande ad Alhena sul mondo magico, battendo le mani come una bambina felice ogni volta che Alhena decideva di assecondarla e dimostrare in modo pratico qualche incantesimo. Quando Sirius aveva accennato ad Andromeda di quella ragazzina che Alhena si era portata dietro, la donna aveva raccolto la maggior parte delle cose che Teddy ormai non usava più, e si era presentata a Dublino; Andromeda si era affezionata presto a Blanka e a Margit, la quale, a sua volta, sembrava aver trovato in Andromeda una figura di riferimento, soprattutto per i tanti dubbi che aveva sulla crescita di un figlio che forse non aveva cercato, ma che amava immensamente.  
Margit e Alhena avevano parlato a lungo, ed erano giunte alla conclusione che Margit sarebbe rimasta a Dublino ancora per qualche mese. La ragazza era restia ad accettare di farsi ospitare gratuitamente, ma Alhena era stata irremovibile, e così ora la loro vita era diventata uno strano equilibrio fatto di convivenza, aiuto reciproco e spazi da ritagliarsi a fatica: di giorno, Alhena e Andromeda aiutavano Margit con Blanka – che aveva un caratterino mica male, e tormentava con pianti infiniti la sua esausta mamma – e la notte cercava un po’ di pace all’Uccello Vermiglio, dove Sirius era ben contento di accoglierla per cercare di ricostruire il loro rapporto. In tutto questo, Marmellata era a dir poco entusiasta di avere attorno tante persone, e una sera aveva confessato a Felpato di essere molto orgoglioso del ruolo di guardiano della cucciola umana che gli era stato affidato: a quanto pareva, il cagnolino si era illuso di essere l’unico in grado di difendere la piccola Blanka, e trascorreva ore e ore accucciato sotto la sua culletta, neanche si aspettasse che qualche rapitore facesse irruzione dalla finestra per portarla via. Rapitore che, probabilmente, sarebbe riuscito a corrompere il cagnolino con un paio di grattini sulla pancia, ma questo Felpato non ebbe cuore di dirlo.  
   
I Tiri Vispi Weasley era il negozio più straordinario che Sirius avesse mai visto.  
L’adolescente che era in lui aveva semplicemente sgranato gli occhi davanti a quella chiassosa accozzaglia di colori brillanti, lasciandosi trasportare da prodotti geniali e assurdi in un caleidoscopio di magia raffinata nascosta sotto strati rumorosi.  
Il negozio era affollato da numerosi avventori, bambini che pregavano le loro madri di comprare loro un nuovo tubetto di _Tempere Non Sbiadisco_ , giovani che fissavano interessati i nuovissimi cappelli _Testa di Raperonzolo_ , curiosi e avventori abituali.  
Se George Weasley, che quasi sembrava scomparire dietro il magenta acceso della sua giacca in pelle di drago, era stato sorpreso di vederli varcare la soglia del suo negozio, non lo aveva dato a vedere. Con una serietà che Sirius faceva ancora fatica ad associare a quel ragazzo pallido, George aveva invitato Alhena nel minuscolo ufficio ingombro di carte e scatole di prodotti non ancora in vendita, pronto ad ascoltare qualunque cosa lei avesse da dire. Curiosamente, la ragazza aveva insistito affinché Sirius continuasse il suo giro nel negozio, asserendo che lo avrebbe aggiornato su tutto solo in seguito, _quando avesse avuto tutto più chiaro._  
Sirius si era risentito, ma ben presto si era lasciato distrarre dal prezioso contenuto degli scaffali. Ah, se solo avesse avuto accesso ad un posto del genere da ragazzo…  
   
“Non credo che Andromeda sarebbe contenta, se ti presentassi con una cosa del genere”.  
Alhena era ricomparsa, seguita a stretta distanza da George.  
Sirius ripose con un’alzata di spalle un pacco di _Pannolini Sempre-Pieni: l’oggetto che non può mancare ad un genitore spiritoso o ad un fratellino geloso_.  
“Oh, quelli li ho progettati proprio dopo aver passato un pomeriggio intero con Teddy. Non capisco come si possa sottovalutare il potenziale della cacca dei bambini…”  
George sorrise appena, per poi fare un gesto rapido a una ragazza dello staff con un vaporoso caschetto biondo platino.  
“Sì, signor Weasley?”  
A Sirius non sfuggì l’occhiata avida e curiosa che la ragazza gli rivolse, ma decise di fare finta di niente.  
“Prepara due casse di P.P.-543 per la spedizione, per favore”.  
La ragazza annuì, e scomparve nel magazzino.  
“Allora? È tutto a posto?”  
Alhena annuì, soddisfatta, ma George aveva già fatto cenno a Sirius e ad Alhena di seguirlo verso una tenda di velluto color ambra.  
“Già che ci siete, voglio farvi vedere la nuova area del negozio. Sono prodotti messi a punto da poco, ma credo possano interessarvi”.  
Quando la pesante tenda ricadde alle loro spalle, il vociare allegro e chiassoso del negozio scomparve, sostituito da una musica lenta e appena percepibile.  
La stanza era piccola, luminosa e ordinata, piena di scatole e ampolle dalle confezioni chiare e d’aspetto molto più serio rispetto al resto del negozio.  
Gli occhi di Sirius caddero su una pila di cuscini rivestiti di seta con ricami dorati, su cui era posato un interessante cartiglio:  
“ _Cuscino Catturaincubi_ : ricamato con fili imbevuti nel Distillato della Pace, questo cuscino promette di regalare sonni privi di incubi a chiunque vi poggi il capo”.  
Alhena, a pochi passi da lui, annusava una boccetta di _Profumo Riddikolo: uno spruzzo sui polsi è capace di tenere lontano un attacco di panico di medie dimensioni._  
Prima che Sirius riuscisse a dire qualche cosa, George gli si era avvicinato con un grosso timbro, stampandogli una graziosa “W” color ruggine sul dorso della mano.  
“Ma cosa…”  
Nel tempo che George impiegò per apporre quel timbro anche alla mano di Alhena, la lettera era scomparsa, quasi fosse penetrata nella pelle di Sirius.  
“Questi sono i primi prodotti della linea “ _Quando ridere non basta”_. Li ho messi a punto con Ellis Carpenter, un tirocinante del Janus Thickey. Non sono medicine, non creano dipendenza, da soli non risolvono alcun problema, ma possono dare una mano quando… nei giorni più duri, ecco”.  
Sirius osservò a lungo l’espressione seria di George, e solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanto quel buffo ragazzo fosse cresciuto. Tutti i Weasley avevano sofferto, Sirius lo vedeva negli occhi sempre inquieti di Molly che si prendeva cura del mondo intero, pur di non restare sola con i propri pensieri. Lo vedeva nella dedizione con cui Bill si preoccupava del benessere della sua famiglia – nella quale rientrava anche Alhena e, per estensione, lo stesso Sirius – e nella serietà e nell’affetto con cui Ron parlava a sua madre. Tutti loro avevano sofferto, ma George, tornando in quel negozio, doveva affrontare ogni giorno i fantasmi delle sue mancanze. Non stupiva che avesse progettato degli oggetti del genere, eppure questo era un chiaro segno di quanto George fosse cresciuto e maturato, e di quanto poco fosse rimasto del ragazzo che aveva rischiato di far saltare per aria Grimmauld Place con i suoi esperimenti.  
Alhena stava osservando confusa la pelle candida del dorso della sua mano, quando George si affrettò a spiegare:  
“Con quel timbro potete accedere liberamente a questa parte del negozio, e portarvi via tutto quello che vi serve senza che suoni nessun allarme. Vorrei raggiungere tutti quelli che hanno combattuto, in realtà, ma è più difficile di quanto sembri…”  
Sirius era senza parole: il progetto di George Weasley andava ben oltre quel negozio di scherzi, e aveva una disarmante sincerità che quasi commoveva.  
“George, no, non possiamo…”  
“Sta’ zitta. Guadagno più soldi di quanti me ne servano per ampliare il negozio, sono ben libero di aiutare chi ha passato quello che ho passato io. Vicky vi ha appena spedito a casa due casse di Praline Patrone, ma se c’è qualche altra cosa che vi può servire, non fate complimenti”.  
Sirius ricordava le piccole sfere di cioccolato ripiene di una sostanza argentea in grado richiamare alla mente i ricordi felici necessari per evocare un Patronus. Le aveva assaggiate a Grimmauld Place, ed era stata un’esperienza piuttosto intensa. Peccato per il piccolo effetto collaterale che lo aveva portato a vomitare liquido argentato e a trasformarsi in un essere febbricitante e dalla pelle verdognola.  
“Le ho messe a punto, tranquillo. Se ora eviti di mangiarne più di tre in un’ora, non dovresti avere problemi, a parte una crescita leggermente più rapida delle unghie, che le signore sembrano comunque non disdegnare”.  
Sirius sorrise: i gemelli, due anni prima, avevano promesso che, se fossero riusciti a eliminare gli effetti collaterali, gliene avrebbero regalate un paio di casse in cambio della sua ospitalità la notte in cui avevano abbandonato Hogwarts.  
George stava mantenendo la loro promessa, a quanto sembrava.  
   
Quando lasciarono i Tiri Vispi Weasley, era ormai quasi ora di pranzo.  
George si era dichiarato pronto a tenerli in ostaggio finché non avessero preso qualcosa, e così Sirius aveva obbligato Alhena a portarsi a casa un pettine in grado di sciogliere nodi e preoccupazioni, mentre Alhena gli aveva infilato in mano una scatola di mentine che promettevano di aiutare a concentrarsi sul presente quando i brutti pensieri si facevano troppo ossessivi.  
Passeggiarono per un po’ lungo le vie assolate e piene di gente, guardando le vetrine colorate e le insegne appariscenti. Dopo la guerra, sembrava che ogni negozio fosse intenzionato a moltiplicare gli sforzi per dare al quartiere un aspetto vivo, sano, sereno e pieno di gioia, nemmeno fosse sempre Natale.  
“Possiamo tornare a casa?”  
Domandò Sirius, ansioso. Alhena aveva avuto ragione, in un certo senso gli era stato utile interrompere per un po’ le sue giornate fatte di passeggiate per la campagna per ributtarsi, almeno un po’, nel cuore della società magica, ma cominciava ad essere stanco di tutti quei volti e quel vociare insistente.  
“Quasi. Devo prendere ancora una cosa…”  
“Eddai, manca un sacco di tempo al compleanno di Teddy, e Andromeda dice che vorrebbe prendergli un cucciolo, non posso mica tenermi un cane per un mese e poi darlo via!”  
In effetti, tutti avevano convenuto che Sirius fosse la persona più indicata per regalare a Teddy un cagnolino.  
“Non voglio andare al negozio di animali, infatti, ma da Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch”, esclamò risoluta Alhena, dirigendosi a passo sicuro verso la vetrina di un negozio tappezzata di poster di giocatori ritratti a cavallo di rapide scope.  
Alhena, che detestava gli sport competitivi e soffriva così tanto di vertigini da rischiare di svenire se solo si affacciava alla finestra del secondo piano, in un negozio di articoli per il Quidditch? Aveva per caso battuto la testa?  
“Vuoi regalare a Margit una mazza da battitore per rimandarla a Budapest a fare il culo a quella bestia del suo ex?”  
Sirius sospettava che sarebbe stata un’ottima terapia per l’autostima ferita della giovane madre, ma temeva anche che la giustizia babbana non l’avrebbe vista allo stesso modo.  
“No, anche se mi sono decisamente pentita di averlo lasciato lì senza nemmeno una Fattura Urticante come ricordo. Voglio solo comprare dei biglietti”.  
“Dei biglietti?”  
Gli occhi di Alhena brillavano, accesi di una luce entusiasta e vagamente inquietante. La luce di chi aveva un piano ben preciso in mente, e non vedeva l’ora di realizzarlo.  
“Pride of Portree contro il Puddlemore United. Prima partita del campionato, questa domenica. Spero proprio ci sia ancora un biglietto con il pass per incontrare i giocatori, dopo la partita”.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
 _Note:_  
Chiedo di nuovo scusa per il ritardo, ma sono settimane di grandi cambiamenti: mi stavo giusto giusto abituando ad un cambio di mansione al lavoro, quando è arrivata la proposta del secolo, e ora si ricomincia da capo da un’altra parte. Ho un po’ meno tempo per scrivere, ma soprattutto ho meno testa, ma sono felice. Scusatemi.  
Sento che questa storia sta ormai perdendo ogni pretesa di “necessità”: sta prendendo una strada che forse non è granché sensata, soprattutto perché avrei anche potuto finirla qui. Eppure, mi sto divertendo tanto. Sto scrivendo quello che ho voglia di scrivere, quando ho voglia di scriverlo, togliendomi qualche soddisfazione solo per il gusto di buttarmi in situazioni che mi fa piacere vedere.  
Ho anche molta paura che in realtà, per un lettore esterno, questo capitolo non abbia il minimo senso e sia molto confuso… mi dispiace. Spero di riuscire a chiarire tutto nei prossimi capitoli.  
Intanto, ci tengo a sottolineare che ulteriori spiegazioni e credits più approfonditi arriveranno, ma intanto ribadisco che l’Ambulatorio Volante è frutto della fantasia di AdhoMu, che, di nuovo, ringrazio mille e mille volte per avermi concesso di prendere in prestito alcune delle sue caratterizzazioni. Se ancora non lo fate, leggete le sue storie, per favore.  
Infine, I Tiri Vispi Weasley: non sono minimamente capace di inventare dei nomi decenti. E avrei voluto affrontare in maniera molto diversa la nuova linea di prodotti di George, ma ormai è andata così. E sì, di nuovo un titolo preso in prestito dagli ABBA, che per me funzionano quasi come un antidepressivo.  
E sì, in questa storia cominciano ad esserci decisamente troppi cuccioli d’uomo. Che sia un messaggio subliminale del mio inconscio che cerca di dirmi qualcosa? XD  
Perdonate per il chilometro di note.


	17. Pensiero madre

_Capitolo 16  
 **Pensiero Madre**_

  
   
   
   
Erano stati mesi difficili, quelli seguiti al ritorno di Sirius. Mesi in cui l’uomo aveva dovuto imparare lezioni difficili incidendosele sotto la pelle.  
Ma la lezione più grande, la più importante, la più dolora, Sirius l’aveva imparata in una serena domenica di inizio aprile: di tutte le ricchezze del mondo, niente era paragonabile al silenzio.  
Un sano, innocente, intatto silenzio, dopo ore e ore trascorse a cercare di calmare il pianto disperato di Blanka.  
Blanka che, a quanto pareva, non aveva la minima intenzione di perdonare a sua madre quel pomeriggio di libertà. Andromeda, mossa a pietà all’idea di lasciare suo cugino in balìa di una neonata particolarmente suscettibile, aveva preso sottobraccio Teddy ed era partita alla volta di Dublino, ma era stato un pomeriggio complesso: Teddy, che non stava molto bene, si era dimostrato poco incline a dividere con Blanka le attenzioni di sua nonna e di Sirius, e aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo a piangere, tirare su con il nasino tappato e rivendicare l’abbraccio di sua nonna. Anche Marmellata sembrava aver annusato l’atmosfera tesa, perché si era ben guardato dall’alleggerire la situazione con le sue feste buffe, ma era rimasto rannicchiato con fare apatico sul lato del divano su cui era solita sedere Alhena.  
   
Chissà come, poco prima di cena Andromeda era riuscita a compiere il miracolo, facendo addormentare Blanka, e aveva approfittato della momentanea calma per battere in ritirata.  
Sirius, che non era per niente sereno nel restare l’unico adulto responsabile della piccola, si era lasciato cadere sul divano accanto a Marmellata, la testa fra le mani: aveva mal di testa e una voglia matta di fuggire ad ogni responsabilità. A che diamine stava pensando, quando aveva rassicurato Alhena e Margit, dicendo che avrebbe badato lui alla piccola mentre le due ragazze si regalavano un pomeriggio di follia sugli spalti dello stadio di Quidditch di Liverpool? Del resto, quando Alhena aveva spiegato alla sua amica in che cosa consistesse il Quidditch, gli occhi della giovane madre si erano accesi di una luce tanto entusiasta che Sirius non aveva avuto il coraggio di spegnerla.  
Perché Alhena volesse andare ad assistere alla prima partita di un campionato di cui non le era mai fregato niente, quello restava un mistero che le domande insistenti di Sirius non erano ancora riuscite a sondare.  
Blanka si svegliò senza emettere un suono, nemmeno si fosse resa conto che Andromeda, l’unica persona in grado di occuparsi per davvero di lei, se n’era andata. Sirius e la bambina rimasero a guardarsi a lungo, e a Sirius parve di cogliere sul quel visino arrossato un po’ di compatimento: possibile che anche una neonata avesse pietà di lui?  
A distoglierlo da quei pensieri che minacciavano di prendere una china pericolosa ci pensarono le fiamme del camino, che annunciarono il ritorno di Alhena e Margit con un bagliore smeraldino.  
La ragazza che si precipitò a sollevare tra le braccia e baciare Blanka era una persona molto diversa dalla ragazza terrorizzata che Sirius aveva conosciuto al ritorno di Alhena dall’Ungheria: Margit rideva di un riso infantile, il viso buffamente dipinto con due lunghe strisce blu. Aveva una sciarpa del Puddlemore United legata alla lunga coda di cavallo, e mentre ricopriva la figlia di baci e sussurri in ungherese, Sirius riuscì a intravvedere in lei l’adolescente che continuava ad essere. Margit era più grande di Harry soltanto di qualche mese, ma a volte Sirius aveva l’impressione che entrambi quei ragazzi, seppur seguendo strade completamente diverse, fossero diventi adulti troppo, troppo in fretta. Era un sollievo, ogni tanto, vedere sotto la superficie indurita dei loro sguardi quella luce fatta d’adolescenza e spensieratezza.  
Un sollievo, e una stretta al cuore, perché accanto a Margit Alhena rideva, sfoggiando anche lei i colori del Puddlemore United sul viso, e improvvisamente tutti gli anni che la separavano da Sirius si pararono tra di loro come una distesa invalicabile: quella risata spensierata, quell’atteggiamento scanzonato e leggero, la gioia di trascorrere una giornata gridando sugli spalti di uno stadio… con Sirius, Alhena non era mai così. Con lui c’erano soltanto brutti ricordi ad avvelenare l’aria, c’erano gli argomenti da evitare, c’era l’apatia dei giorni neri e l’angoscia che li teneva svegli, di notte.  
Con una fitta al cuore, Sirius osservò Alhena chinarsi su Blanka, sorriderle piano, e sussurrare qualcosa alla piccola in ungherese. Con i bambini, Alhena era un disastro: parlava loro seriamente, come se avesse davanti degli adulti, e poi si irrigidiva, quasi si fosse resa conto di avere l’atteggiamento sbagliato, e allora si intimidiva e farfugliava frasi sconnesse, quasi dovesse scusarsi con i piccoli. La cosa buffa era proprio che i bimbi, a dispetto del suo evidente imbarazzo, sembravano volerle bene: Blanka raramente piangeva, quando era lei a prenderla in braccio, e Teddy la cercava quasi con la stessa insistenza con cui cercava di attirare l’attenzione di Marmellata.  
   
“Allora? È andato tutto bene? Non ti ha fatto impazzire, vero?”  
La voce squillante di Margit riportò Sirius al presente, a quella stanza inondata dalla luce dorata del tramonto e allo sguardo improvvisamente attento e serio di Alhena. Ecco, anche solo la sua cupa presenza era stata sufficiente a cancellare tutte le risate dagli occhi di Alhena.  
“No, è stata buonissima, e Andromeda mi ha aiutato”, decise di mentire Sirius. Margit si era sentita già abbastanza in colpa all’idea di lascare sua figlia per andare a divertirsi, Sirius non aveva alcuna intenzione di farla sentire peggio.  
“Meno male. E grazie, di nuovo…”  
Sirius interruppe i ringraziamenti di Margit con un gesto della mano. Era stato contento di rendersi utile a qualcuno, nonostante non avesse intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza da baby-sitter tanto presto.  
“Stai bene?”  
Alhena non aveva smesso un attimo di fissarlo con attenzione, ma Sirius non aveva voglia di sostenere il suo sguardo indagatore.  
“Benissimo. Voi, invece? Ti è piaciuto il Quidditch?”  
Margit, che sembrava non aver colto nemmeno una briciola del disagio di Sirius, si lanciò in un lungo ed entusiasta elogio dello sport magico, asserendo fieramente che al mondo non esisteva nulla di altrettanto appassionante e sospirando di desiderio, all’idea di poter cavalcare una scopa.  
“…e comunque”, aggiunse con un sorrisetto malizioso, “fossi in te, starei attento: Miss Macnair non ha avuto occhi che per il nuovo portiere, e negli spogliatoi non ha nemmeno guardato il resto della squadra”.  
Alhena, senza scomporsi minimamente, si limitò a ribattere, asciutta:  
“Considerando quanto ho speso per poterci parlare, mi sembra il minimo”.  
Sirius non aveva mai seguito con grande interesse il Quidditch, e di certo ora non aveva idea di chi fosse il nuovo portiere del Puddlemore United: una parte di lui era curioso di sapere come mai Alhena lo avesse inseguito con tanta determinazione, ma una parte più grande – o più rumorosa, non avrebbe saputo dirlo – era soltanto stizzita. Alhena, negli ultimi giorni, era stata misteriosa e scostante, piena di segreti che sembrava pronta a condividere con chiunque – l’aveva vista scambiarsi una fitta corrispondenza con George e Charlie Weasley – tranne che con lui. E se fino a qualche giorno prima Sirius sarebbe stato molto curioso di scoprire che cosa lei avesse in mente, ora non gli importava più. Erano affari suoi, se lei voleva avere qualche segreto. Era un suo diritto, e non sarebbe certo stato Sirius a insistere affinché le cose cambiassero.  
 

***

  
Il vento tagliente di quella sera nascente bastava appena a portare a Sirius la freschezza e l’ossigeno di cui sentiva di avere bisogno: si era trattenuto a Dublino il tempo sufficiente per non sembrare scortese, e appena gli era stato possibile aveva salutato le due ragazze per rifugiarsi all’Uccello Vermiglio.  
Quella sera, respirare si stava rivelando più difficile del solito, e la sua mente stava tornando ad essere il consueto vortice di pensieri che minacciavano di sommergerlo e sopraffarlo.  
L’Uccello Vermiglio, con tutti quegli oggetti stipati a occupare ogni superficie disponibile, gli era sembrato più opprimente che mai, e così si era precipitato fuori di casa. Sperava che avrebbe potuto trovare sollievo passeggiando lungo i sentieri che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere così bene, ma la verità era che, dopo pochi passi, la voglia di vagabondare da solo lo abbandonò: e così si lasciò cadere sul freddo metallo della panchina che aveva in giardino, quella stessa panchina che ogni giorno si prometteva di riverniciare, e che puntualmente restava ad arrugginire in mezzo al vento del Dorset. Forse era arrivato il momento di cominciare a pensare ad una sistemazione meno provvisoria… l’Uccello Vermiglio aveva un che di suggestivo, come sistemazione, ma per Sirius continuava ad avere il sapore frastornato degli anni della sua giovinezza, dove tutto ciò che contava era superare un’altra notte e rendersi conto che Voldemort, nonostante tutto, non aveva ancora vinto. Se l’era ripetuto spesso, e un paio di volte aveva anche preso in prestito la pagina con gli annunci immobiliari della Gazzetta del Profeta di Alhena, ma poi non era riuscito nemmeno a leggere un paio di righe: la sola idea di cercare una soluzione definitiva, di imbarcarsi in un’impresa tanto grande e totalizzante come la ricerca di una casa lo lasciava senza energie e di pessimo umore.  
   
“Mi vuoi dire che cosa ti sta passando per la testa?”  
La voce di Alhena, controllata e vibrante di energie represse, riportò immediatamente Sirius al presente.  
La ragazza, il viso ancora sporco di pittura blu, stava uscendo dall’Uccello Vermiglio con piglio deciso, le braccia incrociate al petto e un’espressione che Sirius poteva definire solo come combattiva.  
“Niente”.  
Guardando le sopracciglia di Alhena sollevarsi in due archi minacciosi, Sirius si rese conto di non aver dato la risposta più saggia. La verità, però, era che non aveva la minima voglia di litigare con Alhena. E una discussione civile, al momento, non sembrava contemplabile.  
“Scherzi, vero? Non mi hai nemmeno rivolto la parola. Non mi hai neanche guardata in faccia, in realtà”.  
Alhena aveva ragione, ma Sirius non aveva la minima voglia di ammetterlo.  
“Immagino ci penserà il tuo portiere, a consolarti”.  
Alhena non gli rispose nemmeno, lanciandogli solo uno sguardo deluso. Era stata una meschinità, quella: se c’era una sola cosa di cui era ormai certo, con Alhena, era la sua trasparenza. Ogni giorno temeva che lei potesse conoscere qualcuno di più giovane, più sereno, più felice, più adatto a darle la gioia che meritava, e la cosa lo spaventava. Ma, se fosse successo, Alhena non si sarebbe piegata a squallidi sotterfugi, e ne avrebbe parlato sinceramente.  
“Sei davvero geloso di una stronzata del genere?”  
L’incredulità nella voce di Alhena, in qualche modo, riuscì a spegnere il fuoco nel petto di Sirius: fino ad un attimo prima, avrebbe solo voluto trovare tutte le strade per litigare, ma ora… ora non gli restava niente. Era esausto, e aveva paura, e desiderava solo che Alhena non lo costringesse a mettere le mani in quel groviglio di sensazioni che lo stavano svuotando ad ogni respiro.  
Scosse piano la testa, rassegnato, e fu con un sospiro stanco che accolse il braccio di Alhena che si allungava piano a circondargli la vita.  
“Sirius?”  
Sirius si chinò a guardare Alhena, che continuava a regalargli uno sguardo preoccupato.  
“Torniamo a casa?”  
Docile, esausto, Sirius si lasciò riportare in casa, sperando che Alhena non avrebbe mosso obiezioni al suo proposito di andare a dormire senza cenare.  
   
Si ritrovarono rannicchiati sul divano, e, all’improvviso, Sirius fu grato alla mano di Alhena sul suo braccio, quella mano che disegnava cerchi sottili sui suoi muscoli contratti, senza più chiedergli spiegazioni.  
Alhena non distoglieva lo sguardo da lui, e sorrideva con lo stesso sorriso serio e pieno di indulgenza che poche ore prima aveva rivolto a Blanka.  
Guardandola sorridere, le parole affiorarono alle labbra di Sirius prima che lui avesse il tempo di rifletterci. Prima che avesse il tempo di ponderarle, o di collegarle al malumore che lo pervadeva.  
“Io non voglio avere dei figli”.  
Alhena aggrottò appena la fronte, scuotendo le spalle.  
“Ok”.  
“Ok? Solo ok?”  
Sirius non sapeva che cosa si sarebbe aspettato in risposta alla sua dichiarazione, ma certo non una scrollata di spalle.  
“Sì, ok. Mi sembra un desiderio comprensibile”.  
Sirius raddrizzò la schiena, scrutando attentamente gli occhi di Alhena. Occhi chiari e limpidi, occhi sinceri, che sostenevano il suo sguardo con semplicità.  
“Ma tu… insomma, sì, credo sia giusto che tu lo sappia. Per fare le tue scelte, ecco”.  
Alhena chiuse gli occhi, sospirando, e con grande stupore di Sirius, la donna trattenne a stento un sorriso.  
“Stiamo davvero facendo questo discorso? Siamo passati da _un vediamo come sopravviviamo alla giornata_ a pianificare un futuro così lontano da includere ipotetici figli?”  
La leggerezza nella voce di Alhena non fece altro che irritare Sirius.  
“No, certo che no. Però… insomma, quanto tempo hai già perso con me? Non dico che vorresti parlare ora di avere dei figli, ma se ne volessi… hai il diritto di saperlo, e di andare subito per la tua strada, prima che sia tardi”.  
Sirius non sapeva da dove venissero queste riflessioni. Non le aveva mai fatte, non a livello cosciente, almeno, ma mentre parlava sentiva un nodo stringergli lo stomaco, mentre ogni parola trovava il suo posto nella verità sopita dentro di lui.  
Nel frattempo, tutta la leggerezza era scomparsa dal volto di Alhena, che si era fatta cupa e serissima.  
“Stammi un po’ a sentire, ora: di tempo, con te, non ne ho proprio perso, vedi di mettertelo in quella testa dura che hai, perché la mia strada mi ha portato qui, proprio qui, e va bene così”.  
“Sono serio, Alhena. È… hai quasi trent’anni, e la tua vita è un pantano, e io sono solo una zavorra che ti fa affondare ancora di più. Certe cose non cambieranno dall’oggi al domani, e nemmeno tra cinque anni… saranno sempre qui”, Sirius si sfiorò la tempia, come se quel gesto bastasse a indicare tutti i demoni che faticava a tenere a bada.  
Alhena, pallida, sollevò il mento, allontanandosi dal viso una ciocca di capelli.  
“Sono seria anche io, e per favore, adesso stai zitto un attimo. La mia vita è un casino, e lo è sempre stata, non un pantano, e tu sei solo un… una variabile impazzita, ecco, ma va bene così. Ho passato due anni cercando di andare avanti senza questa variabile, e sono sopravvissuta, ma è stato un vero schifo. Non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare tanto facilmente”.  
Sirius aveva l’impressione che quella conversazione stesse rapidamente prendendo una piega che lui non aveva previsto né desiderato, ma non sapeva come fare per riportarla su binari che neanche lui conosceva.  
“E comunque, visto che fare il baby-sitter ti ha messo in testa strane idee, sappi che io di figli non ne ho mai voluti. Non ho mai giocato con le bambole, non ho mai sognato di vivere in una grande casa circondata da marmocchi, non ho mai voluto correre il rischio di tramandare a qualcuno il corredo genetico di mia madre… mai, neanche a quasi trent’anni, e questo a prescindere da te o da chiunque altro”.  
Alhena sembrava parlare con una certa sicurezza, e con una serenità di fondo che confuse Sirius.  
“Però…”  
“Però niente, Sirius. Teddy mi piace, Blanka mi stringe il cuore, ho pianto di gioia quando Bill mi ha detto che lui e Fleur hanno deciso di cercare un bambino, ma io non sono fatta per essere madre. Non… non è proprio cosa per me, e va bene così”.  
Alhena sorrise, poi si fece seria, e a bassa voce, aggiunse:  
“E comunque, a quanto pare potrei non poterlo nemmeno avere, un figlio”.  
Allo sguardo interrogativo di Sirius, Alhena, si sfiorò distrattamente il ventre, spiegando:  
“La maledizione di Bellatrix ha davvero fatto un macello. I Guaritori mi hanno salvata, ma non sono sicuri di aver rimesso tutto in perfetto ordine…”  
Una nuova, familiare ondata di dolore e rabbia pervase Sirius, al solo pensiero di quanto sua cugina fosse arrivata vicina a prendersi la vita di Alhena.  
“Ci sono degli esami che avrei potuto fare per averne la certezza, ma ho scelto di tenermi il dubbio”.  
Alhena si sistemò più comodamente contro lo schienale del divano, prima di proseguire:  
“Io di figli non ne voglio, ma voglio che sia una mia scelta. Forse è folle, ma ho il terrore che se dovessi sapere di non poterne avere, allora non sarei più certa della mia scelta di non volerne”.  
Alhena scosse piano la testa, e poi sorrise: c’era forse un velo di tristezza nei suoi occhi, ma lo scacciò in fretta.  
“Mi dispiace…”  
Sembrava una cosa così banale da dire, ma Sirius aveva il terrore di rompere quell’apparente serenità. Cercò una mano di Alhena, e la strinse, attirandola a sé.  
“Non dispiacerti. Se potessi prendere il mio venticinque per cento di possibile fertilità e donarlo a chi un bambino lo desidera e non lo può avere, lo farei. Davvero, so che per qualcuno questo è un lutto, e non voglio sminuire il loro dolore, però… io non voglio essere madre, e forse non posso nemmeno esserlo, e quindi… ok”.  
Alhena tornò a rannicchiarsi nell’abbraccio di Sirius, e questa volta lui ebbe la sensazione che Alhena stesse cercando un po’ di conforto, in quell’abbraccio.  
 

***

  
“Dormi?”  
Sussurrò Alhena, il viso affondato nel suo collo, una mano ancora intenta a carezzargli piano i capelli alla base della nuca.  
Sirius scosse la testa, scacciando l’intorpidimento e ignorando il formicolio della sua gamba destra, schiacciata sotto il peso del corpo di Alhena.  
Il letto dell’Uccello Vermiglio, un letto stretto da scapolo, era decisamente troppo piccolo per una relazione più o meno stabile.  
“Pensavo… la casa di Dublino, tecnicamente, è ancora degli Szeredàs, ma loro sono d’accordo a lasciarci vivere Margit e Blanka, finché ne avranno bisogno”.  
Alhena si stiracchiò piano nel poco spazio che aveva a disposizione, infilando il duo grazioso gomito fra le costole di Sirius, prima di riprendere a mormorare:  
“L’altro giorno mi è arrivata una lettera dalla Gringott, che mi informava che sono ufficialmente entrata in possesso del patrimonio dei Macnair. Ho un sacco di soldi, insomma”.  
Alhena lo aveva detto con voce cupa, nemmeno si trattasse di una colpa o di una condanna.  
“Ti prego, cerca di lasciartelo sfuggire davanti a qualcuno del Settimanale delle Streghe, così forse si metteranno l’anima in pace e forse capiranno che tu non stai puntando solamente alla mia eredità…”  
Alhena soffocò una risatina amara nel collo di Sirius, e Sirius quasi poté immaginare il brillio malizioso dei suoi occhi, mentre sibilava:  
“Oh, be’, potrebbero sempre dire che ho una qualche patologia incurabile che mi spinge ad accumulare quanti più antichi cimeli magici possibile, o robe del genere. È chiaro che sono qui con te solo per interesse, non lo avevi ancora capito?”.  
Sirius carezzò piano il fiano sottile di Alhena, mentre lei si risistemava comoda e riprendeva il suo discorso.  
“Dicevo, forse è arrivato il momento che io torni a casa. Dove sono cresciuta, intendo… immagino ci siano un po’ di lavori da fare, ma è una casa enorme, e una volta tolti quei due-trecento animali impagliati, anche abbastanza bella. Se ne potrebbe fare qualcosa…”  
Sirius, chissà perché, aveva sempre immaginato la casa in cui Alhena era cresciuta – e da cui era fuggita – una specie di Grimmauld Place. Non poteva immaginare che cosa spingesse Alhena a voler ricavare qualcosa da quel posto.  
“Non sei obbligata, lo sai? Potresti solo venderla, e prenderti un posto qualsiasi…”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, e dopo un attimo di esitazione, aggiunse:  
“Non sono obbligata, ma mi va. È davvero un bel posto, ed è un peccato che sia legata solo a brutti ricordi… mi piacerebbe davvero farne qualcosa di buono”.  
Sirius ripensò a Grimmauld Place, quella casa che né lui né Harry sembravano volere, e che avevano deciso, non appena il clamore attorno a loro si fosse un po’ calmato, di vendere per poter assicurare a Teddy un futuro sereno. Del resto, Teddy era pur sempre un discendente dell’Antica e Nobile Casata dei Black, e se Andromeda e Ninfadora non avevano avuto niente da quella famiglia, questo non significava che Teddy non potesse beneficiare almeno degli agi economici che tale lignaggio comportava.  
“Comunque, il mese prossimo ci sarà il primo anniversario dalla caduta di Voldemort”.  
A Sirius si gelò il sangue nelle vene sentendo quel nome pronunciato con tanta leggerezza, all’improvviso, con un cambio di argomento tanto repentino.  
“Che c’è, vuoi tenere le cerimonie commemorative a casa tua?”  
Alhena sbuffò, prima di riprendere, seria:  
“Non fare lo scemo. La commemorazione più importante sarà a Hogwarts… mi è arrivato l’invito ufficiale”.  
Anche a Sirius era arrivato un invito ufficiale, solo pochi giorni prima, e quella sera aveva perso l’appetito.  
“Sarà orribile”.  
“Credo che dovremmo andarci”.  
Sirius si sollevò a sedere, cercando il viso di Alhena nella penombra della sera.  
“Mi sembrava di avere capito che tu ritenessi ipocriti e inutili i discorsi vuoti e forzati…”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, distogliendo lo sguardo e mordendosi un labbro.  
“Forse… però, è anche vero che, a volte, anche un gesto simbolico è importante. E poi, potrei essere stata un po’ prevenuta perché… sì, ecco, l’idea di tornare a Hogwarts, di affrontare il lutto e i ricordi mi spaventa, in realtà.”  
Sirius la strinse forte a sé, desiderando con tutto sé stesso di poter fare di più. Di poter accogliere il suo dolore e le sue paure, i ricordi di cui non parlava quasi mai, e alleviarli davvero.  
“Non sei comunque obbligata a fare niente”.  
“No, non sono obbligata, ma non sarebbe giusto, non andarci”.  
Sirius dovette combattere contro l’amarezza che gli riempiva la bocca: la sola idea di rinchiudersi in una stanza con fotografi, curiosi, funzionari ipocriti gli dava il voltastomaco.  
“E comunque”, proseguì Alhena “Harry ci andrà, e credo avrà bisogno di tutto il supporto possibile. Devi stargli vicino”.  
Fu il turno di Sirius di distogliere lo sguardo: come se la sua presenza potesse essere anche solo un po’ di sollievo, per Harry.  
“Dico sul serio… Harry ha bisogno di te, di sapere che ci sei… che non è solo”.  
Sirius annuì piano, la mascella contratta: era ormai tardi, per non farlo sentire solo. Ma sì, ovviamente Sirius ci sarebbe stato per lui, per quel poco che poteva contare la sua presenza ad un anno dalla battaglia più importante della sua vita.  
Alhena lasciò che Sirius si tormentasse in silenzio per un po’, prima di dire, con voce esitante:  
“Pensavo… sarebbe bello fermarci in Scozia per un po’, dopo la commemorazione, già che siamo lì”.  
Sirius era confuso.  
“Vuoi restare a Hogwarts?”  
Alhena scosse piano la testa, sorridendo, per poi riprendere a parlare con voce appena un poco più sicura:  
“No, non a Hogwarts. Sai, d’estate, nelle Shetland, organizzano una fiera del Vello Magico… cibo, tornei, tessuti… quest’anno la anticiperanno, visto il clima mite, per farla coincidere con l’anniversario della pace, e la festa dovrebbe durare circa una settimana. Una specie di evento straordinario… Potrebbe essere carino visitarla”.  
Sirius non era certo che Alhena stesse parlando seriamente: Alhena, la ballerina, alla fiera del Vello?  
“Vuoi andare a un festival di pecore?”  
“Non di pecore qualsiasi”, lo interruppe Alhena, impaziente, “di Pecore Vello Magico delle Shetland!”  
Bene, Alhena voleva andare alla fiera del Vello di pecore magiche, rare e preziose: d’accordo, ma sempre pecore restavano.  
“Da quando ti interessano le pecore?”  
“Non le pecore… anche se, lo ammetto, ora che sono piena di soldi una bella stola in Vello Magico potrei anche volerla comprare. Mi interessa la festa, però. E… e la gente che vive lassù. Oh, insomma, non fare il pignolo! Ho solo pensato che ti farebbe bene rilassarti un po’ e goderti qualche giorno di festa, ma se le pecore non ti interessano, ci vado anche da sola!”  
Qualcosa, nel tono di Alhena, suggerì a Sirius che la donna non era disposta a spiegare più apertamente che cosa avesse davvero in mente. Eppure, l’idea di cambiare aria non gli dispiaceva così tanto. Soprattutto perché il Festival della Pecora Lanosa, o come diamine si chiamava, non sembrava esattamente l’evento mondano di più grande richiamo per i giornalisti di cronaca rosa. Sarebbe stato piacevole passare qualche giorno in un clima di festa senza che nessuno lo fissasse troppo a lungo.  
“E va bene, e fiera della lana sia”, sospirò.  
Il bacio che ricevette in cambio di quella concessione, comunque, fu sufficiente a cancellare ogni altra sua remora.  
Se quello era l’entusiasmo che Alhena provava per le Pecore Vello Magico, Sirius era pronto a vendere tutto per comprare un gregge anche l’indomani mattina.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
   
 _Note:_  
Il titolo del capitolo si rifà a una interessante raccolta di racconti a cura di Federica de Paolis. Di nuovo, il tono cupo e l’argomento centrale del capitolo non erano preventivati, ma ultimamente sono un po’ in balia della storia, che sta andando dove le pare.  
Altre note un po’ random: sì, lo so che sembra non si capisca niente di ciò che ha in mente Alhena, ma spero di chiarire tutto nei prossimi capitoli.  
Il portiere del Puddlemore United è, in realtà, una nostra vecchia conoscenza: del resto, lo conosciamo tutti un bravo portiere che, una volta diplomato, racconta tutto felice al suo Cacciatore di essere diventato una riserva del Puddlemore. Inizialmente pensavo di inserire fisicamente il caro Oliver, ma mi sono resa conto che questo avrebbe solo allungato immensamente tutto. Di nuovo, prometto che prima o poi chiarirò tutto.  
Giornata del Vello e Pecore Vello Magico delle Shetland: tutto arriva, di nuovo, dalla mente straordinaria di AdhoMu, che non ringrazierò mai abbastanza per avermi concesso l’uso di alcune sue caratterizzazioni. Se volete sapere di più su queste pecore dal vello straordinario, potreste leggere l’approfondimento che lei ha pubblicato nella sua storia “Cavillo Geographics”. Per saperne di più sul Giorno del Vello, invece, potete leggere la sua storia “Le prodigiose sorprese di un Armadio Svanitore”, ma, se volete studiare e portarvi avanti per future conoscenze *strizza molto poco discretamente un occhio* , anche “La cura universale”.  
Spero sia tutto, e scusate la lungaggine.


	18. 2 maggio 1999

_**Capitolo 17  
2 maggio 1999** _

  
  
  
  
  
Una frenata brusca, terra smossa, un’inclinazione pericolosa: ecco come Alhena fece il suo ingresso ai confini di Hogsmeade.  
Non era stato facile convincere Sirius a insegnarle a guidare la motocicletta, ma alla fine aveva trovato i giusti argomenti – con buona pace delle signorine mezze svestite che cavalcavano lucide moto nei poster in casa Black.  
Era stata una grande sorpresa soprattutto per Alhena, che aveva scoperto, del tutto inaspettatamente, di essere brava in sella ad una moto. Dopo un discreto numero di partenze disastrose, Alhena aveva trovato il proprio equilibrio: una motocicletta richiedeva contatto, fiducia, una buona disposizione a lasciarsi andare senza mai perdere il controllo. Non era poi tanto diverso dalla danza, sotto certi versi.   
Guidare le piaceva, ma ancora di più le piaceva lasciarsi portare da Sirius: riempirsi gli occhi dei colori confusi dei paesaggi, e poi tornare a guardare davanti a sé e trovare sempre la solida certezza della schiena di Sirius, orizzonte e parte del suo stesso mondo al medesimo momento.   
Qualche volta chiudeva gli occhi, cingeva con attenzione la vita di Sirius e si lasciava scivolare in quello scorrere incessante, costante, fatto energia che si accumulava piano e li avvolgeva lentamente. Era bello sentire la tensione nel corpo di Sirius, una tensione nuova, priva del suo consueto trattenersi; era bello sentirsi una cosa unica con lui, una particella stabile in quel mondo impazzito.  
Sirius, nonostante si fosse rivelato un insegnate stranamente paziente, per i tratti di strada più lunghi continuava a preferire restare al comando della sua motocicletta: Alhena aveva padroneggiato presto l'arte della guida a due ruote, ma restava pur sempre il problema che la motocicletta di Sirius era pensata per lui: Alhena, pur con tutto il suo impegno, non aveva le gambe abbastanza lunghe per una guida davvero fluida.  
"Che cosa ti avevo detto sulle frenate?", borbottò Sirius, affrettandosi a raddrizzare la moto prima che si sbilanciassero troppo e cascassero entrambi a terra.  
Alhena raddrizzò la schiena con un gemito, e smontò meno agilmente di quanto avrebbe voluto: nonostante tutto, continuavano ad esistere mezzi di locomozione più comodi, a parer suo.  
Si trovavano sul versante di una ripida collina poco fuori Hogsmeade: Sirius, che alla sua motocicletta ci teneva anche troppo, aveva deciso che sarebbe stato meglio parcheggiare lontano dal centro abitato, per non rischiare che qualcuno si incuriosisse troppo davanti alla sua amata compagna di viaggi.  
"Questo aggeggio mi rovinerà la postura..."  
Si lagnò Alhena, piegando lentamente il collo a destra e a sinistra.  
"Questo aggeggio ci avrebbe portato qui in un paio d'ore, se tu ti fossi fidata di me e avessimo preso la via dell'aria".  
"Ma sarebbe venuto meno il senso di un viaggio on the road, volando", ribatté Alhena, ben consapevole che, in realtà, anche l'aver usato l'Incanto di Materializzazione Estesa di Arthur rendeva un po' vano il senso di un viaggio on the road. Del resto, Alhena si sarebbe fatta tagliare un piede piuttosto che acconsentire a librarsi in volo, e a Hogsmeade ci dovevano arrivare in fretta, e in condizioni fisiche accettabili, possibilmente.  
  
Maggio, nel 1999, era iniziato con cielo tanto terso da fare quasi male: non c'erano nuvole, solo un azzurro intensissimo, come un presagio, come se anche il cielo e il calore del sole volessero unirsi ai festeggiamenti e lenire il dolore di un anniversario che per tante, troppe persone sarebbe sempre stato anche, inevitabilmente, sinonimo di morte.  
Alhena e Sirius non avevano quasi più parlato di ciò che li aspettava quel giorno: entrambi chiusi nella propria personale prigione di paure e dolore, si erano limitati a programmare il futuro, il viaggio in Scozia e la permanenza alle Shetland, la ristrutturazione della casa di Alhena che sembrava trovare un nuovo imprevisto ad ogni passo...  
La sera prima, Sirius era stato a cena da Harry, ed era rimasto con lui a lungo. Quando era finalmente tornato a casa, era un fascio di nervi, e Alhena non aveva saputo fare altro che stringersi forte a lui, cercando in lui un conforto che non era certa di sapergli dare.  
  
Il sentiero davanti a loro era inondato di luce dorata, che penetrava fra le fonde verdi e tenere degli alberi creando ricami di fresche ombre. Il silenzio del bosco era interrotto solo dal cinguettare allegro di numerosi uccelli, che sembravano non curarsi nemmeno per errore di quei due umani e della loro roboante ferraglia.  
Era tutto così bello, così fresco e luminoso che la tensione annidata nelle spalle contratte di Sirius e Alhena, quella tensione rivelata dalle labbra tese e dai movimenti rapidi degli occhi sembrava del tutto fuori contesto.  
I due indugiarono a lungo, dicendo sciocchezze e trovando pretesti per rimandare ciò che, ormai, pareva inevitabile, fino a quando, anche tra di loro, quel gioco di piccoli movimenti e di tempo guadagnato divenne insostenibile.  
Gli occhi di Alhena trovarono quelli di Sirius, e vi lessero la domanda che non c'era bisogno di pronunciare ad alta voce: Andiamo?, e annuì.  
  
***  
  
Un occhio poco attento avrebbe potuto pensare che quella fosse una delle domeniche in cui agli studenti di Hogwarts era concesso di abbandonare la sicurezza del castello per riversarsi nelle strade del piccolo borgo magico: le vie di Hogsmeade erano affollate, le locande piene, i negozi brulicanti di vita.  
Eppure, uno sguardo appena un po' più acuto si sarebbe subito reso conto che qualche cosa, in quel quadretto allegro, non era al suo posto: la folla che animava Hogsmeade era composta per lo più da adulti, adulti intabarrati nelle loro vesti migliori, adulti che si scambiavano seri cenni di saluti, si riunivano in capannelli dagli sguardi cupi.  
Le cerimonie a Hogwarts, per volere della preside McGrannitt e del Ministro Shaklebolt, sarebbero state aperte soltanto ai membri più illustri della comunità magica, a coloro che avevano combattuto durante la guerra, ai parenti dei caduti e, ovviamente, al corpo studentesco al completo, ma questo, evidentemente, non aveva impedito ad una folta folla di curiosi e simpatizzanti di riunirsi nei pressi del luogo della battaglia.   
  
Alhena e Sirius, di comune accordo, decisero di ignorare completamente la folla di curiosi e partecipanti che affollavano il paese: avevano programmato di incontrare i Weasley e Andromeda direttamente a Hogwarts, e la voglia di parlare con altre persone era completamente assente.  
Mano a mano che il sentiero sotto i loro piedi si faceva ripido, portandoli in prossimità del castello, Alhena si fece sempre più rigida: l'ultima volta che aveva messo piede in quel parco, aveva sfiorato la morte. I suoi ricordi della battaglia erano pochi e confusi, ma a dire il vero lei non si era mai impegnata più di tanto per cercare di recuperarli. Forse per un'estrema forma di difesa, forse per una consueta attitudine alla fuga, ma aveva sempre cercato di arginare ogni ricordo legato a quella notte terribile. C'era stata tanta paura, e rabbia, e dolore davanti alla notizia di tante morti innocenti, ma lei era lontana, era nella luce fredda e abbagliante del San Mungo, e poteva aggrapparsi alla sua memoria difettosa. E poi era arrivata Emerenc, che davanti al suo letto d'ospedale, per la prima volta da quando Alhena l'aveva conosciuta, aveva pianto, e allora Alhena si era lasciata abbracciare, e, ignorando il parere contrario dei Guaritori, aveva implorato d'essere riportata a casa. A casa, a Budapest, dove aveva ricominciato a camminare e a vivere, modellando la sua vita sui ritmi babbani del suo quartiere e sforzandosi per non pensare mai, nemmeno per sbaglio, a ciò che si era lasciata dietro.  
I mesi erano trascorsi, e quando forse sarebbe stata pronta per cominciare a farsi delle domande e a cercare di elaborare quello che aveva vissuto, era tornato Sirius, e per lei non c'era stato più spazio per nient'altro.  
  
Quando percorsero l'ultima svolta del sentiero, Alhena chiuse gli occhi: Hogwarts si stagliava davanti a loro, imponente contro il cielo quasi estivo, accogliente come le braccia di una madre, saggia e austera.  
Chiuse gli occhi, Alhena, e attese che un'emozione – paura, rabbia, dolore, terrore, qualsiasi cosa – la travolgesse.  
Non accadde niente.  
Nessun ricordo vivido, nessuna rivelazione, nessuna immagine sconvolgente ripescata dall'angolo più nero della sua memoria: solo la mano di Sirius che stringeva la sua, rassicurante, e la certezza che a quella giornata sarebbero sopravvissuti.   
  
La Sala Grande era esattamente come Alhena la ricordava: ampia, illuminata dallo stesso cielo troppo azzurro che avvolgeva il castello e il parco circostante, con gli stessi quattro, lunghi tavoli che stoicamente sopportavano l'assalto quotidiano di centinaia di studenti, con il tavolo rialzato per i professori, gli stendardi colorati delle quattro Case, il perlescente fluttuare di qualche fantasma curioso...  
Nonostante la maggior parte degli studenti fosse ancora nei propri dormitori, Alhena aveva l'impressione che la sala fosse già gremita: non erano poi molte le persone che si muovevano in timidi capannelli attorno alle panche di legno lungo i tavoli, ma i vari colori degli abiti da cerimonia, così diversi dalla nera omogeneità cui Alhena era abituata da studentessa, facevano sembrare quelle poche famiglie assai più numerose.  
Sirius, al fianco di Alhena, si era bloccato sulla soglia, la mascella contratta e gli occhi fissi su chissà quale ricordo.  
"Stai bene?"  
Sirius si limitò ad annuire, senza però guardarla.  
"Sto bene... non avrei mai pensato di rivedere questo posto da uomo libero".  
Alhena strinse ancora di più la sua mano, e avrebbe voluto trovare qualcosa da dire, ma in quel momento dall'infuocata massa di capelli rosso Weasley, già riuniti attorno al tavolo di Grifondoro, si staccò il volto smunto di Harry.  
"Andiamo..."  
Alhena e Sirius seguirono Harry fino a raggiungere il capannello  più numeroso della sala: i Weasley, pallidi e silenziosi, se ne stavano vicini, sussurrando piano, quasi avessero paura che una parola di troppo potesse in qualche modo spezzare quella apparente calma, facendoli precipitare di nuovo nel dolore confuso e straziante che avevano provato un anno prima, fra quelle mura.   
Molly sembrava incapace di restare ferma: era un continuo affaccendarsi attorno ai suoi figli, raddrizzando un colletto di qui, ravviando un ricciolo là, accarezzando una guancia e sussurrando raccomandazioni.  
Arthur, invece, era terreo: non c'era traccia del suo sorriso gentile, e il suo viso, improvvisamente, ricordò quello di un uomo anziano: un uomo anziano che sembrava incapace di lasciare il fianco di suo figlio George, ed era impossibile dire chi, fra i due, fosse quello più bisognoso di quel contatto.  
A Percy Weasley, in qualità di Sottosegretario del Comitato per la Riabilitazione della Verità Storica, era stato proposto di pronunciare un discorso in apertura della cerimonia commemorativa, ma lui aveva rifiutato, preferendo stare al fianco della sua famiglia. Ed ora appariva particolarmente impacciato e fuori luogo, mentre cercava di tenere in braccio Teddy il quale, dal canto suo, non pareva affatto impressionato dalla serietà dei suoi accompagnatori, e si agitava per poter essere lasciato libero di esplorare, con i suoi primi passetti incerti e le sue gattonate ormai rodate, quel regno meraviglioso.  
"Dov'è Andromeda?"  
"È fuori con Minerva", Molly si affrettò a rassicurare Sirius, "appena arrivata qui si è sentita poco bene, ma sono certa che ora vada meglio".  
Alhena si volse a guardarsi attorno: gli studenti, con le loro divise migliori, stavano cominciando a riversarsi in Sala Grande, gettando occhiate circospette agli ospiti e scambiandosi bisbigli curiosi. C'erano famiglie che si ritrovavano, conoscenti che si stringevano la mano, e i tavoli cominciavano a riempirsi.  
"Dovremmo iniziare a prendere posto!" bisbigliò Hermione Granger, nervosa.  
La cerimonia commemorativa, da quel che sapevano, avrebbe avutoluogo prima di un banchetto a cui erano invitati tutti i combattenti e i parenti delle vittime, per rinsaldare i legami e per offrire anche agli studenti più giovani la possibilità di conoscere da vicino e senza filtri la realtà della guerra.  
In mezzo al mormorio confuso di piedi e panche che sfregavano contro la pietra del pavimento, Alhena, per un attimo, si sentì persa: era una cosa così stupida, ma il suo posto, in quella Sala, era sempre stato al secondo tavolo sulla sinistra. E mentre restava in piedi e gli studenti la superavano e urtavano, sentì una mano sfiorarle la spalla, e una voce roca sussurrarle:  
"Io direi che siamo abbastanza grandi da esserci conquistate il diritto di scegliere di sedere a un altro tavolo per stare vicino alla nostra famiglia, non credi?"  
Andromeda era tornata: era tesa, ma nei suoi occhi c'era ancora tutta la tenace lucidità con cui affrontava ogni giornata.  
"Tecnicamente la mia famiglia..."  
"È qui", tagliò corto Andromeda, indicando con il mento i Weasley, e Sirius accanto a Harry, e Teddy che, alla fine, aveva trovato la sua libertà gattonando sul lungo tavolo, sorvegliato dallo sguardo attento e premuroso della sua famiglia allargata.  
  
Il discorso di Kingsley fu breve, ma efficace: non fu il discorso di un politico, ma quello di un Auror, di un uomo, di un amico, di chi aveva lottato e sofferto e portato nel cuore il dolore di ogni perdita.  
Non ci fu retorica, non ci furono grandi dichiarazioni d'intenti, ma solo l'intenzione forte e inequivocabile di imprimere nella mente degli studenti di Hogwarts quanto fosse facile voltare il capo dall'altra parte, all'insorgere del male, e quanto invece fosse difficile, ma necessario, trovare il coraggio di alzare la testa, sempre.  
Fu Minerva McGrannitt, invece, a voler leggere con voce salda, sebbene arrochita da una commozione che non cercò nemmeno di nascondere, i nomi di chi aveva donato la sua vita affinché il futuro continuasse ad essere un'opzione.  
Ogni nome, ogni vita spezzata che infrangeva il silenzio teso della Sala gremita era un macigno che si ripercuoteva nello stomaco di tutti.  
Sconosciuti, amici, famiglie, studenti, tutti: la Sala Grande di Hogwarts, quel caldo pomeriggio primaverile, respirava come un organismo solo.  
E in mezzo al dolore che scandì e dilatò all'inverosimile il minuto di silenzio chiesto dalla Preside, Alhena lo avvertì sulla pelle, prima ancora che vederlo, l'amore che continuava a scorrere, che continuava a trovare il modo di insinuarsi in ogni crepaccio aperto dal dolore.  
Lo vide nel visino confuso di Teddy, che indicava le lacrime sul volto di sua nonna e scuoteva con forza il capo, facendo cenno di no.   
Lo vide in una famiglia terrorizzata – babbani, probabilmente: Kinglsey si era occupato personalmente di modificare alcuni incantesimi a protezione di Hogwarts affinché anche le famiglie babbane potessero scegliere se presenziare alla cerimonia in ricordo dei propri cari – circondata da studenti giovani e impacciati, che si sforzavano di provare a mettere quelle persone a proprio agio.   
Lo vide in Pix, il Poltergeist, che mantenne il silenzio fin quasi alla fine, quando si tolse con gesto incerto il suo berretto arancione e lo lasciò cadere con un tonfo rumoroso ai piedi di George Weasley.   
Lo vide nei singhiozzi silenziosi che Hermione Granger soffocava nell'abbraccio di Ron, e nei singhiozzi rumorosi come il motore di una motocicletta di Hagrid, che non provava nemmeno a trattenersi.  
E poi lo vide nel professor Vitious, che aveva scelto di sedere non con i suoi colleghi, ma in mezzo ai suoi studenti, al tavolo di Corvonero.   
E poi lo vide in Harry e Sirius, che sedevano vicini, e avevano il medesimo sguardo, perché anche se non condividevano il sangue, di certo condividevano il cuore.   
  
*  
  
Il prato era soffice e accogliente, quella sera.  
Il sole, tramontando, stendeva lunghe ombre, e i profumi della primavera riempivano il cuore di una serenità che Alhena non credeva possibile provare, non quel giorno.  
La cena era stato un momento sorprendentemente piacevole: il dolore si era stemperato in una tranquilla solidarietà, e quel che non aveva fatto la vicinanza, aveva fatto Teddy, che si era goduto le attenzioni di tutti trasformandosi nella piccola mascotte del tavolo di Grifondoro, affascinando studenti e illustri membri della comunità magica con le sue migliori smorfie buffe.  
  
Alhena passeggiò nel parco, assaporando l'aria fresca sul viso e cercando Sirius: lo trovò poco lontano dalle rive del lago, le mani affondate nelle tasche e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
"Stai bene?" gli domandò, e lui annuì piano.  
"Sto bene. Avevo solo... non lo so, bisogno di capire... di pensare. Mi sembra di non aver mai pensato abbastanza a Remus, e invece qui..."  
Alhena gli si accostò, posandogli il capo su una spalla.   
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', persi ognuno nei propri pensieri, ma entrambi contenti di potersi appoggiare l'uno all'altra, fino a quando Alhena finalmente si riscosse, e sussurrò:  
"Hagrid mi ha chiesto di portarti a casa sua... dice che ha una sorpresa per te. Posso sempre inventarmi una scusa, però".  
Lo sguardo di Sirius, un misto di confusione e terrore, fece scoppiare Alhena in una limpida risata.  
"Non guardarmi così, non ho idea di che cosa abbia in mente".  
"Con tutto il bene, ma il concetto di "sorpresa" di Hagrid è alquanto discutibile..." borbottò lui, prendendole la mano e incamminandosi verso la capanna del guardiacaccia.  
"Tira fuori la bacchetta, non si sa mai", aggiunse l'uomo, e Alhena si ritrovò a pensare che, tutto sommato, Sirius non aveva poi tutti i torti.   
Quando giunsero davanti alla capanna di Hagrid, trovarono l'uomo già fuori, intento a chiacchierare con Harry e Ginny Weasley.  
Harry li accolse con un ampio sorriso, cosa che riuscì a malapena a dissipare l'inquietudine di Alhena – con Hagrid, davvero, sembrava che non ci fosse mai fine al peggio – e Hagrid regalò a Sirius una pacca sulla schiena che per poco non lo abbatté al suolo.  
"Sono contento che siete venuti. C'ho una cosa da farti vedere, Sirius... vedrai che sarete felici tutti e due. E anche te, Alhena, che gli sei sempre piaciuta..."  
Alhena e Sirius si lanciarono una mezza occhiata sospettosa, esasperata ancora di più dalla risata di Harry e Ginny.  
Hagrid li guidò al limitare della Foresta Proibita, dove la luce cominciava a calare e un venticello fresco fischiava in maniera sinistra fra le fronde.   
"Hagrid... sei sicuro che..."  
"Shhh!" li interruppe l'uomo, indicando un recinto poco lontano.  
"Siamo arrivati... sta riposando".  
E proprio mentre Alhena cominciava a pensare che, forse, sarebbe stato più saggio allontanarsi, Hagrid aprì il basso cancello del recinto, emettendo uno stridulo verso di richiamo. Dalle ombre dell'angolo più remoto del recinto si sollevò un figura imponente: con le sue lunghe zampe cavalline e il piumaggio lucido, Fierobecco sapeva sempre incutere un certo timore reverenziale in coloro che se lo trovavano davanti all'improvviso.  
L'ippogrifo si avvicinò con il suo passo elegante al gruppetto di umani, i quali, dal canto loro, si affrettarono a inchinarsi, senza mai perdere il contatto visivo con la bestia. Fierobecco accennò un lieve piegamento sulle ginocchia nodose, ma quando il suo sguardo cadde su Sirius, l'animale si immobilizzò, facendo scattare il becco con fare minaccioso.   
Fierobecco non aveva bisogno di parlare per farsi comprendere: nei suoi grandi occhi lucenti c'erano amarezza e risentimento. Il suo becco acuminato schioccò una seconda volta, irritato, e Hagrid cercò di intervenire:  
"Bravo, Becco, fai il bravo... è Sirius, non lo riconosci?"  
Sirius si risollevò, fissando intensamente l'animale negli occhi. Ad Alhena non sfuggì il lieve raspare nervoso della zampa di Fierobecco: lei non poteva certo dirsi una grande esperta di Ippogrifi, ma che l'animale fosse tutt'altro che felice era chiaro a chiunque.  
Harry e Ginny, saggiamente, si erano già allontanti dal recinto, e Alhena prese a fare lo stesso, lentamente.  
"Sirius, non fare il cretino, vieni via!" sibilò, senza ottenere risposta.  
Con voce ferma e chiara, invece, Sirius si rivolse direttamente all'animale:  
"Non volevo abbandonarti. Mi dispiace. Ti chiedo scusa".  
Il becco di Fierobecco schioccò un'ultima volta, e ad Alhena parve di cogliere la rassegnazione in quel verso affettuoso, prima che l'Ippogrifo si decidesse, finalmente, a inchinarsi a Sirius, porgendogli il lungo collo piumato da accarezzare.   
  
***  
  
"Quindi, fammi capire, hai chiesto scusa a un Ippogrifo e non a me?" domandò sarcastica Alhena, dando al braccio di Sirius uno schiaffetto scherzoso e facendo ondeggiare il fascio di luce della sua bacchetta.  
Si erano trattenuti con Hagrid, Fierobecco e Harry più a lungo di quanto avessero preventivato, e i loro propostiti di ripartire da Hogwarts prima che facesse buio si erano completamente volatilizzati.   
"Ho chiesto scusa anche a te... più o meno. E comunque, pensavo che voi Corvonero foste un filo più svegli di un Ippogrifo, e capiste che non è mica stata colpa mia se..."  
"Sto scherzando!" lo interruppe Alhena, soffocando una risata e uno sbadiglio: forse accettare la proposta della Preside di trascorrere la notte a Hogwarts e ripartire solamente la mattina successiva non sarebbe stata una mossa tanto sbagliata, pensava Alhena. Del resto, di notte sarebbe stato molto più facile attivare l'Incanto di Materializzazione Estesa senza attirare troppo l'attenzione dei babbani, quindi, se non ci fossero stati intoppi, entro un paio di ore avrebbero potuto finalmente addormentarsi nel letto di qualche locanda delle Shetland.  
Sentendo il calore del braccio di Sirius cingerle la vita, Alhena sorrise: era stata una giornata lunga, dolorosa e difficile, ma la ragazza sapeva, con la stessa certezza con cui era in grado di camminare, che avrebbero trovato un modo per guarire.   
Insieme.   
  
  
  
  
  
Note:  
Capitolo imperdonabile, quasi il riassunto di un capitolo, lo so.  
 Doveva esserci molto altro, e non doveva esserci questo salto temporale.   
Dovevano esserci anche delle note diverse, molti meno refusi e dei corsivi funzionanti, ma, ciliegina sulla torta, mi è saltata l’ultima versione del file, e ho perso tutti gli ultimi perfezionamenti.   
Ho fatto del mio meglio per sistemare tutto di nuovo, ma ora sono proprio fusa. Ci tornerò sopra nei prossimi giorni.  
Intanto vi lascio con la promessa che la storia, stavolta davvero, sta percorrendo le sue battute finali. 


	19. So never mind the darkness, we still can find a way

_Capitolo 18  
 **So never mind the darkness, we still can find a way**_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La luce obliqua di quel mattino dorato filtrava come una lama da uno spiraglio lasciato dalle tende  non perfettamente accostate, e scivolava come una torcia fastidiosa sul viso di Sirius. Ciò che lo convinse a voltarsi e aprire gli occhi, però, fu il discreto ondeggiare del materasso al suo fianco, mentre Alhena, con movimenti lenti, cercava di liberarsi dall'intrico delle coperte che le avviluppavano le gambe.  
Sirius voltò appena il capo, con gli occhi socchiusi, e rimase a guardare la figura snella di Alhena sollevarsi dal letto e stagliarsi, esile e aggraziata, contro la luce dorata del primo mattino. I suoi capelli portavano ancora addosso il disordine della notte, ed erano una nuvoletta vaporosa che catturava i bagliori del sole circondandole il capo come una buffa aureola. Indossava solo una maglietta di un gruppo rock babbano troppo grande per lei, e si muoveva scalza  e con circospezione per la stanza minuscola, cercando di non fare rumore: anche conciata così, conservava una grazia nei movimenti innata. Sirius sorrise: quando l'aveva conosciuta, aveva detestato ogni suo movimento elegante, aveva detestato la sua schiena dritta e il suo portamento impeccabile, scambiandolo per viziata pienezza di sé. Ora, invece, si accontentava di restarsene sdraiato su un materasso gibboso nella peggior bettola di tutta la Scozia - Alhena l'aveva pur detto che sarebbe stato meglio prenotare una stanza in anticipo - e di guardarla muoversi piano per sentirsi felice.  
Sirius rimase disteso in silenzio, ascoltando lo scorrere dell'acqua nel piccolo bagno di fianco alla loro stanza, fino a quando Alhena non riemerse  avvolta in un morbido accappatoio di spugna azzurra.   
"Non mi saluti nemmeno?" domandò lui, soffocando uno sbadiglio.  
Alhena gli rivolse un sorriso un po' sghembo, scuotendo la testa.  
"Pensavo fossi ancora nel mondo dei sogni..."  
"Quasi... e comunque, tu che leggi i libri babbani, non lo sai che per svegliare qualcuno serve un bacio?"  
Alhena scosse la testa, fingendosi esasperata, ma Sirius la conosceva fin troppo bene: i suoi occhi chiari erano illuminati da un sottile entusiasmo, ed era evidente che aveva voglia di stare al gioco.  
Scostandogli i capelli dal viso, Alhena si chinò piano su di lui, regalandogli un bacio lieve. Non appena le loro labbra si sfiorarono, Sirius le circondò le spalle sottili, attirandola a sé e facendola cadere sul letto accanto a lui.  
Alhena rise e protestò, ma assecondò docilmente il movimento con cui Sirius la fece rotolare sotto di lui, affondandogli le dita sottili nella schiena.  
Il movimento permise ai lembi dell’accappatoio di Alhena di scostarsi, rivelando la sua pelle  candida e profumata di sapone.  Sirius scese a baciarle il collo candido,  carezzandole piano i fianchi sottili e tracciando con la punta delle dita infiniti percorsi sul suo ventre compatto.   
“Sei impossibile… mi sono appena  fatta la doccia!” mormorò lei con la voce arrochita, schiudendosi sotto il suo tocco come un fiore sotto il sole del mattino.  
“Vorrà dire ne faremo un’altra… insieme…”  
“Se la metti così…”  
Alhena si liberò con un gesto deciso di ciò che le restava addosso del suo accappatoio,  per poi attirare Sirius in un bacio capace di far dimenticare loro qualsiasi cosa.   
  
Il sole era ormai alto sull’isola di Papa Stour, e riempiva la piccola stanza della locanda Cardo Selvatico di luce abbagliante, che pioveva sui corpi stanchi e accaldati di Alhena e Sirius.  
Un languore appagato rendeva le loro carezze pigre, e Sirius si ritrovò a pensare che, in fondo, non ci fosse molto altro al mondo degno di ricevere le sue attenzioni.  
“il bacio ha funzionato, caro il mio bell’addormentato, o hai bisogno di fare un altro tentativo?”  
La voce di Alhena, giocosa e venata di ironia, giunse ovattata alle orecchie di Sirius. Lui le carezzò piano la schiena nuda, stupendosi di quanto quel gesto, ormai, gli fosse diventato familiare.  
“Dammi tregua, non ho più vent’anni…”  
Alhena si sollevò su un gomito, fissando i suoi grandi occhi chiari in quelli di Sirius con espressione falsamente indispettita.  
“Ma che tregua, come se fossi stata io a cominciare!”  
Sirius l’attirò a sé in un abbraccio serrato, affondando le dita nei capelli alla base della sua nuca.   
“Comunque, sì, direi che questa è la sveglia migliore. Che devo fare per avere una sveglia così ogni mattina?”  
“Andiamo a vivere insieme”.   
Le parole erano sgorgate dalla voce di Alhena con una naturalezza estrema, ma non appena furono pronunciate, entrambi si irrigidirono. Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, fino a quando Alhena, dolcemente, si divincolò dalla stretta di Sirius. Senza guardarlo negli occhi, la ragazza mormorò:  
“Dico davvero. L’hai detto anche tu che l’Uccello Vermiglio comincia ad andarti stretto, e Ballincollig ti piace… ormai è completamente disinfestata, bisogna solo decidere che cosa farne”.  
Sirius rimase immobile ancora a lungo, lasciando che il significato di quelle parole penetrasse davvero nella sua mente. La loro storia era iniziata con una convivenza forzata, quando ancora non si conoscevano né si sopportavano molto. Era cominciata quando Sirius era rinchiuso in casa, quando la tensione rendeva pericolosa anche la conversazione più banale, ma la condivisione degli spazi li aveva obbligati a maturare forse troppo in fretta.   
Da quando avevano ritrovato un loro equilibrio, poi, non erano poi tante le notti che avevano trascorso separati. Spesso era Alhena a dormire all’Uccello Vermiglio, altre volte  era Sirius a restare a Dublino; nelle ultime settimane era anche capitato che i due passassero la notte nel soggiorno della grande dimora di Ballincollig, nella tenuta dei Macnair che Alhena stava con tanta dedizione ristrutturando. Era una tenuta ampia e solida, che una squadra di Magitraslocatori e Disinfestatori – con l’aiuto e la supervisione di Bill Weasley, che dei Macnair proprio non si fidava – aveva ripulito da bestie impagliate, cimeli di famiglia impregnati di magia oscura e qualunque oggetto potesse apparire pericoloso. Una volta svuotata di quasi tutto e privata dei pesanti tendaggi scuri che la madre di Alhena aveva fatto apporre ad ogni finestra, la dimora si era rivelata una casa molto bella e piena di potenziale, immersa nel verde e circondata da un ampissimo giardino che Alhena stava già progettando di riempire di alberi da frutto e fiori.   
Avevano trascorso quasi tutte le notti assieme, Alhena e Sirius, ma la loro storia sembrava sempre reggersi in punta di piedi, sembrava che ogni giorno di ritrovassero assieme per caso, senza programmi, senza progetti, senza alcuna certezza che non fosse quel bisogno che li portava a cercarsi, ancora e ancora.   
Vivere assieme, decidere esplicitamente di vivere assieme, guardarsi in faccia e prendersi l’impegno l’uno con l’altra di condividere d’ora in poi la quotidianità, era una cosa tutta nuova. Una cosa nuova, che li portava a mettersi in gioco con una serietà che, forse, non avevano mai provato, non a livello conscio, per lo meno.   
Serviva stabilità, per fare un passo del genere: sicurezza e serenità, e la voglia di dare alla propria vita una direzione salda, una direzione  fatta di concretezza.  
“Sirius, ti prego, di’ qualcosa”.  
Alhena aveva una vocina sottile sottile, spezzata dall’incertezza.  
Sirius l’attirò di nuovo a sé, baciandole la fronte: non lo sapeva se avrebbe mai trovato la serenità necessaria per vivere il lento trascorrere dei piccoli drammi quotidiani. Ma se pensava al suo futuro, se pensava a cosa volesse dire comprare una casa, trovare la propria dimensione ogni giorno, vivere  non più trasportato dal flusso stordente degli avvenimenti, non riusciva a immaginarsi senza la mano di Alhena nella sua.  
“Sì che ci vengo a vivere con te, ragazzina”.  
Le labbra di Alhena furono sulle sue, e in quel bacio Sirius assaporò tutto quello che forse non erano capaci di dirsi, ma che c’era, palpabile, forte, luminoso come il sole che riscaldava quella stanza  
 

***

  
Allora? Cosa vuoi fare?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, osservando con attenzione la vista che si stendeva ai loro piedi: si trovavano sulla sommità di un pendio coperto di erba fresca e verdissima, da dove potevano dominare l’intero territorio della Sagra del Vello.  
L’attrazione principale, chiaramente, era un enorme recinto circondato da alti spalti di legno: seppur a una certa distanza, Sirius e Alhena riuscivano a scorgere il rapido caracollare di pecore tozze, appesantite dal grande fardello di lana iridescente che catturava i bagliori del sole.  Tutto attorno al recinto, in mezzo a una distesa di erica fiorita che sembrava tingere ogni cosa di un rosa intenso, sorgeva un dedalo di tende, stand di allevatori, banchetti che mettevano in mostra tessuti pregiati, capi d’abbigliamento mirabilmente tessuti dalle rinomate tessitrici del nord e preziosi manufatti di artigianato locale.  Al capo opposto della fiera, vicino alla scogliera a picco su un mare verde bottiglia, c’era un ampio pergolato di legno sotto cui facevano bella mostra di sé lunghi tavolacci: tutto attorno, si levavano i fumi invitanti delle leccornie gastronomiche più diffuse; il profumo di pecora fritta, accompagnato dalla fresca brezza che soffiava dal mare, arrivava stuzzicante e invitante fino ai loro stomaci brontolanti.  
Il lento e intenso risveglio di quella mattina aveva fatto sì che Alhena e Sirius perdessero la colazione del Cardo Selvatico, e quando finalmente, dopo una lunga scarpinata per i pascoli, riuscirono a raggiungere il centro nevralgico della fiera, era ormai orario di pranzo.   
“Innanzitutto, accaparriamoci un benedetto piatto di pecora fritta, e poi potremmo fare un giretto… guardarci attorno… fare due chiacchiere con qualcuno del posto. Ti va?”  
Sirius aveva rinunciato a cercare di scoprire che cosa avesse in mente Alhena: la conosceva abbastanza da spere con certezza che, non appena anche lei fosse riuscita a fare del tutto chiarezza fra le sue idee, gli avrebbe finalmente parlato in maniera chiara.   
Intanto, l’idea di riempirsi lo stomaco lo soddisfaceva a pieno.   
E poi, a guardarla da vicino, pecore o non pecore, quella festa non sembrava tanto male.  
  
Alhena fece una giravolta su sé stessa, facendo ondeggiare con grazia le pieghe della gonna che si sollevò scoprendole le ginocchia pallide.   
“Com’è?”  
Sirius si strinse nelle spalle: era bello, quel vestito, di un bel blu Corvonero, come aveva sottolineato Alhena. Le stava bene, ovviamente, e anche un occhio inesperto come quello di Sirius poteva riconoscere la superiorità di quella lana – così sottile, morbida, tanto leggera da sembrare quasi seta, mentre ondeggiava seguendo i passi di Alhena, eppure calda e compatta – eppure niente avrebbe potuto convincerlo che un vestito potesse valere davvero tutti i galeoni che il giovane sarto dal sorriso troppo bianco e gli occhioni troppo verdi pretendeva.  
“Carino”.  
Alhena sollevò un sopracciglio, incredula.  
“Carino? È…”  
“La signorina è un fiore, e la sua bellezza non fa che sbocciare, così… vede come i suoi colori risaltano?”  
La familiarità con cui il giovane sarto scostò i capelli dal viso di Alhena fece rimpiangere a Sirius d’essersi fermato al grande banchetto di quell’uomo. Sirius aveva solo visto dei grossi e soffici gomitoli di lana dai colori sorprendentemente vividi, e aveva pensato che Molly Weasley li avrebbe apprezzati – che fosse la volta buona che il povero Ron avrebbe potuto ricevere un maglione di un bel color lapislazzulo, invece che marrone? – e, quando aveva proposto ad Alhena di fermarsi a dare un’occhiata, non avrebbe certo pensato di ritrovarsi a guardare gli occhi di quell’uomo dal sorriso tanto ampio quanto viscido soffermarsi con fin troppa soddisfazione sulle ginocchia scoperte di Alhena.  
“Vedo, vedo”, mormorò Sirius, pensando che, se solo si fosse presentato sotto forma di Felpato, un bel ringhio non glielo avrebbe levato nessuno.  
“Abbiamo anche una splendida mantella che gli si accompagna perfettamente… è un filato più spesso, ed è stato tessuto assieme ad un Incanto della Salute: previene raffreddori, tossi e malanni di…”  
“No, grazie, va bene così. Prendo solo il vestito, oltre ai gomitoli che mi ha preparato”.  
Alhena si scostò bruscamente dal sarto, con grande sollievo di Sirius: non osava nemmeno pensare a quanto potesse costare una mantella del genere, e l’idea di regalare tutti quei soldi a quell’uomo non gli piaceva per niente.   
  
La Sagra delle Pecore Vello Magico delle Shetland, Sirius scoprì, era una piccola oasi di pace: i visitatori erano tanti, ma la maggior parte di loro erano famiglie del Nord che, per un motivo o per l’altro, gravitavano attorno al mondo dell’allevamento ovino. C’era poi qualche zoologo sovreccitato, c’era gente del posto, e un buon numero di curiosi  che, però, si erano subito calati nell’atmosfera di serena festosità del posto. I Territori del Nord, Sirius aveva scoperto, erano stati una strenua roccaforte di libertà, durante la guerra: un po’ grazie alla conformazione del territorio, che rendeva difficile una conquista nemica, un po’ per via della forza e della tenacia dei suoi abitanti, quelle isole sferzate dal vento avevano opposto una incrollabile e fiera resistenza all’avanzata dell’Oscuro Regime. Ad un anno dalla ritrovata libertà, sembrava che quegli uomini burberi avessero deciso di dare libero sfogo alla loro ben celata allegria, concedendosi una Sagra come non se n’erano mai avute: la festa era stata anticipata di qualche mese, perché potesse coincidere con l’anniversario della Battaglia di Hogwarts – e perché, quell’anno, il clima particolarmente mite e mediterraneo esigeva una tosatura anticipata – e pareva che ogni allevatore ritenesse la buona riuscita della Sagra una missione personale. Se mai tra quegli uomini ci fosse stata della burbera diffidenza nei confronti dei turisti curiosi e totalmente lontani dal mondo delle pecore, quell’anno era stata completamente seppellita.  
Sirius e Alhena si ritrovarono a passare il loro tempo fra un banchetto e l’altro, coinvolti il lunghissime e appassionate conversazioni attraverso le quali allevatori e tessitori cercavano di spiegare loro tutti i segreti delle Pecore Vello Magico. Se qualcuno riconosceva Sirius, non si rivolgeva a lui con la morbosa curiosità che lui aveva imparato a detestare, ma lo faceva con una simpatia sincera, dimostrando tutta la sua solidarietà e il suo appoggio. Un vecchio tanto secco e curvo da parere un vecchio tronco contorto, barricato dietro uno stand di formaggelle freschissime, insistette per costringere Sirius a portarsi via un otre pieno di latte appena munto a cui lui aveva aggiunto un “ingrediente segreto”, perché certi demoni si possono combattere in un modo solo. L’ingrediente segreto si rivelò un non meglio identificabile distillato alcolico dalla gradazione indefinibile, che rendeva il latte dolciastro e caldo, scaldava il petto e alleggeriva il cuore.   
La donna che confezionava deliziosi animali di pezza e bambole di stoffa e che vendette loro un buffissimo montone arancione che sarebbe presto andato a d arricchire la crescente collezione di peluches di Teddy li sentì discutere se Blanka fosse o meno grande abbastanza per ricevere una bambola di pezza e, mentre loro non guardavano, aggiunse al pacchetto con il montone un’intera famiglia di bambolotti.   
Sirius, scuotendo  la testa, si ritrovò a osservare Alhena rigirarsi fra le dita piccoli cerchietti metallici dalle forme elaborate, mentre una buffa vecchina sdentata raccontava con dovizia di particolari la funzione e il significato di ogni singolo amuleto.  
Era chiaro che la ragazza non credesse a una singola parola di quella strana donna, ma era troppo educata per sottrarsi alla conversazione, e così si ritrovò ad annuire, fingendo di vedere benissimo quei due gradi di differenza negli angoli delle rune che indicavano “protezione dalle cadute” e “protezione dalle cadute accidentali”.   
Improvvisamente, qualcosa di umido e caldo sfiorò le gambe di Sirius: un agnellino, una creatura non più grande di un gatto, belava sommessamente, cercando di afferrare fra i denti la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni.  
“E tu chi sei?”  
Domandò lui, abbassandosi a guardare  gli occhioni scuri dell’animale che, per nulla intimorito, gli si avvicinò ancora di più.  
La vecchina si sporse appena oltre il suo banchetto, e quando vie l’agnello, sorrise, soddisfatta.  
Sirius, che con una pecora non aveva mai avuto a che fare, carezzò incerto la testolina della bestia, che rispose con un flebile belato. Il suo vello era corto e ricciuto, ma di una morbidezza senza paragoni. Le dita dell’uomo affondarono nella lana, mentre i suoi occhi erano quasi incantati dal  lieve  riflesso dorato che illuminava il vello dell’animale.   
“Ma come sei bellino…”, mormorò Alhena, chinandosi anche lei sull’animale e regalandogli una lieve carezza.  
“Guarda che i pascoli sono un po’ più in là, che ci fai qui?”  
La vecchina, completamente dimentica dei suoi amuleti, aveva fatto il giro del banchetto, e osservava l’agnellino con le mani sui fianchi e un ghigno soddisfatto dipinto in volto.  
“Ah, avete conosciuto Neilina! Che strano, di solito gli umani le fanno paura”.  
Non appena udì la sua voce, con un saltello agile delle sue zampette sottili l’agnellino si ritrovò fra le gambe della vecchia.   
“Non ce l’ha un gregge, lei. È nata prematura, e  sua madre non l’ha voluta allattare.  Il suo allevatore , quell’idiota che ha sposato mia figlia, dice che non farà mai buona lana, e così me la sono presa io. Ci facciamo compagnia, e guardate un po’ che bella signorina sta diventando!”  
Sirius era perplesso: se quel pelo non avrebbe mai dato buona lana, si chiese come doveva essere accarezzare un agnello da primo premio.  
Neilina strofinò il suo musetto scuro contro gli stivaletti della donna, e poi tornò a cercare di mordere la stoffa dei pantaloni di Sirius.   
La vecchia rimase a osservarli per un po’, con la fronte corrucciata e poi, con espressione decisa, annuì, e prese a frugare nella scollatura generosa.  
Alhena e Sirius si lanciarono un’occhiata sconcertata, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere.   
Trionfante, la donna estrasse un sacchettino di pelle raggrinzita, molto lisa e di uno strano color petrolio dai riflessi cangianti.  
“Non capita spesso che Neilina faccia queste feste a degli umani. Significa che siete delle brave persone, quindi credo meritiate un dono”.  
La donna porse il sacchettino a Sirius, che lo afferrò con dita incerte. La pelle era morbidissima e liscia al tatto, e tratteneva ancora il calore del corpo della donna. Il sacchettino era leggero, probabilmente vuoto.  
“Non avete mai sentito parlare di Vesciche d’Inversus, vero?”  
Alhena e Sirius si scambiarono un’occhiata dubbiosa, scuotendo la testa.   
“Gli Inversus sono degli esemplari di Vello Magico molto rari… io ho assistito a quasi novantotto tosature, e non ho mai potuto vedere il vello nero di un Inversus”.  
Sirius non era certo che quella donna potesse contare su tutti i venerdì del mese, e il modo in cui i suoi occhi scurissimi lo fissavano, come se volessero metterlo alla prova, lo inquietava.   
“Circolano molte leggende sulle proprietà magiche dell’Inversus. Una di queste leggende riguarda proprio la sua vescica”; la donna indicò il sacchetto fra le mani di Sirius, che ebbe un moto di nausea: non era sicuro che regalare una vescica di pecora fosse da considerarsi un gesto cortese, nemmeno in quegli strani territori.   
“Si dice che la vescica d’Inversus possa avere la capacità di riconoscere il buon cuore di chi la possiede, e,  qualche volta, fornire al suo possessore ciò che lui stesso non sa di necessitare”.  
Sirius annuì, scettico: era quasi certo che avrebbe potuto trovare un approfondimento sulla Vescica d’Inversus  in qualche speciale di zoologia del Cavillo.  
“Io conservo questa vescica da tanti anni, e non ci ho mai trovato niente. Probabilmente è perché ho sempre avuto una grandissima consapevolezza di me, e non c’è mai stato un momento della mia vita in cui non avessi saputo di che cosa necessitavo, ma mio padre giura di averci trovato una mentina proprio il giorno in cui mia madre gli chiese di ballare, giù alla festa…”  
Alhena, alle spalle della donna, era tutta rossa nello sforzo di mantenersi seria.   
“Lei, bel giovanotto, mi sembra molto incline alla perdita della consapevolezza di sé. Accetti il consiglio di una sciocca: infili questa vescica nella tasca del mantello, e se ne dimentichi. Se la vescica avrà qualcosa da regalarle, lo farà quando lei smetterà di pensarci”.  
E con ciò, la vecchia si caricò sulle spalle Neilina, e partì alla volta di un paio di ragazzine intente a ridacchiare sguaiatamente esaminando amuleti forieri del vero amore.   
“Tieni quella vescica lontana da Marmellata, per favore,  bel giovanotto”, scherzò Alhena, mentre i due finalmente si allontanavano dalla strana vecchina, sospinti dalla folla che, lentamente, stava cominciando a muoversi come un solo uomo nella stessa direzione.  
Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, Alhena e Sirius si ritrovarono a stazionare alla base degli spalti di legno attorno al recinto che avevano osservato quella mattina: la folla eccitata cominciava a prendere posto, chiacchierando a gran voce e non provando nemmeno a nascondere la sua gioia.  
“Che diamine…”  
Sirius non fece in tempo a chiedersi che cosa stesse succedendo,  che Alhena scomparve nella stretta di mano di un ragazzo alto e muscoloso, le cui braccia, ricoperte da un fitto reticolo di tatuaggi, spuntavano da una maglietta del Puddlemore United che cozzava terribilmente con il kilt in cui era infilata.  
“Benvenuta, benvenuta! Sono contento che tu sia venuta. Ti fermi a vedere il Torneo, vero?”  
Sirius si accostò ad Alhena, curioso, e ricevette in cambio un sorriso aperto e una stretta di mano vigorosa e piena di calore.  
“Io sono Oliver, Oliver Baston!”, esclamò il giovane,  senza smettere di sorridere, “e tu sei Sirius Black, ovviamente… piacere di conoscerti”.  
Il giovane lanciò un’occhiata ansiosa al recinto nel quale ormai erano ammassati un buon numero di giovani – tutti, notò Sirius con una punta di disagio, fieri portatori di kilt.  
“Io dovrei… oh, un attimo… Kitty? Kitty!”  
Il braccio tatuato di Baston si strinse attorno alla vita sottile di una graziosa signorina dal viso adombrato da una lucida frangetta di capelli nerissimi.  
“Kitty, lei è Alhena, la ragazza di cui ti ho parlato, e lei”… Oliver si rivolse ad Alhena e Sirius con uno sguardo un po’ trasognato “lei, ancora per poco, è Katie Bell”.  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, senza però riuscire a trattenere un bel sorriso.  
“Ci sposiamo quest’estate”, chiarì Katie Bell, presto Baston, per poi rivolgersi al suo fidanzato e sibilare in tono scherzoso:  
“Tu muoviti, o rischi di restare fuori… a loro faccio strada io”.  
Oliver Baston annuì, si voltò, si bloccò, urtò due bambini e tornò sui suoi passi, con un sorriso malizioso negli occhi.  
Rivolgendosi direttamente a Sirius, disse:  
“Tu non partecipi?”  
“A cosa dovrei partecipare?”  
“Al Torneo!” esclamò Katie, con semplicità. Davanti all’espressione vuota di Sirius, Oliver si affrettò a fare un cenno al recinto alle loro spalle, spiegando:  
“Torneo di Acchiappapecora! Vince chi, senza magia, acchiappa e tosa più pecore. Ci stai?”  
Sirius, che di rotolarsi nella paglia e nel fango cercando di agguantare tozzi montoni non ne aveva proprio voglia, declinò gentilmente l’invito.  
Oliver si strinse nelle spalle, e con una rapida corsa scomparve tra la folla che portava al recinto.  
Alhena, seguendo l’invito di Katie, si avviò verso gli spalti, dando una gomitata scherzosa a Sirius.  
“Però avresti anche potuto partecipare! Magari avresti scoperto un talento innato”.  
Sirius sospettava che l’unico modo in cui avrebbe potuto convincere una pecora a farsi tosare da lui sarebbe stato trasformare Felpato in un cane da pastore, ma probabilmente quello cozzava col concetto di senza magia.   
Alhena e Sirius, seguendo Katie, si ritrovarono a sedere su una stretta panchetta di legno, in quella che avrebbero potuto definire la curva più scatenata dei tifosi: la maggior parte dei loro vicini indossavano abiti tipici, e parlavano delle pecore e dei partecipanti ai tornei come il direttore dell’Eco della Pluffa avrebbe potuto parlare del campionato di Quidditch.  
Prima che Sirius avesse avuto il tempo di chiedere ad Alhena chi diamine fossero, in fondo, Oliver Baston e Katie Bell, il Torneo, annunciato dalla voce magicamente amplificata della stessa vecchia che aveva regalato a Sirius la Vescica d’Inversus, ebbe inizio.  
A Sirius bastarono pochi minuti per ringraziare qualsiasi dio esistente o meno per la sua saggia decisione di essersi tenuto alla larga da quel maledetto Torneo: le pecore Vello Magico, per quanto tozze e appesantite da una quantità sorprendente di lana, erano velocissime. Correvano, scartavano e saltavano, e ben presto il recinto fu invaso di baldi giovani che scivolavano a destra e sinistra, si tuffavano in vane parate, si scontravano e imprecavano.   
Il Torneo si concluse con il pareggio di Oliver Baston, un ragazzino che non poteva avere  più di quattordici anni e un ragazzo che, più che un uomo, pareva una montagna sormontata da una folta zazzera di riccioli biondi.  
“Povero Carbry, non era proprio in forma, quest’anno…” mormorò Katie all’orecchio di Alhena, indicando un giovane uomo che, seduto sulla staccionata del recinto, si tamponava il naso sanguinante con un fazzoletto stropicciato.  
Ogni domanda di Sirius venne troncata dallo spareggio: una gara all’ultima spallata per conquistarsi l’Ariete Grasso e decretare così il vincitore assoluto del torneo.   
Oliver Baston, che Alhena spiegò essere un portiere professionista di Quidditch, diede prova di avere  magnifici riflessi, ma le sue gambe, abituate a reggersi alla scopa, più che a correre, non si rivelarono abbastanza rapide per l’enorme ariete dalla corsa minacciosa che a Sirius ricordava più un piccolo toro, che una pecora. Il ragazzo più giovane, ad un certo punto, riuscì a lanciarsi sulla bestia, ma le sue braccia d’adolescente non bastarono a trattenere a forza l’animale, che con una scrollata di corna arrotolate si liberò dal suo assalitore. A niente, però, valsero gli sforzi della bestia: ben presto l’enorme ragazzo biondo si fece sotto con feroce determinazione, conquistando ariete, trofeo e gloria.  
“Bravo, Cormac!” urlò Katie, mentre la ragazza seduta di fianco a lei quasi volava di spalto in spalto per poter gettare le braccia al collo del vincitore.   
Katie, che evidentemente non vedeva l’ora di seguire i passi dell’amica e consolare uno scornato Oliver, fece un cenno entusiasta ad Alhena, esclamando:  
“Dai, vieni giù anche tu, che ti presento Carbry!”  
Alhena la seguì, trascinandosi dietro un sempre più confuso Sirius, che riuscì appena a trovare il tempo di domandare:  
“E chi sarebbe questo Carbry?”  
“Mio fratello”, rispose con semplicità Katie , facendo oscillare la sua bella frangetta lucida.   
“Il Guaritore che devi ringraziare se sono ancora viva”, aggiunse Alhena, con un pizzico di serietà negli occhi ridenti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Note:_  
Tra le tante cose che avrei da dire, l’unica veramente importante è un enorme ringraziamento ad AdhoMu: la maggior parte delle caratterizzazioni  e delle ambientazioni presenti in questo capitolo sono frutto della sua meravigliosa fantasia, e io non la ringrazierò mai abbastanza per avermi concesso il privilegio di spedire Alhena e Sirius alle Shetland.  
Ma andiamo con ordine (e spero di non dimenticare proprio nulla): la Sagra del Vello, la pecora fritta, il Torneo sono descritti da Adho in “Le prodigiose avventure di un Armadio Svanitore”.   
Nelle storie di Adho, Oliver è fidanzato con Katie Bell: da lei ho ripreso anche la descrizione fisica dei due, perché con loro Adho ha fatto un lavoro talmente bello cbe ormai non riesco più a immaginarli separati. Potete leggere di loro  nelle one-shot “Personal Cheerleader”, “Non quando c’è in ballo lei” e “Plenilunio”.  
Il Cormac vincitore del Torneo altri non è che il famigerato Cormac McLaggen, di cui potete leggere in “Appuntamento al Buio… pesto Peruviano”.  
Carbry, che conosceremo invece meglio nel prossimo capitolo, ha la sua storia narrata in “La cura universale”.  
Infine (spero davvero di non aver dimenticato nulla), uno speciale del Cavillo dedicato alle Pecore Vello Magico AdhoMu l’ha scritto davvero: assieme ad altre creature interessantissime, potete scoprire di più su queste pecore leggendo “Cavillo Geographics”.  
Spero sia davvero tutto.   
Io ringrazio ancora immensamente Adho e vi invito ad andare a leggere le sue storie, che sono davvero bellissime.   
E vi comunico anche che, ormai, la storia è giunta davvero agli sgoccioli. Credo proprio  che il prossimo sarà l’ultimo capitolo, e poi ci resta solo l’epilogo… e già mi viene un po’ da piangere, ma i grandi discorsi li lascio per la fine. 


	20. Progetto Odette

_ Capitolo 19   
 **Progetto Odette** _

  
  
  
  
  
Sirius osservò Alhena scomparire tra la folla nel tentativo di raggiungere il chiosco dei produttori di sidro. Il sole si stava dolcemente abbassando sui pendii verdeggianti della piccola isola, e la folla che poco prima aveva assistito piena di entusiasmo al Torneo si stava riversando sotto l’ampio pergolato attorno al quale sorgevano gli stand riservati alla gastronomia.   
Alhena e Sirius, al termine del Torneo, si erano ritrovati risucchiati in un’allegra compagnia seguendo Olvier e Katie: Sirius, assieme a quei ragazzi tanto giovani, si sentiva un po’ fuori posto, ma non aveva avuto tempo per metabolizzare il suo disagio. Oliver Baston, infatti, si era da subito esibito in una accorata perorazione della sua causa: in quanto padrino di Harry Potter, Sirius avrebbe dovuto cercare di far ragionare seriamente il ragazzo, convincendolo almeno a provare a fare un provino e a non abbandonare completamente l’idea di fare del Quidditch un mestiere. Era un suo dovere morale, secondo Oliver.   
Alhena, nel frattempo, aveva messo all’angolo il povero Carbry Bell: il giovane Guaritore era un ragazzo alto e magro, dotato di grandi occhi grigi dall’espressione un po’ malinconica e di lunghe dita nervose sempre impegnate a rollarsi una sigaretta, ad accenderla o a fumarla. Il poverino, che di certo non si aspettava un assalto simile da Alhena, si era ritrovato seduto sul limitare della panchetta di legno a cercare di sopravvivere a quello che, Sirius comprese sgomento, sembrava più che altro un interrogatorio. L a folla era tanta e molto rumorosa, e Sirius, seduto di fronte ai due, faticava a cogliere l’intero scambio di battute, ma sembrava che Alhena fosse particolarmente interessata a ricostruire tutti i movimenti di Carbry durante la guerra.   
  
Quando la ragazza si offrì di andare a prendere da bere per tutti, Sirius e Carbry si ritrovarono a sorridersi, circospetti e un po’ a disagio. Il giovane gli offrì una sigaretta, che Sirius, con una scrollata di spalle, accettò. Non era mai stato un fumatore accanito, nemmeno da giovane, quando le sigarette servivano soprattutto per darsi un tono,  ma il profumo di tabacco, fresco e fragrante, gli aveva solleticato le narici.   
Oliver Baston e Katie Bell erano impegnati in una fitta chiacchierata con un uomo del posto, mentre Cormac, il vincitore del torneo, era troppo preso a perdersi negli occhi chiari della sua compagna per prestare anche la minima attenzione a Sirius e Carbry.  
Nel tentativo di spezzare quel silenzio carico di imbarazzo, Sirius gettò una nuvoletta di fumo verso l’alto, prima di domandare:  
“E quindi tu sei un Guaritore, giusto?”  
“Quasi”, il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, fissando lo sguardo sull’orizzonte alle spalle di Sirius.  
“In realtà sto concludendo ora la specializzazione a Chicago...”  
Guardandolo meglio, in effetti, la sua giovane età, oltre le occhiaie scure, era evidente.  
“Ah. Allora avevo capito male, credevo che tu… che ti fossi occupato tu di Alhena”.  
Carbry sorrise appena, un sorriso pieno di malinconia, che non gli raggiunse davvero gli occhi.  
“Lo scorso maggio c’era talmente bisogno di Guaritori che probabilmente avrebbero affidato un moribondo anche a un ragazzino al primo anno di college. Al San Mungo sono stati più che felici di ospitare per qualche mese un Guaritore quasi del tutto formato”.  
Sirius annuì, cercando di non pensare a come potessero essere le corsie del San Mungo in quel periodo.   
“Be’, sì, ti ringrazio per aver fatto qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto. È stato una specie di miracolo, no?”  
Carbry scrollò di nuovo le spalle, apparentemente imbarazzato.  
“Non so cos’è stato, ma so che Alhena è stata fortunata: ci sono stati momenti in cui non ero certo che saremmo riuscita a riportarla qua. Ma immagino che coi Macnair sia cosi”, aggiunse con uno strano brillìo divertito negli occhi, “più cerchi di ammazzarli, più quelli si ostinano a restare vivi, anche solo per non dartela vinta”.  
A Sirius venne risparmiata la difficoltà di trovare una risposta plausibile – al momento, la sua mente era concentrata più che altro sulla ricerca di un metodo per resuscitare Bellatrix e vendicarsi di lei – dal ritorno di Alhena, che faceva levitare sopra la sua testa un vassoietto di rame carico di bicchieri.  
La ragazza si sedette di nuovo accanto a Carbry, ma, per la prima volta, sembrò ricordarsi anche della presenza di Sirius.  
“Sirius, prima di ripartire devi far vedere la tua moto a Carbry! Anche lui ne guidava una volante!”  
Lo sguardo già malinconico del giovane si fece ancora più cupo, mentre mormorava, mogio:  
“In realtà, io mi limitavo a farmi scarrozzare in giro. Non sono molto portato per la guida…”  
Ma Alhena, le guance arrossate da un’eccitazione che Sirius raramente le aveva visto in volto, gli occhi luminosi e vagamente febbricitanti, aveva già ripreso a parlare:  
“Durante la guerra ha allestito un Ambulatorio Volante: ha sorvolato il paese in lungo e in largo per prestare soccorso a maghi e babbani feriti. Ha dato anche una bella mano a Charlie Weasley, sai?”  
Carbry aveva di nuovo puntato gli occhi all’orizzonte, mordendosi un labbro. Sembrava che l’attenzione di Alhena lo mettesse un po’ a disagio.   
“Oh, eri tu, allora… ho letto un articolo su di te”, mormorò Sirius, ricordando qualcosa che aveva letto di sfuggita sulla resistenza organizzata dagli ex studenti di Hogwarts. Eppure, chissà perché, gli sembrava di aver capito che Carbry, a Hogwarts, non ci fosse andato affatto, diplomandosi invece negli Stati Uniti.   
“Be’, sì, ma mi hanno dato una mano, mica ce l’avrei fatta, da solo”.  
“Sì, ecco, anche io ho letto quell’articolo, e ho pensato… mi sono ricordata che Charlie aveva detto di aver avuto un brutto incidente e di essere stato salvato da due Guaritori Volanti, e quindi sono risalita a te. George Weasley mi ha detto che Oliver, il suo ex capitano, avrebbe potuto mettermi in contatto con te, e quindi eccomi qui”, concluse Alhena, come se, in questo modo, ogni cosa fosse stata del tutto chiarita.   
Carbry e Sirius si scambiarono la stessa occhiata confusa.  
E dire che Sirius aveva creduto che Alhena fosse giunta fin lì soltanto per ringraziare l’uomo che un anno prima le aveva salvato la vita…  
Dopo aver bevuto un lungo sorso di sidro fresco, la ragazza si scostò dal viso una ciocca di capelli, prima di rivolgere di nuovo la sua attenzione a Carbry e domandare, con voce bassa e determinata:  
“Mi spiegheresti com’è che facevate a capire dove trovare chi aveva bisogno di aiuto?”  
E la serata trascorse così, tra le domande sempre più precise e specifiche di Alhena e le risposte un po’ imbarazzate di Carbry, che pareva un po’ a disagio nel parlare delle sue imprese in tempo di resistenza. Alhena era talmente presa dal suo interrogatorio che nemmeno si accorse del gruppo di giovani streghe che, armate di violini e tamburelli, avevano cominciato a suonare motivetti allegri e ballabili.   
  
Alhena e Sirius, inizialmente, avevano pensato di fare ritorno a Ballincollig quella sera stessa, ma poi la stanchezza ebbe la meglio.   
Tornarono alla loro locanda a notte inoltrata, dopo aver bevuto troppa birra scura e osservato con gli occhi pieni di meraviglia – e le orecchie piene di belati spaventati – lo spettacolo pirotecnico organizzato da alcuni giovani del luogo.   
Il mattino dopo si erano alzati di buon’ora, svegliati da un cielo plumbeo e da una pioggia fredda e fitta. Mentre facevano colazione seduti ai minuscoli tavolini nella sala principale della locanda, fissando le grosse gocce di pioggia che si abbattevano come sassi sui vetri sporchi, Sirius si ritrovò a domandare:  
“Adesso che ce ne stiamo andando mi vuoi spiegare perché ti interessava così tanto parlare con questo Carbry?”  
Sirius avrebbe voluto farle quella domanda già la sera precedente, dopo aver assistito all’interrogatorio del povero Guaritore, ma quando erano finalmente tornati alla serenità della loro stanzetta, erano entrambi crollati addormentati entro pochi minuti.   
Alhena finì di masticare con tutta calma il toast che reggeva tra le dita, si pulì diligentemente le labbra e disse, come se si trattasse della cosa più semplice del mondo:  
“È solo che credo sia arrivato il momento che io mi decida a trovarmi un’occupazione. E quello che ha fatto Carbry Bell mi sembra abbastanza nelle mie corde”.  
Sirius fissò Alhena senza trovare nulla da dire. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Alhena avesse qualche aspirazione da medico, ma insomma, era una ragazza sveglia. Di certo non sarebbe stato facile riprendere gli studi a ventinove anni, ma Sirius era certo che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto farcela. Quello che Sirius proprio non riusciva a immaginare, nemmeno nei suoi sogni più arditi, era che Alhena accettasse di salire di sua spontanea volontà su una motocicletta che aveva intenzione di sollevarsi in volo.  
 

***

  
_Ballincollig, vacanze di Natale 2000_  
Quartier Generale del Progetto Odette  
  
Sirius si materializzò proprio in mezzo al piccolo orto gelato: se fosse stata estate, Alhena lo avrebbe ucciso per aver calpestato la verdura. Del resto, nemmeno Bill Weasley e la sua squadra di Spezzaincantesimi erano riusciti a fare troppo conto l’incantesimo Antimaterializzazione dei Macnair; era un incantesimo antico e particolarmente potente, e anche dopo tanti anni spesso giocava qualche brutto scherzo: ora era possibile Materializzarsi o Smaterializzarsi all’interno del perimetro della dimora di Ballincollig, ma era impossibile prevedere dove esattamente si sarebbe comparsi. Qualche volta si atterrava nell’orto, qualche altra volta si faceva la propria comparsa con un piede infilato nel portaombrelli posto all’ingresso principale, oppure ci si ritrovava chiusi nel capanno degli attrezzi sul retro, o ancora seduti accanto al centrotavola sul tavolino della stanza del pianoforte. Una volta, Sirius era stato così sfortunato da comparire proprio sulla riva fangosa e viscida del piccolo fiume che scorreva nei terreni sul retro della casa, aveva perso l’equilibrio e aveva fatto il suo ingresso a casa coperto di fango dalla testa ai piedi.  
Nonostante questa piccola difficoltà, Sirius non avrebbe mai cambiato quella dimora con null’altro al mondo. La villa era grande e isolata, e i lavori di ristrutturazione di Alhena, assieme al suo buongusto, l’avevano trasformata in una casa dall’aspetto luminoso e curato, vivace, privo di inutili orpelli e pieno di spazio per costruire un futuro sereno.   
Sistemandosi meglio il mantello attorno al viso, Sirius strinse fra le mani la sporta della spesa e si preparò ad affrontare il sentiero coperto di neve fresca che portava all’ingresso sul retro.   
Passando davanti a quella che, nelle intenzioni, doveva essere una serra rivelatasi poi troppo piccola per accogliere più di un paio di piante in vaso, Sirius non poté fare a meno di gettare un’occhiata ai vetri appannati: la sua motocicletta nera era parcheggiata di fianco a un buffo aggeggio a cui ormai aveva fatto l’abitudine: la parte anteriore era composta da una vecchia Vespa di un ridicolo rosa porcellino – rosa quarzo, diceva Alhena, nell’inutile tentativo di salvaguardare un po’ di dignità al suo trabiccolo – mentre sul retro, dove si innestava il portapacchi, c’era il sedile posteriore di una vecchia automobile, munito di cinture di sicurezza e incantesimo riscaldante. Erano serviti diversi incantesimi di bilanciamento per far stare in piedi quell’aggeggio (e soprattutto per non far finire Alhena in un fosso ogni volta che cercava di affrontare una curva), ma alla fine il perfetto equilibrio era stato raggiunto. Arthur aveva completato il tutto con discreti Incantesimi Respingibabbani, con un pulsante per la Materializzazione Congiunta Estesa, con un Sortilegio Liberastrade, così che il traffico, all’avvicinarsi della Vespa rosa, si dileguasse.   
Sirius sorrise: se la moto di Alhena era nella serra, significava che Alhena era tornata a casa.  
  
Sirius aprì con sollievo la porta di casa, lasciandosi invadere dal calore del camino e dal profumo, inconfondibile e paradisiaco, di quei dolcetti ungheresi ripieni di crema che era solita preparare Margit.   
Dopo essersi sfilato gli stivali sporchi di neve e fango, appese il mantello irrigidito dal freddo accanto alla giacca a vento babbana che Alhena usava quando lavorava, pregustando il calore della sua vasca da bagno.  
Quando fu a metà del corridoio, un proiettile a forma di bimba dalle treccine scure gli tagliò la strada, pedalando furiosamente su un vecchio triciclo di legno che, con l’aiuto di Arthur Weasley, Sirius aveva dipinto di rosso.   
“Ehi, peste, non si saluta?”  
Blanka, per tutta risposta, gli mostrò la lingua, e procedette nella sua corsa. A inseguirla, dopo un attimo, comparve Margit, avvolta in un grembiule infarinato, le mani sui fianchi e una serie ininterrotta di richiami in ungherese sulle labbra.  
Quando la bimba sparì oltre il corridoio, la ragazza si voltò verso Sirius con un sospiro esasperato.  
“Io non so più cosa fare! Non è una bambina, è… è una…”  
L’unico epiteto che Margit riuscì a trovare per descrivere sua figlia fu una parola ungherese che Sirius non comprendeva.   
Blanka era cresciuta per diventare una bimba vivacissima, capace di cacciarsi nei guai anche da ferma, di disubbidire a qualsiasi ordine e di farsi perdonare immediatamente con uno dei suoi sorrisi pieni di fossette e uno dei suoi abbracci da scimmietta affettuosa.  
Lei e Margit abitavano nella casetta al limitare della proprietà, quella che, se i Macnair non fossero stati i Macnair, solitari e allergici alla compagnia di chiunque, sarebbe forse stata l’abitazione del custode della villa. Di solito Margit si impegnava a mantenere la sua indipendenza, cercando di pesare il meno possibile sull’ospitalità di Alhena e Sirius, ma spesso i quattro finivano per trascorrere molto tempo insieme nella grande dimora che Blanka aveva preso come suo parco giochi personale – complice anche l’atteggiamento dei padroni di casa, che la viziavano e coccolavano come fosse una nipotina.   
“Ma qualcuno oggi non aveva un esame?” domandò Sirius, osservando il volto di Margit illuminarsi e aprirsi in un ampio sorriso.   
“Promossa con lode!” gridò lei, strappando dalle mani di Sirius la borsa della spesa e avviandosi canticchiando verso la cucina. A settembre, infatti, Blanka aveva cominciato a frequentare l’asilo di Ballincollig, e Margit, grazie a una generosa borsa di studio, si era finalmente iscritta alla facoltà di Psicologia di Dublino, che frequentava con entusiasmo e promettenti risultati.   
  
Un allegro motivetto proveniva, attutito, dallo studiolo accanto al salotto piccolo: Sirius aprì la porta di legno scuro, certo di trovarvi Alhena.  
La ragazza, infatti, sedeva al piccolo scrittoio accanto alla finestra, china su un lungo foglio di pergamena che stava riempiendo della sua scrittura minuta e ordinata. Aveva le gambe accavallate, e dall’orlo dei pantaloni le sporgeva un piede nudo, che ondeggiava seguendo ritmicamente il suono proveniente dal vecchio grammofono nell’angolo, uno dei pochi oggetti che Alhena aveva conservato dalla sua vecchia casa.  
Quando lo vide entrare, la giovane donna sorrise, ripose con cura penna e calamaio, per poi avvicinarsi a Sirius con passo lieve.  
“Sopravvissuto alle nuove casse automatiche del supermercato?”, domandò ironica. Alhena, infatti, era decisa a non perdere i contatti con la piccola comunità di babbani della zona, e così insisteva per fare la spesa nel piccolo ma straordinariamente fornito – e pulito, e luminoso – supermercato. Dopo qualche mese, Sirius era finalmente riuscito a padroneggiare quasi con destrezza penny e sterline, ma probabilmente non avrebbe mai compreso il macchinario infernale che regolava le casse automatiche.   
“Certo che no, lo sai che non posso rinunciare alle occhiate della rossa…”  
La rossa altri non era che un’arcigna cassiera che, in paragone, avrebbe fatto sembrare Madama Pince una tenera gattina senza unghie.   
“Tu sei già tornata, invece?”  
Alhena annuì, raccogliendo svogliatamente i suoi capelli, che nell’ultimo anno erano molto cresciuti, in una coda di cavallo disordinata.  
“Era solo un falso allarme: un bambino che non aveva la minima intenzione di condividere la sua stanza con i cuginetti, durante le vacanze. Quando sono arrivata io, stava già piangendo, chiamando la mamma… abbiamo concluso il pomeriggio a casa loro con tè e biscotti”.   
Sirius sorrise, contento: il periodo delle vacanze era sempre più complicato, e le giornate di Alhena si erano fatte imprevedibili.  
L’uomo si chinò in avanti, con tutta l’intenzione di posare le labbra su quelle della sua compagna, quando un piccolo “oh!” di sorpresa di Alhena lo interruppe: un istante dopo, i bottoncini di madreperla che Alhena portava alle orecchie si illuminarono di un vago alone della stessa tonalità rosa della sua Vespa.  
Sirius chiuse gli occhi, sospirando.   
“Merda… avanzatemi qualche camin dolce, per favore”.  
La giovane sollevò il mento, raddrizzò la schiena e si preparò ad uscire. Gettando un’occhiata al rettangolo scuro della finestra, Sirius la trattenne:  
“Vuoi che venga con te?”  
“Me la cavo da sola, non ti preoccupare”, lo rassicurò lei, incamminandosi a passo spedito lungo il corridoio.  
Che se la cavasse da sola, Sirius ormai lo sapeva. Eppure non gli piaceva saperla fuori da sola quando era buio.  
Sirius la seguì lungo il corridoio, fino alla porta principale, dove la osservò infilarsi un paio di stivali pesanti e la sua giacca a vento che le andava troppo larga.  
“Stai attenta”.  
“Lo sono sempre”, lo redarguì Alhena, facendogli l’occhiolino.   
Sirius rimase sulla soglia, guardandola arrancare nella neve e poi, con una manovra agile, estrarre la sua assurda Vespa dalla serra. Alhena mise in moto con la sua solita sgasata fin troppo entusiasta, e prese subito velocità facendo schizzare la neve ovunque. Non appena la Vespa raggiunse il limite della proprietà, con un sonoro pop scomparve nel nulla, pronta a ricomparire in chissà quale angolo del Paese, in qualche strada improvvisamente priva di traffico.  
  
Non era stato facile far funzionare tutto nel migliore dei modi: le difficoltà organizzative erano state tante, e altrettanti i momenti di sconforto, in cui Alhena aveva pensato che il suo progetto fosse irrealizzabile. Eppure, se una sera si addormentava con le lacrime agli occhi, la mattina si risvegliava più determinata di prima a trovare una soluzione a qualsiasi problema.   
Tutto aveva cominciato a prendere silenziosamente forma nella mente di Alhena quando aveva portato via Margit da Budapest: era stato un gesto istintivo, su cui non si era fermata a riflettere nemmeno un secondo. In seguito, quando le cose si erano parzialmente sistemate, Alhena era arrivata alla conclusione che aveva trascinato Margit e Blanka a Dublino non solo perché era la cosa giusta da fare, ma anche perché lei lo sapeva, sotto sotto, cosa voleva dire aver bisogno di aiuto e non avere nessuno a cui chiederlo. Lei sapeva che cosa voleva dire volersene andare di casa e non avere la minima idea di dove andare a stare. Quando aveva quattordici anni, sprovveduta e imprudente, lo aveva fatto comunque, e, adesso che era più grande, e il mondo un po’ lo conosceva, si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stata fortunata a non riportare conseguenze drammatiche da quella fuga e dalle sue solitarie peregrinazioni. E si era resa conto, soprattutto, che qualcuno pronto ad aiutarlo lei lo aveva sempre avuto, soltanto che non lo sapeva.   
La dimora di Ballincollig aveva visto crescere tre bambini infelici, aveva assistito a disgrazie e a momenti difficili, e Alhena aveva deciso che le cose dovevano cambiare. Tutto quello spazio, tutti i soldi che lei aveva ricevuto in eredità erano decisamente troppi per rendere felice una persona sola, erano troppi anche per la famiglia che aveva formato con Sirius, e così aveva deciso che li avrebbe messi al servizio di chi ne aveva più bisogno: le persone giovani, spaventate sole.   
Da ragazzina, Alhena era stata salvata da chi aveva vegliato su di lei in silenzio, e ora quel ruolo di custode invisibile voleva assumerlo lei.   
E così era nato il Progetto Odette, che aveva il solo scopo di dare rifugio a qualunque strega o mago – Alhena avrebbe voluto aprire le sue porte anche ai babbani, ma non era ancora riuscita a conciliare i suoi scopi con lo Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza – minorenne in difficoltà. Adolescenti in rotta con la propria famiglia, bimbi vittime di maltrattamenti, ragazzi soli, giovani senza famiglia, chiunque.   
Aveva ottenuto il permesso di discutere con il Direttore dell’Ufficio per il Trasporto Magico, aveva preso parte a diverse riunioni con i manutentori del Nottetempo e, grazie anche alla buona parola di Kingsley, aveva potuto scomodare i membri dell’Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia e anche Arthur, in qualità di Direttore dell’Ufficio per l’Uso Improprio dei Manufatti Babbani.  
Dopo un lungo contrattare, dopo aver firmato scartoffie su scartoffie, dopo aver esposto le sue ragioni ad almeno trenta dirigenti diversi, aveva finalmente ottenuto il permesso di apportare tutte le modifiche del caso alla sua Vespa, ma soprattutto le era stato concesso il privilegio di usufruire di una Passaporta Eterna ad Intuito: si trattava di un Incantesimo estremamente complesso, che necessitava l’intervento di membri specializzati di diversi dipartimenti e funzionava, sostanzialmente, con lo stesso meccanismo utilizzato dal Nottetempo. Quando un qualsiasi mago minorenne, anche privo di bacchetta, avesse battuto per tre volte il piede a terra, gli orecchini di Alhena si sarebbero illuminati e scaldati, così da avvertirla che era necessario saltare in sella. Smaterializzarsi direttamente sul luogo in cui si trovava il ragazzino in difficoltà non era sempre possibile, motivo per il quale Alhena aveva scelto di dotarsi di una moto, per agevolare i trasporti anche in zone in cui con la magia sarebbe stato impossibile accedere. Gli orecchini avevano la capacità di guidarla come una bussola: aveva impiegato un po’ di tempo ad affidarsi alla Passaporta Eterna a Intuito, ma una volta compreso come lasciarsi andare e come fidarsi del proprio istinto, era l’incantesimo a dirle dove svoltare, quando accelerare, quando Smaterializzarsi e dove comparire.   
Non era stato facile nemmeno far arrivare ai piccoli maghi e alle piccole streghe la notizia dell’esistenza di un mezzo simile: Alhena non voleva fargli una pubblicità troppo esplicita, e soprattutto non voleva che fossero troppi gli adulti coinvolti, per evitare che qualcuno prendesse provvedimenti contro di lei. Era stato George Weasley il primo a ideare un passaparola efficace e ingegnoso: all’interno di ogni confezione dei suoi Tiri Vispi aveva inserito quello che, agli occhi di un adulto, sarebbe sembrato semplicemente un foglietto illustrativo, ma agli occhi di ogni ragazzino altri non era che un biglietto rosa quarzo con poche, precise istruzioni su come chiedere aiuto a qualcuno di “preparato, discreto, affidabile, fiero collezionista di punizioni ai tempi della scuola, portatore di un Voto Infrangibile con il quale ha giurato che mai tradirà la fiducia di un giovane”. Ovviamente Alhena non aveva fatto alcun Voto Infrangibile, ma era determinata a mantenere la sua parola: a lei interessava solo aiutare i ragazzi, portarli via da situazioni in cui non volevano più trovarsi, nient’altro. Non le importava che i ragazzi le raccontassero da cosa stavano scappando, non le importava sapere niente, di loro: era pronta ad ascoltare, nel caso loro avessero sentito il bisogno aprirsi e cercare conforto, ma non  era mai la prima a fare una domanda. Era pronta a intervenire per cercare di fare da ponte con le famiglie dei ragazzi, capitava spesso che si mettesse in gioco in prima persona per risolvere ogni situazione, ma quando capiva che invece uno dei suoi ragazzi, come li chiamava, non aveva intenzione di avere più niente a che fare con ciò da cui era fuggito, diventava un muro di gomma, proteggendo i suoi ragazzi con ogni mezzo.   
Inizialmente, la pubblicità di George aveva funzionato, anche se erano stati diversi i casi in cui Alhena aveva dovuto attraversare il Paese solo per trovarsi di fronte dei ragazzini curiosi di scoprire se quanto scritto nelle loro Merendine Marinare corrispondesse al vero.  
E poi era arrivato settembre, e i maghi e le streghe più grandi erano tornati a Hogwarts, dove la preside McGrannitt aveva deciso di dare una possibilità al progetto della sua ex studentessa: per non attirare troppo l’attenzione e non dare al Progetto Odette un aspetto troppo istituzionale e dunque poco degno di fiducia per un ragazzino solo e spaventato, la preside aveva incaricato i Direttori delle quattro Case di tenere degli incontri informali con tutti gli studenti, con la scusa di informarsi su come stesse procedendo il loro ritorno agli studi, e fra le varie cose aveva anche chiesto di lasciarsi sfuggire in maniera casuale e apparentemente distratta qualche accenno al Progetto.   
Il primo Natale da conviventi, Alhena e Sirius lo avevano trascorso separati: Sirius era a casa con Brandon, un ragazzone di sedici anni che a scuola era preso in giro per la sua introversione e a casa viveva con dei babbani intransigenti, che temevano e denigravano costantemente ogni cosa riguardasse il mondo di Brandon.   
Alhena, invece, lo aveva passato discutendo con la famiglia un po’ assente e ignara di una ragazzina fragilissima, che sosteneva che ai suoi genitori non importasse niente di lei.   
Era tornata solo a tarda sera, senza la ragazzina, che aveva scelto di restare con la sua famiglia.  
Davanti ai loro occhi, il Progetto era cresciuto quasi da solo: non erano moltissimi i ragazzi che loro ospitavano, soprattutto durante l’anno scolastico, ma almeno una volta alla settimana Alhena inforcava la sua Vespa rosa e partiva alla volta di qualche grido d’aiuto, senza prendersela se si trovava davanti soltanto dei bambini curiosi di scoprire la verità su quelle dicerie, o se invece si ritrovasse a dover Schiantare un padre alcolizzato e arrabbiato.   
Margit e Blanka, al momento, erano le uniche due babbane beneficiarie del Progetto Odette: oltre ad avere un posto dove stare, Alhena aveva incantato mezza segreteria universitaria per convincerla che la Borsa di Studio Black Swan esistesse davvero, e che Margit Birò ne fosse la beneficiaria. Margit, che stupida non era, aveva capito che il vero finanziatore della sua borsa di studio altri non era che Alhena, ma aveva accettato di iniziare quel percorso di studi in cambio della promessa che, una volta laureata, avrebbe messo la sua professionalità al servizio del ragazzi di Alhena.  
Anche quell’anno Brandon era tornato a Ballincollig per trascorrere le sue ultime vacanze di Natale da studente in un’atmosfera serena: lo aveva fatto in silenzio, come se non volesse attirare su di sé nemmeno uno sguardo, ma per Alhena e Sirius era stata una gioia sincera riaverlo in casa. Brandon era un ragazzo taciturno, sensibile e gentile, che si prendeva cura della sua stanza e delle parti comuni della casa con un’abnegazione che aveva un che di commovente. Brandon aveva le dita svelte, e l’anno precedente si era dato da fare, riparando mobili e aiutando Alhena a rendere anche la mansarda un luogo abitabile. Suo padre era un elettricista babbano, e Brandon, che aveva imparato un po’ il mestiere, aveva promesso che, una volta diplomato, avrebbe aiutato Alhena a dotare Ballincollig di un impianto elettrico.  
  
Sirius, Margit, e Brandon cenarono insieme, allietati dal chiacchiericcio stentato ma incessante di Blanka. Brandon e Sirius furono silenziosi per tutta la sera – Brandon era silenzioso di natura, mentre Sirius, quando Alhena era fuori, non riusciva mai a rilassarsi del tutto fino a quando non la vedeva tornare a casa.  
Margit aveva appena iniziato a servire il dolce, quando il rumore pieno e tondo dello scoppiettare del motore della Vespa di Alhena fece scattare in piedi Sirius, che si precipitò a tenere aperta la porta d’ingresso.  
Alhena comparve sulla soglia con i capelli scombinati e il viso arrossato dal freddo: indossava soltanto il maglione con cui era partita. La sua giacca a vento era avvolta attorno al corpicino magro di un ragazzino esile, che giaceva inerte fra le sue braccia.  
“Ma che cosa…”  
“Dammi una mano a portarlo al caldo, è mezzo congelato!”  
Sirius si affrettò a togliere il ragazzino dalle braccia di Alhena, e mentre lo trasportava con cautela in soggiorno, si accorse che sotto il cappotto di Alhena indossava soltanto un pigiama leggero, ed era scalzo.  
Brandon, che aveva osservato la scena in silenzio, aveva già accostato la poltrona più ampia al fuoco che scoppiettava nel caminetto.  
Mentre Alhena si affaccendava attorno al ragazzino, Sirius tornò all’attaccapanni della casa, dove prese il suo mantello: era caldo e pesante, e almeno avrebbe tenuto coperto il ragazzo, mentre gli procuravano dei vestiti asciutti.  
 

***

  
“Non credi sia meglio portarlo al San Mungo?”  
Sirius sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona di Alhena, massaggiandole piano il collo teso.   
Il ragazzino si era risvegliato, ma non aveva voluto dire loro nulla, né il suo nome, né altro. Aveva solo detto di essersi perso, e quando Alhena gli aveva chiesto se volesse che lo aiutassero a tornare a casa, si era agitato a tal punto che Sirius aveva temuto si sentisse male. Erano riusciti a calmarlo, e subito dopo il piccolo era precipitato in un sonno profondissimo, che lo faceva apparire privo di sensi.   
Lo avevano vestito con abiti caldi e asciutti, lo avevano sistemato in una cameretta piccola, senza spifferi e con un camino vivace, ma Alhena non si fidava a lasciarlo solo, per paura che durante la notte si sentisse male.   
“Non lo so… sembra stia meglio, no?”  
In effetti, il respiro del bambino si era fatto più regolare, il pallore malsano del suo volto era mitigato dalla calda luce del fuoco, e la sua fronte era calda, ma non febbricitante.   
“Aspettiamo di vedere come sta domani mattina. Tu però vai a dormire, non c’è bisogno che passiamo la notte in bianco in due”.  
Sirius scosse la testa.  
“Non ci penso nemmeno. O ci diamo il cambio, o resto con te”.  
Alhena sorrise, poggiandogli il capo contro una spalla. Sirius le affondò una mano fra i capelli morbidi, attirandola a sé.  
Era una vita senza orari, la loro. Una vita fatta di corse nella notte, di lunghi periodi in cui erano soli a godersi la grande casa vuota, e altri in cui la loro cucina sembrava quella di Molly Weasley. Non era la vita che Sirius avrebbe immaginato per sé, ne quella che i Guaritori, dopo il suo ritorno, avrebbero consigliato: aveva bisogno di una routine, dicevano, aveva bisogno di stabilità.  
Eppure, ora Sirius lo poteva ammettere, era felice. Non sempre, e non in maniera assoluta: c’erano ferite che niente avrebbe rimarginato, c’erano notti in cui il gelo vuoto di Azkaban gli paralizzava ancora il cuore, c’erano i giorni cupi in cui dalla sua stanza non provava nemmeno ad uscire. Ma c’erano anche i giorni di sole, quelli in cui Felpato, con grande sgomento di Marmellata, si prestava a fare da destriero alla principessa Blanka e al prode cavaliere Teddy. E c’erano i giorni in cui i ragazzi di Alhena stavano bene, e qualcuno compiva gli anni, ed era solo una grande festa. C’erano le sere in cui lui e Alhena dimenticavano tutto ed erano solo una figurina sottile contro il tramonto, in sella alla sua motocicletta, e c’erano quelle notti che sembravano fatte soltanto per chiacchierare piano, fare l’amore e ricominciare a parlare.  
A vent’anni forse Sirius era destinato a diventare un uomo diverso, un uomo che era stato ucciso più e più volte.   
A quarant’anni, Sirius non aveva una vita perfetta, ma aveva una vita che non avrebbe scambiato con nulla al mondo.  
  
Riscuotendosi dal torpore in cui i due stavano precipitando, Alhena si alzò dalla poltrona per controllare che il ragazzino stesse bene.  
Dopo avergli rimboccato le coperte, si chinò accanto al camino per attizzare il fuoco, e il suo sguardo venne attratto da un piccolo oggetto caduto per terra. Con un sorriso malizioso, si avvicinò a Sirius, mostrandogli il sacchettino formato dalla vescica di pecora che una buffa vecchina gli aveva regalato alla Fiera del Vello delle isole Shetland due estati prima.   
“Dev’essere caduto dalle tasche del tuo mantello…”  
Sirius afferrò il sacchettino, perplesso: era quasi sicuro di averlo ficcato in fondo a un cassetto, non certo nella tasca di quel mantello.  
“Dici che funziona?”, domandò Alhena, ridendo.  
“Ma va, non ci crederai mica!”  
Era ovvio, per Sirius, che quella vecchia fosse solo una signora molto particolare e incline a raccontare storie affascinanti per indurre la gente a comprare i suoi amuleti. Probabilmente era un banale sacchetto di pelle conciata e tinta di scuro, altro che vescica di pecora.  
Sirius tastò meglio il sacchettino, constatando che era effettivamente vuoto.  
“Peccato”, rise Alhena, “pensa, magari sarebbe saltato fuori un biglietto per un qualche bel posto nei Tropici, e ci saremmo fatti una vacanza come si deve”.  
“Ma dove vuoi andare ai Tropici, che già ti è venuta la febbre con un pomeriggio sul fiume…”  
Sirius, che d’estate assumeva un bel colorito brunito anche solo con un raggio di sole, non aveva mai smesso di prendere in giro Alhena per essere stata capace di ustionarsi e di farsi venire la febbre dopo aver passato un solo pomeriggio a nuotare nel fiume dietro la Tana.   
“Ma come siamo simpatici!”  
Sirius tacitò ogni protesta di Alhena con un lieve bacio, e fece per ficcarsi in tasca il sacchetto di vescica di pecora, quando quello si ribellò.  
“Ahia!”  
“Che hai?”  
“Mi ha dato la scossa!”  
Sirius si massaggiò la mano indolenzita, guardando il sacchettino rotolare sul pavimento lucido. Era stato soltanto un secondo, dolorosissimo e intenso.  
Alhena allungò la mano per prendere il sacchetto, e Sirius non fece in tempo a fermarla.   
“Stai attenta!”  
Alhena, però, non si fece male: aveva gli occhi spalancati, e stringeva fra le dita sottili quel sacchetto con aria spaesata.  
“Sirius… credo ci sia dentro qualcosa!”  
Incredulo, l’uomo le strappò di mano l’oggetto, tastandolo con attenzione. C’era davvero qualcosa in quel sacchettino, qualcosa di piccolo e duro.   
Con dita incerte, Sirius sciolse il nodo che lo chiudeva, e si fece scivolare l’oggetto nel palmo della mano: era un oggetto piccolo e tondo, che catturò i bagliori del fuoco in un riflesso metallico.  
Sirius e Alhena si fissarono a lungo, gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore.  
Poi, come fossero una persona sola, esclamarono:   
“Oh, merda!”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Note:_  
Di nuovo, ci tengo a specificare che Carbry, la festa del Vello, Oliver e Katie, l’Ambulatorio Volante sono tutta farina del meraviglioso sacco di AdhoMu: non credo smetterò mai abbastanza di ringraziarla per avermi concesso la possibilità di usare le sue caratterizzazioni per questa storia. E mi scuso alla fine per aver reso così breve ‘intervento di Carbry, a cui mi sarebbe piaciuto dare molta più giustizia.  
Al solito, io le storie non le so chiudere: mi perdo in mille dettagli all’inizio, e poi perdo completamente il senso del ritmo alla fine.   
Probabilmente, tutto avrebbe avuto più logica se avessi aggiunto la parte ambientata alle Shetland nello scorso capitolo, trasformando il finale nell’epilogo, ma ormai chi mi legge lo sa che i finali non sono proprio il mio forte. E sì, ci sarà comunque un epilogo (un po’ da diabete, preparatevi), perché sì. Perché questa storia è nata per levarmi alcuni sfizi, e voglio levarmeli fino in fondo.  
Intanto, vi abbraccio forte: siete stati coraggiosi a seguirmi fino a qui, grazie di cuore! 


	21. Epilogo

_**Epilogo** _

  
  
  
  
_Ballincollig, 29 dicembre 2000_  
   
   
Un enorme boato proveniente dal salotto fece sobbalzare Alhena e Sirius, al punto che il piatto fra le mani della ragazza cadde a terra in un fragore di cocci e schegge di porcellana.  
Quando i due giunsero in salotto, trovarono il grande abete che avevano tanto attentamente decorato con festoni e globi di luce argentata riverso a terra, in una girandola di aghi di pino e polvere.  
Blanka, in un angolo, sorrideva con il suo miglior sguardo da angioletto, prova inconfutabile che la colpevole di quel disastro non poteva che essere lei.  
Imre Szeredàs si stava lentamente alzando dalla sua poltrona accanto al fuoco, facendo leva sul suo bastone: era invecchiato tanto, negli ultimi due anni, ma la sua mente era ancora lucidissima, e il suo spirito tenace pronto a combattere con ogni mezzo le insidie del corpo.  
Sirius si affrettò a raggiungere l’uomo, sorreggendolo e cercando di convincerlo a tornare al suo posto.  
“Piano, piano, stia tranquillo, ci pensiamo noi!”  
“Non è certo interessato al vostro albero”, giunse la voce tagliente di Emerenc, che se ne stava di fianco alla bambina con le braccia conserte, osservando la scena senza riuscire a nascondere un certo divertimento.  
“Vuole solo salvare la vostra bestia”.  
“Marmellata è lì sotto?”  
Un uggiolare scontento confermò il sospetto di Alhena, che subito si gettò fra rami e festoni cercando di recuperare il suo cagnolino.  
Sirius, dal canto suo, sorrise: Emerenc era arrivata a Ballincollig la vigilia di Natale, e nonostante per un paio di giorni Sirius fosse stato convinto che la donna lo odiasse e avesse temuto che prima o poi lo avrebbe avvelenato con uno squisito dolcetto ripieno di arsenico, ormai avevano imparato a capirsi, e Sirius sapeva vedere oltre il velo di brusca ironia con cui Emerenc si esprimeva.  
Dopo un lungo lottare, un Marmellata spaventato, ma illeso, riemerse dai rami dell’albero: il povero cagnolino era stato infilato a forza in un morbido maglione di lana color ciclamino, aveva il sedere che spuntava dallo scollo del maglione ed entrambe le zampe di dietro incastrate in un’unica manica.  
Mentre Alhena cercava pazientemente di tranquillizzare il cane e di liberarlo dalla sua prigione di lana, Sirius si rivolse a Blanka, che aveva osservato tutta la scena con il suo faccino furbo.  
“Immagino che non sia colpa tua se Marmellata si è incastrato nel tuo maglione, vero?”  
La bimba scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare le sue treccine e spalancando i suoi occhioni scuri.  
“No, ha fatto tutto da solo… è un cane magico!”  
E con questo, la bambina corse via dalla stanza, probabilmente in cerca di sua madre.  
Mentre Alhena era ancora impegnata a liberare Marmellata dal maglione di Blanka e Sirius si apprestava a cercare di rimettere in piedi l’albero di Natale, il campanello della porta d’ingresso suonò.  
“Oh, merda!”, esclamarono all’unisono.  
“Vado io, vado io, voi ragazzi sboccati finite di sistemare questo disastro”.  
Emerenc, con passo deciso e il mento sollevato per aria con aria di sufficienza, sparì, pronta a conquistarsi il ruolo di padrona di casa che tanto le era congeniale, e che i due veri padroni di casa le avevano ceduto tanto volentieri.  
   
La cena, dopo l’iniziale nervosismo di Alhena, trascorse con tranquillità.  
Non era stato facile per loro organizzare una serata del genere: abituati com’erano a vivere senza orari, senza organizzazione, i pasti erano per loro  sempre una grande impresa comune: chi aveva tempo preparava qualcosa, e chi si trovava in casa all’orario propizio si sedeva a tavola, senza aspettare che tutti gli abitanti della casa fossero presenti e senza avere la minima idea se fosse necessario avanzare qualcosa.  
Quella sera, però, Alhena ci teneva a creare qualcosa di carino: tutti i loro ospiti avevano ricevuto un invito informale, in cui si richiedeva la loro presenza per una cena all’insegna della semplicità al Quartier Generale del Progetto Odette. Dresscode: era caldamente consigliato indossare il proprio maglione Weasley, _per una panoramica più uniforme._  
Molly Weasley, quell’anno, si era superata, producendo una quantità di maglioni che avrebbe fatto impallidire un negozio d’abbigliamento, donandone anche alcuni di misure varie al Progetto Odette, nel caso qualche ospite si fosse aggiunto all’ultimo minuto: l’idea che qualche giovanotto potesse restare senza nemmeno un regalo di Natale la faceva star male.  
E così, il tavolo del salotto grande di Ballincollig ora somigliava a un fiore dai petali variopinti: c’era Sirius, con il suo maglione rosso Grifondoro e una motocicletta nera ricamata sul petto; Alhena era vestita di bianco, e portava l’orma di una zampa canina sul cuore – l’orma di Felpato, sosteneva Sirius, mentre Alhena insisteva che quell’impronta gridava _Marmellata_ da ogni punto. C’era Teddy, con un maglione a righe multicolori, e Ron, raggiante nel suo maglione che richiamava l’azzurro dei suoi occhi. C’erano Brandon e Edward Talbot – il ragazzino era perfettamente guarito, ma continuava a rifiutarsi di parlare della terribile notte in cui si era perso in mezzo alla neve – un po’ in imbarazzo in quella grande famiglia. E c’era Fleur, stupenda nella morbida lana color lattementa che Molly aveva usato per tessere il suo maglione e quello, tanto piccolo da essere commovente, indossato da una quieta Victoire.  
C’era anche Kingsley Shacklebolt, l’unico uomo sulla faccia della terra capace di apparire autorevole e degno di fiducia anche indossando un maglione tutto bitorzoli di chiassoso arancione acceso.  
Fu proprio a Kingsley che Alhena si rivolse, dopo aver sparecchiato e prima di servire il dolce, chiedendo, con una noncuranza che non riusciva a nascondere il lieve fremito in fondo alla sua voce:  
“Kingsley, in qualità di Capo di Stato tu puoi officiare cerimonie e sancire contratti, vero?”  
L’uomo annuì, serio, inconsapevole del pasticcio in cui stava per cacciarsi. Alhena e Sirius si scambiarono un’occhiata che era una buffa mistura di gioia e nervosismo, prima che la ragazza chiedesse precipitosamente:  
“Ci sposi tu?”  
Kingsley non fece in tempo a rispondere, perché una specie di boato di esclamazioni e chiacchiere e risate invase la tavola.  Gli sguardi di tutti erano fissi sui due padroni di casa, che sorridevano imbarazzati e non sapevano a chi, per primo, donare la propria attenzione.  
La prima a raggiungere Alhena, alla fine, fu Margit, che le gettò le braccia al collo ridendo.  
“Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo che quest’anello non era comparso per caso!”  
La ragazza afferrò la mano di Alhena, mostrando a tutti il sottile cerchietto d’argento che le brillava al dito, sulla cui sommità c’erano due piccole pietre finemente intagliate. La più grande era un luminoso diamante, quella più piccola un’opale di fuoco: Sirio e Almeisan. A quanto pareva, le Vesciche d’Inversus sapevano fare molto di più che fornire mentine a rozzi Highlander.  
Sirius e Alhena si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita, e Sirius mormorò:  
“In effetti, un po’ per caso è comparso, ma comunque…”  
Bill Weasley, cullando la sua piccola Victoire, che non sembrava apprezzare particolarmente quella confusione improvvisa, lanciò un sorriso luminoso ad Alhena:  
“L’hai messo sotto Imperio per farti fare una proposta con tanto di anello, vero?”  
Alhena si limitò a scuotere la testa, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.  
“A voler mettere proprio tutti i puntini sulle “i”, la proposta è arrivata da una pecora, ma mi accontento anche così”.  
Il suo sorriso radioso, però, raccontava una storia molto diversa, una storia in cui Alhena era tanto felice da mettere in ombra anche la bellezza di Fleur.  
Era una follia.  
Quella serata, quell’anello, tutto era una follia, ma Sirius sentiva che non poteva esistere una follia più giusta.  
   
In effetti, la loro vita aveva trovato il suo folle equilibrio, e mai Sirius avrebbe pensato di aver bisogno di sentirsi dire di sì. Ma quando sul suo palmo era scivolato quell’anello, tanto sottile che solo Alhena avrebbe potuto indossarlo, aveva sentito qualcosa all’altezza del petto agitarsi, e aveva capito che quella era la cosa giusta da fare. Non aveva mai pensato al matrimonio come qualcosa di davvero importante, come qualcosa in grado di cambiare una situazione o darle un nuovo valore. Lo aveva sempre ritenuto una perdita di tempo, un voler spendere soldi ed energie per ribadire qualcosa di già stabilito e chiaro a tutti, ma a quanto pareva la vecchiaia lo aveva rammollito, rendendolo un uomo che aveva bisogno di poter toccare le sue certezze, di stringerle fra le mani e di gridarle al mondo intero. E la vescica di pecora lo aveva capito prima di lui.  
Quando Sirius, quella notte, aveva rotto il silenzio, sussurrando:  
“Che fai, ragazzina, te lo sposi questo vecchio cagnaccio?”, Alhena aveva riso, e aveva sussurrato, con la voce rotta:  
“Be’, direi che dopo ventinove anni di lotta col cognome Macnair, è anche arrivato il momento di liberarmene”.  
Con mani fredde e appena un po’ tremanti, si era lasciata infilare al dito l’anello nato da una pecora magica.  
Con le labbra incurvate in un sorriso che sfiorava l’orecchio di Sirius, aveva sussurrato:  
“Sappi che lo faccio solo per l’eredità, comunque”.  
Si erano scambiati un bacio in grado di dire più di quanto loro potessero pronunciare, consapevoli che niente sarebbe cambiato, mentre tutto trovava il suo posto.  
   
Quando finalmente l’esplosione di congratulazioni e abbracci si acquietò, Sirius si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi scuri di Emerenc, freddi e impenetrabili. La donna era in piedi di fronte a lui, e lo fissava con le braccia incrociate e la testa leggermente china di lato, come se lo stesse soppesando. Sirius non poté fare a meno di paragonarla a quella figura furiosa e determinata che era piombata nella sua camera d’ospedale, due anni prima, intimandogli di lasciare ad Alhena tutto il tempo di cui lei avesse avuto bisogno.  
Se negli ultimi giorni Sirius credeva di aver trovato un modo per andare d’accordo con la donna, sotto lo sguardo duro che soppesava il futuro marito della sua Alhena, ebbe la sensazione che, questa volta, lei lo avrebbe ucciso davvero. Cercando di sorridere, nonostante il nervosismo, scherzò:  
“Che dice, ho dato abbastanza tempo ad Alhena?”  
La donna rimase in silenzio a lungo, e quando parlò, lo fece sollevando appena l’angolo della bocca nell’accenno di un sorriso.  
“Immagino di non avere granché voce in capitolo, ma sono molto contenta che tu faccia parte della sua vita. Siete due teste matte, ma insieme sembrate quasi funzionare come una persona normale”.  
 E poi, accadde qualcosa che Sirius non avrebbe mai immaginato. Emerenc gli si avvicinò, e lo strinse in un abbraccio delicatissimo. Accostandogli le labbra all’orecchio, sussurrò:  
“Vi meritate tutta la felicità del mondo”.  
Infine, fu Kinglsey a stringergli la mano, e ad affermare, con la sua calda voce rassicurante:  
“Sarebbe un onore per me celebrare il vostro matrimonio. Ditemi quando, e io ci sarò”.  
“Ecco, a proposito”, intervenne Alhena, districandosi delicatamente dall’abbraccio commosso di Imre, “noi pensavamo di farlo qui, adesso”.  
Una nuova esplosione di vociare divertito animò il tavolo, condito con qualche bonaria protesta.  
“È un giorno che non torna più, ragazzi, siete sicuri?”  
Molly sembrava preoccupata, ma Alhena e Sirius erano certissimi della loro decisone.  
Non avevano avuto bisogno di parlarne a lungo: a loro non interessavano grandi feste, abiti eleganti, banchetti e troppi invitati. A loro bastava la presenza delle persone che amavano, una tavola imbandita e chiacchiere serene. Avevano deciso tutto in capo a tre giorni: era già stato deciso che gli Szeredàs sarebbero rimasti da loro fino all’inizio del nuovo anno, non aveva senso rimandare col rischio che fosse difficile per loro tornare in Inghilterra – spostare i Weasley, Harry, Kinglsey e tutti gli altri a Budapest sarebbe stato troppo complicato – e col tempo c’era il rischio che la salute di Imre peggiorasse al punto da rendergli impossibile coprire distanze troppo lunghe. Tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno era un tavolo attorno a cui riunire i loro cari e Kinglsey che, lo sapevano, non si sarebbe mai rifiutato di celebrare il loro matrimonio.  
“Siamo sicuri, Molly. Dài, mi hai anche fatto un maglione bianco! È scritto nel destino”, scherzò Alhena.  
“Kinglsey?”  
Il Ministro della Magia sorrise appena alla domanda implicita nella voce di Sirius, e affermò:  
“Tecnicamente, tutto ciò di cui avete bisogno è un celebrante, e lo avete, una pergamena da firmare, e immagino non sia un problema trovarla, e due testimoni…”  
Alhena non ebbe bisogno di parlare, ma rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo a Bill che, in tutta risposta, si limitò a baciare in fronte sua figlia Victoire,  adagiandola fra le braccia di sua madre, e raggiungere con passo calmo i due promessi sposi.  
Sirius, invece, cercò e trovò lo guardo stupito ma innegabilmente pieno di gioia di Harry. Harry, che era ormai diventato un uomo, e assomigliava a James così tanto da fare quasi male. Harry che, per alzarsi, dovette far scendere Teddy dalle sue ginocchia, mormorandogli qualcosa all’orecchio con la complicità che solo un affetto vissuto giorno per giorno aveva potuto dargli.  
Fu con una stretta al cuore che Sirius si costrinse a scacciare il pensiero di tutte le persone che, a quel matrimonio, avrebbero dovuto essere presenti,  e invece erano state portate via da una guerra ingiusta.  
Mentre Molly e Andromeda insistevano per disporre le sedie con un minimo di criterio e aggiungere qualche rapida decorazione alla sala con un deciso colpo di bacchetta – _è pur sempre un matrimonio!_ – Siriu si ritrovò a pensare a quanto lo avrebbe preso in giro James, a come si sarebbe commossa Lily, e all’affetto velato con cui Remus avrebbe stretto la mano di Alhena.  
Faceva male, faceva così male che era difficile anche respirare, ma guardando Harry sorridere e Teddy domandare a sua nonna a quanti anni ci si potesse sposare, Sirius ebbe la certezza che, in qualche modo, i suoi amici erano comunque con lui. _Sempre_.  
E poi, prima che potesse rendersene conto, era in piedi di fronte agli occhi luminosi di Alhena, che non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.  
Kingsley mormorava una lunga cantilena monotona, compiendo complicati movimenti di bacchetta su una pergamena un po’ spiegazzata che qualcuno gli aveva fornito.  
Attorno a loro, era tutto un bisbigliare incerto, accompagnato da sorrisi e sguardi pieni di aspettativa.  
Infine, Kingsley colpì con un movimento deciso la pergamena, che si ricoprì di un fitto reticolo di sottili scritte porpora.  
Il Ministro, poi, si rivolse direttamente ad Alhena e Sirius:  
“Di solito in queste occasioni mi preparo dei discorsi, delle frasi solenni, delle parole che possa aver senso ricordare. Mi avete colto di sorpresa, ma visto lo spirito del vostro matrimonio”, e con questo gesto si accarezzò distrattamente le maniche del maglione, “non credo vi importi troppo della forma”.  
Sirius e Alhena annuirono, senza mai riuscire a smettere di sorridere.  
“Vorrei solo dirvi che per me è un onore essere qui: non perché sono il Ministro della Magia, ma perché sono vostro amico, e conosco la vostra storia. Vorrei davvero saper esprimere la gioia che provo sapendo che un po’ di luce è possibile anche per voi, ma credo che questo richiederebbe troppo tempo, e non vorrei mai deludere la signorina vestita di rosa che aspetta con tanta trepidazione il dolce”.  
Blanka, infatti, era stata l’unica a non comprendere l’importanza del momento, e non aveva fatto altro che tormentare sua madre chiedendo quando avrebbe potuto finalmente mangiare la torta.  
La bambina, sentendo parlare di dolci, si illuminò tutta, e Margit dovette faticare non poco per riuscire a tenerla tranquilla sulle sue ginocchia.  
Kinglsey si schiarì la voce, si fece di nuovo serio, e fece un cenno a Sirius e Alhena.  
Quando le loro mani si sfiorarono, Alhena si lasciò sfuggire una risatina nervosa, e Sirius mormorò:  
“Sei ancora in tempo per scappare, se vuoi”.  
Le dita di Alhena si serrarono con una morsa di ferro attorno a quelle di Sirius, e strinse gli occhi con fare minaccioso.  
“Non credere di poterti liberare così facilmente di me, signor Black!”  
“Posso?” li interruppe Kingsley, con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Mosse elegantemente la bacchetta, e un nastro argentato rimase sospeso nell’aria, sopra le loro dita intrecciate.  
“Sarò breve, lo prometto: vuoi tu, Sirius Orion Black, prendere la qui presente Alhena Macnair come tua sposa?”  
Senza mai staccare lo sguardo da quelle distese luminose che erano gli occhi spalancati di Alhena, Sirius annuì:  
“Con tutto me stesso”.  
“E vuoi tu, Alhena Macnair, prendere il qui presente Sirius Orion Black come tuo sposo?”  
Senza smettere di sorridere, Alhena annuì.  
“Sì. Sì, sì, decisamente sì”.  
Il nastro argentato si avvolse attorno alle loro mani intrecciate, prima di svanire nell’aria con uno sbuffo di vapore luminoso dal profumo di lavanda.  
“Lo sposo può… niente, ci ha già pensato la sposa”.  
In mezzo agli applausi e alle grida di congratulazioni, Alhena era letteralmente volata fra le braccia di Sirius, facendosi sollevare per aria e cercandogli il viso in un bacio bagnato di lacrime.  
Sirius la strinse a sé, carezzandole i capelli morbidi, il cuore così gonfio di gioia da sembrare un fuoco tiepido nel suo petto.  
Erano passati quattro anni, da quando le loro vite si erano intrecciate.  
Non s’erano mai detti di amarsi.  
Non avevano bisogno di farlo.  
   
   
  
   
   
 _Note:_  
Di solito le mie note sono un muro di testo di sproloqui e frasi prive di necessità.  
 _Ora, che di cose da dire ne avrei molte, non trovo le parole._  
 _Questa storia è stata una follia sin dal suo concepimento, e mi sembrava doveroso concluderla con un capitolo fuori da ogni logica, per gente come Sirius Black. Ma insomma, se ha saputo risorgere, potrà anche adattarsi a fare il marito, no?_  
 _Vi ringrazio davvero di cuore per avermi accompagnata in questo pazzo, pazzo viaggio: siete stati tutti preziosi compagni di avventure, e non so come ringraziarvi per il tempo speso fra queste mie sciocche parole._  
 _L’idea di dover salutare definitivamente Alhena e Sirius mi fa un po’ tremare i polsi, quindi, prima di diventare troppo sentimentale, la chiudo qui._  
 _Vi abbraccio forte._  
 _Greta_


End file.
